The Porcelain Dolls (Indo Trans)
by exoblackpepper
Summary: [TRANSLATED FIC] Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun adalah tiga orang mahasiswa yang baru saja pulang dari sebuah pesta dan menemukan tiga orang lelaki, terluka dan tergeletak lemah di tempat parkir basement apartemen mereka. Lama kelamaan, mereka menemukan sebuah rahasia besar. Ketiga lelaki itu adalah the Dolls. Boneka porselen yang terkenal dari Distrik Red Light Seoul. / ALL EXO OTP!
1. Foreword & Characters

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **Description**

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun adalah tiga orang mahasiswa yang baru saja pulang dari sebuah pesta dan menemukan tiga orang lelaki, terluka dan tergeletak lemah di tempat parkir basement apartemen mereka. Tanpa identitas diri dan dua orang lelaki yang bisu, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun membawa mereka untuk merawat luka mereka dan lama kelamaan mereka menemukan sebuah rahasia besar. Ketiga lelaki itu adalah the Dolls. Boneka porselen yang terkenal dari Distrik Red Light Seoul.

Komunitas gelap Seoul tengah melakukan pencarian para Boneka yang hilang, begitu juga media serta intelejen keamanan. Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol berada dalam bahaya. Satu-satunya cara agar mereka dapat melindungi dirinya adalah dengan melindungi para Boneka.

Pertanyaannya adalah: Apakah itu setimpal?

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Aku tak pernah berencana akan menulis lagi setelah Under The Sheets, namun disinilah aku! Aku telah membaca banyak sekali cerita thriller dan misteri, jadi aku merasa terdorong untuk membuat ceritaku sendiri. Jika kalian menyukai hal seperti ini, klik _subscribe_! Aku masih punya banyak untuk kalian jadi _stay tuned_!

P.S terima kasih untuk Toot Graphics atas poster luar-biasanya! Kalian luar biasa! XD

.

.

.

 **Foreword**

"Tolong kami... Adik-adikku terluka." Salah satu dari lelaki-lelaki itu memohon, manik berkaca-kaca dan pipinya tergores. Ia menggenggam tangan lelaki lainnya, yang menangis kesakitan, luka gores melukai kaki kirinya dalam. Lelaki lainnya terkapar diatas tanah tak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Chanyeol berlari dan mengecek lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri. Lelaki yang memohon tadi menggenggam tangan Kai.

"Tolong... selamatkan adikku..."

.

.

.

 **Characters:**

 **Chanyeol**

Mahasiswa. Sahabat dan teman sekamar Sehun dan Kai.

Peduli dan penuh kasih sayang. Lucu dan manis, suka berpetualang.

 _Overprotective_ dan menakutkan jika dipancing.

.

 **Sehun**

Mahasiswa. Bersahabat dengan Chanyeol dan Kai. Tinggal dengan mereka juga.

Jenis anak yang hanya menyukai bermain. _Gamer_ berbakat dan tipe anak yang cuek.

Juga seorang model profesional.

Berwajah dinding dan tanpa ekspresi, namun hatinya bagai emas.

.

 **Kai**

Mahasiswa. Tinggal dengan sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Penari profesional.

Tampan dan terkenal di kalangan perempuan, namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia tahu para perempuan bukan ditakdirkan untuknya.

Peduli dan protektif.

Setia dan bisa dipercaya.

.

 **Kyungsoo**

Salah satu dari para Boneka.

Diculik dari negara asalnya di UK dan dibawa ke Seoul ketika berumur 5.

Bisu.

Dapat belajar dengan cepat, namun sangat bijaksana dan berhati-hati.

Menyimpan rahasia besar.

.

 **Luhan**

Salah satu dari para Boneka.

Ditemukan oleh yang lainnya dengan luka tembak.

Diculik ketika berumur 3 dari kampung halamannya, Cina.

Terkenal dan dicintai karena penampilan bak bonekanya.

Bisu dan tidak berdaya.

.

 **Baekhyun**

Boneka terakhir.

Satu-satunya yang bisa berbicara.

Sangat protektif terhadap adik-adiknya, meski tidak saling berhubungan darah.

Dijual ke sebuah klub ketika berumur sembilan oleh ayahnya.

Pintar. Belajar membaca dan menulis sendiri.

Juga menyimpan rahasia yang sangat besar.

.

.

 **Kris**

Agen rahasia WOAHT (World Organization Against Human Trafficking / Organisasi Dunia Melawan Perdagangan Manusia).

Menikah dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan, namun karena jadwalnya yang sangat padat, ia hampir tak pernah pulang ke rumah.

Anak dari penemu WOAHT, yang juga salah satu orang terkaya di dunia.

Membenci ayahnya, menyalahkannya atas kematian ibunya.

Membantu para Boneka untuk kabur dari penangkapnya, namun kehilangan mereka ketika mereka kabur.

.

 **Direktur** **Kim**

Sepupu Kris.

Direktur WOAHT.

Memiliki keahlian untuk berkomunikasi. Mengurus media dengan baik selama kasus para Boneka.

Ketat namun lemah lembut.

.

 **Yixing**

Seorang penari/stripper/bartender yang bernama panggung Lay.

Membenci kondisi pekerjaannya, namun ia tak memiliki pekerjaan lain.

Membiayai pendidikan adik perempuannya.

Informan penting dalam kasus para Boneka.

.

 **Tao**

Suami Kris.

Menghabiskan semua waktunya di pusat pelatihan seni bela diri dan menjaga anak perempuannya, Jenny.

Amat merindukan suaminya.

Rela melakukan apapun untuk keluarganya.

Menemukan dirinya terlibat didalam kasus berbahaya suaminya, dengan hidup anak perempuannya yang sedang dalam bahaya.

.

 **Xiumin dan Chen**

Pasangan yang telah menikah, bertetangga dengan Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun.

Chen adalah seorang dokter, Xiumin mengurus rumah tangga.

Memiliki dua orang anak, Lucy dan Mike.

Merawat para Boneka yang terluka ketika Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun tidak di rumah.

.

 **Mr. X**

 _Big boss_ komunitas gelap.

Merahasiakan identitas dirinya.

Rumor mengatakan bahwa ia kaya dan berkuasa, bahkan para politikus besar dunia tunduk padanya.

Mulai mencari para Boneka yang hilang.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** EXO bukan milikku, nama dan kejadian yang tercantum di cerita ini murni fiksional. Tolong jangan memplagiat dan aku harap kalian menikmati apa yang telah kubuat sejauh ini. Semoga saja, aku dapat menyelesaikan chapter pertama sebelum minggu ini.

Comment and subscribe! Beritahu aku pendapat kalian! Apa kalian menyukainya? Punya saran? Tolong beritahu aku!

.

* * *

 **T/N:**

Kembali dengan ff translate-an baru~ nyahaha~ [padahal summer falter belum rampung tapi malah kerjain yg lain LOL]

Lagi suka bgt sm ff ini ;w; dan tentu saja ff ini RATED M dan akan banyak bgt adegan dewasa yang kalian sangat tunggu2 *kepo, sok tau* ahahahhay~

Saya ga janji apdet kilat, tapi akan saya usahakan ;;)

.

LEAVE YOUR REVIEW PLEASE?

.

 _saranghaja,_

exoblackpepper


	2. Chapter 1: The Escape

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _ **The Escape**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sabtu malam biasa di kota Seoul. Lampu-lampu neon di Hongdae menerangi langit malam yang menarik orangtua dan keluarga untuk makan malam bersama, anak-anak muda berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di tempat karaoke, pria-pria berkelas yang memutuskan untuk bersantai di bar dan bahkan _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ tua duduk didepan minimarket menikmati udara segar musim panas.

Hanya beberapa mil dari pusat kota, ada sebuah rahasia terbesar Seoul. Perkumpulan untuk para lajang yang sendirian dan pria serta wanita kaya kelas atas, Distrik Red Light Seoul tidaklah sepopuler yang berada di Amsterdam, namun fungsinya tidak jauh berbeda. Dengan kerumunan _host bar_ dan klub, klub striptis, _brothel_ , dan banyak lagi, disinilah dimana para pria berkedudukan datang untuk bermain.

Di malam musim panas seperti biasa ini, seorang pria tinggi nan tampan muncul dengan jaket dan kaos _Dolce and Gabbana_ , jam tangan _Rolex_ , tali pinggang dan sepatu _Gucci_ memutuskan untuk memasuki Distrik Red Light. Pria-pria kaya bukanlah orang asing dii distrik ini, namun jarang sekali ada pria setinggi atau setampan dia. Dengan rambut pirang diatur kebelakang, manik coklat gelap nan dalamnya, dan bibir sempuna yang mencetak sebuah seringai, dia tampak seperti seorang model yang keluar dari majalah fashion. Para wanita di klub tergoda untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Hai _big boy_." Salah seorang gadis memanggil. Sang pria tinggi berhenti untuk menatap gadis itu. Ia mengenakan _dress_ minim hitam dengan bra merahnya yang menonjol keluar. Surainya berwarna _wild_ silver, bibirnya dihiasi terlalu banyak lipstik yang terlihat seperti darah dan seluruh tubuhnya hanya tercium dua hal: seks dan asap rokok.

"Apa yang pria semenawan dirimu lakukan di tempat ini?" Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menyentuh sang pria tinggi. Gadis itu membiarkan jemarinya mengelus bahan pakaian yang dikenakan sang pria. Hmm, sutra asli. Pria ini _kaya_. Berpotensi besar, namun hanya jika gadis itu memainkan kartunya dengan benar.

"Menurutmu untuk apa para pria datang kemari?" balasnya, memutar bolamatanya singkat, namun kembali mendaratkan tatapannya pada sang gadis.

"Untuk menikmati waktu, tentu saja." senyum gadis itu seraya menyadari tatapan intens dari sang pria. "Mengapa kau tak ikut aku dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama?"

"Berapa hargamu?" tanyanya blak-blakan.

"Untukmu seksi, harga bisa ditawar."

"Ini," Pria itu mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan 500 dollar. Mata si gadis membelalak lebar. 500 dollar?! Tak ada yang pernah menawar sebanyak ini tanpa bernegosiasi terlebih dulu. Pria itu menggulung sejumlah uang itu dan memasukkannya diantara perpotongan baju sang gadis.

"Kenapa tuan, kita bahkan belum..."

"Aku tidak membayar untuk seks. Aku membayarmu untuk minggir dari jalanku." ucapnya, menyimpan kembali dompetnya. Ia menyenggol pundak si gadis dan berjalan semakin jauh. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya terkejut. Pipinya memerah, menyadari kalau ia baru saja dipermalukan di muka umum oleh seorang asing yang tampan.

Lagipula, orang asing itu tidak bodoh. Namanya Kris, dan kata 'kesalahan' tidak ada didalam kamusnya.

Kris berjalan sedikit lebih jauh kedalam distrik, tak mempedulikan tatapan yang para pelacur lain berikan padanya. Ia melihat beberapa siswa mengerling padanya namun ia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia sangat sadar bagaimana akan penampilannya malam ini. Ia harus begitu, demi masuk kedalam klub ini.

Mereka menyebutnya Klub Y. Kenapa? Masih menjadi misteri. Klub itu tidak memiliki palang atau tanda, jadi orang lain tak dapat mengenali kalau ini adalah sebuah klub dari luar. Pintu masuk klub ditutup dengan sebuah pintu besi besar yang ditempeli ratusan brosur dan pamflet _delivery_ , namun Kris telah diberitahu teman-temannya kalau ini adalah tempat untuk menghabiskan malam.

Kris berjalan menuju pintu besi itu dan memberi dua ketukan keras dan lima ketukan cepat. Sebuah celah dari pintu besi terbuka dan Kris bertemu dengan sepasang mata gelap nan tajam.

"Nama?"

"Kris Wu."

"Dari?"

"Ayahku, Jonas Wu dari Wu Internationals."

Celah kecil itu tertutup dan setelah beberapa menit, pintu besi itu akhirnya terbuka. Kris memasuki lorong gelap dan dapat mendengar dentuman musik bergema dari dalam. Sepertinya ini memang tempatnya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda." Pria yang memiliki sepasang mata tajam itu berkata, mengulurkan tangan dan menunjuk tangga yang menunjukkan jalan ke klub di lantai bawah. Kris mendengus dengan sebutan 'tuan muda' dan berjalan turun. Secercah sinar merah muda terang menyambutnya seraya ia memasuki klub.

Lampu berkelip dan musik bervolume kencang memenuhi klub ini. Tubuh-tubuh bersatu padu didalam kerumunan di tengah-tengah lantai dansa, banyak wajah-wajah yang Kris kenali. Hanya orang kaya dan terkenal yang memiliki akses menuju Klub Y. Ada para model dan pebisnis, juga para aktor dan politikus. Rumor mengatakan Gubernur Seoul adalah pelanggan tetap Klub Y. Kris menemukan Yuri, seorang model ternama, saat ini sedang menari bersama seorang direktur film terkenal, bokongnya menyentuh selangkangan direktur itu sambil bergoyang diatas lantai dansa, mata sayu akibat ekstasi dan otak mereka dikuasai alkohol dan obat-obatan.

Kris bergidik ketika ia memasuki klub. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia memasuki klub seperti ini namun ia tak pernah menyukai lingkungan seperti ini. Panas dan dipenuhi asap rokok. Lampunya terlalu gelap dan musiknya terlalu kencang, dan para pengunjung klub ini adalah orang-orang yang paling Kris tidak sukai. Orang-orang yang berpikir mereka dapat melakukan segala-galanya dengan uang dan kekuasaan.

Orang-orang yang sangat mirip ayahnya.

"Pertama kali kesini?" Sang bartender menghampiri untuk menyapa Kris seraya duduk di belakang meja bar.

"Yeah, bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sang bartender dengan surai coklat berombak dan lesung pipi lucu tertawa. "Aku hampir mengenal semua orang yang datang kesini dan aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Siapa namamu?"

"Kris."

"Hai. Selamat datang di Klub Y. Namaku Lay dan aku adalah bartender untuk malam ini. Ingin pesan apa?"

"Apa keahlianmu?"

"Aku ahli membuat _martini_. Bagaimana dengan Bloody Mary?"

"Boleh juga."

Lay mulai mengambil botol vodka dan mixernya. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang kesini malam ini?"

"Aku kesini untuk menemukan hal menarik mengenai tempat ini."

" _Well_ , mungkin kau sudah tahu, Klub Y adalah sebuah klub yang sangat pribadi dan eksklusif. Bisa dibilang ini adalah tempat bersantai dan bersenang-senang orang-orang kaya dan terkenal."

"Atau melepas penat dan menguak sisi gelap dari kepribadian seksual mereka dengan pria dan wanita tak dikenal."

Lay tertawa. Pelanggan ini sedikit memiliki selera humor. "Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti, Tuan." Ia melihat Kris sedang mengetik di ponselnya dan menunggunya untuk selesai lalu menyajikan minumannya.

"Jadi apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Bagaimana dengan para Boneka?"

Kedua alis Lay terbentuk keatas. "Ah, jadi kau sudah mendengarnya."

"Itu yang teman-temanku bicarakan." _Horny bastards._

" _Well_ , apa kau pernah bertemu dengan para Boneka Porselen?" Lay menunjuk tiga sosok yang tengah duduk di pojok agak jauh dari sana, dikelilingi oleh yang Kris kenali sebagai para pebisnis yang berpengaruh di Seoul. Tiga sosok itu mengenakan pakaian serba putih, sangat menonjol diantara kerumunan orang berpakaian hitam didalam klub ini. Faktanya, hanya mereka yang berpakaian serba putih didalam klub.

"Salah satu dari mereka berharga 2000 dollar, jika dua orang maka berharga 4000 dollar, dan jika tiga-tiganya akan berharga 8000."

"Woah, kenapa semahal itu?"

" _Well_ , para Boneka akan melayanimu dengan sempurna, dan itu akan menjadi pengalaman seks paling memuaskan seumur hidupmu." senyum Lay. "Terlatih dengan baik dalam menggoda dan menjadi submisif, semua yang mereka lakukan adalah demi kepuasanmu."

Kris menelan _martini_ -nya, mencoba menutupi ekspresi tertarik yang jelas muncul di wajahnya. "Hanya salah satu dari mereka akan membuatmu kembali untuk menikmatinya lagi, dan jika tiga-tiganya... oh wow..." Lay meloloskan desahan palsu. "Bisa dibilang itu seperti berada di surga."

"Pernahkah kau tidur dengan mereka?"

"Oh tentu tidak! Para pekerja tidak diperbolehkan untuk tidur dengan mereka. Namun aku tahu beberapa orang yang pernah mencicipi mereka."

"Siapa?"

"Para aktor, aktris, pebisnis, anggota dewan, presiden..." Lay menyeringai. "Aku memiliki cukup banyak gosip kotor yang dapat membuat separuh artis Korea dan politisi malu seumur hidup mereka."

"Kau bilang 8000 untuk ketiganya, benar?"

"Ya."

"Pesan mereka."

"Untuk kapan?"

"Sekarang."

Lay terhenti sejenak, terkejut. "Okay... Itu cukup cepat, namun aku akan memberitahu mereka." Lay memanggil salah seorang pelayan untuk memberitahu para Boneka. Kris mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Tuan, mereka semua telah siap untukmu." panggil pelayan itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Selamat menikmati, Kris." Kris mengangguk dan mengikuti si pelayan. Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil di pojok lorong, dan memang dirinya seorang _gentleman_ , ia mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk.

" _Hello_?" panggilnya. Ia memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Rahangnya terbuka saat ia melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Awalnya, para Boneka bukanlah boneka perempuan yang ia perkirakan. Para Boneka Porselen adalah pria, meski mereka semua terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari wanita. Salah satu dari mereka memiliki surai pirang dan kulit putih yang dapat mengalahkan Snow White. Yang satunya memiliki surai coklat gelap namun dengan manik lebar dan bibir _plump_ merah muda. Yang satunya lagi memiliki jemari lentik nan cantik dan mata dihiasi _eyeliner_ , membuat matanya terlihat agak _smoky_. Mereka semua berpakaian putih, kaos kebesaran dengan celana putih. Para lelaki itu juga tidak memakai alas kaki.

Ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah ranjang besar dengan sprei merah satin dan disetiap sisi ruangan terdapat _sex toys_ seperti kekangan yang terbuat dari kulit, cambuk, dan bahkan cambuk kuda.

Ini adalah ruang bermain para Boneka.

"Selamat datang master." ucap lelaki dengan manik _smoky_ itu, dengan suara bariton seksinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Kris dan menariknya keatas ranjang. Kris merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

 _Mereka datang._

"Tunggu sebentar." Kris mencoba untuk bicara namun lelaki itu mendorongnya ke bawah. Si surai pirang merangkak keatasnya dan menciumnya. Tangan meraba seluruh tubuhnya dan berhenti diatas selangkangannya. Kris merasakan tangan itu tengah menggenggam dan memijit alat vitalnya pelan. Kris mencoba untuk menahan desahannya namun itu tidaklah mudah karena bibirnya tengah dicumbu.

"Be...berhenti..." Ia mendorong lelaki itu dan duduk. Mereka bertiga menatapnya tenang, duduk manis diatas ranjang. Kris menatap mereka. Manik mereka dipenuhi kepolosan; sulit sekali untuk percaya bahwa mereka adalah pelacur, yang meniduri pria-pria kalangan atas.

 _Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka._

"Apa ini?" tanyanya pada salah seorang laki-laki, menunjuk kerah lehernya.

"Untuk keamanan, Tuan. Tak ada yang diperbolehkan keluar dari klub ini."

" _Well_ sekarang waktunya untuk melepas itu." Kris mencoba membuka ikatan di leher itu namun benda itu bukan hanya ikatan biasa. Benda itu disegel. Mereka tak dapat meloloskan diri mereka dari kalung itu. Benda itu dibuat sangat pas untuk leher mereka.

 _Oh sial, ini tidak bagus._

"Apa kau memiliki pisau?"

Salah satu dari mereka membuka laci dan mengambil pisau. Kris memotong benda itu pelan-pelan.

"Tuan, kau melupakan kartu kreditmu, woah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Lay terkejut, menjatuhkan kartu kredit Kris ke lantai.

Sekarang adalah saat-saat paling krusial. Haruskah ia meminta bantuan pada seorang pekerja? _Jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Namun jika iya, rencanaku bisa saja dalam bahaya..._

"Ini, 200 dollar," Kris mengambil uang dari dompetnya. "Bantu aku mengeluarkan para Boneka dari ini."

"Tapi Tuan..."

"Kau mau membantuku atau tidak? Ambil uangnya dan tolong tetap bungkam."

Lay terdiam sejenak dan mengambil uang itu. "Kyungsoo, dimanakah pisau yang lain?"

Ikatan di leher mereka akhirnya terlepas. Kris membuka satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu dan Lay membantu mereka memanjat keluar.

"A...apa yang terjadi?"

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku, panjat dan tunggu aku diluar oke?"

"Yixing..."

"Lakukan saja. Bawa Luhan dan Kyungsoo denganmu. Tetaplah bersembunyi dan hati-hati oke? Kita akan keluar dari tempat ini." ucap Lay terburu-buru dan mendorong paksa ketiga lelaki itu keluar. Kris membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah pistol tersembunyi didalam jaketnya.

"Kris, apa yang sedang..."

"Saatnya mengakhiri pesta ini."

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah suara debuman keras terdengar. Seluruh pengunjung klub berteriak.

"INI POLISI! SEMUANYA MENUNDUK!"

"Oh _shit_ , polisi!" Lay berlari keluar dari ruangan dengan Kris yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"SEMUANYA TIARAP! DAN JANGAN BICARA!"

Tiba-tiba, penjaga klub datang dengan sebuah _machine gun_ dan mulai menembak. Peluru terlempar kemana-mana, membuat para pelanggan menunduk dan berteriak.

Di luar, Baekhyun tercengang dengan suara tembakan pistol. Ketiga lelaki itu seketika terdiam di posisinya ketika tiba-tiba, kaca jendela pecah dan serpihan tajam kaca tersebar dimana-mana.

"Sial, kita harus keluar dari sini!" Baekhyun menggenggam kedua lelaki lainnya dan mereka berlari tanpa alas kaki. Bebatuan di jalan menggores telapak kaki mereka namun Baekhyun tak memiliki waktu untuk mengeluh. Ia menarik lengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo seraya berlari semakin cepat dan cepat.

Kemudian ia tersadar ia tak tahu menuju kemana mereka berlari.

Suara tembakan lagi-lagi terdengar dibelakangnya saat sirine polisi terdengar dibelakang mereka. Teriakan ketakutan terus terdengar. Salah satu peluru nyasar menembak kaki Luhan.

"AH!" Sang lelaki pirang berteriak kemudian terjatuh keatas tanah. "Luhan! Oh tidak!" Baekhyun berhenti untuk sahabatnya namun suara senapan semakin kencang. Ia merobek kaosnya dan membungkus kaki Luhan.

"Ayo! Lari Luhan! Lari!" Ia membawa saudara laki-lakinya yang terluka sambil terus berlari bersama Kyungsoo.

Mereka tidak peduli dimana mereka akan berhenti. Yang terpenting adalah mereka telah kabur dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Baiklah, chapter pertama selesai! Heehee, apa kalian menyukainya sejauh ini? Kuharap kalian semua menikmatinya! Juga, jika kalian menemukan kesalahan, atau apapun, tolong beritahu aku!

* * *

 **T/N:**

rampung lebih cepat dr yg diperkirakan /tepuk tangan/ yeyeyey~

tapi pendek nih pasti menurut kalian hahaha *sok tau bgt*

tapi semoga kalian suka ;;)

btw aku ga bisa janji apdet cepet karena aku lg uas huhuhuhu~ utk kalian yg lg uas juga, wish u guys tons of luccckk! '-')9

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	3. Chapter 2: Save Us

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: _Save Us..._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ini Reporter Park melaporkan langsung dari Distrik Red Light Seoul. Tampaknya tadi malam, sebuah serangan bersenjata terjadi di toko tua ini yang kemudian ditemukan sebagai sebuah klub malam rahasia. Seperti yang dapat Anda lihat dibelakang saya, puluhan pelayan dan pengawal tengah ditahan untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Juga ditemukan bahwa klub malam ini telah rutin dikunjungi oleh banyak artis papan atas dan bahkan politisi. Oh tunggu, seseorang datang!"

Direktur Kim Joonmyun, atau dikenal sebagai Suho, baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar dari mobil, ia terasa seperti dibutakan oleh 10.000 watt lampu _flash_ dan para reporter serta juru kamera merapat berdesakan mendekatinya.

"Direktur Kim! Sepatah kata untuk Korean Times!"

"Direktur Kim! Daily Reporter disini!"

"Direktur Kim!"

"Direktur Kim!"

"Direktur Kim, saya Reporter Park dari KBS News, tolong klarifikasi apa yang terjadi disini tadi malam,"

"Aku baru saja sampai disini dua menit yang lalu, dan aku belum memeriksa kasus ini. Selain itu, detil kasus ini sangat dirahasiakan," Suho memberi sebuah respon tegas kepada reporter bersurai _brunette_ dengan mic ditangannya itu. "Tolong permisi..."

"Direktur Kim, tunggu sebentar..."

Suho berusaha keluar dari kerumunan didepan pintu masuk klub sebelum para polisi menahan para reporter untuk mundur, tak membiarkan mereka masuk.

" _Yikes_. Sudah kubilang, reporter-reporter itu semakin lama semakin menjijikkan."

"Mungkin kami harus membawa anda kesini diam-diam, Tuan." saran asisten muda Suho, Taemin. Taemin adalah seorang anak muda, namun ia dapat mengurus _file_ - _file_ , menyusun jadwal pertemuan, dan yang paling penting, membuat segelas kopi yang nikmat.

"Lupakan. Jika para reporter itu ingin mengetahui sesuatu, mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya sebelum aku menyusun rencana." gerutu Suho, melangkahi segunung puing-puing di lantai. Serangan bersenjata tadi malam sepertinya membuat klub ini terlihat seperti medan perang. Lubang-lubang peluru di tembok, lampu-lampu pecah, ribuan gelas pecah dan _wine_ bertumpahan. Tempat ini seperti dilanda bencana.

"Kris, tampaknya kau terlalu berlebihan tadi malam."

"Bukan salahku. Salahkan pengawal dengan _machine gun_ itu, yang sepertinya juga ilegal. Dia tergabung dalam penggelapan senjata dan aksi kekerasan." ucap Kris, membersihkan debu di pundaknya.

Suho berbalik untuk menatapnya. " _Boy_ , kau terlihat sangat buruk."

"Kau juga akan begini jika kau berkelahi melawan dua orang _bodyguard_ dengan otot seberat 70 pon." engah Kris, menempatkan tangannya di pinggang. Matanya merah, bibirnya berdarah akibat perkelahian itu dan ada beberapa luka gores kecil di pipinya, jangan lupakan rambut yang luar biasa acak-acakan lengkap dengan debu.

"Aku berada disini tadi malam. Kenapa aku tak mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi..." Kris dan Suho menolehkan kepala mereka. Dari salah satu jendela _basement_ yang rusak, mereka dapat melihat seorang wanita berbicara dengan keras pada sebuah kamera, dan berakting seakan-akan dia melihat segalanya. Wanita itu memiliki surai silver tua.

" _Bitch_ ," gumam Kris.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya, namun begitu saja."

"Biarkan saja." Suho memutar bolamatanya. Maniknya menjelajah ke seisi ruangan ketika beberapa agen polisi datang.

"Tuan, kami menemukan hampir 150 kilogram ganja dan heroin didalam dinding ruangan."

"Bagus."

"Tuan, kami juga menemukan ini." Polisi lain datang, menggenggam pisau, cambuk dan pengikat tangan. Berwarna pink menyala.

"Tak perlu ditanya untuk apa barang-barang itu. Singkirkan saja."

"Baik, bos."

"Jadi Kris," Suho kembali menyita perhatiannya pada si pria tinggi _blonde_. "Berapa banyak korban yang berhasil kau selamatkan?"

" _Well_ , menurut perkiraanku, sepertinya kurang lebih ada 30 hari ini, banyak dari mereka adalah gadis-gadis belia."

"Bagus, kita akan mengembalikan mereka ke markas besar kira jadi kita dapat mulai bekerja menemukan orangtua mereka. Taemin, beritahu Minho untuk mulai melakukan pencarian di data orang hilang."

"Baik Tuan," Taemin berjalan menjauh dengan ponsel di genggamannya.

"Sekarang," Nada bicara Suho menegas sekali lagi. "Bagaimana dengan para Boneka?"

" _Well_ , ada sedikit perubahan rencana. Kau lihat..."

"Tunggu! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak melakukan apapun, aku hanya bekerja disini!" Yixing diborgol oleh seorang polisi seraya mencoba untuk meloloskan diri. Ia mendongak dan melihat Kris dan dengan cemas berteriak.

"Kris! Kau harus mengeluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Suho, apa kita benar-benar harus menahan dia? Dia hanya seorang pekerja."

"Itu bukan kebijakanku. Kita hanya mengurus para korban, ingat? Lagipula, dia harus ditahan untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Biarkan kepala polisi memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukan padanya selanjutnya.

"Oh _holy shit!_ Kris kau seorang polisi?! Kau bekerja diam-diam?! Aku tak dapat mempercayai ini...mphmfm..." Yixing melontarkan kalimatnya seraya polisi itu menutup mulutnya dan menggiringnya keluar.

"Dia membantuku menolong para Boneka." Kris mendesah.

"Iyakah? Oh betapa baiknya dia. Bagaimana dengan para Boneka?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Oh ya, seperti yang kau lihat, mereka berhasil kabur tanpa terluka sebelum serangan bersenjata terjadi."

"Baguslah."

"Lalu mereka menghilang."

"Menghilang apa?"

"Mereka lari dan kabur." Kris mengacak rambutnya perlahan. Ia sangat jarang melakukan kesalahan. "Serangan bersenjata itu pasti membuat mereka takut jadu mereka kabur."

"Mereka APA?!" teriak Suho. "Kris, sadarkah kau bahwa kita kehilangan tiga orang anak laki-laki di kota Seoul tanpa identitas diri dan mereka terluka..."

"Aku tahu aku tahu! Kau tak perlu mengatakannya padaku!"

"Kris, sebaiknya kau mencari mereka. Jika berita mengenai hilangnya para Boneka tersebar, kita akan memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk dijawab."

"Aku tahu _bos_ ," Kris memberi tekanan pada kata terakhir. "Aku pasti akan mendapatkan mereka." Ia menyambar jaketnya dan bersiap untuk jalan kembali.

"Tunggu Kris," panggl Suho. Kris berbalik dan bertukar pandangan satu sama lain. "Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Secepatnya." jawab Kris. Ia mengenakan jaketnya lalu berjalan keluar,

Dan ia telah menjawab seperti itu selama tujuh bulan terakhir.

"Bos, aku telah menelepon Minho. Dia akan mengurusnya Tuan. Ada lagi yang lain?" Taemin datang dengan laporan untuk bosnya.

"Bagus. Bagaimana dasiku?"

"Tertata rapi Tuan."

Suho menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Bagus. Saatnya menghadapi media. Mereka punya banyak pertanyaan, dan sekarang, adalah pekerjaanku untuk menjawab mereka." Dan begitu saja, ia berjalan keluar dan menghadapi para media.

.

* * *

.

"Woah, itu tadi pesta yang luar biasa! _And we can't stop, and we won't stop~ can't you see it's we who own the night, can't you see it's we who bout' that light~_ " Seorang mahasiswa yang terlihat-mabuk-padahal-tidak-terlalu-mabuk dengan rambut keriting berwarna cokelat dan senyum lebar bak Chesire Cat bernama Chanyeol bernyanyi seraya berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya di Hongdae. Tangannya bergelayut disekeliling seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek bersurai platinum dan kulit _tan_.

" _Man,_ Jinyoung benar-benar tahu cara berpesta." Sehun, si mahasiswa _blonde_ tersenyum mabuk. Ketiga lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari pesta Dance Like Mad sepanjang malam di kediaman teman mereka, Jinyoung. Jinyoung adalah penyelenggara pesta itu. Dengan musik semalam suntuk, pesta berlangsung sejak pagi hingga subuh. Sekitar jam empat mereka pulang.

"22 jam berpesta non-stop seakan kitalah yang memiliki kota ini!" Kai, teman _tan_ mereka menyusul dan merangkul leher mereka. "Dan lagi, penampilan _dance_ -ku juga sukses!"

" _Dude_ , penampilanmu paling memukau! Kau berhasil menarik perhatian Minah!" goda Chanyeol.

"Yeah, tak mungkin dia tidak melihatmu sekarang!"

"Ayo teman-teman tetap bernyanyi! _And we can't stop, and we won't stop~ can't you see it's we who own the night, can't you see it's we who bout' that light~_ " Hari yang gila dimana Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai bernyanyi hingga nafas mereka habis.

Mereka bertiga sampai di lobi apartemen ketika tiba-tiba, Sehun meloloskan suara terkesiap yang kencang. " _Yikes_ , aku lupa! _Bubble tea_ yang aku beli kemarin masih didalam mobil!"

"Ew, di tempat parkir _basement_?" Kai menutup hidungnya jijik.

" _Dude_ , itu menjijikkan, bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya?!"

"Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan pesta itu!" Sehun mencoba melindungi dirinya. Ketiga lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman itu sebelum baunya menyebar ke satu mobil. Baru saja masuk kedalam _basement_ , Chanyeol mendengar suara-suara halus.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak," ucap Kai. "Mungkin hanya binatang."

Mereka mengambil minuman itu (yang berubah menjadi asam karena dibiarkan terlalu lama didalam mobil) dan hampir saja kembali naik, ketika suara-suara halus yang mereka dengar semakin mengeras.

"Oke, aku yakin kalian juga mendengar itu."

"Semestinya ada orang lain disini." Kai membalikkan kepalanya.

"Tolong...ah..."

"Dan seseorang itu sedang dalam masalah!" Sehun melempar minumannya kedalam tong sampah seraya menolehkan kepalaya mencari sumber suara di pojokan. Ia hampir saja pingsan ketika menemukan apa yang berada didepannya.

Tiga orang lelaki dengan pakaian serba putih di pojok, berdarah dan baju robek-robek.

"Tolong selamatkan kami... Adik-adikku terluka." Salah satu dari mereka memohon, dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan pipi tergores. Ia menggenggam tangan anak lelaki lainnya, yang menangis kesakitan, sebuah luka dalam terlihat di kaki kirinya. Lelaki yang satunya lagi terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Chanyeol berlari dan mengecek keadaan lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri. Lelaki yang memohon tadi menggenggam tangan Kai.

"Tolong...selamatkan adikku..."

"Dia kedinginan." Chanyeol mengecek denyut nadi si lelaki pingsan, Sehun mencoba membantu lelaki yang terluka. "Sebaiknya kita telepon ambulans."

"Tidak tunggu!" Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Kai erat. "Jangan, jangan biarkan mereka mengambil kami lagi..."

"Tapi kau butuh perawatan medis!"

"Jangan kumohon... Kemanapun kecuali kesana..."

"Hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Kai kebingungan, mencoba menenangkan lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia memohon-mohon dan lelaki yang terluka menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Jongdae masih tetangga kita. Kita harus menemui dia!" ucap Sehun, mencoba membantu lelaki yang terluka berdiri. "Hanya dia satu-satunya harapan kita, ayo, bawa mereka keatas."

Untung apartemen bersama milik Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun terletak hanya di lantai 3. Mereka menggedor pintu tetangganya terburu-buru.

"Jongdae hyung! Xiumin hyung! Buka pintunya!" panggil Chanyeol, lengannya menggenggam lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Iya sebentar, kalian tidak perlu— Astaga apa yang terjadi?!" Seorang pria dengan celemek Baozi dengan cepat membuka pintu untuk membiarkan mereka masuk. "Jongdae! Kemari!"

"Ada apa _sih_..." Jongdae, pria dengan manik bercahaya dan hidung mancung keluar dari ruangannya. Ia dengan cepat berlari dan mengecek ketiga lelaki itu, semua terbaring diatas _couch_ nya.

"Kami menemukan mereka di tempat parkir _basement_. Mereka terluka dan salah satu dari mereka mempunyai luka tembak di kakinya dan yang satunya lagi tak sadarkan diri. Bisakah kau membantu mereka?" ucap Sehun, merebahkan salah satu dari mereka dengan lembut.

"Ambil perlengkapanku. Ambilkan aku sarung tanganku, gunting, dan _sanitizer_." perintah Jongdae. Ia telah menjadi dokter selama bertahun-tahun. Dia adalah seorang dokter perang selama 7 tahun, jadi kasus mendadak bukanlah hal yang baru untuknya. Beberapa tahun lalu ia menjadi dokter biasa dan insting medisnya masih hidup dan masih dapat dimanfaatkan.

Jongdae dengan hati-hati mencabut peluru itu sebelum memperbannya. Ia mengecek lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri dan lega mengetahui dia masih bernafas.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan. Kapankah terakhir kali dia makan?"

"Sepertinya... dua hari yang lalu..." jawab lelaki dengan rambut coklat.

" _Damn,_ pantas saja." Jongdae meletakkan sebuah bantal diatas kakinya dan menyambar kantung cairan infus. "Untung saja aku masih punya kantung cairan infus cadangan." Ia menyambungkan kantung berisi cairan itu pada lengan si lelaki dan menciptakan sistem infus darurat.

"Ambilkan aku perban lebih banyak, kita memiliki banyak luka untuk disembuhkan."

Setelah tiga jam sanitasi dan penyembuhan luka, Jongdae akhirnya memasang perban terakhirnya dan bernafas lega. "Whew, selesai."

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian _boys_? Kalian berasa darimana?" tanya Xiumin, memberi para anak lelaki itu air.

"Oh terima kasih," ucap salah satu dari mereka, dan menyodorkan gelas pertamanya pada lelaki dengan luka peluru. Ia mengambil gelas itu dan meneguknya dalam sekali teguk. Kai terkejut. Ia terlihat seperti belum minum selama bertahun-tahun.

"Bibir kering dan kulit kering, kalian menunjukkan gejala dehidrasi ringan. Cepat, minum sebanyak yang kalian bisa." ucap Jongdae, membawa lebih banyak air. Kedua lelaki itu mengangguk penuh syukur seraya meminum itu semua.

"Kami kabur dari serangan bersenjata. Adikku terkena salah satu peluru. Kami berlari selama 10 jam." jelas lelaki dengan surai coklat.

"Astaga, siapa namamu?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku Baekhyun. Dia Luhan," Ia menunjuk pada lelaki yang terluka akibat peluru itu, "dan itu Kyungsoo."

"Aku belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa kalian memiliki kartu tanda pengenal apapun? Darimanakah kalian berasal?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. " _Well_ itu sudah jelas," Jongdae menghela anfas. "Kami tak bisa membawa mereka ke rumah sakit manapun tanpa kartu tanda pengenal. Sepertinya aku harus merawat mereka sendiri. Aku akan membawa kalian ke klinikku. Kita masih punya banyak pemeriksaan untuk dilakukan."

"Semantara, ayo biarkan mereka beristirahat. Mereka pasti kelelahan." tutur Xiumin. "Kami tak memiliki ruangan yang cukup disini."

"Tak apa, kami akan menempatkan mereka di tempat kami. Kami punya ruangan lebih." saran Kai. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk. Dengan pertolongan tetangganya, mereka membantu memindahkan ketiga lelaki itu ke apartemen sebelah.

"Aku akan meletakkan dia didalam kamarmu." ucap Chanyeol, memindahkan Kyungsoo kedalam kamar Kai. Sehun meletakkan Luhan diatas sofa karena lelaki itu tak sanggup berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

" _Well_ , bagaimana denganmu, kau mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menuju kamarnya sedangkan Xiumin dan Jongdae pergi untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan medis lagi. Luhan duduk disana diatas sofa, menatap Sehun dalam diam.

"Apa kamarku tak apa-apa untukmu?" Luhan perlahan menganggukkan kepala.

"Oke, kemari." Sehun mengangkat Luhan ala bridal sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Ia menurunkan Luhan diatas kasur King's size-nya. Luhan meringis kesakitan saat membalikkan tubuhnya, jadi Sehun sedikit mengangkatnya untuk membantunya menyesuaikan posisi duduknya.

"Disana, lebih baik?" Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Istirahat dengan baik, ya? Dan jangan khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Dan dengan itu Luhan mengangguk dan tidur.

Sebelum Sehun berjalan keluar, ia berbalik untuk menatapnya lagi, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menatap dalam-dalam pria yang baru saja ia selamatkan.

 _Siapakah kau?_

Pertanyaan itu masih tersimpan hingga keesokan harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Hola i'm back~

aku tahu chap ini pendek tapi aku mau minta pendapat kalian nih..

menurut kalian apa sekali update 2 chapter aja biar lebih greget?

atau satu per satu seperti biasa aja?

atau ada ide lain? :3

PLEASE TELL ME! ^^

.

 **Q &A time!**

 **Q:** Tao itu pasangannya Kris setelah istri Kris meninggal?

 **A:** Nanti akan dijelaskan kok :3

 **Q:** Katanya Luhan sama Kyungsoo bisu tapi kenapa Luhan bisa bilang "aahh" waktu kena tembak?

 **A:** Kalau teriak bisa keluar suara, tp untuk bicara mereka tidak bisa :(

 **Q:** Ide ceritanya kayak blockbuster movie!

 **A:** That's why I love this story! *w*

 **Q:** Kris kenapa nyelametin Baek, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan?

 **A:** Sudah dijelaskan di chapter pengenalan karakter OuO

 **Q:** Mr. X itu Suho?

 **A:** Sudah dijelaskan disini Suho itu siapa mwehehe~

.

PLEASE KINDLY LEAVE YOUR _**REVIEWS**_!~

yang review didoain jodoh sama bias /g

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	4. Chapter 3 & Chapter 4

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: _A Little Bit Of Love and A Little Fight_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yixing tak dapat percaya ia berada disini. Didalam penjara, terkunci bersama 3 orang gadis yang merupakan rekan kerjanya.

 _Tak dapat dipercaya. Aku tak bisa terus terkurung disini! Aku masih punya seorang adik perempuan untuk diurus! Dia akan mencemaskanku, aku harus keluar dari sini!_

Tampaknya Yixing ditahan karena tuduhan penjual-belian narkoba ilegal, yang ia bantah keras. Sial ia tak tahu sama sekali itu adalah narkoba! Bosnya tak akan pernah membiarkannya melakukan transaksi sendirian. Ia hanya menjual minuman, dan sedikit menari, apakah itu salah?!

"Baiklah, Zhang Yixing, kau dibebaskan." Salah satu dari polisi kelebihan berat badan itu mengumumkan, membuka sel penjaranya.

 _Tunggu, apa? Aku bebas?_

"Aku?"

"Yeah, seseorang menyerahkan uang jaminan. Kau dibebaskan."

 _Well terima kasih. Sudah kubilang aku tidak bersalah!_ Yixing akhirnya bebas dan berjalan menuju stasiun, katanya orang yang membebaskannya berada disana menunggunya, namun tak ada siapapun.

Mungkinkah... Mungkinkah itu dia?

Hanya ada satu orang yang sanggup melakukan hal itu. Bosnya Yixing. _Well_ , lebih tepatnya bos dari bos Yixing. Orang besar yang berpengaruh di dunia hukum. Tetapi Yixing belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, mengapa orang seberkuasa dan seberbahaya itu mau membantunya?

Yixing tak punya waktu untuk berpikir. Ia buru-buru memberhentikan taksi yang lewat dan pulang ke rumah. Ia harus bertemu adik perempuannya.

Yixing dan adik perempuannya tumbuh di perkumuhan Seoul. Orangtuanya adalah orang miskin, bekerja sebagai buruh di bidang konstruksi tanaman didekat sana. Meski keadaan mereka yang miskin, keluarganya bahagia. Mereka makan malam bersama, berjalan-jalan di taman bersama dan bernyanyi bersama.

Itu terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, kedua orangtua Yixing tak lagi hidup, dan ia sendirilah yang harus menghidupi dirinya dan adik perempuannya. Meiyan, adik perempuannya yang baru berumur 15 tahun. Dia masih sekolah dan butuh seseorang untuk membayar biaya pendidikannya. Yixing dikeluarkan dari sekolah untuk mencari pekerjaan. Yixing dulu pernah menjadi penari jalanan, mengumpulkan uang dari orang-orang dermawan yang numpang lewat yang rela melempar sejumlah uang kedalam topi yang ia letakkan diatas tanah.

Kemudian suatu hari, seorang wanita berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau adalah penari yang hebat. Apa ini pekerjaanmu?"

"Benar. Berbaik hati untuk memberikan bayaran?" tanya Yixing, menyodorkan topinya.

Wanita itu tertawa. "Aku akan memberikanmu lebih dari itu. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan lain? Bayarannya tiga kali lipat dari yang kau dapatkan sekarang."

Yixing saat itu juga menyetujui penawaran itu. Ia sangat butuh uang. Wanita itu membawanya ke sebuah klub di Distrik Red Light dan sejak saat itulah semua dimulai.

"Kau bisa menari disini. Para pelanggan akan menyukaimu. Jika mereka menyelipkan uang dibalik celanamu, jangan takut, itu artinya mereka menyukaimu. Jika kau diminta untuk membuka pakaianmu, lakukanlah. Mereka akan membayarmu lebih." ucapnya, membawanya kedalam ruang ganti. Yixing tercengang melihat semua kostum yang terjejer. Jala ikan, syal bulu, celana ketat berbahan kulit, dan rerantaian. Ini sama sekali bukan tipikal pakaian untuk menari.

Itulah sejarahnya. Yixing mendapatkan banyak uang dengan menjadi seorang penari striptis, dan ia juga menjadi seorang bartender demi menambah pendapatannya. Bartender memang dibayar lebih, tapi terkadang Yixing tetap menari. Ia hanya rindu melakukan itu. Ia cinta menari dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dan kalaupun ia harus striptis dan berhadapan dengan 300 lelaki _horny_ yang menontoninya, ia akan dengan sukarela melakukannya.

"Meiyan? Apa kau di rumah?" Yixing memanggil adik perempuannya ketika ia akhirnya sampai di rumah. Masih pagi dan ia pikir adiknya mungkin masih tidur. Ia dan adiknya tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil dengan furnitur terbatas didalamnya. Kebanyakan sudah dijual untuk membayar biaya sewa. Temboknya abu-abu kusam dan diatas meja makan kayu berukuran besar itu tak tersedia apa-apa. Yixing meletakkan barang-barangnya diatas meja kemudian mencari adik perempuannya.

"Yixing! Kau sudah pulang!" Meiyan menghampiri kakak laki-lakinya dan mereka berpelukan. "Kemana kau tadi malam? Aku sangat khawatir.."

"Maafkan aku, aku ada sedikit urusan kemarin." Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu adiknya dimana ia berada semalaman. Adiknya tidak perlu tahu.

"Aku membuatkanmu bubur kacang. Tidak banyak, namun kuharap itu mengenyangkan." Adiknya mengambil bubur dari sebuah panci besi besar dan menyerahkannya pada Yixing. Setelah semua kekacauan itu, betapa nikmatnya kembali ke rumah dan menyantap makanan hangat.

Yixing dan adik perempuannya mengobrol sebentar, tentang sekolah dan lelaki yang adiknya sukai dan sedikit membicarakan tentang cuaca. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Yixing berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"Yixing? Kau dimana?" Terdengar suara kasar dari seberang sana. Yixing menghela nafas. Itu bosnya. Kenapa _sih_ tidak bosnya saja yang ditangkap?

"Di rumah, bos."

" _Well_ cepat kau ke pom bensin Gangnam sekarang. Kami akan membuka sebuah klub baru dan kami membutuhkan pengecat dan penghias ruangan. Akan kucarikan orang untuk bertemu denganmu setelah kau sampai."

Yixing mendesah. "Ya, bos."

"Ada apa?" tanya Meiyan.

"Bosku. Maaf Meiyan, tapi aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang."

"Sekarang? Tetapi kau baru saja pulang."

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku." Yixing memeluk adik perempuannya. "Aku akan segera pulang."

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Meiyan tersenyum, menepuk punggung kakaknya. Yixing mengecup adiknya sekilas dan pergi.

Ia benci keadaan pekerjaan dan bosnya, namun demi Meiyan, ia rela melakukan apapun.

 _Jangan khawatir Meiyan, suatu hari penderitaan kita akan berakhir._

.

* * *

.

Seorang pria tinggi berperawakan galak duduk diujung sebuah meja makan panjang. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja menggunakan kuku jemari terawatnya yang berhiaskan cincin emas. Yang duduk disebelahnya adalah keponakannya, Suho, dan tak jauh dari sana adalah Tao, menantunya, dan cucu perempuannya yang baru berumur dua setengah tahun bernama Jenny.

"Dimana dia?" tanyanya, suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan, mengejutkan beberapa pelayan.

"Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi, paman, jangan khawatir." ucap Suho, mencoba meyakinkan pria tua itu. Mr. Wu adalah seorang pria yang tidaksabaran.

"Tuan Kris telah pulang." Kepala pelayan keluarga Wu, Steven, baru saja mengumumkan.

"Maaf saudara-saudara. Aku pulang." kata Kris, berjalan masuk dengan cepat. Ia menyodorkan jaket kotornya pada Steven kemudian duduk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Ah, jadi sarapan apa kita? Yum, telur dan roti panggang."

"Kemana kau semalaman?" tanya ayahnya.

"Menurutmu aku kemana? Berjemur di Acapulco? Aku menangani sebuah kasus."

"Kasus macam apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan? Kau telah mengelilingi Seoul, terbang ke negeri antah berantah dan tak pernah pulang selama tujuh bulan."

"Kami sedang menangani kasus perdagangan manusia. Salah satu organisasi perdagangan manusia terbesar yang pernah ada," jelas Suho. "Mereka memiliki koneksi ke seluruh dunia walaupun pusatnya berada di Seoul. Kami telah menyelamatkan kurang lebih 170 korban, tetapi masih ada banyak lagi."

"Apa kau tahu siapa tersangka utamanya?"

"Kami menamainya Mr. X." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Identitasnya masih sebuah misteri, namun siapapun dia, dia adalah orang yang pintar dan berkuasa."

"Berapa banyak korban yang masih tersisa?"

"Itulah yang tak kami ketahui. Kami sedang mencari tahu."

"Semalaman aku mencari para Boneka." ucap Kris, memasukkan telur kedalam mulutnya. "Aku tak tahu mereka kabur kemana. Tak ada seorangpun yang melihat mereka."

"Boneka?" tanya Mr. Wu.

"Tiga orang lelaki. Mereka adalah aset paling berharga sang tersangka."

"Dan siapa mereka? Budak?"

"Er, bukan, pelacur."

"Hmph," Mr. Wu mengernyitkan hidungnya. Dia adalah penemu WOAHT, Organisasi Dunia Anti-Perdagangan Manusia. Keponakannya, Suho, adalah direkturnya sedangkan anaknya adalah seorang agen rahasia tersohor. Anaknya dapat menangkap oknum-oknum perbudakan dan prostitusi lebih banyak daripada yang dapat pemerintah lakukan dalam setahun.

Seharusnya ia bangga, namun sekarang, yang ia rasakan hanyalah amarah.

"Kau tahu, sebaiknya kau lebih sering pulang ke rumah. Panutan macam apa kau ini, huh? Meninggalkan suamimu sendirian di rumah dan membiarkannya merawat anakmu sendirian. Kau ini keterlaluan Kris Wu."

"Setidaknya aku menghabiskan hari-hariku untuk bekerja; bukan seperti seseorang yang kukenal yang menghabiskan waktu di hotel. Dia tak sepantasnya bicara seperti itu."

"Perhatikan nada bicaramu anak muda."

"Kenapa aku harus begitu? Kau sendiri tidak pernah memperhatikan etikamu." ucap Kris, membanting garpunya ke meja. Tao menatap suaminya dengan penuh ketegangan. Ia tahu bagaimana Kris jika sedang marah; ia mencoba meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Kris untuk menenangkannya sebelum pertengkaran lain meledak.

"Kelakuanmu yang seperti inilah yang akan membawa semua orang ke neraka!"

"Dan kelakuanmu yang seperti inilah yang membawa ibu ke neraka!" Kris menaikkan suaranya. Sekarang ia berteriak. Jenny terkejut dan mulai menangis, marah karena ayah dan kakeknya sedang bertengkar.

"Wah~~ Uwah~~~"

"Oh _sweetie_ , kemari." Tao menggendong anaknya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Ia menggendong Jenny dan keluar, tak ingin mengganggu siapa-siapa. Kris melihat suami dan anaknya keluar, ia menghela nafas. Ia melempar sapu tangannya ke lantai.

"Aku selesai." Ia pun keluar dan dengan sengaja membanting pintu mahogani itu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sewaktu kecil. Para pelayan terlonjak ketakutan ketika ia meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka mulai membersihkan meja dan membungkus makanan Tao, tahu bahwa Tao akan kembali untuk menghabiskannya nanti.

"Kau tahu Joonmyun, anakku itu akan menjadi penyebab kematianku suatu hari nanti." gerutunya. Yang dapat Suho lakukan hanyalah mengangguk dan menghabiskan telurnya dalam diam.

.

* * *

.

Di sebuah tengah malam, walaupun tubuhnya lelah, walaupun diatas kasur hangat nan nyaman dan suara nafas menenangkan Chanyeol mengisi seluruh ruangan, Baekhyun tetap tak bisa tidur. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan saudara-saudaranya.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengendap-endap keluar, sangat perlahan. Ia membuka salah satu pintu kamar dan mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus. Tampaknya Luhan tertidur pulas. Baekhyun dapat bernafas sedikit lebih lega, mengetahui Luhan baik-baik saja, terlebih setelah lelaki itu mendapatkan luka tembak di kakinya.

Ia mengendap ke ruangan lain. Ia membuka pintu, dan secercah cahaya mengintip keluar. Kai menyalakan sebuah lampu kecil, menampakkan sosok seorang lelaki diatas kasurnya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk. Ia berlutut memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur dari samping, tangannya tersambung dengan kantung infus yang digantung diatasnya. Baekhyun meletakkan tangan dinginnya diatas tangan Kyungsoo, merasakan sedikit kehangatan menyentuh kulitnya.

Ia memperhatikan dada Kyungsoo yang naik-turun, ikut bernafas bersamanya. Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. _Dia adalah lelaki yang kuat. Dia telah merasakan yang lebih parah dariku. Dia pasti dapat melalui ini semua._

Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di sebelah pipi, merasakan kulit lembut Kyungsoo.

 _Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku tak bermaksud melibatkanmu kedalam semua ini. Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku..._

Baekhyun merasakan airmata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan berdoa, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap malam.

Tuhan selalu menjawab doa-doanya, tolong, tolong jawab sekali lagi...

Chanyeol terbangun dan tak menemukan siapapun disebelahnya. Ia menepuk tempat yang kosong itu dan menyadari tak seorangpun berada disana.

 _Baekhyun, dimana dia?_

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan melihat keluar. Dalam kegelapan, ia dapat melihat dua sosok, Kai dan Sehun, tertidur diatas sofa. Ia membuka pintu kamar Kai dan Baekhyun berada didalam sana.

Baekhyun tertidur, kepala menunduk menyentuh kasur, kaki berlutut dan tangan saling bergenggaman dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terhenti sejenak dan mengamati pemandangan didepannya.

 _Dia terluka dan kelelahan, namun dia masih disini menjaga saudara-saudaranya?_ Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dari posisinya, dengan hati-hati dan tenang. _Ya ampun, dia bahkan sangat ringan. Kenapa dia sangat ringan? Apa yang selama ini dia makan?_

Ia membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun disebelah Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil sebuah selimut dan menyelimuti Baekhyun, dan kemudian, ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kemudian menautkannya.

Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, namun inilah yang setidaknya dapat ia lakukan. Chanyeol merapikan poni Baekhyun menggunakan jemarinya. Ia tersentuh akan cinta Baekhyun terhadap saudara-saudaranya. Ia melihat luka di pipi dan bibir lebam lelaki itu, seketika ia merasa dadanya diremas.

 _Sesuatu terjadi kepada lelaki ini. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk._ Insting Chanyeol mengatakan demikian. Ia menelusuri jemarinya dari kelopak mata Baekhyun sampai hidung. Meski banyak luka dan goresan, Baekhyun masih terlihat cantik. Lelaki itu memiliki kulit putih bersih dan bibir ranum merah muda. Chanyeol dapat merasakan dadanya diremas lebih keras.

 _Bagaimana bisa seseorang menyakiti seorang lelaki cantik dengan hati semulia ini?_

Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berbisik. "Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi. Kau aman disini."

Dan seakan-akan Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya, ujung bibir Baekhyun membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: _Family_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Boys_? Yoohoo, _boys_ , ayo bangun." panggil Xiumin sambil membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun. Ia menyimpan kunci cadangan beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika mereka pertama kali pindah untuk berjaga-jaga, dan tadi malam ia memberitahu mereka bahwa ia akan mampir dan menyiapkan sarapan. Para lelaki yang terluka itu pasti kelaparan setengah mati, dan Xiumin ingin membuatkan mereka masakan rumahan terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Appa apakah mereka suda bangun?" tanya anak perempuan Xiumin yang berumur sepuluh tahun, Lucy. Gadis itu menggenggam beberapa roti sementara tangan lainnya menggandeng Mike, adik lelakinya yang berumur delapan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ayo kita masuk dan cari tahu." Xiumin membuka pintu depan secara perlahan dan berjalan masuk. Nampak dua sosok lelaki tanpa atasan yang tertidur di sofa, mendengkur. Xiumin memutar bolamatanya malas. Sudah pukul 9.30 pagi dan mereka masih terlelap.

"Mike, Lucy, bangunkan mereka."

"Kai hyung!"

"Sehun oppa! Bangun!" Lucy membangunkan lelaki yang masih tertidur itu. Sehun mendengus dan membuka matanya. "L...Lucy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Appa membawakan sarapan untuk kita semua! Kai oppa, BANGUN!" Lucy dan Mike menggoyang-goyang tubuh Kai dan Mike kecil mendaki keatas sofa dan meninju perut Kai dengan tangan kecilnya, namun Kai hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan kembali mimpinya.

"Anak-anak, biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Sehun bangkit dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung Kai. "Inilah cara membangunkan orang mati." Dan dengan sekali dorong, Kai terguling dan jatuh ke lantai. Punggungnya menghantam lantai yang dingin dan ia pun mengerang.

"Argh..."

"Kai hyungie! Bangun!" Mike mencubit pipi Kai dan menaikturunkannya, menarik kulit itu seakan terbuat dari karet. "Kai hyungie!"

"Anak-anak, biarkan Kai bangun sendiri. Ayo bantu ayah kalian menyiapkan makanan."

"Oke!" Kedua anak itu pergi menghampiri appa mereka di dapur. Sehun mengusap matanya dan menyambar kaos yang ia lempar kemarin malam, melangkahi tubuh Kai yang masih mencoba untuk tidur, namun dinginnya lantai membuat Kai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Luhan? Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya, mengintip kedalam kamar. Luhan masih tertidur pulas diatas kasur. Sehun melangkah masuk dan menepuk lengannya lembut. Luhan perlahan terbangun dan membuka matanya, bulumata lentiknya berkedip.

"Bangunlah. Sudah pagi." Luhan duduk dan melihat keluar jendela, ia memicingkan matanya akibat sinar yang begitu terang lalu mengernyitkan hidungnya. Sehun terkekeh. _Betapa menggemaskan._

"Ayo mandi dan sarapan bersama." Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun membantunya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Luhan meregangkan otot-ototnya dengan malas dan mengusap matanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun, lalu menguap. Sehun menoleh kearah lelaki itu dan menatapnya lama, namun Luhan terlalu sibuk menguap dan ia terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Sehun mencoba mengindahkan perasaan-perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu dan membantu Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Disaat itu juga, Kai sudah terbangun dan sedang mandi. Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar Kai untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dan mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo yang sudah siuman.

"Ayo anak-anak, aku telah membuatkan sup ayam dan mi, _kimchi chigae_ dan roti panggang dengan telur!" panggil Xiumin, sedang menggoreng telur dan menempatkannya diatas piring. Lucy telah mengelap meja dan Mike kecil berjinjit, meletakkan peralatan makan keatas meja dengan hati-hati.

"Xiumin, coba tebak?! Kyungsoo sudah siuman!" Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar hingga menampakkan gigi-giginya seraya tiba di dapur dan menyambar segelas susu hangat dari atas meja.

"Benarkah?! Luar biasa! Jongdae pasti akan senang mendengarnya! Apa dia sudah bisa berjalan? Atau apakah sebaiknya aku membawakan sarapannya ke kamar?"

"Oh dia bisa berjalan kok. Baekhyun sedang membantunya berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dan kita semua memiliki baju lebih untuk dipinjamkan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kemari, makanlah." Xiumin meletakkan semangkuk sup ayam. "Anak-anak, hampiri Daddy kalian disebelah, kenapa _sih_ dia lama sekali."

"Oke!" Kedua anak itu berlari menghampiri Daddy mereka. (T/N: Daddy adalah Chen, Appa adalah Xiumin)

Setelah beberapa menit, semua telah siap untuk sarapan. "Ayo _boys_! Silakan makan! Aku yakin kalian pasti lapar." Xiumin mengantar para Boneka ke dapur dan mereka pun duduk. Luhan menatap piringnya dengan tatapan kelaparan, ia bahkan tak dapat mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan, tetapi ia masih terdiam duduk diatas kursinya, tak menyentuh piringnya sama sekali.

"Tak apa, kau boleh makan sekarang." ucap Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk dan mulai makan. Ia dapat merasakan hangatnya sup mengalir didalam tenggorokannya dan mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Baekhyun menyuapi Kyungsoo sedikit sup karena lengan lelaki itu terluka dan terlalu sakit baginya untuk bergerak.

"Sudah Baekkie, kau makan saja. Biarkan aku yang membantunya." Xiumin menghampirinya dan mengambil sendok. "Katakan ah." Kyungsoo menatap sendok itu ragu sampai Baekhyun memberinya anggukan yang meyakinkan. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan menyantap makanan itu.

"Wow, kalian pasti lapar." kata Kai, menunjuk Luhan yang telah selesai makan.

"Sudah lumayan lama sejak terakhir kali kami makan." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, suaranya terdengar begitu pelan. Chanyeol merasakan hatinya sakit ketika ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Akan kutambahkan makananmu." Ia mengambil piring Luhan.

"Kalian bilang kalian kabur dari sebuah perkelahian bersenjata. Dimana itu terjadi?" tanya Kai, mencoba mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya informasi dari ketiga tamu barunya.

"Di sebuah klub. Kami berhasil kabur sebelum perkelahian itu terjadi." jawab Baekhyun. Sehun menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung. Mengapa Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bicara semenjak mereka sampai?

"Daddy disini!" Mike dan Lucy menarik Daddy mereka kedalam apartemen. Jongdae tersenyum, membawa tasnya. "Rasanya melegakan melihat semua orang sudah bangun."

"Appa apakah mereka orang-orang yang kau ceritakan tadi malam?" Lucy bertanya pada Xiumin. Xiumin terkekeh. "Ya. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, mereka adalah kedua anakku, Mike dan Lucy. _Say hi kids_."

"Hai!" Kedua anak itu melambaikan tangan mereka dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kelucuan mereka. Lucy berjalan kearah Luhan dan menatapnya.

"Wow! Kau sangat cantik! Seperti seorang wanita!"

"Lucy! Luhan bukan seorang wanita, dia seorang lelaki!" ucap Jongdae.

"Tapi Daddy dia sangat cantik seperti wanita!" tutur Lucy. "Wow, kulitmu halus sekali! Dan lihat rambutmu! Bolehkah aku mengikatnya nanti?" Luhan menatap si gadis kecil dengan tatapan bingung dan Xiumin tertawa.

"Lucy, jangan takuti dia."

"Appa! Kyungsoo hyung memiliki mata yang besar sekali!" ucap Mike, menatap Kyungsoo. "Seperti burung hantu!"

"Anak-anak, hentikan." Jongdae menghela nafas. Ia menyalakan televisi dan sebuah berita lokal ditayangkan.

" _Terdapat berita terbaru dari perkelahian bersenjata yang terjadi di Klub Y Distrik Red Light. Polisi telah menangkap lebih dari 15 pria dan wanita yang menjual obat-obatan terlarang dan alkohol. Juga, lebih dari 25 gadis belia telah ditahan akibat aksi prostitusi ilegal._ "

"Apakah itu klub yang kalian maksud?" tanya Kai, menunjuk kearah layar. Ketiga Boneka menolehkan kepala mereka melihat kearah televisi.

" _Para polisi masih mencari orang yang memiliki tempat itu. Gedung itu kemudian diketahui dimiliki oleh seorang wanita bernama Kim Sunyoung, namun setelah itu ditemukan bahwa dia telah meninggal enam bulan yang lalu. Para pihak berwajib masih menginvestigasi kasus ini._ "

"Wow, klub itu benar-benar kacau." kata Sehun. Klub itu telah diberi garis polisi dan tampak orang-orang sedang diringkus dan digiring oleh polisi muncul dari layar. Tiba-tiba, Jongdae mendengar suara gemerisik dan berbalik. Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo kabur!

"Tunggu! Kalian mau kemana?! Berhenti!" Jongdae mengejar mereka namun para Boneka bergerak lebih cepat, mereka telah sampai di hall dan menunggu lift.

"Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun! Kejar mereka, Xiumin dan aku akan berjaga disini!"

Para lelaki yang namanya tadi disebutkan berlari mengejar para Boneka, Xiumin memegang anak-anaknya.

"Appa! Mereka kemana?" tanya Mike.

"Aku tidak tahu, namun Kai hyung dan teman-temannya akan menemukan mereka lagi. Jangan khawatir."

.

.

.

Para Boneka bergerak cepat. Mereka berlari keluar gedung dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi ketika Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun sampai di lobi.

"TAKSI!" Sehun memanggil sebuah taksi. "Ikuti dan kejar taksi itu!"

Taksi yang mereka naiki berjalan zigzag membelah kota, mengikuti jejak para Boneka. Ketika mereka berbelok ke sebuah sudut jalan yang familiar, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Hei, sepertinya kita memasuki Distrik Red Light."

Mobil yang mereka naiki akhirnya berhenti. Mereka membayar taksi itu dan kemudian keluar. Ketiga Boneka itu di depan, berdiri beberapa meter dari sederet toko-toko. Seluruh area telah dibatasi garis polisi dan juga masih ada beberapa fotografer dan reporter.

"Wow, kalian bergerak begitu cepat." Kai mendesah, berjalan menuruni jalanan terjal. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban. Malah, mereka hanya menatap ke sebuah klub. Pintu masuknya terbuka, orang-orang sedang memindahkan barang dari dalam sana dan membuangnya kedalam truk. Para Boneka masih terdiam.

"Baekhyun? Kyungsoo? Luhan?" panggil Chanyeol. Seketika, sebuah suara tersedu terdengar. Luhan menangis, dan Kyungsoo juga sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"Ap... _guys_?" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun, yang tak mengindahkan.

"Ini rumah kami."

"Klub ini?" tanya Kai.

Baekhyun mengangguk, matanya dipenuhi kesedihan dan kekecewaan. "Ya."

"Aku yakin kalian tinggal disuatu tempat lain 'kan?" tanya Sehun. Ia tak dapat percaya ada orang yang seumur hidupnya tinggal didalam klub.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami tidak punya rumah seperti kalian. Kami tumbuh disini."

Mereka menatap orang-orang yang memindahkan barang-barang itu selama beberapa menit. Kai merangkul Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya, namun Kyungsoo tersentak akan sentuhan Kai.

" _No no_ , aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu. Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Kai dan menampakkan manik berairnya. Ia tak menjauh darinya namun malah tertunduk, tak menatap Kai lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dilihat disini." ucap Sehun.

"Yeah, kalian juga masih terluka. Ayo kita kembali." Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Baekhyun kemudian menariknya. Baekhyun dengan segan hati mengikuti dan berbalik untuk memanggil saudara-saudaranya.

Saat perjalanan pulang didalam taksi, Kyungsoo masih tersedu-sedu. Kai meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan lelaki itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia mempercayai orang asing ini, atau bisakah ia katakan orang ini adalah penyelamatnya?

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

* * *

.

Kris duduk di teras taman, meremas sebuah bola merah kecil. Itu _stress ball_ , digunakan ketika kau sedang tertekan; kau meremasnya dan membayangkan hal-hal yang dapat melepas rasa tertekan itu.

Saat ini, Kris rasanya ingin meremas bola itu sampai rata.

"Kris?" Kris mendongak. Itu suaminya, Tao, berjalan kearahnya. "Kris, kau tak apa?"

Kris berbalik kembali dan mengangguk.

"Mau kupeluk?"

Kris menghela nafas. Ia menatap wajah Tao sesaat sebelum melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pria yang dicintainya itu. Ia menenggelamkan hidungnya pada surai lelaki itu dan mengendusnya. Wangi itu, wangi kayu cendanabercampur dengan madu. Kris menghirup sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa. Ia amat sangat merindukan wangi ini.

Tao mengelus punggung Kris perlahan. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Kris bertengkar dengan ayahnya, dan juga bukan terakhir kalinya. Kris dan ayahnya tak pernah berada dalam hubungan baik semenjak ibunya meninggal dunia. Ia menghela nafas. Ia harap Kris dan ayahnya dapat berbaikan dan berdamai. Sudah sepuluh tahun kejadian itu berlalu.

Tao dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih saat sekolah menengah yang menikah setelah mereka lulus. Tao adalah seorang guru wushu, sedangkan Kris tertarik dalam hal kriminal dan bola basket. Ketika ayah Kris mendirikan WOAHT, Kris langsung mengajukan diri untuk bekerja bersama organisasi itu. Mimpi terbesarnya adalah untuk menolong sesama dan menegakkan keadilan, dan ia tahu bekerja untuk organisasi ayahnya dapat membantu merealisasikan mimpinya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Kris mengetahui bahwa ayahnya berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita bernama Sunny. Sunny adalah seorang _stripper_ dari Thailand, dan Kris tahu ayahnya melewati malam-malam bersama wanita itu, membiarkan ibunya sendirian didalam kamar. Dan faktanya, ia telah melakukan itu selama bertahun-tahun. Dan fakta yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah wanita itu merupakan alasan mengapa ayah Kris mendirikan WOAHT, untuk menyelamatkan korban-korban yang bernasib serupa seperti Sunny.

Sunny juga merupakan alasan kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Ibu Kris patah hati, malu dan marah karena suaminya telah melakukan hal sehina itu selama bertahun-tahun. Beberapa bulan kemudian, ia ditemukan tergeletak di gedung ayahnya, berdarah dengan luka di kepala dan tanpa mengenakan sepatu. Menurut sekuriti yang sedang berjaga, ia terjatuh dari lantai 25. Polisi menyatakan ini sebagai aksi bunuh diri.

Kris tak pernah memaafkan ayahnya sejak kejadian itu.

Tao dan Kris mengadopsi Jenny dua tahun yang lalu. Tao berharap ketika Kris telah menjadi seorang ayah, ia dapat berdamai dengan ayahnya sendiri. Namun dilihat dari kejadian barusan, nampaknya harapan Tao tak dapat terwujud untuk beberapa waktu.

"Tao, aku sangat merindukanmu." Kris berbisik tepat didepan telinga Tao. Ia menarik dagu pria yang dicintanya lalu mencium sepasang bibir ranum itu. Tao memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan suaminya memimpin aktivitas mereka, merasakan lengan kekar pria yang lebih tinggi disekitar pinggangnya. Kris mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Ia begitu merindukan suaminya. Ia merindukan bibirnya, ciumannya, rambutnya, wangi khasnya, maniknya...segalanya. Kris merindukan segalanya.

"Oh, Kris..." Tao meloloskan desahan lembut kemudian Kris memindahkan bibirnya menuju leher Tao. Si pria tinggi mulai menjilat dan menciumi kulit nikmat itu, kedua tangannya meraba ke seluruh tubuh Tao, mengagumi lekuk menakjubkan Tao menggunakan tangannya. Tao membiarkan matanya tertutup. Bibir Kris terasa amat candu. Sudah berapa lama sejak pasangan itu seintim ini?

7 bulan. Sudah 7 bulan.

"Kris, tunggu...kita sedang berada di taman..." protes Tao lemah. Tangan Kris menyelinap kedalam atasan Tao, merasakan kulitnya yang lembut, dan menemukan sepasang _nipples_ yang sudah mengeras. Kris membungkam suaminya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Aku tak peduli... _oh God_ Tao aku sangat membutuhkanmu..."

"Tunggu... Aku..."

"APPA! APPA!"

"Kris! Lepaskan, ada Jenny!"

"APPA! APPA!"

Kris menarik tangannya dengan berat hati dan menghela nafas; Tao merapikan rambutnya dan berdiri. Jenny sedang berada diluar, mencari _appa_ -nya.

"Appa!"

"Aku datang sayang!" Tao beranjak dan menggendong anak perempuannya. Kris berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Aku baru tahu Jenny bisa mengatakan 'appa'."

"Dia baru saja mempelajari itu beberapa waktu lalu. Aku akan mengajarkan dia untuk mengatakan 'Daddy' nanti." ucap Tao. "Dia sudah dapat berjalan dengan baik juga. Aku telah mengirimkanmu videonya, ingat?"

"Yeah." Kris sejenak teringat ketika ia menonton video anaknya berjalan pertama kali dari ponselnya. Tao merekam semuanya dan Kris tersenyum bak orang gila. Namun Kris juga kesal. Kesal karena ia tak dapat menyaksikan secara langsung langkah pertama Jenny, ataupun mendengar kata pertamanya. Berapa banyak momen berharga yang telah ia lewatkan demi pekerjaannya? Sekarang Jenny sudah bisa bicara. Kris merasa malu. Ia merasa dirinya adalah orangtua yang buruk.

Tao kembali menurunkan Jenny. "Hampiri Daddy, lalu peluk dia." Jenny berdiri diatas lantai, menghisap jempolnya dan menatap si pria tinggi didepannya. Itu harusnya adalah Daddy-nya 'kan?

" _Come to Daddy_ Jenny! Ayo!" Si pria tinggi menepuk tangannya dan berjongkok agar dapat sejajar dengan anaknya. Jenny menapakkan kaki kirinya kedepan dan sedikit bergoyang tak seimbang. Anak perempuan itu menyeimbangkan kembali dirinya lalu menapakkan kaki kanannya ke depan.

"Benar! Ayo Jenny! Ayo!" Jenny mempercepat langkahnya dan kemudian limbung lagi. Ia pun jatuh kedalam pelukan si pria tinggi dan merasakan dirinya diangkat begitu tinggi oleh tangan berotot itu. _Woah, tinggi sekali. Daddy-ku pasti tinggi!_

"Oh Jenny, anak pintar!" Kris terus-terusan mencium anak perempuannya. "Kau pintar sekali! Kau sudah bisa berjalan! Nanti kau akan berlari dan melompat dan kita bisa bermain bersama!" tawanya sambil menggenggam tangan Jenny.

Tao tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah didepannya lalu menghampiri mereka, memberi anak dan suaminya sebuah kecupan. Kris melingkarkan tangannya yang menganggur disekitar Tao dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan erat nan hangat. Suami dan anaknya... merekalah kehidupannya. Ia tak tahu apa jadinya hidup jika tanpa mereka.

Merekalah yang rela ia jaga sampai mati. Inilah keluarga.

.

* * *

.

" _Well_ , aku selesai mengganti perban-perbannya; sepertinya lukamu sangat membaik." Jongdae tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang mengangguk penuh syukur. Ia berbalik dan menemukan anaknya berdiri dibelakang Luhan, kemudian ia mendesah. "Lucy Kim apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku mengikat rambutnya daddy!" Lucy tersenyum, gigi depannya bolong satu. "Tada! Bukankah lucu?" Ia menunjukkan ikatan _apple bob_ hasil karyanya diatas kepala Luhan.

"Lucy, berhenti mengganggunya!" omel Jongdae, menyuruh anaknya untuk turun. Luhan memegang ikatan itu dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Lihat daddy? Dia menyukainya!" senyum Lucy. "Bolehkah aku mengikatnya lagi?" Luhan mengangguk kuat-kuat dan Lucy mengikat rambut Luhan lagi. Mike duduk di pojok, menunjukkan buku _Winnie the Pooh_ -nya kepada Kyungsoo, yang hanya melihat-lihat gambar dan mendengarkan Mike menceritakan cerita _Winnie the Pooh_ -nya.

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku, atau memang Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah orang yang pendiam?" Sehun angkat bicara, mencoba mengerjakan tugasnya di meja dapur, namun terganggu oleh Jongdae yang sedang mengobati para Boneka di ruang tamu.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Mereka tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak mereka kesini." ucap Kai. "Mungkin mereka malu?"

"Malu? Tidak mungkin. Baekhyun-lah yang pemalu. Mereka agak... tertutup."

"Aku sempat berpikir mereka adalah tuna rungu." tutur Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kai menatapnya.

"Tidak, mereka dapat mengerti kita. Setidaknya Luhan bisa. Ia mengangguk dan menggeleng ketika aku bertanya padanya." sanggah Sehun.

"Kalau begitu mereka bisu."

"Bisu?!"

"Tidak _guys_ , Chanyeol benar." ucap Jongdae, merapikan sisa perban dan plaster. "Luhan dan Kyungsoo bisu. Mereka tidak bisa bicara."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku telah menguji mereka, mencoba mengajak mereka untuk mengobrol dan lebih terbuka. Namun tak ada respon." jelas Jongdae sambil meletakkan tasnya. "Bukan benar-benar bisu _sih_. Aku yakin mereka hanya tak mau bicara."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kai. Jongdae mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Aku akan membawa mereka ke klinikku besok untuk _check-up_ lagi. Nah di saat itulah kalian bisa mencoba menggali lebih banyak informasi tentang mereka." Jongdae bersandar kemudian merendahkan suaranya. "Kita harus bersabar, dan memberi mereka cinta dan kepedulian sebanyak yang kita bisa. Mungkin saja bisa mempercepat kesembuhan mereka. Aku tak tahu mereka datang darimana, namun dimanapun itu, yang pasti tempat itu jauh lebih buruk dari disini."

Mereka berbalik menatap Luhan dan Lucy, yang sedang mencoba belajar memainkan permainan tali dari si gadis kecil. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tengah mendengarkan Mike yang sedang membacakan mereka sebuah cerita. Ketiga lelaki di dapur itu kemudian menghela nafas. Xiumin kembali ke apartemen mereka dengan tangan penuh makanan.

"Makan siang telah siap! Bantu aku!"

Para anak-anak mulai membantu appa mereka menyusun meja makan sementara Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai menghampiri para Boneka.

"Luhan, ayo makan." Luhan mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai membantunya berjalan menuju meja makan dan Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun, dan ia tak dapat berhenti melirik lelaki menawan disebelahnya itu.

Ia sadar sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan keberadaan lelaki cantik ini disekitarnya selama beberapa saat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk apdet 2 chapter sekaligus~ mungkin saya akan terus meng-apdet 2 chapter sekaligus sperti ini untuk kedepannya heheeh~ :3 tapi tergantung panjang chapternya juga sih ;p

anywaysss selamat menjalankan rutinitas kembali~

ooh iya. Saya mau kasih sebuah bad news kalau saya ga bia apdet TPD se-rutin Summer Falter dikarenakan jadwal yg mulai padat (saya kelas 12 T.T) dan juga SummerFalter bentar lagi tamat jadi saya mau rampungin dulu heheheh. Jadi mungkin setelah SF tamat, TPD bakal apdet rutin yehet~

/bisik/ cie exoluxion ina februari cie /batuk/ xD yg mau meet-up sama saya hayukkkk~ *emangnya ada? /plak*

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	5. Chapter 5 & Chapter 6

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: _Bittersweet Cupcake With A Dash of Mystery_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suho berdiri diatas balkon ruang perpustakaan, memandangi taman hijau didepannya. Ia selalu menyukai taman pribadi Keluarga Wu. Nyonya Wu adalah seorang ahli perkebunan, sehingga ia memenuhi tamannya dengan bunga-bunga dan pepohonan, dan bahkan sebuah kolam ikan kecil. Sebuah pengingat untuk suami dan anaknya bahwa terkadang mereka perlu pulang dan membiarkan alam mengangkat semua beban di pundak mereka daripada dipendam sendiri.

Suho tersenyum mengingat sosok ibunda Kris, Nyonya Wu. Baginya, dia sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. Orangtua Suho selalu sibuk bekerja dan terbang ke berbagai negara. Ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan mereka, karena itulah ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Bibi May dan sepupunya Kris. Ia tumbuh besar bersama Kris, bermain basket bersama dan melempar batu ke kolam ikan. Ia bahagia bersama-sama dengan sepupunya. Tentu, mereka sangat kompetitif, namun itu hanyalah bumbu-bumbu kehidupan.

Suho tahu ayah Kris menaruh begitu banyak beban pada Kris. Ia selalu ingin Kris mewariskan kekayaan keluarga dan bisnisnya. Ketika WOAHT dibentuk, ia meminta Kris untuk menjadi Direktur, namun Kris tidak mau bekerja didalam kantor yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas. Ia ingin bekerja turun ke lapangan, jadi Tuan Wu memutuskan untuk memilih opsi kedua, Suho.

"Kau adalah seorang pria pintar dengan kemampuan yang sangat baik. Kau tahu bagaimana cara berbicara kepada orang-orang dan kau juga pendengar yang baik," Tuan Wu memberitahu Suho, menepuk punggungnya. "Kupikir kau akan menjadi seorang Direktur yang baik, mungkin lebih baik dari anakku sendiri."

Suho menganggap dirinya beruntung. Ia mendapatkan posisi tertinggi dalam sekejap. Ia digaji tinggi dan memiliki tempat tinggal yang bagus, mobil bagus, keluarga yang mendukung (semacam itu) dan rasa puas ketika menolong banyak jiwa.

Jauh didalam hatinya, Suho iri dengan Kris. Ia bukan iri dengan uang atau penampilan menariknya, namun adalah fakta bahwa Kris memiliki keluarga. Ia memiliki seorang suami yang setia dan mencintainya sepenuh hati, juga seorang anak perempuan. Ia memiliki seorang ibu yang luar biasa dan seorang ayah yang walaupun tegas dan emosional, setidaknya ia memiliki ayah.

Suho belum bertemu dengan orangtuanya sendiri selama sepuluh tahun. Mereka terlalu sibuk terbang dan bekerja, sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk berhenti sejenak dan menemui anaknya. Ulangtahun tidak dirayakan, kartu ucapan ditulis oleh sekretaris, dan panggilan telepon berdurasi bahkan kurang dari sepuluh menit. Di penghujung hari sibuknya, Suho akan membawa keperluannya, lalu pergi ke Gangnam dimana ia membeli sebuah villa seharga 2 juta dollar, dengan banyak kamar mandi dan kamar tidur, kolam renang pribadi, ruang makan yang didekorasi dengan elegan, chef bintang lima yang ia sewa untuk memasakkannya makanan mewah dan juga spa indoor.

Namun tempat itu, tak peduli seberapa elegan tempat itu didekorasi, akan selalu terasa kosong.

Suho melihat kearah Kris yang berada di lantai bawah, yang sedang mengayunkan anaknya didalam dekapannya. Tao menatap mereka dan Kris berjalan menghampiri suaminya kemudian menciumnya. Suho menunduk dan menghela nafas. Seberapa banyak apapun ia berlomba-lomba dengan Kris baik di bidang nilai akademis, olahraga, wanita.. Ini adalah sesuatu yang Suho tak miliki.

 _Ia memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya. Ia memiliki keluarga. Ia bahagia._

Suho menghela nafas lalu beranjak. Mungkin suatu hari, keberuntungan akan datang padanya.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun harus kembali kuliah. Xiumin datang dengan banyak makanan dan para lelaki itu sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Para Boneka akan pergi ke klinik Jongdae untuk _check-up_ lebih lanjut.

"Ini, hyung! Cupcake untukmu!" Mike menyodorkan semua orang sebuah cupcake coklat. Luhan mengambil cupcake itu kemudian menggigitnya, krim coklat menempel di ujung hidungnya. Sehun terkekeh.

"Luhan, ada sesuatu di hidungmu." Luhan menyentuh hidungnya, mengelap krim itu namun malah semakin mengotori dagu dan pipinya.

"Sekarang malah semakin parah... Oh sudahlah, biarkan aku yang membersihkannya." Sehun menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengelap noda krim di wajah Luhan. "Kenapa kau makan dengan sangat berantakan? Sekarang wajahmu dipenuhi krim." Ia mengelap bersih jemarinya. "Mau lagi?" Luhan mengangguk. Ia menyukai makanan manis, dan cupcake ini manis.

Sehun memberikannya satu lagi. Luhan menjilat bibirnya sebelum menggigit besar-besar kue itu. Baekhyun menatap saudaranya dan tersenyum. "Luhan suka makanan manis."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatap Luhan. "Bagaimana jika aku membawa pulang brownies untukmu?"

Sepertinya 'brownies' adalah kata yang ajaib. Mata Luhan seketika bersinar ketika menatap Sehun, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat bak anak kecil, menempel pada lengan Sehun. Sehun menertawai aksi lucu Luhan lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Aw, kau sangat menggemaskan." Luhan tersenyum lebar dan lanjut makan.

"Ia menyukai itu, ia suka dipanggil 'menggemaskan'." jelas Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sedang melihat buku yang Mike bawakan untuknya. Snow White dan Tujuh Kurcaci. Ia sedang mengagumi gambar-gambar itu dan melihat gambar para kurcaci.

"Aku tahu semua nama mereka! Itu Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, dan Dopey!" Lucy menunjuk kurcaci-kurcaci itu dengan penuh semangat. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk dan fokus pada bukunya.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?" tanya Kai, menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan Kai mengerutkan bibirnya. "Hmm, bagaimana dengan buku bergambar? Permainan? Aku tak mau kau kebosanan di rumah sambil menunggu kami."

"Jangan khawatir hyung! Mereka bisa bermain dengan kami!" ucap Mike. Kai menghela nafas dan menatap Kyungsoo lagi. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Oke, cupcake terakhir! Siapa yang mau?" tanya Xiumin. Luhan mengangkat tangannya. Ia menyukai cupcake, ia mau satu lagi.

"Maaf Luhan sayang, tapi Baekhyun belum makan sama sekali. Kuberikan untuknya saja ya?" Xiumin memberikan Baekhyun cupcake itu, membuat Luhan kecewa. Baekhyun menyadari manik sedih dan sendu Luhan, ia kemudian membelah cupcake itu. Ia memberikan setengah untuk Luhan, krimnya untuk Kyungsoo, dan setengah lagi untuk Chanyeol.

"Ini."

"Untukku?" Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut.

"Kulihat kau belum memakan itu sama sekali. Makan saja."

"Baiklah, kita bagi dua saja." Chanyeol membelah paruhan cupcake itu lagi dan menyodorkannya pada bibir Baekhyun. "Katakan ah."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memasukkan kue itu kedalam mulut. Ia tersenyum merasakan manisnya cupcake itu, membiarkan matanya membentuk sepasang bulan sabit. "Lihat, Kyungsoo hyung punya krim di hidungnya!" Mike menunjuk Kyungsoo dan semua orang tertawa. Luhan membantu membersihkan krim itu sebelum memakannya sendiri.

Ini adalah pertama kali para Boneka tertawa semenjak mereka datang. Betapa indahnya suara tawa mereka.

"Oke, kalian sebaiknya berangkat." Xiumin melirik jam dinding. Para lelaki itu menyambar tas mereka dan bersiap. Sehun mengacak surai Luhan. "Aku akan pulang secepat mungkin. Tunggu aku, _okay_?" Luhan mengerek sesaat dan menggenggam tangan Sehun, menggeleng-geleng.

"Luhan, Sehun harus kuliah sekarang. Ia akan segera pulang dengan brownies yang kau inginkan." bujuk Xiumin. Luhan memajukan bibirnya kemudian melepas Sehun.

" _Bye_ Kyungsoo, sampai jumpa nanti." Kai melambaikan tangan. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melambai kembali. Para lelaki itu pun akhirnya berangkat.

" _Well_ , karena mereka telah pergi, sekarang waktunya kalian diperiksa. Ayo, kita temui Jongdae."

.

* * *

.

"Kau tahu, Luhan sangat menyukaimu." bilang Kai pada sahabatnya ketika mereka sampai di kampus. Libur telah usai dan para mahasiswa harus kembali kuliah, berbagi cerita libur musim panas eksotis mereka.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yeah, kurasa dia menyukaimu." goda Kai. Sehun meninju wajah lelaki itu. "Diamlah bodoh."

"Akui saja, dia memang sangat menyukaimu."

Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya. "Baiklah itu benar, tapi—"

"Hei Kai," Tiga orang gadis mendatangi kedua lelaki itu. Mereka bertiga bersurai _brunette_ dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus dengan kulit gelap hasil berjemur. Sepertinya mereka menghabiskan beberapa hari berjemur dibawah terik matahari pantai.

"Hei Yura, Hyeri," Nafasnya tercekat. "Hei Minah."

"Hei Kai, aku melihat penampilan _dance-_ mu di pesta Jinyoung. Itu luar biasa!"

"Iyakah? Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat! Kau lebih baik dari yang kuduga!" Para gadis itu terkikik. Bel berbunyi, pertanda kelas akan segera dimulai. Minah merapikan rambutnya dan tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa nanti."

"Yeah, sampai jumpa." Ketiga gadis itu berjalan pergi dan Sehun tak henti-hentinya mencolek lengan sahabatnya.

"Kau berhasil! Akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Minah!"

Kai merasa hatinya bak meledak-ledak. Ia menyukai Minah semenjak awal tahun, namun baru sekarang akhirnya ia dilirik gadis itu.

 _Oh yes_ , semester ini akan terasa sangat luar biasa.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol duduk didalam kelas, menunggu Profesor Jung yang sangat terlambat. Yeah, pria tua itu tidak pernah tepat waktu. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak, namun ia terbangun oleh suara beberapa murid yang baru masuk.

"Apa kau melihat berita tentang perkelahian bersenjata di klub itu?"

Klub? Perkelahian bersenjata?

"Oh ya! Klub itu bernama Klub Y. Seharusnya, itu adalah tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Jessica dan Krystal, si model bersaudari!"

"Mereka datang kesana? Pasti banyak gadis cantik disana!"

"Oh apa kau tahu! Kakak laki-lakiku bilang kalau klub itu hanya melayani pelanggan yang kaya raya. Kau tak boleh masuk kecuali kau memiliki 3 Rolls Royce."

"Woah, kuharap aku bisa masuk kedalam klub seperti itu."

"Sayangnya klub itu sudah ditutup. Bayangkan saja kerugian yang dicapai."

" _Nah_ , tidak juga. Kakakku bilang klub itu kehilangan aset paling berharga mereka, kalau tidak salah bernama para Boneka."

"Para Boneka?"

"Ya, para Boneka Porselen. Mereka adalah mesin pencetak uang klub itu. Jika kau kehilangan mereka, kau kehilangan uang."

"Mesin pencetak uang klub itu adalah sekumpulan boneka?" Salah satu mahasiswa mendengus. Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk mendengar lebih banyak.

"Aku tak tahu. Masih misteri. Aku bertanya pada kakakku apakah mereka hanyalah sekumpulan boneka, dia malah menertawai dan mengacuhkanku."

"Mungkin mereka manusia. Maksudku, kau tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan boneka, dan aku yakin bercinta dengan boneka bukanlah pengalaman yang bagus." tawa lelaki dibelakang mereka.

"Yeah dengan mata besar dan kulit putih..."

"Mungkin saat kau bercinta dengan mereka, mereka akan mengatakan 'Hai! Aku Barbie!'" Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya malas mendengar candaan payah itu. _Dasar gerombolan mahasiswa tidak kompeten._

Tak ada yang ia rasakan kecuali keanehan dalam dadanya. _Boneka? Mata besar, kulit seputih salju?_

Di menit selanjutnya, Profesor Jung masuk dengan rambut berantakan dan kemeja yang dikancing dengan tidak teratur. "Maaf anak-anak. Aku barusan berci.. Maksudku rapat dengan Dean Kim. Maafkan aku."

"Kudengar dia bercinta dengan Dean Kim Jaejoong." Salah satu mahasiswa penggosip berbisik.

"Sungguh, mungkin itulah kenapa dia bisa jadi profesor. Maksudku, ayolah, dia tidak begitu—"

"Bisakah kalian diam?" tegur Chanyeol, jelas terganggu dengan suara-suara itu. Para mahasiswa itu kemudian bungkam dan kelas dimulai dengan Profesor Jung yang menjelaskan tentang konsep dibalik hukum fisika kuantum.

Chanyeol menatap papan tulis, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang lelaki dengan surai coklat dengan senyuman cantik.

.

* * *

.

"Oke, tekanan darah baik-baik saja, sistem pernafasan baik..." Dr. Kim Jongdae mencentang list pada papan _clipboard-_ nya seraya ia dan para suster melakukan _full body check-up_ pada para Boneka yang terluka. "Luka-luka kalian masih dalam tahap penyembuhan dan tidak ditemukan trauma berat. Silakan berbaring."

Baekhyun duduk diatas meja medis. Ia mengenakan jubah pasien berwarna biru. "Baiklah, Baekhyun, lebarkan kakimu." Baekhyun mengkaku mendengar perintah itu.

Jongdae meletakkan tangannya diatas paha Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, aku hanya memastikan kau tidak memiliki luka-luka lainnya. Aku tak'kan menyakitimu; aku hanya ingin membantumu. Rileks, oke?" Ia memijit pelan paha Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan menurut.

Jongdae menyibak jubah Baekhyun. Pemandangan dihadapannya membuatnya menjatuhkan _clipboard_ -nya dan bahkan para suster tercengang.

Selama Jongdae hidup, tak pernah ia melihat hal seperti ini.

.

* * *

.

Seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh pendek dengan setelan biru duduk diatas sofa kulit barunya, menghirup rokoknya kemudian asap tebal menyembul keluar dari mulutnya. Sebuah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, dan bahkan minggu yang panjang dan melelahkan. Klub-klubnya ditutup, tekanan dari para kliennya meningkat dan para pekerjanya kelelahan. Ia menghela nafas. Hal-hal seperti ini tak seharusnya terjadi.

Ponselnya berbunyi dan ia mengangkatnya. Dengan suara rendahnya, ia menjawab. "Apa kau sudah menemukan mereka?"

"Belum, tuan. Geng yang lain juga belum menemukan mereka."

"Kerahkan para pencari. Selidiki hingga setiap sudut kota Seoul. Hancurkan rumah-rumah, buat keributan, aku tidak peduli. Temukan mereka sebelum aku menemukanmu."

"Baik, bos." Ia mematikan ponselnya kemudian melempar benda itu ke sudut ruangan. Ia menghisap rokoknya lagi dan melepaskan jasnya. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan baginya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya dan bersandar pada pintu.

Ada seseorang menunggunya. Ia tersenyum.

Dan inilah bagaimana ia menghabiskan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: _A New Lead and Baekhyun's Story_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau pernah melihat mereka bertiga?" Kris menggenggam selembar gambar sketsa tiga orang laki-laki. Sudah berhari-hari semenjak hilangnya para Boneka dan sejauh ini, tidak ada perkembangan. Kris mulai kelelahan. Tak ada seorangpun pernah melihat mereka. Tak ada tanda-tanda, jejak, tak ada apapun. Seakan mereka telah musnah dari muka bumi.

"Tidak, aku belum pernah melihat mereka." jawab sang pria paruh baya. Kris menghela nafas, mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan berjalan pergi. Ia harus menemukan para Boneka. Mereka bisa saja terluka, kelaparan, atau bahkan mungkin diculik dan disiksa lagi!

Kris berhenti dan mampir untuk membeli _ddeokbokki_ dan _odaeng_ sebagai cemilan. Berlari kesana kemari membuatnya lapar, dan Kris melewati jam makan siangnya beberapa minggu terakhir. Ia duduk di sebuah halte bus kosong, mengunyah _ddeokbokki_ pedas itu.

"Tolong beri aku uang.." Seorang pengemis dengan pakaian kelabu sobek-sobek dan janggut ubanan panjang berjalan kearahnya, mengulurkan tangan kotornya. Kris mengendus, hidungnya mencium bau tidak enak dari sang pengemis. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa koin dan uang receh dari dompetnya kemudian memberikannya pada pengemis itu.

"Terima kasih tuan yang baik hati." Sang pengemis menundukkan kepalanya. Ia duduk di kursi itu, agak jauh dari tempat Kris duduk.

"Pak, apa kau pernah melihat mereka bertiga?" Kris mengeluarkan sketsa itu dan menunjukkannya kepada sang pengemis. Walaupun tidak berguna bertanya kepada orang itu, tapi siapa tahu Kris menemukan sesuatu.

Sang pengemis mengamati sketsa gambar itu. "Apakah mereka hilang?"

"Semacam itu."

"Hmm..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka."

Kris mengangguk. "Terima kasih pak." Ia kembali melipat gambar itu.

"Tapi aku pernah lihat ikatan di leher itu."

"Ikatan leher?" Kris mendongak dan membuka gambar itu lagi. Donghae si ahli sketsa juga menggambar ikatan di leher mereka, ikatan yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat dengan permata ungu menghiasi setiap sisinya. Kris ingat ia pernah membawa benda itu ke laboratorium dan menemukan bahwa permata ungu itu sebenarnya seperti GPS namun lebih rumit dan bisa dideteksi dari komputer dengan radius hingga 3 mil. Kris sesungguhnya berharap anak-anak itu masih memakai ikatan leher itu. Setidaknya menghemat waktu pencarian.

"Kau pernah melihat ikatan leher ini?" tanyanya pada si pengemis tua.

"Ya. Aku melihat beberapa gadis di jalanan memakai itu. Di sekitar Gangnam."

"Gangnam?"

"Uh huh. Jadi, aku pergi kesana malam-malam untuk memungut makanan sisa, dan aku melihat sebuah klub baru dibuka disana. Banyak gadis cantik memakai ikatan leher itu."

Gadis memakai ikatan leher? Klub di Gangnam? Mungkinkah Mr. X telah membuka sebuah klub baru setelah yang lama ditutup?

"Terima kasih untuk informasinya tuan." ucap Kris, mengulurkan _odaeng_ -nya. "Ini, makanlah."

"Wah, terima kasih." Sang pengemis mengambil makanan itu kemudian Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia harus menghubungi Suho. Sepertinya kasus ini perlahan mulai terkuak.

"Kau sebagai lelaki sebaiknya kesana dan mencari hiburan." kata si pengemis sambil menikmati _odaeng_ -nya. "Para gadis disana sangat ahli memberikan _lap-dance_."

Kris menatap orang tua itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Si pengemis terkekeh. "Aku melihat dari samping, dan melihat para lelaki disana berteriak seru dan mengangkat tangan mereka, pasti penampilan para gadis itu sangat bagus."

Kris juga ikut terkekeh, menanggapi candaan lelaki tua itu. "Sepertinya."

"Halo? Kris? Ada apa?" Orang di seberang sana akhirnya menjawab.

"Suho, kurasa aku memiliki petunjuk lain." ucap Kris, berjalan menjauhi halte bus dan membuang gelas _ddeokbokki_ kedalam tong sampah.

Sementara itu, dua sosok aneh di ujung jalan mengawasi Kris dengan penasaran. Mereka saling bertukar tatapan kemudian mengangguk. Mereka sedikit berlari dan mengikuti Kris.

 _Kita harus tahu kemana dia pergi._

.

* * *

.

Jongdae tercengang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sekujur kaki dan paha Baekhyun dipenuhi lebam. Dengan sentuhan singkat saja Jongdae sudah tahu bahwa ini bukanlah lebam biasa. Ada tanda keunguan, bekas cakaran, luka gores pisau dan bahkan luka bakar. Jongdae membuka kaki Baekhyun lebih lebar, dan menemukan bekas luka yang sama di sekitar lubang anal Baekhyun.

Ia meletakkan tangannya pada penis Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut akan sentuhan itu dan menahan tangan sang dokter. Jongdae menjauhkan tangannya.

"Baekhyun, aku mencoba untuk memeriksamu. Suster, tolong pegangkan tangannya." Sang suster lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan seisak tangis lolos dari belah bibirnya.

"Shh, jangan menangis Baekhyun, aku berjanji, semua akan baik-baik saja." Jongdae memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun yang tertutup jubah pasien. Memar merah besar dan bekas cambuk di punggungnya, luka melepuh tersundut rokok di pinggangnya, di dekat bokongnya. Kedua putingnya memar dan merah, seakan baru saja digigiti oleh seseorang baru-baru ini.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun tetap terdiam dan maniknya kosong, seakan dirinya telah lari dari kenyataan ke dunia lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongdae meraih peralatan dokternya. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin menyembuhkan beberapa luka. Beberapa luka baru saja dibuat beberapa hari yang lalu, sisanya adalah luka lama, mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu bahkan mungkin dibuat ketika dia masih kecil. Jongdae mengobati luka-luka bakar dan putingnya yang terluka parah dan bahkan lubang analnya, namun hanya inilah yang bisa Jongdae lakukan sekarang. Jongdae menghela nafas pelan. Tak banyak yang bisa dirinya lakukan. Bekas-bekas luka ini mungkin tak'kan pernah hilang tak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba.

Ia menelan liurnya. Baekhyun telah disiksa dengan kejam, secara seksual maupun tidak. Dan melihat dari luka-luka yang sudah ada selama bertahun-tahun, mungkin Baekhyun telah diperlakukan demikian sejak dia masih kecil. Sekarang yang ia takutkan adalah kedua anak lainnya. Ia melirik Luhan dan Kyungsoo, dan ia rasa keadaan mereka tak akan jauh berbeda.

 _Tak pernah seumur hidupku melihat bekas-bekas luka sekeji ini. Tak pernah._

.

* * *

.

"Sayang, aku pulang!" Jongdae melepas jaketnya dan sepatu kulit tebalnya. Ia membantu para Boneka melepas jaket mereka, Xiumin pun berlari menyambut mereka.

"Hai sayang." Ia mengecup bibir Jongdae. "Baekhyun, makanan sudah kusiapkan. Bagaimana jika kau mengajak saudara-saudaramu mandi sebelum kalian makan? Handuk dan pakaian juga sudah kusiapkan."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk, menggenggam tangan saudara-saudaranya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Astaga sangat mengerikan."

"Kenapa? Apa mereka nakal? Apa mereka merusak sesuatu?"

"Bukan, hanya saja... Dimana Lucy dan Mike?"

"Les piano dengan Paman Henry. Mereka akan segera pulang." terang Xiumin. "Jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Minnie, aku belum pernah melihat luka separah itu! Tubuh mereka dipenuhi luka bakar, luka goresan pisau, dan kurasa mereka telah mengalami pemerkosaan paksa selama bertahun-tahun."

"Astaga! Mengerikan sekali! Sayang, apa kau yakin?"

"Sangat. Aku telah membawa mereka untuk menemui Dr. Lee, sang psikiater, dan dia bilang mereka mengidap _complex post-traumatic stress disorder_." Jongdae menghela nafas. "Dia juga menemukan beberapa gejala trauma lainnya dan dia mau menemui mereka lagi untuk pemeriksaan lanjutan."

"Semua sudah jelas. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa bicara, ketertutupan mereka, apakah kau sadar bahwa mereka hanya akan melakukan sesuatu jika diperintahkan?" tanya Xiumin kepada suaminya. "Misalnya saja ada banyak makanan enak tersaji didepan mereka, namun mereka hanya akan makan jika disuruh."

"Mereka sangat submisif." angguk Jongdae. "Mereka seakan-akan adalah boneka, dilatih untuk melakukan semua yang kau perintahkan. Waktu itu Chanyeol juga pernah bilang mereka 'tumbuh di dalam klub malam', mereka pasti adalah pelaku prostitusi."

"Masa kecil mereka pasti sangat buruk, hidup sebagai budak." Xiumin menghela nafas. "Kasihan sekali, oh pasti mereka sangat menderita."

"Benar sekali, dan yang harus kita lakukan adalah menolong mereka. Kita harus sabar, mencintai, dan mengerti mereka. Aku bisa mengirim mereka ke psikiater namun tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan."

"Yang mereka butuhkan adalah cinta." Xiumin mengangguk setuju. Setelah percakapan selesai, ketiga lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kemari kemari! Ayo makan." Xiumin menyajikan beberapa makanan yang masih hangat. "Tak perlu sungkan lagi, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun tersenyum, menyuruh kedua saudaranya untuk makan juga. Kepribadian protektif Xiumin muncul lagi, ia merasakan setetes airmata lolos dari ujung maniknya.

"Appa! Daddy!" Kedua anak itu akhirnya pulang dan berlari kedalam pelukan Jongdae.

"Bagaimana hari kalian, anak-anakku sayang?" senyum Jongdae.

"Sangat baik daddy!" jawab Mike, membuka sepatunya dan menghampiri appa-nya.

"Appa! Bolehkah aku bermain dengan Kyungsoo hyungie? Aku ingin membacakannya sebuah cerita!" tanya Mike. Meski para Boneka baru tinggal disini selama beberapa hari, Mike suka bermain dengan Kyungsoo. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau mendengarkannya ketika ia membacakan cerita dan sejauh ini hanya Kyungsoo yang mau, maka dari itu ia suka berada di dekat Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau tak membacakannya untuk semua hyung-mu?" saran Xiumin.

"Baiklah! Luhan hyung! Baekhyun hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung! Ayo baca cerita bersamaku!" Mike menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan menarik mereka. Ia duduk diatas sofa dan meraih buku favoritnya, Peter Pan. Para Boneka duduk disebelah Mike.

"Pada suatu hari di Inggris, hiduplah seorang gadis bernama Wendy..."

"Untung saja Lucy dan Mike mau bermain dengan mereka." ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum. Xiumin mengangguk setuju. Kedua orangtua itu membiarkan anak-anak mereka menikmati sore, mendengarkan dongeng peri penuh keajaiban dari Mike.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit ruangan, kepalanya bersandar pada bantal seraya merebahkan diri diatas lantai datar. Ia dapat mendengar dengkuran halus Luhan yang tertidur di sofa. Mike juga tertidur disebelahnya, pulas sekali. Kyungsoo dan Lucy juga tertidur. Mereka telah menghabiskan dua jam untuk mendengarkan dongeng Peter Pan dari Mike kemudian menggambar dengan Lucy. Mike lalu membacakan cerita lain berjudul _The Pied Piper of Hamelin_ sebelum Lucy menguap. Kemudian, satu per satu mulai ikut menguap, dan tertidur begitu saja.

Baekhyun tak ingat terakhir kali ia mendengar cerita Peter Pan, lelaki yang tak pernah tumbuh dewasa. Melihat dari wajah Kyungsoo dan Luhan, mereka pasti belum pernah mendengar cerita ini sebelumnya.

Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tak merasa seperti ini. Terasa begitu damai dan tentram. Ia ingat ketika ia tidur diatas kasur rotan di dalam gudang bawah tanah klub, menggenggam tangan kedua saudaranya. Maniknya spontan akan terbuka ketika ia mendengar derap langkah kaki dan jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak ketika pintu terbuka. Namun disini, semuanya berbeda. Semua orang begitu baik. Xiumin merawat mereka dengan sangat baik dan Jongdae menyembuhkan bekas-bekas lukanya.

Karena faktanya, tak ada yang pernah benar-benar menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Malah semakin menambah luka itu. Orang paling pertama yang melakukannya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Baekhyun hidup begitu bahagia dengan keluarga dan kakak laki-lakinya sebelum perusahaan ayahnya mengalami kebangkrutan. Dan akibat itu, pasar gelap dan perdagangan ilegal menjadi pilihan ayahnya, dan dirinya dijual kepada sebuah klub. Baekhyun tak akan pernah melupakan hari itu.

 _"Tetaplah bersama Nyonya Kim, ya? Ayah akan kembali dan menjemputmu." ucap ayahnya sambil memasukkan segulung uang 100 dollar kedalam kantungnya._

 _"Kapan, ayah?" tanya Baekhyun._

 _"Secepatnya nak. Secepatnya." Ayahnya menahan airmata dan mencium kening anaknya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, dan tak pernah terlihat lagi._

Butuh bertahun-tahun bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari bahwa ayahnya berbohong. Dia tak pernah kembali. Baekhyun menghabiskan masa kecilnya didalam klub, mencuci piring kotor bersama dengan tikus-tikus di dapur. Ia berdoa dan berharap ayahnya akan kembali. Ia benci mencuci piring dan ia benci dapur kotor dengan tikus-tikus itu. Pernah satu kali, seekor tikus menghinggapi pundaknya dan Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dua buah piring untuk mengusir tikus itu. Sang koki adalah wanita tua yang galak. Tubuhnya besar dan bertato, dia juga merokok sambil memasak.

 _Koki itu marah dan mengambil sebuah sendok besar, memukuli kepala Baekhyun. "Dasar bodoh! Beraninya kau memecahkan piringku?! Kau letakkan dimana otakmu itu, bocah idiot?!" teriaknya, terus-menerus memukuli Baekhyun. Itulah saat pertama kali Baekhyun mendapatkan luka memar._

 _Saat itulah, Baekhyun pikir ayahnya tak akan menjemputnya. Suatu hari, seorang anak baru masuk kedalam klub._

 _"Hai, namaku Baekhyun, siapa namamu?"_

 _"K...Kyungsoo." ucap anak lelaki itu, menggeleng-geleng. Kyungsoo fasih berbicara bahasa Korea namun dengan aksen yang aneh, dan Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Kyungsoo datang dari luar negeri. Ia juga beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun, jadi ia tak begitu lancar berbicara. Baekhyun membantunya berbicara sambil mencuci piring bersama._

 _Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteman dengan sangat baik. Mereka akan terkikik dengan candaan mereka seraya mencuci piring, meledek sang koki diam-diam. Pernah satu kali, mereka kabur ke lantai dansa klub. Mereka melihat seorang gadis, gadis yang sangat cantik, yang baru saja melepas pakaian dalamnya ditengah-tengah lantai dansa. Ia menggenggam tangan seorang pria dan mereka juga terkikik. Kemudian, gadis itu melepas pakaiannya, melepas bra yang ia pakai dan mencium pria itu, duduk diatas pangkuan sang pria._

 _Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat bra dan celana dalam wanita sebelumnya. Mereka mengambil bra dan celana dalam merah muda itu dan kembali ke dapur yang kosong itu, bermain dengan benda-benda itu dan meletakkan bra itu diatas kepalanya sambil menyanyikan lagu Mickey Mouse._

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian, seorang anak lelaki baru datang. Dia dari Tiongkok dan sama sekali tidak bisa bicara bahasa Korea. Luhan, nama anak itu, adalah seorang anak lelaki mungil dengan bibir merah muda dan mata bak rusa. Salah seorang pelayan yang baik mengajarkan Luhan bahasa Korea, dan Luhan juga bermain bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, melatih bahasa Koreanya._

 _Untuk beberapa saat, hidup tak terlihat begitu buruk. Ia punya teman-teman, beberapa eonni dan hyung yang baik hati, dan pelanggan yang memberi mereka makanan. Meski mereka hanya makan makanan sisa, tapi setidaknya mereka makan sesuatu._

 _Baekhyun pun beranjak sedikit lebih dewasa, seorang pelanggan memanggilnya. "Baekhyun," panggilnya sayang. "Berapa umurmu?"_

 _"10." jawab Baekhyun, menunjukkan kesepuluh jemarinya. Orang itu mengangguk, lalu mencium hidung Baekhyun._

 _"Kau anak yang baik. Apa kau menyukai hyung?"_

 _"Ya hyung." jawab Baekhyun. Hyung-nya mencium pipi Baekhyun, dan kemudian memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, membawanya semakin dekat._

 _"Wah, wah, Baby Baekkie wangi sekali." Ia menghirup surai Baekhyun dan mengelus punggungnya, tangannya perlahan turun hingga menyentuh bokong Baekhyun. Baekhyun tergelinjang, merasa tidak nyaman. Apa yang sedang hyung ini lakukan?_

 _"Hyung..."_

 _"Dengar Baekhyun, mulai sekarang, panggil aku Daddy, kau mengerti?"_

 _"Hyung..."_

 _"Apa yang kubilang tadi?" ucapnya, mencubit bokong kenyal Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan._

 _"Daddy..."_

 _"Good boy. Sekarang dengar Baekhyun, kau menyukai daddy 'kan? Apakah kau mau melakukan semua yang ia katakan?" Baekhyun mengangguk._

 _"Anak yang baik, sangat baik." Ia tersenyum, menggendong anak lelaki itu. Malam itu, Baekhyun merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sarafnya seperti kesemutan, tubuhnya telanjang saat hyung-nya, atau Daddy, menciumi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengerutkan jemari kakinya dan mengerang kesakitan. Ia ingat ia berteriak kesakitan namun Daddy-nya malah menampar wajahnya keras-keras._

 _"Diam, atau Daddy akan menamparmu lebih keras."_

 _Baekhyun ingat ia berdarah malam itu. Ia menyaksikan hyungnya berjalan keluar dari kamar, dan ia harap orang itu tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Ia mencoba untuk duduk, namun rasa nyeri pada bokongnya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak._

 _Malam itu, pemilik klub datang. Ia bilang Baekhyun telah melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus dan 'jika siapapun menanyakan apakah kau masih perjaka atau tidak, katakan iya'. Itulah saat dimana Baekhyun sadar dirinya telah kehilangan keperjakaannya._

 _Jadi Baekhyun sudah naik pangkat dari pencuci piring menjadi penidur para pelanggan. Tak banyak yang mencarinya, namun ketika ada, mereka membayar cukup banyak. Baekhyun membenci ini lebih dari mencuci piring. Selalu terasa sangat sakit, dan baik pria maupun wanita yang tidur dengannya pasti selalu ingin dipanggil Daddy atau Master. Mereka akan memukulinya, dan menggigitnya, dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Baekhyun akan ternodai oleh darah dan kadang sperma di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia paling membenci hal ini, ia merasa kotor dan menjijikan. Ia harap ia bisa kembali jadi pencuci piring saja. Karena hal pertama yang akan ia cuci adalah tubuh kotornya._

 _Salah satu senjata rahasia Baekhyun adalah kepintarannya. Ia bisa membaca dan menulis. Ayahnya telah mengajarkannya membaca. Setelah beberapa kali tidur dengan pelanggan, ia tahu bagaimana cara berperilaku didepan para pelanggannya. Beberapa pekerja, seperti Yixing hyung, diam-diam membawakan Baekhyun beberapa buku untuk dibaca._

 _Baekhyun tahu yang ia lakukan tidaklah benar. Ia tahu ini adalah perbuatan ilegal dan melanggar hukum, namun ia tak bisa bebas. Ia masihlah seorang anak lelaki yang lemah. Para saudaranya juga menjadi pekerja seks dibawah umur dan akibat trauma, kedua anak itu jadi bisu, kecuali diatas ranjang, dimana mereka harus berteriak dan mendesah untuk pelanggan mereka._

 _Baekhyun pernah mencoba untuk kabur bersama kedua saudaranya. Mereka keluar dari klub dan kabur. Mereka bersembunyi di tempat pembuangan, namun kembali ditemukan. Bos mereka sangat marah; ia menghukum mereka dengan memukuli mereka dan membiarkan mereka kelaparan. Ketiga anak lelaki itu tidak diberikan makan selama 3 hari, dan juga, sistem keamanan baru diluncurkan, yaitu ikatan leher itu._

 _Ikatan leher itu adalah mimpi buruk. Bukan hanya untuk mencegah mereka agar tidak kabur lagi, para pelanggan juga suka memanfaatkannya. Mereka akan mengaitkannya dengan rantai. Baekhyun serasa ingin mati. Seks, sesuai dengan yang telah ia alami, adalah alat untuk memuaskan diri, atau alat penyiksa, dan Baekhyun pikir masih banyak lagi._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan menjadi para Boneka Porselen. Seiring tumbuh dewasanya mereka, semakin banyak pelanggan yang ingin 'menggunakan' mereka. Baekhyun tahu cara agar tidak tersakiti adalah dengan menjadi submisif. Konsekuensinya fatal jika kau memberontak, jadi ia memastikan bahwa dirinya dan kedua saudaranya tetap menjadi submisif. Ada beberapa pelanggan yang berbuat terlalu kejam, dan penjaga klub akan menghentikannya, namun jarang sekali._

Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa ia akan hidup di klub selamanya, sampai Kris datang dan menolong mereka. Ketika ia bertemu Chanyeol dan teman-temannya, ia merasa seperti baru saja ditarik dari dalam samudera setelah terperangkap bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia merasa lega, bebas, dan yang paling penting, aman.

Chanyeol adalah pria yang sangat baik. Ia sangat murah senyum dan memiliki manik lebar yang menarik. Manik yang tak ia takuti untuk ditatap. Masa lalunya begitu kelam, manik merah dipenuhi amarah ataupun nafsu, namun manik Chanyeol berbeda. Begitu hangat dan tulus. Chanyeol mengingatkannya kepada para eonni dan hyung baik hati yang dulu merawatnya ketika masih kecil.

"Psst. Baekhyun, kau tidak tidur?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Surai cokelat Chanyeol terlihat dari balik pintu. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan berjinjit seraya berjalan masuk. Baekhyun ingin duduk, namun beberapa luka membuatnya kesulitan.

"Sini, kubantu." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan mereka berjalan perlahan agar tidak membuat suara dan membangunkan semuanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apakah semua baik-baik saja?" bisiknya.

"Ya, terima kasih. Kami baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kami hanya bermain dengan Lucy dan Mike."

"Kuharap mereka tidak membuatmu takut. Anak-anak itu bisa jadi hiperaktif."

"Tidak kok, kami suka bermain dengan mereka."

"Baguslah." Chanyeol membongkar tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa majalah. "Aku membawakanmu beberapa bacaan, agar kau tidak kebosanan. Apakah tidak apa?"

"Oh! Terima kasih Chanyeol!" Baekhyun segera mengambil majalah itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak membaca. Ia rindu membaca.

"Ayo kita kembali, aku akan membuatkan minuman, lalu kita bisa membaca itu bersama-sama." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol. Si lelaki tinggi membuatkan teh hangat dan mereka pun duduk diatas soda, membaca majalah yang Chanyeol bawa.

Sunyi tercipta diantara mereka berdua, namun anehnya terasa nyaman. Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum, berterimakasih pada Chanyeol atas segala yang telah ia perbuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

WAAAAAH KELAR JUGA AKHIRNYAAA~ /abis ngebut translatenya mumpung lg ad waktu/?

maaf kalo ada yang anehhh maklum aku ga cek berulang2 n transletnya lmayan ngebut :"")

So, masa lalu Baek yg kelam sudah sedikit terungkap nih~ fufu~ gimana? penasaran? /naikturunin alis/?

.

 _ **REVIEW**_ puhleeeaasee~~

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	6. Chapter 7 & Chapter 8

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: _Dirty Messages and a Fluffy Teddy Bear_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jacques, bagaimana keadaan finansial bulananku?"

"Baik-baik saja Tuan, ini adalah daftar semua pengeluaran termasuk tagihan kartu kredit." Seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Tuan Wu di kantor rumahnya. Tuan Wu mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, alis bertautan seraya mengecek semuanya.

"Hmmm, pengeluaran lain-lain jadi semakin banyak ya?"

"Itu tidak bisa dihindari Tuan. Jenny adalah seorang anak gadis yang sedang menjalani pertumbuhan dan dia perlu dinafkahi. Juga ada satu kali ketika dia demam dan anda membawa dia ke rumah sakit privat terbaik di kota ini."

"Ya, aku ingat." Tuan Wu mengangguk, teringat ketika Jenny terbangun dan menangis dan Tao gelisah akan suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. "Sepertinya hal-hal semacam ini tak dapat dihindari."

"Benar, Tuan."

"Bagus. Urus semuanya."

"Baik Tuan." Jacques mengambil _list_ itu kemudian berjalan keluar sebelum Tuan Wu memanggilnya lagi.

"Jacques, ada berita apa mengenai anakku?"

"Dia masih mengurus kasusnya Tuan. Saya belum melihatnya sejak Senin."

"Mengapa kasus ini memakan banyak waktu? Apa statusnya?"

"Sepertinya saat ini mereka tengah mengurus para korban dan mengamankan mereka. Kebanyakan dari gadis-gadis ini tidak mau meninggalkan Korea dan mereka sedang memikirkan jalan keluarnya."

"Apakah mereka sudah menemukan jejak Mr. X?"

"Setahu saya belum Tuan. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang pria yang sulit dilacak."

Tuan Wu menghela nafas. "Jika ini masih berlanjut maka semakin banyak orang yang akan menjadi korban. Perdagangan manusia terjadi setiap hari. Setiap kali kita mematikan satu, selalu tumbuh lagi seribu lainnya."

"Ya Tuan."

"Beritahu Suho untuk segera membereskan ini, atau aku harus mengikutsertakan Interpol dalam kasus ini."

Jacques merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. "I...Interpol Tuan?"

"Ya. Jika si Mr.X ini sekuat yang mereka katakan, kita butuh bantuan. Jika aku harus mengikutsertakan Interpol, itulah yang harus aku lakukan. Sial, bahkan aku akan meminta bantuan UNODC ( _United Nations Office on Drugs and Crime_ ) jika memang diperlukan."

"Baik Tuan."

"Dan beritahu anakku untuk pulang ke rumah. Sebentar lagi perayaan _anniversary-_ nya dengan Tao dan aku ingin menantuku merasakan yang terbaik tahun ini." Tuan Wu sedikit menaikkan suaranya. "Tidak seperti tahun lalu ketika kita mengadakan pesta kejutan dan malah dia yang mengejutkan kita dengan terbang ke New York di saat-saat terakhir."

"Akan saya pastikan tidak ada kejutan lagi tahun ini."

"Ya, Jacques. Masih ingat semua makanan sisa itu?"

"Kita memakan kue _anniversary_ selama enam hari, Tuan."

Tuan Wu meringis, mengingat rasa mual ketika menelan kue karamel manis dengan krim merah muda selama enam hari berturut-turut. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Tao, yang harus melewati _anniversary_ -nya sendirian karena suami pekerja keras yang bodoh itu. Lelaki bak panda itu menangis hingga tertidur. "Jangan ingatkan aku Jacques. Sial, harusnya dia yang mengurusi hal seperti ini, bukan aku."

"Mengerti Tuan. Apa ada hal lain lagi yang harus saya kerjakan?"

"Tidak. Kau boleh pergi."

"Terima kasih Tuan."

Setelah Jacques menutup pintu perlahan, Tuan Wu meraih sebuah pigura foto keluarganya dari dalam laci. Disana terlihat sosok dirinya ketika masih muda, sosok seorang wanita cantik nan elegan yang menggendong bayi kecil yang sedang mengemut jempolnya. Saat itu mereka di Aspen, Kolorado karena musim ski dan meski Kris tidak bisa bermain ski, setidaknya dia bisa bermain dengan es dan membuat _snowman_.

Tuan Wu menghela nafas. Sejujurnya, ia sangat merindukan istrinya. Dia adalah cinta pertamanya, dan sosok ibu bagi anaknya. Dia selalu mendukungnya. Dia mencintai dan menyayanginya. Dia tak pernah mengeluhkan hari ulangtahun ataupun liburan yang terlewati karena pekerjaan.

Akan tetapi, ia malah mengkhianati wanita itu.

Tetapi ia tidak menyesal bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada Sunny. Sunny telah membuka matanya terhadap dunia yang begitu gelap, sisi gelap dunia dimana para manusia tak punya hati yang termakan keserakahan bekerja. Ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengan Sunny. Orang-orang yang tidak kaya dan tidak beruntung, anak-anak yang diculik dan dipekerjakan, gadis belia yang tidur dengan pria-pria asing, dan mungkin sepantaran Kris. Betapa pedih menyaksikan hal-hal seperti ini, dan ia tahu ia harus menyelamatkan dunia.

Ia telah menyelamatkan banyak jiwa, namun kehilangan satu jiwa. Jiwa seorang wanita yang berada disisinya sejak pertama kali.

Tuan Wu meletakkan kembali figura itu dan menggumamkan kata yang sama setiap kali melihat foto itu.

"Martha, maafkan aku."

.

* * *

.

"Permisi bos. Aku punya beberapa informasi baru untuk anda." Taemin masuk dengan iPadnya, berjalan cepat. Tidak seperti asisten biasa lainnya, Taemin tidak mengetuk pintu ketika masuk, namun Suho hanya menghela nafas dan menunggunya untuk bicara. Ia sudah biasa.

"Apa itu?"

"Klub di Gangnam yang Kris beritahu kita itu dimiliki oleh Mr. X bernama Klub Z."

Suho mendengus sarkastik. "Apa-apaan ini, dia menamai klub-klubnya dengan alfabet? Nanti apa lagi? Klub A?"

"Klub itu baru dibuka dua minggu lalu. Masih dalam masa perbaikan. Sepertinya sengaja dibuka cepat-cepat."

"Mungkin mereka mencoba untuk membayar kembali semua kerusakan yang telah kita buat." gumam Suho. "Ada lagi?"

"Kami juga telah mencoba menggali beberapa informasi lagi, namun kami hanya menemukan sebuah informasi kecil." Ia mengulurkan secarik kertas.

"Rekening Bank Swiss?"

"Ya, ketika kami melacak klub sebelumnya, kami menemukan catatan finansial mereka dan rekening ini yang muncul. Rekening ini didaftarkan atas nama Lee Jinyoung."

"Tolong bilang kau tahu siapa dia."

"Ini permasalahannya. Di dunia ini ada ribuan Lee Jinyoung dan bisa saja itu nama samaran."

Suho mengendikkan bahunya. "Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Teruslah mencoba."

"Mengerti Tuan. Oh, dan Tuan Wu menelepon."

"Apa yang dia mau?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin anda segera menyelesaikan kasus ini, atau dia akan mengikutsertakan Interpol pada kasus ini."

Suho meringis. Ia benci bekerjasama dengan mereka. Terakhir kali mereka bekerja sama untuk kasus perbudakan anak di India dan rencananya hampir gagal dan anak-anak itu hampir mati. Jika Interpol ikut-campur, WOAHT tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Bilang padanya aku sedang mengerjakannya."

"Baik bos."

"Oh, dan Taemin?"

"Ya bos?"

"Bilang pada Minho untuk berhenti mengirimkan pesan suara mesum yang terus tersambung pada pesan suaraku."

Tubuh Taemin mengkaku dan merasakan sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. "Er, apa maksud anda Tuan?"

Suho menekan sebuah tombol merah. " _Oh, Tae-sayang, aku sangat merindukanmu. . . Aku bisa membayangkan tanganku diantara rambutmu, lidahku menuruni tubuh seksimu. Ingatkah ketika kau bilang padaku tadi malam, bagaimana kau menyukainya ketika aku mencumbumu dengan penis besarku dengan cepat? Well, baby malam ini, aku akan mencumbumu seperti._ . ." Suho mematikannya dan wajah Taemin tampak seperti balon merah yang nyaris meledak.

"Pertanyaannya, bagaimana Minho tahu nomor pesan suaramu?"

"Er," Taemin berdehem dan berkedip beberapa kali. "Erm. Aku keluar dulu Tuan."

"Memang sebaiknya begitu." Suho menatap asistennya yang berjalan keluar, menutup wajahnya malu. Ia pun berencana mengirimkan pesan suara singkat kepada karyawan _horny_ -nya.

"Ini Direktur Kim. Tuan Choi Minho, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau berhenti mengirimkan pesan mesum kepada Taemin. Kau seharusnya mengerjakan kasus ini, bukan menunggu saat-saat bercinta dengan kekasihmu sambil menyelipkan tanganmu kedalam celana. Sekarang saranku adalah kau selesaikan hasratmu dan kembali bekerja."

.

* * *

.

"Baiklah, jadi aku akan mengumumkan daftar finalis kompetisi _dance_ minggu depan." kata Nichkhun, komite penyelenggara kompetisi _dance_ kampus didepan para penari yang berbaris rapi di studio _dance_. Kai merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan mengepalkan tangannya. _Please, aku harus lolos please..._

"Baiklah, jadi tanpa berurutan, urutan 5 teratas kita adalah.. Eunhyuk, Jay Park, Hyoyeon, Minah..." Bola mata Kai hampir loncat keluar. Minah lolos?! Kai berbalik menatap gadis itu. Dia sedang tersenyum puas dan berbalik menatap Kai. Kai sedikit tersenyum, hanya sedikit. Bagaimanapun, ia masih tegang.

"Dan terakhir, Kai." Kai yang mendengar namanya dipanggil meloncat-loncat kegirangan. _Yes yes yes! Aku lolos! Aku masuk final!_ Kai sulit mempercayai ini. Setelah berbulan-bulan bekerja keras, ia akhirnya lolos. Berjam-jam ia habiskan didalam studio _dance_ , membuat koreografi baru dan menyeret Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk melihatnya menari, usahanya tidak sia-sia. _Totally worth it_.

"Babak final adalah Sabtu depan di aula kampus, dan akan dibuka untuk umum jadi kalian bisa mengajak siapa saja untuk datang dan menyaksikan pertandingan ini," jelas Nichkhun. "Kalian memiliki satu minggu untuk mempersiapkan koreografi kalian. Boleh menggunakan genre apa saja dan jika kalian membutuhkan partner, kalian boleh menghubungi kami. Ada pertanyaan?"

Nichkhun menunggu respon dari mereka namun sejauh ini, nihil. Ia tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. " _Well_ kalau begitu, selamat kepada finalis yang lolos dan _good luck_! Sampai jumpa minggu depan!"

Para peserta lain saling bersalaman mengucapkan selamat dan kerumunan perlahan menipis. Kai berjalan menghampiri Minah. "Selamat Minah."

"Trims! Aku tak percaya kita berdua lolos! Bukankah ini menyenangkan?!" Gadis itu bertepuk tangan girang. "Hanya tinggal selangkah bagiku untuk menjadi _dancer_ terbaik kampus." Kai tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan untuk Minah.

"Minah! Ayo! Kami akan pergi!" panggil Hyoyeon, meraih tas merah mudanya. Minah menatap Kai. "Kau mau ikut? Kami akan pergi ke Brian's Bar untuk minum."

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku harus pulang."

"Oke, sampai jumpa nanti." Minah melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lucu.

" _Bye_." Kai ikut melambaikan tangannya. Ia menatap gadis itu pergi dengan teman-temannya. Ia masih merasa sangat senang karena lolos ke babak final dan ia tak sabar untuk pulang dan menceritakan kepada semua orang mengenai berita baik ini.

Ketika Kai berjalan pulang, ia hampir saja melayang. Rasanya bagai terbang ke langit dan menari diatas awan. Sedikit lagi. Mimpinya menjadi seorang penari profesional akan segera menjadi nyata. Ia berjalan melewati kedai makanan kecil dan sebuah toko mainan. Ia baru saja ingin melangkah menjauh namun sesuatu menangkap ekor matanya.

Didalam toko itu terpampang sebuah _teddy bear_ dengan pita hitam di lehernya. Boneka itu duduk disebelah boneka Barbie dan sebuah _Hotwheels Monster Truck_ besar. Anehnya, Kai berhenti dan menatap boneka beruang itu. Biasanya ia tidak suka mainan, karena ia sudah besar, namun benda ini begitu memikat perhatiannya.

Ia menatap boneka itu dan tiba-tiba, sosok seorang anak lelaki bersurai coklat dengan manik besar muncul dalam batinnya.

 _Kyungsoo_.

Kai berjalan memasuki toko dan membeli boneka beruang itu. Ia menggenggam boneka itu erat-erat, merasakan bulu lembutnya. Beruang itu tersenyum dan Kai berandai. Apa Kyungsoo akan menyukainya? Ia merasa aneh membelikan _teddy bear_ untuk seorang lelaki, namun _who knows_? Orang-orang selalu bilang bahwa benda-benda lucu, bahkan mainan, masih dapat membuat orang lain tersenyum, jadi apa salahnya mencoba?

Kai tentu saja ingin melihat senyuman Kyungsoo.

Ia membawa _teddy bear_ itu pulang, tanpa berlama-lama lagi kali ini. Saat ia sampai di rumah, semua orang sudah berada disana. Luhan mewarnai bersama Lucy dan Mike sementara Sehun dengan telinganya yang tersumbat _earphone_ sedang bermain Dota. Chanyeol yang melihat dirinya pulang pun menunjukkan senyum khasnya. "Ay bro! Bagaimana? Kau lolos tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Aw _man_. Aku turut sedih."

"Bercanda! Aku lolos ke babak final!"

"WOOOO!" Chanyeol dan Sehun sontak melompat dari kursinya masing-masing dan memeluk Kai. Lucy dan Mike hanya tersenyum sedangkan Luhan menatap semua orang, benar-benar tidak mengerti mengenai situasi saat ini. Bahkan Baekhyun tersenyum, sambil bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Selamat Kai."

"Terima kasih Baekhyun. Ini sangat menyenangkan!"

"Bisakah kita menonton pertunjukanmu?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak? Semua orang boleh datang!"

" _Cool_! Hei anak-anak, mau melihat Kai hyung memenangkan pertandingan dengan gerakan _dance_ -nya yang keren itu?"tanya Sehun kepada Lucy dan Mike, yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kami boleh ikut?!" tanya Mike, sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Tentu saja! Ajak orangtua kalian juga!"

"APPAAAAAA! DADDYYYYY!" Para anak-anak berteriak memanggil orangtua mereka seraya berlari ke sebelah. Trio KaiSeYeol tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo? Apa sebaiknya kita membawa mereka?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Pasti menyenangkan, dan kupikir mereka akan senang jika keluar dari rumah sebentar." ucap Kai, meletakkan barang bawaannya.

"Hei Baekkie, ayo ikut kami menonton pertunjukan Kai minggu depan. Kau bisa membawa saudara-saudaramu juga."

"Benarkah? Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu! Ayo ikut dan bersenang-senang!" Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk malu.

"Omong-omong, dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai, memegang _teddy bear_ yang tadi ia beli untuknya.

"Dia didalam kamarnya, maksudku, kamarmu." jawab Sehun. "Ia belajar cara membaca hari ini jadi ia sedang latihan."

"Kyungsoo tak bisa membaca?" tanyanya bingung. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Xiumin hyung dan aku yang mengajarinya hari ini."

"Ah, baguslah!" Kai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk diatas lantai, membaca buku cerita milik Mike. Ia terkejut mendengar suara pintu dan ketika Kai masuk, ia buru-buru berdiri.

"Oh, maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, meletakkan bukunya.

"Apa kau menikmati membaca? Kudengar kau belajar membaca hari ini." Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai respon, Kai berjalan menghampirinya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mencoba untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Kai sejenak melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo, memastikan lelaki itu tidak akan kabur darinya.

"Ini, aku membelikannya untukmu." Ia mengulurkan sebuah boneka beruang. "Kau bisa memeluknya kalau kau ingin tidur. Aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu tapi aku tidak tahu mau memberikanmu apa, jadi aku membeli ini. Aku harap kau tidak merasa tidak enak karena aku..." Kai berhenti berbicara ketika ia tersadar bahwa ia bicara terlalu banyak. Kyungsoo mengambil boneka itu. Begitu lembut dan menggemaskan. Ia belum pernah melihat _teddy bear_ sebelumnya, hanya pernah mendengarnya. _Jadi teddy bear itu seperti ini. Lucu sekali!_ Kyungsoo memeluk boneka itu, membiarkan senyum mengembang di wajahnya seraya merasakan kehangatan mainan itu.

"Kau suka?"

Kyungsoo perlahan mengangguk, ia menatap Jongin lembut, sambil tersenyum. _Terima kasih_.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kai tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. "Sebentar lagi waktunya tidur."

Malam itu, ketika Kai naik ke kasurnya, tangannya meraih lampu tidur, ingin mematikannya. Maniknya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang tertidur disebelahnya. Ia memeluk boneka itu, tubuh menggulung dibawah hangatnya selimut, tertidur begitu pulasnya.

Kai anehnya merasa puas. Kyungsoo aman. Ia makan, memiliki boneka, belajar membaca, dan kasur hangat untuk tidur. Anehnya lagi, perasaan ini membuat hatinya berbunga. Ia berbalik menatap lelaki mungil itu selama beberapa menit. Satu menit berubah menjadi dua menit, sepuluh menjadi dua puluh, dan tanpa sadar, Kai tertidur melihat Kyungsoo tidur.

Malam itu, Kai tidur dengan posisi sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Boneka beruang itu terletak diantara mereka, deru nafas dan dengkuran mereka memenuhi kamar. Kyungsoo bergerak semakin dekat, mengelus punggung tangan Kai menggunakan ujung jemarinya.

Secara tidak langsung, ia berterima kasih dalam kesunyian.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: _Allies and Gangster Men_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Gee_ , bagaimana cara menemukan para Boneka?"

"Aku tidak tahu Youngjae, dan ingat, aku mau _cheeseburger_. Yang biasa, bukan yang _double_ , mengerti?"

"Ya."

Himchan menghela nafas berat ketika ia meninggalkan rekannya dari barisan di Burger King's dan mencari tempat duduk. Sudah berminggu-minggu semenjak para Boneka menghilang dan bos mereka memerintahkan mereka untuk segera menemukan para Boneka yang hilang. Sialnya, sejauh ini mereka tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Tak ada yang tahu kemana mereka menghilang, dan Youngjae serta Himchan hanya menemukan jalan buntu. Himchan awalnya merasa frustasi dan ia sangat ingin menyerah. Jadi disinilah mereka, makan siang di Burger King's dan mencoba menyusun rencana selanjutnya.

" _Geez_ , Youngjae, kau makan banyak sekali." ucap Himchan, menatap _Triple Cheeseburger_ dengan dua porsi kentang goreng dan segelas besar _shake_.

"Perutmu akan cepat kosong ketika mencari orang hilang." Youngjae meneguk _shake_ -nya sebelum memakan burger mereka.

"Kau tahu, aku pikir para Boneka berada di kota lain." Youngjae menjilat bibirnya. "Maksudku, kita sudah menyisir seluruh penjuru Seoul dan batang hidung mereka tidak juga ditemukan! Memang sebegitu sulitnya mencari tiga bocah lelaki yang hilang dengan kulit putih, mata bundar, dan bibir merah?"

"Apa kau sadar kalau kau mendeskripsikan separuh lelaki di Seoul?" balas Himchan. "Banyak orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu." Ia sejenak melirik kulit Youngjae. "Kau lumayan putih juga."

"Trims, aku mencoba menghindari matahari."Youngjae tersenyum, bibirnya ternodai sedikit saus barbeque. Himchan sedikit menyeringai.

"Appa! Aku mau _cheeseburger_!" kata seorang anak lelaki, merengek pada appa-nya.

"Oh lihat! Mereka bahkan menjual boneka Minion!" ucap seorang anak gadis di sebelah anak lelaki tadi, bertepuk tangan kegirangan. Mereka berdua masih mengenakan seragam sekolah jadi mungkin mereka baru pulang sekolah.

"Baik anak-anak, tenanglah dan katakan apa yang kalian mau." ucap appa mereka, merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil dompet.

"Mereka menjual boneka Minion? Kok aku tidak lihat?" kata Youngjae, sambil celingukan mencari mainan kuning itu. "Kau mau?"

"Kau gila? Itu hanya untuk anak bayi."

"Baiklah, aku pesan 4 _cheeseburger_ , 2 _Double Whopper_ , satu burger bacon, 10 porsi kentang goreng, dan 7 _Diet Coke_ besar."

"Woah, anak-anak itu makannya banyak sekali." Youngjae terkesiap setelah mendengar pesanan pria didepan kasir.

"Jangan bodoh, bisa saja itu untuk keluarganya."

" _Okay kids_ , pilih mainan kalian."

"Aku mau yang itu!" tunjuk si anak lelaki. "Yang matanya paling besar dan memakai kacamata."

"Mereka semua memakai kacamata, sayang."

"Aku tahu tapi aku paling suka yang itu. Dia yang paling lucu."

"Yeah, mengingatkanku pada Kyungsoo oppa."

"Apa kau mendengar itu?!" Himchan menggenggam lengan Youngjae was-was.

"Aku dengar!" kata Youngjae, mengangguk was-was. "Apa yang bocah itu katakan, mainan yang itu tidak lucu."

Himchan menempeleng kepala Youngjae. "Bukan dasar bodoh! Anak itu menyebut 'Kyungsoo'."

"Benarkah?!" Manik Youngjae melebar.

Mereka berdua mengawasi keluarga itu, yang sedang sibuk memegangi pesanan mereka. "Sebentar Himchan, bisa saja itu Kyungsoo yang lain. Maksudku, di Seoul ada beribu-ribu Kyungsoo!"

"Aku tak sabar untuk menonton perlombaan menari Kai hyung Sabtu nanti. Pasti sangat seru!"

"Tentu saja, sekarang aku ingin kalian bersikap yang baik nanti _okay_? Kita akan mengunjungi kampus jadi kalian harus bersikap baik."

"Ya appa." Si anak lelaki mengangguk.

"Apa kalian membelikan Luhan mainan?" Appa dari keluarga itu bertanya kepada anak perempuannya dan Himchan serta Youngjae seakan merasa ingin meledak.

"Ya! Yang ini!" Si anak gadis melambaikan mainan yang digenggamnya. "Apa Baekhyun oppa suka _bacon_? Mungkin dia lebih suka ayam, appa."

"Jangan khawatir sayang, Baekhyun bukan pemilih makanan." Pria dengan mata sipit dan pipi yang sedikit _chubby_ tersenyum, menggenggam tangan anaknya dan berjalan keluar restoran. Himchan dan Youngjae menatap mereka yang berjalan keluar, dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah burger mereka.

"Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun di percakapan yang sama?" tanya Youngjae sangsi.

"Mungkinkah..."

"Tidak mungkin." jawab Youngjae.

"Tapi bisa jadi..."

"Mungkin benar..."

"Bungkus burgermu dan ayo ikuti mereka!" Himchan menyambar minumannya dan berlari mengejar keluarga itu. Ia melihat dari jauh keluarga itu tengah masuk kedalam taksi.

"Youngjae! Cepat!"

"Aku datang!" Youngjae mengekorinya, namun sudah terlambat. Keluarga itu sudah berada didalam taksi dan sudah melaju pergi. Untungnya, ada taksi lain yang parkir dibelakang taksi itu, menunggu pelanggan.

"Cepat! Ikuti taksi itu!" perintah Himchan.

"Tunggu, apa kalian punya uang?" tanya sang supir taksi.

"Tentu saja! Tunggu..." Himchan menggali kantungnya. Tunggu sebentar, tidak ada apa-apa didalamnya.

" _Shit_ , aku kehabisan uang. Youngjae, apa kau punya?"

"Tidak, sudah habis."

"Tak ada uang, tak ada kendaraan. Maaf." ucap sang sopir taksi, masuk kedalam taksi dan melaju pergi. Himchan harus menahan kekesalannya, ia berbalik menatap partnernya dan menatapnya seram.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidak punya uang?!"

"Sudah kuhabiskan di restoran tadi!"

"Aku tahu. Kau dan kentang goreng dan _shake_ -mu yang bodoh."

"Hei, dokterku yang menganjurkan. Aku mengidap hippoglycemic."

"Harusnya _hypoglycemic_ (darah rendah) dasar idiot." omel Himchan. "Bagus. Tadi kita menemukan mereka, sekarang kita kehilangan mereka."

Kedua orang itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan, berjalan dengan setengah hati dan tiba-tiba angin berhembus. Sebuah brosur yang tergeletak di lantai terbang dan menabrak wajah Youngjae.

"Hei, siapa yang mematikan lampu?" tanyanya bingung. Himchan sangat ingin mencekik leher anak itu sekarang.

"Ada brosur di wajahmu, idiot." Himchan mengambil brosur itu dari wajah Youngjae. "Tunggu sebentar, lihat ini."

"2013 Seoul Ultimate Dance Contest, ajang pencarian penari terhebat kampus selanjutnya. Diadakan hari Sabtu ini di Universitas Exoplanet." baca Youngjae.

"Tadi anak-anak itu membicarakan kontes menari yang _kebetulan_ juga diadakan Sabtu ini di gedung _kampus_." Himchan tersenyum sendiri, menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa ada hubungannya?" Youngjae bertanya pada rekannya. Himchan menghela nafas.

"Ikut aku saja."

"Oke." Youngjae dengan senang mengikuti temannya sambil mengunyah kentang goreng.

.

* * *

.

"Permisi," Seorang pria tinggi canggung dengan potongan poni mangkuk dan kacamata Harry Potter berjalan menghampiri penjaga Klub Z di Gangnam. "Aku asisten pribadi Tuan Kim Kibum dan aku harus masuk."

"Lalu kenapa?" balas sang penjaga dengan nada datar bak robot.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Tuan Kim Kibum adalah seorang milyarder yang sangat sukses namun ia menderita sakit jantung. Aku harus masuk dan mengambil obatnya. Biasanya penyakitnya kumat kalau melihat gadis-gadis telanjang diatas panggung."

"Jika dia tahu penyakitnya akan kumat, kenapa dia disini?"

"Begini, ia punya masalah dengan istrinya. Ia belum ditiduri selama 3 tahun, jadi ia kekurangan hiburan seksual." Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik pada telinga si penjaga.

"Baiklah." Sang penjaga mengendikkan bahunya, tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang aneh didepannya katakan. Ia mengecek _list_ dan menemukan nama Kim Kibum tertera disana.

"Kau boleh masuk."

"Terima kasih pak." Si pria canggung berjalan masuk, berjalan dengan kaki rapat dan pundak naik. Ia merapikan poni mangkuknya dan membenarkan kacamatanya. Ia hampir saja mencolok matanya sendiri karena kacamata itu tidak berkaca.

Ia menunduk melihat obat yang sedang ia genggam. "Aspirin," gumamnya. Ia membuka tutup kotak aspirin itu dan memasukkan 'obat' itu kedalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya.

" _Yum_ , Tick-Tacks."

Betul, asisten canggung yang bersuara kecil dan berpenampilan sangat _nerdy_ tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris. Kris tak bisa menggunakan alias lamanya untuk masuk kedalam klub, terutama sejak penyamarannya terbongkar terakhir kali, jadi ia memilih Alias No. 478, Asisten Berpenampilan Canggung yang Mencari Bosnya yang Terkena Serangan Jantung.

Kris tetap menjaga postur canggungnya seraya melihat ke sekeliling. Klub ini lebih sepi dibanding klub lama yang ada di Distrik Red Light, namun tetap saja ramai. Setelah melihat sekilas, Kris menemukan beberapa pelayan lama dan wanita penghibur yang setia pada klub ini dan bahkan beberapa hiasan dekor tembok lama.

"Segelas Bloody Mary _please_." Ia sedikit berdehem pada sang bartender, pria yang lebih pendek dengan rambut biru _spiky_. Sang bartender mengangguk dan membuatkan pesananannya. Kris berdehem beberapa kali, mencoba menyamarkan suaranya, takut bisa saja ada orang yang mengenali suaranya.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, mencoba terdengar lemah dan tetap menunduk, menyesap minumannya.

" _Gee_ , kau terlihat menyedihkan seperti seseorang yang aku tahu."

Kris mendongak dan menemukan sepasang manik coklat, senyum nakal dan lesung pipi. Oh sial, itu Lay si bartender.

"B..benarkah?"

"Hentikan Kris, aku tahu itu kau." Lay menyeringai, mengulurkan beberapa tisu sebelum Kris menyemburkan minumanya. "Jangan dibuang. Ini bukan martini murahan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?"

"Aku cepat mengingat wajah orang. Aku bisa mengenali seseorang bahkan jika mereka berganti nama atau operasi plastik untuk memperbaiki seluruh wajahnya." senyum Lay, mengelap _counter_. "Juga, aku tahu Tuan Kim Kibum. Ia tak punya asisten setinggi 6 kaki dan memakai pakaian Dolce Gabbana."

Kris mengerang. " _Fine_ , _you got me_."

"Jangan khawaitr, aku tidak akan melapor."

" _Thanks_." Kris tersenyum kecil, dan lanjut menyesap minumannya.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak bilang kalau kau seorang polisi?"

Kris berhenti sejenak. Lay tahu ia bekerja untuk hukum. Ia bisa saja melaporkannya namun malah tidak. Ia melindungi identitas Kris. Bisakah Lay dipercaya?"

 _Akan sangat bagus jika punya bala bantuan._

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku bukan polisi," Kris mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling sebelum berbisik, "Aku bekerja untuk WOAHT. Aku sudah mengurus kasus ini selama berbulan-bulan."

"Kau mencari bosku?"

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Dengan Mr. X."

"Oh belum, tapi aku pernah dengar tentangnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Betapa berkuasa dan kayanya dia. Dia juga sangat galak." ucap Lay, yang juga memeriksa sekelilingnya. "Aku dengar dia memiliki koneksi dengan Walikota Seoul."

"Jadi dia seorang politisi?"

"Mungkin. Ia pasti seorang sosok yang populer, tapi banyak yang bilang Mr. X menjaga identitasnya hingga tak terdengar." jelasnya. "Aku lihat salah satu tangan kanannya berurusan dengan riwayat finansialnya beberapa hari lalu di klub ini. Tapi aku tak yakin apakah kertasnya masih disini atau tidak."

"Kudengar dia telah membunuh beberapa orang yang mencari keberadaannya."

"Tak mengejutkan."

"Aku harus menangkap Mr. X ini, jika tidak hidup para Boneka akan terancam."

"Omong-omong, dimana para Boneka?"

"Aku masih belum menemukan mereka. Aku telah mencari kesana kemari, kuharap aku mendapat petunjuk disini."

" _Well_ kau datang ke tempat yang salah. Tak satupun dari kami yang tahu tentang keberadaan mereka. Kuberitahu; Mr. X juga tengah mencari mereka."

"Aku bertaruh dia juga tidak memiliki petunjuk."

"Setahuku sih tidak." Lay menghela nafas. "Kuharap anak-anak itu baik-baik saja. _My poor boys_."

"Kau dekat dengan mereka?"

"Tidak terlalu, tapi aku yang menjaga mereka." ucap Lay, mengambil gelas kosong Kris. "Aku membawakan mereka makanan, buku, mengobrol dengan mereka... Yah, seperti biasa."

"Apa kau tahu darimana mereka berasal?"

"Oh iya. Baekhyun dijual ke klub ketika berumur 9. Kyungsoo diculik dari Inggris dan Luhan dari Tiongkok. Mereka masih sangat muda ketika mereka datang ke klub."

"Jelaskan detilnya."

"Ketika aku mulai bekerja disini, mereka baru saja memulai bisnis Boneka Porselen ini. Awalnya, itu hanya ide biasa. Kami bahkan tak tahu kalau ide itu akan bekerja. Kemudian tiba-tiba, mereka dipanggil."

"Kemana?"

"Dipanggil menghadap Mr. X." ucap Lay. "Tak ada yang tahu dimana dia tingggal. Mereka hanya dipanggil hari itu. Keesokan harinya mereka kembali, dan kami dengar Mr. X memaksa mereka untuk menjadi 'fitur' permanen di klub dan dengan cepat, boom. Pesanan dan _booking_ muncul lebih cepat daripada peluncuran iPhone terbaru."

"Apa menurutmu Mr. X pernah bercinta dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi bisa saja pernah. Ada rumor jika Mr. X tidur denganmu, mungkin kau berada dalam masalah besar atau mungkin kau memang melakukan _nya_ dengan baik. Bisa dibilang, kau harus memiliki sesuatu yang spesial dan berbeda dari yang lain."

"Apa saja yang pernah terjadi pada para Boneka ketika dulu mereka disini?"

"Semuanya. Segala bentuk kekerasan, dipukul, dibiarkan kelaparan..." Lay berhenti berbicara sejenak. Ia merasakan sebuah gejolak emosi bangkit dalam hatinya, amarah bercampur dengan kesedihan. Ia menyayangi anak-anak itu seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia diam-diam merasa lega mereka kabur, namun sekarang ia cemas karena semua orang tengah mencari mereka. "Aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Tak apa. Maaf membuatmu merasa tidak enak." Kris meminta maaf dan sejenak keheningan meliputi mereka. Kemudian, Kris angkat bicara. "Apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Membantumu?"

"Ya. Bantu aku menangkap Mr. X, bebaskan para Boneka dan yang lainnya dari penyiksaan ini, termasuk dirimu sendiri. Akui saja, kau benci bekerja disini, dan kau membenci bosmu. Jika tidak, kau tak mungkin membantuku mengingat aku bekerja pada WOAHT."

"Aku tidak yakin..."

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah cari informasi apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk melacak pria ini. Jika kau bisa membantu, akan lebih cepat menangkap pria ini dan menghentikan aksi kriminal ini."

Lay tampak menimbang-nimbang. Ini berbahaya. Jika ia ketahuan menjadi seorang pengkhianat, ia akan dipecat. Atau lebih buruknya lagi, diburu dan dibunuh. Ia tahu konsekuensinya menjadi seorang pengkhianat. Bagaimanapun, jika rencana ini berhasil, ia akan bebas. Tak perlu menyiapkan minuman untuk pelanggan yang mabuk. Tak perlu striptis dan menari dengan tiang. Rekan-rekannya yang ia sayangi juga akan terbebas dari bisnis ilegal ini. Orang-orang seperti para Boneka akan bebas.

 _Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo..._

"Baik. Kita sepakat." Lay menjabat tangan Kris. "Aku melakukan ini demi para Boneka dan kesejahteraan mereka."

"Bagus." Kris tersenyum. Ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dan berdiri. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Tunggu.." Lay melihat Kris berjalan dengan postur canggungnya. Ia tak tahu cara menghubungi agen rahasia. Lay menghela nafas dan melihat lembaran uang didepannya. Ia mulai menghitung uang itu sebelum melihat secara dekat. _Di sisi uang itu, nomor serinya..._

Lay mengambil sebuah pen dan menyalin angka yang dilingkari disana. Lalu kembali menatap kertasnya.

 _02-xxx-xxxx_

"Nomor telepon." gumamnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum diam-diam dan menghapus nomor di lembaran uang tersebut. Kemudian ia menyimpan uang itu dan menghadapi seorang pelanggan lain.

"Halo, Tuan Kim Kibum."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang bersikap seperti ini. Seseorang terus bilang bahwa asistenku disini, memberikanku obat sakit jantung. Aku tak punya asisten semacam itu. Asistenku seorang wanita, _fuck_ , dan aku akan tahu jika dia berada disini karena dia memiliki sepasang benda menarik yang dapat menarik ribuan orang, _if you know what I mean_." Tuan Kim membuat gerakan melingkar pada dadanya, mencoba meniru payudara wanita. "Katakan Lay, apa aku mabuk?" ucap pria itu, menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggenggam gelasnya lemah.

Lay tersenyum dan membuatkannya minuman lagi. "Ya Tuan. Dan percayalah, lebih baik begini."

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana pemeriksaan di klinik tadi?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun di suatu malam, sambil bersiap untuk tidur. Baekhyun sudah berada didalam selimut, sambil membaca National Geographic di pangkuannya. Chanyeol bergabung dengan Baekhyun dibawah selimut dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Baik-baik saja."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Kedua insan itu pun hanya saling terdiam sesaat.

.

.

 _"Yeah, para Boneka Porselen. Mereka adalah tambang emas terbesar klub. Jika kau kehilangan mereka, kau akan kehilangan uang."_

 _"Tambang emas terbesar klub adalah sekelompok boneka?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu. Itu masih sebuah misteri. Aku bertanya kepada kakak laki-lakiku apakah mereka hanyalah sekumpulan boneka, dia malah menertawai dan mengacuhkanku."_

 _"Mungkin mereka manusia. Maksudku, kau tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan boneka, dan aku yakin bercinta dengan boneka bukanlah pengalaman yang bagus."_

 _"Yeah dengan mata besar dan kulit putih..."_

.

.

"Uhm, Baekhyun bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau..." _Mata besar, kulit seputih salju. Prostitusi. Boneka Porselen. Uang. Baku tembak. Klub. 3 orang itu._

"Apakah kau bekerja di klub?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, dulu." balas Baekhyun, terlihat agak gugup.

"Apakah kau..." Chanyeol menelan liurnya. "Seorang PSK?"

Baekhyun menutup majalahnya. Ia menatap tangannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak bergerak.

"Apakah iya, Baekhyun?" Kali ini, Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab. Ia mengangguk lemah. Ia tidak mendongak. Ia merasa malu. Ia merasa kotor dan menjijikkan. Ia ingin turun dari kasur dan lari. Ia tak pantas memakai baju yang tengah ia pakai, atau tidur diatas kasur bersih nan hangat Chanyeol. Ia merasa tengah menodai itu semua.

 _Kau hanyalah seorang binatang jalang, Baekhyun. Seseorang yang tubuhnya sudah dimanfaatkan. Kau telah dinodai oleh mungkin 20 orang yang mencumbu bokongmu. Kau tak punya hak untuk bicara padaku._

"Apa kau ingin mengusirku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa? Tidak! Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku seorang jalang."

"Tidak! Tidak, aku tak akan mengusirmu. Kau tidak menginginkan itu, bukan?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Maka itu bukanlah salahmu."

"Saudara-saudaraku dan aku telah menjadi PSK selama bertahun-tahun." ucap Baekhyun lemah, tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol bergerak mendekat. "Aku sangat meminta maaf telah merepotkan kalian semua. Sehun, Kai, Dokter Kim, Xiumin dan Lucy dan Mike..."

"Oh jangan merasa begitu, kau tidak merepotkan kok." kata Chanyeol. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Letakkan tanganmu disini, Baekhyun." Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menggenggamnya.

"Kami ingin kalian aman, hanya itu. Kami akan melindungi kalian apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak malu dengan statusmu, tidak sama sekali."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mendengus. "Hanya saja..."

"Shh... Lupakan saja." perintah Chanyeol, mengelus lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Aku tak peduli ataupun ingin tahu apa yang dulu pernah terjadi. Setidaknya tidak malam ini. Ayo kita tidur. _You are safe for one more night_." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi pria yang lebih mungil.

Baekhyun merasakan hangatnya tangan yang menyentuh pipinya. Salah satu jemari si tinggi menghapus jejak airmatanya. Ia memejamkan mata, menunggu tangan itu menyentuh tempat lain di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba, kehangatan itu menghilang. Baekhyun sontak membuka matanya dan Chanyeol sedang mematikan lampu.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun."

"Selamat malam Chanyeol."

Lampu sudah redup, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya. Mereka memejamkan mata selama beberapa menit, kemudian menyadari bahwa tangan mereka masih saling bertautan.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau... tanganku..."

"Oh maaf."

"Tidak, maksudku, bisakah kau terus menggenggamnya? Hanya malam ini."

Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan senyum lebar yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Baiklah."

Dan kedua insan itu pun tertidur, dengan jemari saling bertautan dengan erat sepanjang malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**


	7. Chapter 9 & Chapter 10

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: _So Close_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bilang ah..."

Jenny si bayi membuka mulutnya ketika ia melihat kakeknya membawa sendok merah muda ke depan mulutnya. Ia membiarkan makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya dan bertepuk tangan menikmati rasa makanan itu. Begitulah cara Jenny memberitahu bahwa ia menyukai makanannya.

"Aww, apa Jenny suka? Tentu saja, tentu saja~~ oh kau ini lucu sekali malaikat kecilku." Tuan Wu mencubit pipi Jenny seraya melanjutkan kegiatan menyuapi bayi itu. Ia tak pernah mempunyai anak perempuan (hanya seorang anak lelaki sialan) jadi ia memperlakukan Jenny seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan lagi Jenny sangat menggemaskan! Dengan sepuluh jemari kecil dan hidung mungil...

"Maaf merepotkanmu Ayah." ucap Tao, duduk disebelah Jenny di meja makan. "Aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari tempat kursus _martial arts_."

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

" _Yeah_ , tentu saja." kata Tao sebelum memasukkan telur dan pancake kedalam mulut. Ia terus melirik kearah anaknya, yang tengah makan dengan tenang dan tak menyebabkan masalah apapun. Jenny sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri sekarang, dulu dia akan melempar makanan tinggi-tinggi hingga berantakan kemana-mana.

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

"Ah ya, selamat pagi Junmyeon." Tuan Wu menyapa keponakannya. Ia melirik ke belakang dan tak menemukan siapapun. "Kukira kau datang bersama Kris."

"Kris? Oh, aku belum mendengar kabarnya sejak kemarin."

"Tao, apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Kris?"

"Sudah, dia bilang dia masih mengerjakan kasusnya. Katanya tadi malam dia ada di bar."

"Ah benar, Klub Z." Suho mengangguk, meletakkan kain diatas pangkuannya.

"Klub baru?" Tuan Wu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ya. Masih baru. Aku punya mata-mata yang sedang mengorek informasi tentang kasus ini."

" _Well_ Kris tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kepulangannya minggu ini?"

"Er, tidak, seingatku tidak."

" _Great_." Tuan Wu meletakkan garpunya diatas piring, membuat suara sedikit keras. "Jadi anakku melupakan ulang tahun pernikahannya sendiri."

"Ulang tahun pernikahan?" Suho menatap Tao, yang sedang mengunyah perlahan dan mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura sedang menatap Jenny.

"Kau tahu, lupakan saja. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, suruh dia pulang." gerutu Tuan Wu.

"Baik."

Keheningan sejenak memenuhi ruangan selama beberapa menit. Jenny menatap kakek, ayah, dan pamannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka diam? _Ini aneh dan sangat tidak nyaman._

"Wah~~" Jenny mulai merengek. Tao menggendong gadis kecil itu dari kursi bayinya kemudian memangkunya.

"Sudah sayang sudah, jangan menangis..."

"Dia mungkin merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan tadi." ucap Suho, mengunyah sosisnya. Tuan Wu menggeleng seraya menatap Tao yang sedang menenangkan cucunya.

"Kau tahu paman; kupikir kau tidak akan peduli dengan ulang tahun pernikahan Kris dan Tao." kata Suho, mencoba tidak terdengar menghina. Untung saja tidak.

"Ya tentu saja! Menantuku adalah anak yang baik, merawat anak semata wayangnya sambil bekerja di tempat kursus _martial arts_. Ia pantas mendapatkan liburan dan bertemu dengan suami sialannya sebelum berpisah lagi." Tuan Wu masih dapat mengingat wajah Tao ketika Kris menelepon dan bilang akan pergi ke New York saat ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Ia sudah berpakaian dengan rapi dan bagus, namun wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya patah hati. Maniknya sembab dan hidungnya memerah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan terisak sebelum berlari kedalam kamar dan menangis keras.

Tao adalah pria yang luar biasa dan seorang ayah yang baik untuk anaknya. Ia pantas mendapatkan segalanya, namun ia memiliki suami yang sialan, menurut Tuan Wu. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Tao. Faktanya, Tao adalah metafora dari istrinya. Dan Kris berperilaku sama dengan yang Tuan Wu telah lakukan bertahun-tahun lalu. Itulah mengapa ia melakukan segalanya demi Tao.

"Junmyeon, bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya?" ucap Tuan Wu, mengalihkan topik menuju yang lebih serius.

"Masih pelan, namun kita membuat sedikit kemajuan. Kita menemukan rekening bank Swiss dan jika kita bisa melacak nama dan sandi rekening itu, kita akan menemukan tersangka kita."

"Kenapa kasus ini lama sekali selesainya? Biasanya kau dapat menemukan semua pria misterius hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu, sekarang sudah hampir berbulan-bulan."

"Pertahanan keamanannya sangat kuat Tuan. Dia adalah orang yang pintar, ia jarang muncul untuk turun tangan dan menyewa banyak orang untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotornya. Tentu saja dia tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun."

" _Well_ kau sebaiknya gerak cepat. Aku mulai pusing dengan media dan beberapa rekan bisnisku, dan juga para politisi."

Suho menghela nafas. _Kau tidak sendiri_.

"Aku tahu."

"Dan jika masih belum ada progres apapun, aku akan meminta bala bantuan."

"Aku mengerti." gumam Suho, menusuk sosisnya sekuat tenaga. Dalam hati ia menghela nafas dan berharap pamannya berhenti bicara.

Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Mungkin ia lebih baik menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bergegas ke kantor.

.

* * *

.

"Cepat _guys_ kita akan terlambat!" Xiumin memanggil kedua anaknya, suami pemalasnya, dua mahasiswa lamban, dan tiga boneka cantik. Xiumin sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap untuk pergi, namun suaminya baru saja bangun, Sehun dan Chanyeol sibuk bermain _games_ dan ia tak yakin dimana anak-anaknya berada.

"APPA!" Ia mendengar anak perempuannya berteriak.

"Ada apa Lucy?"

"Jepitan kupu-kupu milikku hilang!" ucap Lucy sambil mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Xiumin duduk diatas kasur dan berteriak. "Ow!"

"Appa! Kau menemukan jepitanku!"

Xiumin berdiri dan meraba bokongnya yang sakit, lalu mengambil jepitan sialan itu. "Kemari, kujepitkan di rambutmu."

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap. Dimana Mike?" tanya Jongdae, memakai kaus kaki dan merapikan jaketnya.

"Sepertinya dia sedang bermain dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo." ucap Xiumin. "Lucy, cari adikmu dan gantikan bajunya."

"Oke."

"Semua baik-baik saja Minnie?" tanya Jongdae.

" _Yeah_ , kecuali aku yang tak sengaja menduduki jepitan anakmu." kata Xiumin, berdiri dan mengelus bokongnya yang sakit. Jongdae menghampiri dan memeluknya.

"Aww, maaf. Kita masih punya waktu, mau kuberi ciuman mumumu?" Jongdae menggoyangkan kedua alisnya dan Xiumin mendorongnya bercanda.

"Berhenti! Itu menjijikkan!"

" _Well_ , setidaknya biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu." Jongdae meletakkan tangannya pada bokong Xiumin dan mulai merabanya, terlalu pelan dari yang Xiumin kira.

"Jong... Jongdae..."

"Kau menyukainya 'kan?"

"Jongdae _please_..."

"Kau menyukainya, bukan?" goda Jongdae, mengecup kecil pipi suaminya, hidungnya, rahangnya... Xiumin reflek memiringkan kepalanya dan membiarkan suaminya mencium lehernya. Matanya terpejam nikmat dan hampir saja mendesah ketika ia mendengar...

"EWW! Daddy meraba bokong Appa!"

Xiumin dan Jongdae terkejut melihat kedua anaknya berdiri di lorong, menunjukkan wajah jijik. Sehun menunjukkan seringai iblis sementara Chanyeol tengah membantu Kyungsoo mengancing lengan kemejanya.

" _For your information_ , aku mencintai appa-mu yang memperbolehkanku menyentuh bokong tersayangnya."

"Jongdae!" Xiumin memukul lengan suaminya. Kedua anak itu pura-pura muntah dan Sehun tertawa.

" _Dude_ , tertangkap basah oleh anak sendiri? Payah sekali."

"Diam Oh Sehun atau aku tak akan pernah membuatkanmu roti keju lagi." ancam Xiumin.

" _Got it_." Sehun mengangkat tangannya menyerah. "Luhan, sudah siap?" Ia berbalik melihat Luhan yang sudah memakai kemeja Sehun, celana jeans milik Kai dan _beanie_ di kepalanya.

"Wow, kemejaku terlihat cocok di tubuhmu." puji Sehun, mengulurkan tangannya, yang kemudian Luhan genggam. "Ayo."

"Wow, dia bahkan belum 4 bulan berada disini dan kalian sudah bergandengan tangan?" goda Chanyeol. Sehun melempar sepatu pada si jangkung, yang lalu dilempar kembali.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam SUV Jongdae dan melaju menuju Kampus Exoplanet. Malam ini adalah lomba dance Kai, dan mereka semua telah membeli tiket untuk pertunjukkan itu. Lucy dan Mike sangat antusias, melompat-lompat didalam mobil. Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika mereka sampai. Terasa menyenangkan keluar dari apartemen untuk sejenak.

Namun ada sedikit perasaan mengganjal didalam hatinya yang terus mengganggu. Ia menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu.

Tak ada yang akan menghancurkan malam ini. Tidak ada.

Pertunjukkan dimulai dengan Nichkhun sebagai MC dan keluarga itu duduk di barisan ketiga. "Apa kau tidak sabar melihat Kai _oppa_ menari?" tanya Lucy pada Kyungsoo, yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kai _oppa_ adalah penari yang sangat baik! Mungkin, dia adalah penari terbaik di dunia!"

"Hmph, dia tidak sebaik itu. Aku juga bisa menari." gerutu Sehun.

"Yeah, dan kau juga pemalas." cibir Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum polos ketika Sehun melempar tatapan menusuk.

Lucy benar. Kai adalah penari ketiga dan dia sangat luar biasa, lebih baik dari siapapun. Kyungsoo memperhatikan setiap gerakan sempurna diatas panggung dan merasa hatinya meleleh dan mengalir mengikuti alunan lagu dan tariannya.

 _Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon_

 _Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya_

 _Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon_

 _So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni_

Kai sangat percaya diri. Ia telah berlatih selama berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan, semua demi malam ini. Lagu ini, dan tarian ini akan menjadikannya bintang. Ia membiarkan musik mengambil alih tubuhnya. Dari ujung matanya, ia melihat teman-temannya. Xiumin, Jongdae, anak-anak, Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan... Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tengah menontonnya dengan manik terbuka lebar dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Kai tersenyum dan lanjut menari. Ia senang Kyungsoo menyukai penampilannya.

Semoga saja.

Pertunjukkan berakhir dan para hadirin berdiri bertepuk tangan. Anak-anak berteriak keras-keras. Kai tersenyum kepada para penonton dan menundukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat sebelum turun.

"Tarian yang bagus Kai." Minah tersenyum. Dia adalah penari selanjutnya, dan ia memakai celana pendek, _tube top_ dan topi _glitter_. Dia terlihat luar biasa.

"Trims."

"Tidak buruk untuk amatiran."

"Trims." _Tunggu, amatiran?_

Minah tersenyum padanya kemudian naik keatas panggung, membiarkan Kai berdiri disana dengan kebingungan. Ia menggeleng, mencoba menghiraukan perkataan Minah.

"Daddy! Aku mau menemui Kai hyung!"

"Tapi daddy ini semakin membosankan!"

"Duduk Mike, kita akan menemuinya nanti." Mike menggerutu dan duduk. Dia tidak tahu betapa banyak masalah diluar sana yang menanti untuk meledak.

.

* * *

.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Positif. Youngjae dan aku menemukan brosurnya. Keluarga itu didalam sana. Dan mungkin juga dengan para Boneka." Himchan memberitahu seseorang lain, Yongguk. Yongguk membuang rokoknya keatas tanah dan tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya memang begitu."

.

* * *

.

"Gadis itu tidak menari sebaik Kai _oppa_." Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi kita tetap harus menonton pertunjukkan hingga selesai. Dia lumayan juga kok." bisik Chanyeol.

"Yeah, tapi Kai _oppa_ yang terbaik."

"Aku tahu tapi..."

"SEMUANYA ANGKAT TANGAN!" Chanyeol terkejut. Sekelompok pria berbaju serba hitam membawa senapan masuk kedalam aula. Salah satu dari mereka melayangkan beberapa tembakan ke langit-langit dan para hadirin berteriak ketakuran. Minah, yang belum selesai menari, berteriak dan berlari turun dari panggung. Lampu berkedip-kedip dan suara nyaring menusuk dari speaker membuat semua orang semakin takut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Chanyeol, melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada Baekhyun, yang duduk di sebelahnya dan menunduk ketakutan. Lucy menangis ketakutan sehingga Xiumin memeluk anaknya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat para orang jahat itu dan kemudian maniknya membola dan darahnya melaju kencang.

Itu mereka! Orang-orang dari klub!

Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya, namun dimana satu lagi?

"Bos! Aku menemukan mereka!"

Oh tidak.

"Lepaskan dia!" Sehun menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga dan menariknya, gangster itu mengangkat pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus bergerak dan berteriak, yang membuat Kai berlari kearahnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai berlari menuju Kyungsoo namun gangster lain menghalangi jalannya dan meninju wajahnya. Kai tersungkur diatas tanah dan kehilangan penglihatannya sejenak, merasakan sakit pada rahangnya.

"Kai _oppa_!" teriak Lucy.

"Xiumin, Jongdae, keluar dari sini! Bawa anak-anak dan keluar dari ini!" ucap Chanyeol, mendorong Baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya dan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai pelindung.

"Chanyeol..."

"Keluar sekarang."

Keluarga itu berlari keluar, namun salah satu dari gangster itu berhasil menangkap Lucy dan Mike, anak-anak itu berteriak minta tolong.

"Anak-anakku!"

"Lepaskan mereka!" Jongdae mencoba membebaskan anak-anaknya. Luhan mencoba kabur namun gangster lainnya menangkapnya. Sehun menyelamatkannya namun hanya untuk sementara. Seseorang menendang Sehun dari belakang hingga dirinya tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan. Luhan berteriak.

"Kau ikut aku!" Yongguk mencoba menarik lengan Baekhyun namun Chanyeol meninju dan mendorongnya. Kedua orang itu saling tonjok-tonjokan sejenak dan tiba-tiba saja Yongguk merasa dirinya ditarik kebelakang dan sesuatu yang tajam menyengat punggungnya. Ia terjatuh keatas tanah dan pingsan.

" _What the..._ "

"Tetaplah bersama Baekhyun. Aku akan mengurus mereka." ucap seorang pria _blonde_ tinggi yang sepertinya menggenggam sebuah _stun gun_. Ia berlari menuju gangster yang menyekap Kyungsoo dan hanya dalam beberapa detik, pria itu pingsan dan Kyungsoo terbebas. Ia berlari kembali menuju Baekhyun yang berdiri membeku dan gemetaran.

"Jangan katakan apapun, dengarkan aku. Kemas barang-barangmu dan lari!" Si pria tinggi menyambar sebuah senapan dan berlari kearah pintu. " _Go go go_!" Ia menyuruh semuanya keluar, termasuk Jongdae dan keluarganya. Ia menembakkan beberapa peluru terakhir, menahan pergerakan gangster itu dan bahkan menembak beberapa dari mereka, sebelum melempar senapan itu dan berlari dibelakang mereka.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam mobil Jongdae, sang pria _blonde_ tinggi menyelip masuk. "Cepat, bawa aku ke tempat kalian tinggal."

"Tapi tuan, para polisi..."

"Lupakan saja. Mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi! Cepat menyetir saja!" Jongdae melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, Xiumin memeluk kedua anaknya dan Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan para Boneka. Kyungsoo gemetar ketakutan, Luhan menangis,, dan wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi.

"Kita harus membawa para Boneka ke tempat yang aman." tutur si pria tinggi.

"Apa kau bilang? Boneka?"

"Ya, kita sedang berurusan dengan para Boneka Porselen, salah satu dari aset prostitusi paling berharga lebih daripada uang manapun yang mampu membayarnya."

"Prostitusi?!" Kai terlonjak, menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memeluk lengannya ketakutan. Chanyeol berkedip tidak percaya.

 _Mata besar, kulit seputih salju. Prostitusi. Boneka Porselen. Uang. Baku tembak. Klub. Ketiga orang itu._

Keping-keping puzzle mulai tersusun rapi sesuai urutan. Chanyeol merasa tulang punggungnya menegang seraya memeluk Baekhyun lebih dekat.

Bagaimana dia bisa tidak menyadari hal ini?

"Ya. Kita harus melindungi mereka dan aku akan membantumu."

"Tapi tuan, kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa namamu." ucap Xiumin. Si pria tinggi berbalik dan tersenyum pada ayah dari dua anak itu.

" _Well_ , kau bisa memanggilku Kris mulai dari sekarang."

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Suho separuh berteriak pada sepupunya di telepon.

"Persis seperti yang aku baru katakan. Para Boneka ditemukan berada di Kampus Exoplanet. Aku sedang bersama mereka sekarang."

"Jangan buang waktu lagi, bawa mereka ke kantor pusat!"

"Aku tidak bisa! Tidak malam ini! Para gangster itu tahu mereka masih hidup dan mereka masih berkeliaran di seluruh pelosok kota. Mereka pasti akan mengerubungi WOAHT, aku tak bisa membawa mereka kesana!"

"Lalu kemana kau sekarang?!"

"Aku kembali menuju apartemen mereka. Mereka tinggal bersama orang-orang yang menemukan mereka dan aku akan kesana terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, tolong hati-hati. Para gangster itu memiliki mata-mata dimana-mana."

"Mereka pasti memasang mata di pusat kota, aku ragu mereka akan mencari hingga kesini." Kris mendengus.

"Telepon aku jika kau butuh bantuan lain." Suho menghela nafas, memijat pelipisnya.

"Tentu."

Suho melempar ponselnya keatas kasur kemudian merebahkan dirinya dan menghela nafas. Berita mendadak ini menerjangnya bagai kereta berkecepatan penuh. Para Boneka, gangster, Tuan X, bahaya... Semua datang tanpa henti.

 _"Kenapa kasus ini lama sekali selesainya? Biasanya kau dapat menemukan semua pria misterius hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu, sekarang sudah hampir berbulan-bulan."_

 _"Well kau sebaiknya gerak cepat. Aku mulai pusing dengan media dan beberapa rekan bisnisku, dan juga para politisi."_

 _"Dan jika masih belum ada progres apapun, aku akan meminta bantuan."_

 _"Dia bilang Tuan Wu ingin kau untuk segera menyelesaikan ini, atau ia akan meminta bantuan Interpol_."

Suho menyambar jaket dan dompetnya. Ia perlu merilekskan dirinya sejenak dari kasus sialan ini.

Ia perlu minum.

.

* * *

.

Jika ada orang yang tahu bahwa direktur dari salah satu organisasi pemberantas kriminal terbesar di dunia tengah berada di klub malam dengan minuman di tangannya, mereka pasti akan mencemoohnya. Tapi Suho tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin rileks. Ia sudah tertekan dengan semua ini dan ia rasa ia akan segera meledak sedikit lagi.

Ia pergi ke Klub Z, klub yang sama yang ingin ia hancurkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membawanya kemari. Ia melewati klub itu di Gangnam, melihat antrean masuk dan anehnya, ia masuk.

"Bartender, aku mau lagi."

"Baik, tuan." Sang bartender mengisi kembali minumannya dan ia memutar bangkunya menghadap ke kerumunan. Ia menggeleng melihat orang-orang gila yang tengah menari namun diam-diam ia pikir itu adalah hal yang benar. Hanya menari dan minum. Tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan apa-apa. Tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan nyawa orang lain dan menangkap penjahat. Hanya menari segila mungkin.

" _Now ladies and gentlemen_ , sambutlah, Lay!" Suara itu membahana dari speaker dan orang-orang yang berlalu berhenti dan menatap panggung, dimana seorang penari tiang berdiri. Mereka bertepuk tangan dan mulai berteriak; mungkin, Lay ini adalah puncak dari malam ini.

Seorang pria bercelana kulit ketat dan jaket denim yang hanya terseleting separuh tubuhnya muncul diatas panggung. Ia mengenakan topi di kepalanya dan kau tak bisa melihat wajahnnya. Kemudian musik mulai berdentum. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dan pinggulnya berputar perlahan, namun menggoda.

Suho tak dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari sang penari seksi. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya namun ia rasa ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Lay si penari. Lay meraba dadanya dan perlahan membuka jaketnya, ia dapat mendengar para gadis berteriak dan melihat beberapa pria melambaikan uang di tangannya. Kulit putih yang indah milik sang penari terlihat bagai kanvas bagi Suho dan ia akan sangat suka jika dapat melukis tubuh itu menggunakan bibirnya.

Mungkin itu adalah pengaruh alkohol, tetapi yang dapat Suho pikirkan adalah bagaimana kedua paha itu melingkar disekitar pinggangnya, bagaimana rasanya ketika bibir itu menyesap kulitnya dan mungkin penisnya, dan bagaimana ia akan senang hati menautkan jemarinya di rambut coklat itu. Potret tentang dirinya dan penari seksi itu di sebuah ranjang, demi Tuhan, melakukan hal dewasa PG 28 dan saling mengisi hasrat masing-masing.

Suho meneguk gelas ke delapan-belasnya, masih lekat-lekat menatap sang penari seksi. Lay hanya seorang stripper, dan biasanya stripper tidak tidur dengan pelanggan. Dan juga, kalaupun memang benar terjadi, ia hanya akan dibayar oleh industri pekerjaan yang dulunya selalu ia tolak.

Itu adalah otaknya yang berbicara. Saat ini, yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah jantungnya yang berdebar, dan penis Suho mulai menegang didalam celana ketatnya. Mungkin otaknya bisa bekerja nanti saja.

Lay, atau yang dikenal sebagai Yixing, membiarkan alunan musik seksi menguasai tubuhnya seraya menggoyangkan pinggulnya, membuat lingkaran dengan perlahan. Ia membiarkan tangannya turun menuju selangkangan dan tangan lainnya memegang leher, seakan tengah menikmati dirinya sendiri. Namun tidak, ia sedang menikmati musik.

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

 _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 _Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

 _Hold me up against the wall_

 _Give it till I beg, give me some more_

 _Make me bleed, I like it raw_

 _Like it raw, raw, raw_

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Lay menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pelanggan yang tengah menatapnya dari meja bar. Tangan lelaki itu tengah memegang sebuah sloki bir, surainya coklat gelap mempesona, dan kulitnya putih. Bisa dibilang, pria yang sangat tampan. Lay tersenyum kearahnya dan melanjutkan aksi menari dengan tiangnya, mengindahkan teriakan dari para pengunjung dibawah panggung.

Ia menginginkan pelanggan misterius ini.

Lay menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya, membungkuk pada kerumunan, menyambar uang yang mereka lempar keatas panggung dan memasukkannya kedalam celana kulit ketatnya. Ia pergi ke belakang panggung dan seketika berubah menjadi Yixing, si bartender. Ia mengenakan seragam biasanya lagi dan keluar untuk melayani para pelanggan di bar. Ia harus cepat-cepat kesana, karena si pelanggan tampan itu menunggu.

"Mau tambah lagi, tuan?" tanyanya, berusaha terdengar acuh tak acuh, seakan ia tidak baru saja menyelesaikan pertunjukkan striptis diatas panggung. Pelanggan yang diajak bicara mendongak dan tersenyum miring. " _One more please_."

"Baik tuan."

"Kau bartender dan juga penari striptis?"

"Aku bartender yang menari striptis demi uang tambahan, tuan." jelas Yixing, mengulurkan segelas sloki. Ia menatap pelanggannya yang meneguk cairan itu kemudian mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hari kerja yang buruk?"

"Sangat buruk. _Really fucked up_." erangnya. "Belakangan ini aku merasa stres dan aku tidak tahan lagi."

" _Well_ senang melihatmu disini." ucap Yixing. "Tidak banyak pelanggan yang seperti dirimu."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Apa salah? Pria tampan sepertimu bebas datang kesini kapan saja."

"Kau pikir aku tampan?"

" _Well, yeah_." kata Yixing, berhati-hati dengan ucapannya. Pelanggannya sedang mabuk dan setahunya pria normal akan membicarakan hal-hal _ngawur_ yang akan membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang gay.

"Lalu mengapa belum ada seorangpun yang datang padaku?"

"Kau normal atau gay?"

"Bi." balas pelanggan itu. "Aku pernah punya pacar lelaki dan perempuan."

"Menarik." Yixing mengangguk. "Saranku, lebih baik kau jangan duduk diam disini dan ajak seseorang mengobrol."

"Baiklah." Sang pelanggan mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat. " _Hey cutie_."

Yixing mendengus, mencoba menutupi kekehannya. Apa pelanggan mabuk ini sedang menggodanya?

"Namaku Suho."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Yixing."

"Lay adalah nama panggungmu?"

"Ya."

" _Good_. Apakah kau suka berjemur, atau kau memang sepanas ini?" (T/N: Ini pick-up line (gombalnya bule/?))

Yixing tertawa. "Gombalan yang bagus."

"Terima kasih. Aku masih punya lagi."

"Baiklah, berikan yang terbaik." tantang Yixing.

" _Okay_. Kau mungkin berpikir aku sedang mabuk, tapi aku tidak. Aku hanya mabuk oleh pesonamu."

"Payah." Yixing melambaikan tangannya.

" _Fine_ , bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang kotor? Apa kau tinggal di peternakan?"

"Tidak." jawab Yixing bingung.

"Benarkah? Karena kau tahu benar cara membuatku tegang." (T/N: _Because you sure know how to raise a cock_ (cock = ayam, tapi bisa juga penis))

Wajah Yixing sekejap memerah. Ia tak bisa berhenti membayangkan betapa seksinya pelanggan yang satu ini, pelanggan yang ahli mengucapkan kata-kata menggoda sambil menggigit bibirnya seksi.

Ya, kelemahan Yixing adalah _dirty talk_. Sang bartender kemudian meminum cairan dalam gelasnya beberapa teguk.

"Kuharap kita bisa melanjutkan ini semalaman." ucap Yixing, meletakkan telunjuknya dibawah dagu Suho.

" _You know_ , kata terpenting hari ini adalah 'kaki'. Jadi ayo kita ke tempatku dan lebarkan kata itu."

Dan dengan sedikit kepeningan akibat alkohol, mereka memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan pergi ke kediaman Suho. Yixing tak ingat dimana tempat itu berada atau seperti apa tempat itu terlihat. Yang ia ingat hanyalah jatuh diatas seprai satin dan sepasang bibir memabukkan yang mencumbu bibirnya.

" _God_ , _Yixing you are so fucking sexy_." desah Suho. "Ingat namaku Yixing, karena kau akan meneriakkan nama itu nanti." Yixing merasa dirinya meleleh akan kalimat Suho lalu ia mendesahkan nama Suho untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 _Gombalan dewasa sialan._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: _Sex, Plans, Calls, and A Heartbreaking Story_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[!] Chapter ini mengandung adegan ranjang. Skip saja jika tidak suka pairingnya atau adegannya.**

 **.**

Jadi, ayo kita ingat ulang sejenak apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Suho, alias Direktur Kim, datang ke Klub Z untuk melepas penat. Yixing, alias Lay, tengah melakukan rutinitasnya yaitu striptis dan menemukan sesosok pelanggan kesepian yang luar biasa tampan. Beberapa teguk minuman, beberapa gombalan dewasa, dan perjalanan didalam taksi yang begitu amburadul, mereka akhirnya berada disini.

Yixing, telentang diatas kasur dengan tanpa atasan, penisnya mengeras akibat perlakuan pelanggan yang sedang berada diatasnya, yang juga tanpa pakaian lengkap.

"Astaga sayang, kulitmu begitu halus." Suho setengah terengah seraya mencium menuruni perut seputih susu Yixing dimana abs-nya terbentuk. Yixing menggenggam seprai putih dibawahnya, merasakan ciuman lembut di sekitar pusarnya. Suho memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk meniup pusarnya. Yixing menggeliat nikmat, namun ketegangan didalam jeansnya sangat mengganggu.

"Suho kumohon..."

"Ada apa _baby_?"

"Oh _god_... Cepat..."

"Cepat apa?" tanya Suho polos, telapak tangannya mendarat diatas ereksi Yixing kemudian mulai memijatnya dengan amat perlahan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Oh _god_... Kumohon..."

"Mohon apa?"

"Kumohon cumbu aku..."

"Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya, bisakah kau katakan lebih keras?"

" _PLEASE! PLEASE FUCK ME!_ " mohon Yixing, segala macam harga diri telah ia singkirkan demi sentuhan pria itu. Suho tersenyum sendiri. Melihat Yixing yang tidak tahan dan terus memohon membuatnya semakin tegang. Suho yakin dirinya tak kuasa menahan ini lagi namun ia harus tahan. Ia belum puas menggoda si penari penggoda ini.

"Shh... Jaga ucapanmu sayang..." Suho menyeringai. Ia melepas ikat pinggang Yixing dan melepas celananya dengan sekali tarik. Yixing mendesis merasakan dinginnya udara yang menyentuh kulit polosnya. Ketika ia ingin duduk, ia merasakan sepasang bibir menyentuh penisnya dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melengkungkan punggungnya.

"Oh _fuck_ Suho..." Suho mencumbu penis Yixing, menjilat dan menjentikkan ujungnya, mengulum _pre-cum_ yang mulai menetes. Ia menggenggam kaki dan pinggang Yixing menggunakan tangannya agar pria itu tidak bergerak. Ia akhirnya berhenti menggigiti penis Yixing yang ternyata lebih sulit dari yang ia perkirakan. Yixing terasa begitu nikmat, seperti _wine_ yang dibuat sempurna.

Yixing melontarkan desahan pelan ketika ia merasa ujung penisnya menyentuh tenggorokan Suho. Ia mendesahkan kehangatan dan sensasi sempit yang membungkus penisnya. Sejauh ini, ini adalah _blow-job_ terbaik yang pernah ia terima. Ia menggenggam seprai dengan sangat kuat hingga mungkin berlubang. "Suho... Aku akan keluar..."

Itulah dimana Suho melepas penis Yixing dengan bunyi 'pop' dan menggenggam dasar penisnya. Yixing berteriak nikmat bercampur frustasi ketika ia berorgasme kering. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku tak mau kau keluar begitu saja. Apa serunya kalau hanya begitu?" Suho berlutut, melepas celananya sendiri. "Lagipula, kita baru saja mulai."

Yixing merasa jantungnya berhenti bekerja dan pupilnya melebar ketika melihat ereksi Suho. _Damn, dia tidak sekecil yang kubayangkan._ Yixing merasa penisnya kembali menegang.

" _Just shut up and fuck me_."

"Dengan senang hati." Suho mengarahkan tiga jemarinya dihadapan mulut Yixing. "Hisap." perintahnya. Yixing memasukkan tiga jemari itu dan membasahinya dengan saliva sebisa mungkin. _Dengan ukurannya yang sebesar itu, aku harus sangat siap_.

"Apa kau masih perjaka?" tanya Suho.

" _Hell no_." Yixing menggeleng.

"Bagus. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." ucap Suho sambil memasukkan sebuah jari. Ia mendesah kotor ketika ia merasakan otot-otot ketat yang membungkus jarinya. Dengan hati-hati ia menggerakan jemarinya, mencari _sweet spot_ si lelaki manis.

"FUCK! SUHO!"

Sepertinya ia menemukannya.

Yixing serasa melihat bintang bertaburan diatasnya saat jari Suho menemukan prostatnya. Ia kelaparan dan ingin lagi, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya, mencumbui jemari Suho. Kemudian Suho menarik ketiga jemarinya dan Yixing mengerang karena mendadak merasa kosong, setelah itu ia kembali mengerang ketika ia merasakan benda yang lebih besar memasuki dirinya.

"Sialan, kau sangat sempit." protes Suho. Yixing menggenggam pundak Suho erat-erat. Mereka terdiam seperti itu selama beberapa menit, membiarkan Yixing beradaptasi dengan benda besarnya.

"Bergeraklah..." ucap Yixing serak. Suho bergerak pelan, mencoba tidak menyakiti Yixing. Lalu, Yixing mulai mendesah. Desahannya bagai alunan musik dan oleh karena itu, Suho bergerak lebih cepat dan kasar. Ia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kehangatan liang Yixing seraya menusuk lebih cepat.

" _Harder... Faster..._ " desah Yixing, menggerakkan pinggangnya berlawanan arah. Ia berteriak ketika Suho menabrak prostatnya berulang-ulang. Nama Suho adalah hal yang terus ia ulang dan ia menyukai itu. Ia suka dicumbu seperti ini.

"Aku akan... keluar..."

"Aku juga... Ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama..."

" _Holy shit_ SUHO!" Yixing meneriakkan nama Suho ketika ia keluar, hasil orgasmenya membasahi tubuhnya. Suho keluar didalam Yixing tak lama kemudian. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan sikut, tak ingin jatuh diatas tubuh Yixing. Suho mengeluarkan penisnya dan Yixing mendesah pelan, merasakan sisa orgasme hangat yang mengalir menuruni pahanya.

"Oh _god_..." Suho berbaring disebelah Yixing. Kedua insan itu hanya terengah-engah, kehilangan kata-kata. Ruangan seketika menjadi pengap dan beraroma seks.

"Wow... Tadi itu luar biasa..."

"Yeah..." bisik Suho, memindahkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan sang penari. Ia menarik dagu Yixing dan menciumnya.

"Suho..."

"Shh.. tinggallah untuk semalam..."

"Tapi Suho..." Yixing kehilangan alasan untuk menolak. Bibir Suho terus memotong pembicaraannya. Ia merasakan selimut hangat diatas tubuhnya dan sepasang lengan memeluk tubuhnya mendekat. Ia menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya, terlelap begitu saja.

Suho menunggu hingga Yixing tertidur sebelum dirinya sendiri tidur. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Suho tidak terlelap sendirian.

.

* * *

.

"Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini." Jongdae berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruangan. Mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah setelah Jongdae melewati hampir setiap lampu merah dengan kecepatan diluar batas. Xiumin memutuskan untuk menidurkan anak-anaknya lebih cepat mengingat betapa lelah dan terkurasnya energi mereka akibat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Jadi maksudmu kami diburu?!"

"Bukan kalian _guys_ , hanya para Boneka. Aku yakin mereka pasti tidak mau kalian terkena imbasnya." jelas Kris. Ia menghabiskan setengah jam terakhir untuk menjelaskan segalanya, bagaimana ia bisa berada disana, siapa itu para Boneka, dan mengapa mereka diburu. _Perfect timing_. Kris baru saja ingin pergi ke markas dan ia melihat Yongguk. Ia tahu pria brengsek itu bekerja untuk beberapa geng dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Untung saja ia mengikuti pria itu.

" _Well_ , apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" ucap Chanyeol, membagikan beberapa gelas air untuk semua orang.

"Kita harus mengamankan mereka. Aku ingin membawa mereka ke markasku. Tetapi aku hanya dapat melakukan itu besok pagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu; mungkin keamanan mereka jadi lebih terjamin." tutur Jongdae.

"Apa mereka benar-benar harus pergi?" tanya Sehun, menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Demi keselamatan mereka dan juga kita."

"Kami tak mau pergi kesana."

"Tunggu, apa?" tanya Jongdae.

"Baekkie, kau tidak mengerti..." balas Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku mengerti! Tapi kami tidak mau! Akan semakin berbahaya jika kami disana!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kris mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau tak tahu siapa mereka itu. Mereka hanya akan berhenti kalau mereka berhasil mendapatkan kami. Membawa kami kesana bukan pilihan yang bagus. Malah akan semakin mudah bagi mereka untuk menemukan kami! Mereka pasti menduga kami akan berada disana; pasti mereka sudah memata-matai markasmu saat ini."

Semua orang menatap Baekhyun. Benar juga.

"Setidaknya kalau disini, mereka tidak tahu dimana kami tinggal; kami akan tetap aman walau hanya sejenak."

"Tak bisakah kau selamatkan mereka dan menutup kasus ini?" tanya Kai.

"Tidak bisa. Ini seperti pencarian harta karun. Para Boneka adalah harta karun, dan kita adalah bajak lautnya. Ini tidak akan berhenti sebelum hingga satu pihak menyerah." jelas Kris, menaikkan poninya menggunakan jemari. "Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa; bagaimanapun aku tak bisa membawa kalian kesana. Kalian menetaplah disini satu malam lagi dan aku akan mendiskusikan hal ini dengan bosku. Aku akan mengirim beberapa orang untuk berjaga di area ini, sebagai keamanan saja."

"Terima kasih Kris." ucap Chanyeol, menjabat tangan sang agen. Kris meninggalkan apartemen dan mereka semua menghela nafas.

" _Well_ , kau dengar kata-kata dia. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang." ucap Jongdae. "Lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat dan kita pikirkan cara lain besok."

Semua orang mengangguk. Mereka berdiri dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di posisinya, kemudian menarik tangan lelaki yang lebih mungil. "Hei, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, terlalu lemah untuk membantah. Ia mengikuti Chanyeol memasuki kamar. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan kejadian mengerikan tadi.

.

* * *

.

"Baiklah! Kelas berakhir! Kita lanjutkan di jam yang sama minggu depan!" Tao menepuk tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa kelas wushu telah berakhir. Ia dan para muridnya membungkuk formal sebelum melepas seragam latihannya dan mengelap keringat.

Tao menyambar tas _duffel_ -nya dan berjalan menuju loker guru. Ia mencabut ponselnya dari _charger_ dan menatap _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Terpampang foto dirinya, Kris, dan Jenny, beberapa hari setelah mereka mengadopsi gadis itu dari panti asuhan. Jenny masih baru berumur beberapa bulan, jadi ia tengah tidur didalam dekap sayang Tao. Kris masih mengenakan pakaian kerja dan boots kotornya tapi ia ingin menjadikan hari itu hari yang spesial. Dia dan Tao akhirnya memiliki seorang anak perempuan.

Beberapa hari lagi adalah ulang tahun pernikahan Kris dan Tao yang keempat. Kris masih sibuk mengurus kasus para Boneka Porselen, dan jika yang sepupunya—Suho—katakan benar, Kris akan jadi semakin sibuk.

"Kris telah menemukan para Boneka Porselen."

"Dia menemukan mereka? Benarkah?!"

"Yeah Tao, kami semakin dekat dengan sang tersangka."

Tao menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Segenap kekhawatiran yang memenuhi tubuhnya seketika terangkat. Ia belum mendengar kabar Kris selama beberapa hari. Ia belum pulang ke rumah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu dan semua pesan singkat darinya hanya dijawab dengan sepatah kata _Ok, Bye, Sampai jumpa, Kita bicarakan lagi nanti._

Ia menelepon nomor Kris, mencoba menghubungi suaminya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Pertama, nada masuk terdengar. Lalu, suaranya terdengar.

"Halo?"

"Kris?" Tao sedikit melompat, jantungnya berdebar. "Kris kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang di markas utama. Aku tidur disana tadi malam."

"Oh." Tao memang tak pernah mau mengakuinya, namun mendengar suaminya yang tidur di tempat lain membuatnya kesal. Ia mencoba menutupi kekesalannya. "Kris, aku hanya ingin kau tahu, ulang tahun pernikahan kita akan segera datang, jadi aku berharap kau bisa pulang ke rumah."

"Oh sial, ulang tahun pernikahan kita... Maafkan aku Tao aku benar-benar lupa."

"Oh tidak, tidak apa... Aku hanya mengingatkan..."

"Aku tidak tahu Tao, jujur. Kasus ini baru saja maju satu langkah dan aku harus terbang ke Meksiko beberapa hari lagi."

"Meksiko?!"

" _Yeah_... Salah satu sindikat jaringan utama berada disana. Jika aku tak bisa mendapat apapun disini, aku harus kesana." jelas Kris. "Maafkan aku _baby_."

"Jadi, berarti kau tak bisa kembali."

"Tao, kau tahu betapa..."

"Aku tahu aku tahu, hanya saja..." Tao menggenggam ujung jaketnya erat, merasa airmata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak pulang... Aku merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang. Setiap menit setiap hari. Aku sangat merindukanmu dan Jenny." ucap Kris, suaranya sedikit pecah diujung sana. "Aku benci terus-terusan melakukan ini. Kau pasti juga membenciku."

"Kris, kau tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

" _I love you more baby_. Aku bersumpah."

Tao merasa airmata hangat menuruni pipinya. Ia menyeka cairan bening itu dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau pasti punya banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih _baby_."

" _Goodbye_ Kris."

" _Bye_ Tao. _I love you_."

" _I love you too_." bisik Tao, menurunkan ponselnya. Ia menatap kata _Call Ended_ yang berkedip di layar sebelum akhirnya terisak. Jadi beginilah. Ulang tahun pernikahan yang lagi-lagi dihabiskan sendirian. Tao mengubur wajahnya kedalam tangannya, membiarkan isakan pahitnya memenuhi ruang loker yang kosong. Sudah lama ia tak menangis sekeras ini.

"Hei, kudengar kau menghabiskan _anniversary_ dengan kekasihmu di Maui!" Tao mendengar beberapa suara diluar ruang loker. Ada beberapa gadis yang tengah menggosip. Tao hanya terdiam diatas tempat duduknya, menyeka airmata yang terus turun.

"Yeah! Kau tahu dia itu sangat romantis; ia memesan kamar untukku di Four Seasons, makan siang privat di pantai, dan bahkan sesi pijat!"

"Wow! Kau sangat beruntung!"

"Kuharap dia membelikanku kalung berlian yang pernah kutunjukkan kepadanya waktu itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Dia 'kan kaya!" Para gadis itu tertawa dan Tao mendengar derap langkah mereka yang lama kelamaan tidak terdengar lagi.

 _Aku tidak menginginkan liburan di Maui. Aku tidak menginginkan hadiah semahal apapun. Aku hanya ingin suamiku pulang untuk ulang tahun pernikahanku._

 _Oh Tuhan, apakah permintaanku terlalu sulit?_

Tao memeluk lututnya dan bersandar kepada loker besi.

 _Aku hanya ingin suamiku kembali._

.

* * *

.

"Dasar kalian sampah tidak berguna!" Suara geraman datang dari seberang sana sehingga Yongguk menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk melakukan sebuah hal sepele dan kau malah menghancurkan segalanya! Apa yang kalian sebenarnya lakukan, hah?!"

"Maafkan aku tuan. Itu terjadi tanpa kami duga."

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa mempercayai siapapun lagi. Aku harus melakukan semuanya sendiri!" geram bosnya penuh amarah. "Cari para Boneka. Dan kali ini, aku tidak peduli apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan mereka. Bawa mereka kembali."

"Baik bos. Namun kami butuh waktu; kami tak tahu kemana mereka menghilang."

"Tidak akan lama."

"Apa maksud tuan?"

"Inilah waktunya dunia mengetahui aset berhargaku. Aku akan menggunakan senjata cadanganku yang murahan, dimana aku akan bicara layaknya pria biasa." Kemudian sang bos memutus sambungan telepon.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Himchan.

"Tidak banyak. Dia hanya bilang kita harus mencari para Boneka dan bos akan menggunakan senjata cadangannya."

"Senjata cadangan semacam apa?"

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang membiarkan dunia tahu dan bicara layaknya pria biasa." Yongguk mengendikkan bahunya. Sejenak ia menatap Himchan sebelum membuka mulutnya dan tersadar. Ia dan Himchan saling bertatapan, merasakan ketegangan yang merayapi tengkuk mereka.

Mr. X akan muncul di media.

.

* * *

.

Luhan adalah seorang anak yang suka bermain dan nakal sejak kecil. Ia penuh energi dan aktif. Orangtuanya dulu memanggil dirinya Kelinci Enerjik, karena demi Tuhan dia tidak akan berhenti bergerak. Ia hiper dan bahagia. Ia suka membuat orang lain tertawa dan ia suka bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Semua teman-temannya di kampung halamannya di Tiongkok mengenalnya sebagai anak yang riang dan ceria. Bahkan guru TK-nya menyukai sifat Luhan yang _friendly_. Luhan percaya bahwa dunia begitu indah dan manis. Ia begitu naif dan polos.

Suatu hari, diluar gedung TK-nya, ia melihat sesosok badut. Luhan sangat tertarik dengan pakaian mencolok sang badut dan berlari keluar untuk menemuinya.

"Hai anak muda!" Badut itu menyapanya dalam bahasa Mandarin, membunyikan terompet ungu dan menggoyangkan rambut ungunya. "Apa kau mau mainan?" Luhan langsung mengangguk.

Sang badut membentuk sebuah balon menjadi bentuk seekor anjing dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan menggeliat senang dan bertepuk tangan. "Aku mau lagi!" ucapnya.

"Kau mau lagi? Kalau begitu ikuti aku!" Badut itu melambaikan tangannya, membuat Luhan mengikutinya. Beberapa anak melihat si badut lucu dan mengikutinya juga. Badut itu membunyikan terompetnya dan menyanyikan beberapa lagu seraya para anak berjalan mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menjauhi gedung TK.

"Baiklah, ayo kita sekap anak-anak ini." Luhan mendengar suara berat dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar membungkam mulutnya. Ia melihat beberapa anak berteriak dan kabur dari beberapa pria bertopeng misterius yang menyekap mereka. Luhan diangkat oleh seseorang dengan mulut masih terbungkam. Ia dimasukkan kedalam truk hitam dengan anak-anak lain dan mobil van itu pun melaju.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?!" teriak salah satu anak. Sang badut, yang duduk disamping mereka, menanggalkan sepatu merah dan rambut ungunya, menampakkan rambut aslinya yang hitam. Riasan lucu pada wajahnya ia hapus, dan terlihat sesosok pria berkulit gelap, dengan sebuah luka di sebelah pipi dan manik hitam kelam. Para anak-anak itu ketakutan. Mereka mulai berteriak dan menangis. Badut tadi memukul lantai besi truk dan anak-anak itu gemetar ketakutan.

"Diam, kalian bocah tengik tidak berguna!" Pria itu membentak dalam bahasa Mandarin. "Jika kalian buat satu suara lagi, aku akan memotong telinga kalian dan menjualnya!" Luhan menatap pria itu horor. _Siapa dia? Mengapa dia melakukan ini?_

"Aku mau ibuku!" Seorang gadis menangis. Sang badut menamparnya dan para anak-anak menatap horor. Gadis itu menangis akibat tamparan itu namun sang badut malah menamparnya lagi.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu keluarga kalian lagi." Kemudian, ia mengambil balon anjing yang ia buat untuk Luhan dan meremasnya menggunakan tangan, hingga menimbulkan bunyi letusan. "Diam atau aku akan membunuh kalian seperti aku membunuh anjing ini." Ia membuang sisa balon itu ke wajah Luhan. Luhan mengambil sisa balon itu dengan sedih dan takut.

 _Balon anjingku... Dia membunuhnya..._

Truk itu melaju selama berhari-hari. Para anak-anak tidak pernah melihat keadaan di luar sama sekali, dan mereka tidak tahu apakah hari sedang siang atau malam. Mereka hanya makan jika diberi makan, walau hanya air dan roti. Mereka tidur didalam truk dan buang air di tepi jalan.

Di suatu malam, para anak-anak dibangunkan. Pria-pria itu membawa para anak-anak kecil dan memasukkan mereka kedalam sebuah kapal barkas. "Jangan membuat suara sekecil apapun." perintah mereka seraya memindahkan anak-anak kedalam ruang penyimpanan. Anak-anak itu hanya menurut. Setelah beberapa menit, Luhan mendengar suara mesin. Ia berlari ke jendela terdekat dan melihat hamparan air. Kapal itu bergerak, semakin jauh dan jauh dari daratan. Mereka meninggalkan China.

Luhan menatap horor daratan yang perlahan menghilang, airmata menuruni pipinya. _Rumahku... Keluargaku... Ibu... Ayah..._ Ia tak akan pernah bisa melihat mereka lagi. Ia meninggalkan negara kelahirannya tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan. Ia takut dan ngeri. Anak-anak lain juga ketakutan, namun apa gunanya menangis? Tangisan tak akan menyelamatkan mereka.

Berjam-jam kemudian, mereka tiba di daratan lain. Para anak-anak dibawa keluar dari kapal barkas, dimana beberapa mobil van misterius menunggu mereka. Luhan ditarik terpisah dari anak-anak lain. Kali ini, Luhan berteriak dan menangis. Anak-anak lain adalah satu-satunya koneksi untuk kembali ke China, dimana ia berasal. Ia tak mau dipisahkan dari mereka!

Seorang wanita mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang menangis. Ia dimasukkan kedalam sebuah van yang tak lama kemudian melaju. "Shh... Jangan menangis." ucap wanita itu dalam bahasa Mandarin, mengusap surai Luhan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Luhan tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang wanita itu katakan. Ia hanya mau pulang.

Kemudian, Luhan sampai di sebuah klub, yang dikenal dengan nama Klub Y. Disana, Luhan dikenalkan kepada beberapa orang lain, termasuk dua orang anak yang mungkin sepantaran dirinya atau sedikit lebih tua. Masalahnya adalah, mereka berbicara bahasa Korea, dan Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka katakan.

Salah seorang pelayan wanita yang berasal dari Tiongkok bernama Jia mengajarkannya bahasa Korea. Ketika Luhan belajar bahasa Korea, ia berlatih dengan dua anak lainnya yang lebih tua, yang bernama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Awalnya, mereka bertiga hanya ditugaskan untuk bersih-bersih. Mereka mencuci piring dan menggosok lantai. Luhan tidak mempedulikan hal lain, selama ia masih diberi makan dan dapat bermain bersama mereka. Kemudian ia beranjak remaja dan lebih tinggi, dan fitur tubuhnya yang feminim dan bak rusa mulai mendominasi. Semua orang selalu mengira dirinya perempuan, mungkin karena dia adalah yang paling muda dan wajahnya imut.

Luhan tumbuh menjadi seorang anak lelaki yang tampan. Faktanya, lebih cantik daripada tampan. Kecantikannya tak dapat disandingkan dengan siapapun. Para pelanggan, baik pria maupun wanita, tertarik dengan anak muda itu. Luhan memiliki wajah bak malaikat, dan itu membuatnya semakin bersinar.

Suatu hari, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengah mencuci piring dan mereka sadar Baekhyun hyung tak kunjung kembali. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit khawatir. " _Gee,_ aku penasaran dimana Baekhyun hyung berada."

"Aku tak tahu. Apa menurutmu dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ayo kita cari dia." Kyungsoo dan Luhan meninggalkan dapur kotor itu dan mencari Baekhyun. Mereka mencari kemana-mana namun tidak menemukan sosoknya. Lalu, mereka pergi ke lantai dansa klub. Dia tidak berada disana. Mereka pun mencari ke setiap kamar klub dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang terbuka.

"Baekhyun hyung!" Baekhyun terkapar diatas ranjang, telanjang dan menangis.

"Baekhyun hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa mereka menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum kepada dongsaengnya. "Aku tak apa, jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Apa kau kesakitan?"

"Ya." aku Baekhyun, menggulung tubuhnya dibawah seprai. Luhan melihat seprai dan menemukan noda merah dimana-mana. Darah. _Apa seseorang menyakiti Baekhyun hyung._

"Dengarkan, jika seseorang mengajak kalian untuk masuk kedalam kamar ini; jangan pernah ikuti mereka, mengerti?" Baekhyun memperingati mereka. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk. Mereka tidak terlalu mengerti apa alasannya, namun Baekhyun hyung lebih bijak, jadi mungkin dia lebih tahu.

Baekhyun berhenti mencuci piring bersama mereka setelah kejadian itu. Setiap kali mereka mencari Baekhyun, lelaki itu akan berada diatas ranjang, telanjang dan berdarah. Awalnya, anak lelaki itu selalu menangis. Tetapi lama kelamaan, Baekhyun tidak menangis lagi. Mereka bertanya apakah terasa sakit, Baekhyun hanya menjawab ia baik-baik saja. Dan mereka masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Baekhyun.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Luhan berumur 12, dan Kyungsoo berumur 14. Mereka mengalami pubertas. Suatu hari, mereka dipanggil ke rumah seorang pria. Katanya bos besar mau menemui mereka.

"Hai anak-anak." Luhan dan Kyungsoo dibawa masuk kedalam sebuah rumah besar dan disambut oleh seorang pria yang tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai tuan."

"Kalian terlihat tampan." pujinya. "Ayo kita naik. Aku memerlukan bantuan kalian."

Kedua anak itu mengikutinya keatas, hingga sampai ke sebuah ruangan besar. Agak kosong, hanya ada sebuah ranjang besar dan banyak lemari.

"Clara, Lily," panggil pria itu dan dua orang wanita berkorset kulit dan mengenakan stocking senada bersama hak tinggi masuk. Bibir mereka mengenakan lipstik merah darah dan manik mereka _smoky_ dan hitam. Kyungsoo dan Luhan seketika takut.

"Tunjukkan apa yang kalian bisa lakukan." Pria itu tersenyum, dan duduk diatas kursi mewah di pojok kamar. Ia mulai menyalakan rokoknya.

"Baiklah _boys_ , dengar." ucap kedua wanita itu, berjalan mendekat dan menggenggam leher Luhan dan Kyungsoo. "Sekarang, kita bermain dengan peraturan kami."

Itu adalah salah satu kenangan terburuk seumur hidup Luhan. Ia ingat pakaiannya disobek dan dicambuk berulang kali. Ia dipaksa menjilat dan mencium para wanita itu. Ia ingat dikekang menggunakan sabuk kulit dan saudaranya Kyungsoo juga diperlakukan sedemikian rupa. Kedua wanita ini tak memiliki belas kasihan, tanpa malu meminta mereka melakukan seks oral dan mencambuk mereka sesuka hati. Ini adalah BDSM, dan pria aneh di kursi mewah itu menonton setiap pergerakan mereka.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan. Ia benci pengalaman ini. Begitu menyakitkan dan ia terus berdarah. Kedua wanita itu tidak menyiapkan apapun ketika mereka memasukkan _vibrator_ kedalam liangnya dan ia merasa tubuhnya bak dirobek jadi dua. Ada beberapa saat ketika ia merasa nikmat, namun kemudian ia akan merasa sakit. Ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis diatas lantai dan ia berteriak beberapa kali, namun para wanita itu mencambuknya lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara apapun _bitch_ , sampai kami mengijinkan." geram wanita itu, jelas menikmati penyiksaan kedua anak lelaki yang baru beranjak remaja itu. Luhan paling membenci pria yang berada di pojok ruangan itu. Ia hanya menonton mereka, _menikmati_ pertunjukkan. Ia melihat seberapa tersakiti dirinya tetapi ia hanya duduk tenang disana, _tersenyum_.

Sekarang ia tahu apa yang Baekhyun hyung pernah katakan. Ia tahu mengapa Baekhyun hyung menangis. Ini begitu menyakitkan.

Namun ini hanyalah awalnya. Setelah hari dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama kehilangan keperjakaan mereka, mereka diwajibkan untuk tidur dengan para pelanggan. Kali ini, mereka melakukannya bersama atas nama Boneka Porselen. Luhan cukup pintar untuk mengikuti arahan Baekhyun dan tetap menjadi submisif. Ia amat trauma dengan kejadian yang lalu dimana ia dipaksa untuk diam dan tidak menangis, hingga akhirnya ia bisu. Ia tak akan bicara kepada siapapun. Setiap kali ia membuka mulut, ia taku seseorang akan menamparnya dan memakinya untuk tetap diam.

Luhan telah kehilangan segala hal yang berharga bagi dirinya. Orangtuanya, mainannya, kebebasannya... Ia tiba-tiba jadi suka melekat kepada orang lain. Ia menempel pada kedua saudaranya, pada beberapa staf, seperti Yixing hyung dan bahkan benda seperti pakaian. Ada sebuah liontin yang ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun. Liontin pemberian ibunya, dengan potret dirinya dan orangtuanya didalam sana. Satu-satunya benda yang tersisa dari keluarganya dan satu-satunya pengingat dimana dia berasal. Luhan sangat takut kehilangan benda itu. Jadi ia mengalungkan liontin itu, bersumpah tak akan pernah melepasnya.

Luhan menjadi pribadi yang kodependen (bergantung). Entah. Ia telah kehilangan semua yang pernah ia cintai dan ia tak sanggup kehilangan lagi. Ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia sukai, ia akan melekat dan tak pernah melepasnya. Termasuk Sehun.

Semenjak hari dimana Sehun menyelamatkan Luhan, Luhan mulai melekat pada Sehun. Hari pertama dimana ia secara tidak sadar menyelipkan tangannya diantara jemari Sehun. Ia pikir Baekhyun yang membangunkannya, jadi ia menggandeng tangan itu dengan santai. Ketika ia melihat sosok Sehun dihadapannya, ia terkejut. Namun Sehun terlihat tidak keberatan, jadi seharusnya dirinya juga demikian.

Sehun membuatnya merasa hangat dan aman. Dia selalu membelikannya makanan dan dia sangat baik padanya. Dia selalu meminjamkan baju dan selalu menggenggam tangannya. Luhan sangat suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Meski kebanyakan waktu ia habiskan bersama Lucy dan Mike, ia juga sangat menyukai mereka, ia belum pernah semelekat ini dengan anak-anak. Sehun adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk Luhan.

 _Plus_ , paras Sehun juga tampan. _Like_ , sangat sangat tampan. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia dapat mendengar dengkuran Sehun di sebelahnya dan anjing-anjing diluar yang melolong.

 _I hope I never have to leave. Never._

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

I am finally back!~ maaf ngaret banget update nya T.T walau uda kelar UN tp tetep aja banyak kesibukan lainnya huhuhuhhu mian~ /bow 180 drajat/?

So, aku akan kembali menulis ff-ku sendiri #yeeyy tapi masih belum bisa janji kapan akan di publish heheheheh #plak #dibakarmassal

.

 _ **REVIEW**_ please?~ yang ripiu rejekinya lancar #amin

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	8. Chapter 11 & Chapter 12

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: _Murder, Accusations, and Text Messages_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebetulnya bagaimanakah seseorang memulai kehidupan kriminal? Apakah hanya kebetulan semata, atau apakah memang seseorang itu ditakdirkan menjadi seorang kriminal? Apakah ia tertarik akan ketegangannya, atau dikenalkan pada dunia semacam itu? Apakah soal uang, kekuasaan, ketenaran?

Bagi Mr. X, kehidupan kriminal dimulai oleh sebuah kesalahan, kemudian loncat kedalam pusaran hingga akhirnya masuk kedalam lubang hitam kriminalitas. Saat itu, tak akan ada jalan keluar.

Jika ibunya masih hidup dia pasti akan merasa hancur. _Bagaimana bisa aku membesarkan anak yang melakukan perbuatan sejahat ini?_ Dia akan menangis dan merana. Mr. X akan menatapnya dengan manik penuh kesedihan.

 _Aku melakukan ini untukmu, ibu._

Mulanya ia adalah seorang pria pekerja keras. Ia hanya seorang akuntan bergaji rendah di sebuah perusahaan besar. Ia ingin mendapat uang sebanyak mungkin untuk menyokong ibunya yang sakit. Ia bekerja berjam-jam, membanting tulang untuk mengerjakan hampir segalanya, berharap bosnya dapat melihat dedikasi dirinya dan menaikkan pangkatnya.

Kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil. Ia bangkit perlahan, hingga ia menjadi kepala akuntan. Untuk sejenak, kelihatannya kehidupan baik-baik saja. Kondisi ibunya stabil, dan ia memiliki kekasih model cantik bernama Dara. Mereka tengah menyiapkan pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan lagi dan ia begitu gembira. Ia jatuh cinta dan memiliki pekerjaan yang mendukung.

Hingga suatu hari semuanya hancur. Ibunya meninggal, dan sang tunangan meninggalkannya. Wanita itu mencemoohnya, mengemas barang-barang mahalnya dan terbang ke Paris, dengan cincin tunangan tertinggal diatas meja. _Aku harus pergi untuk hidup dalam kehidupan yang selama ini aku inginkan._

Apakah wanita itu secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau ia tak sanggup menghidupinya? Tak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba, wanita itu membuangnya?

Mr. X lalu terlilit hutang. Pemakaman ibunya, tagihan kartu kredit, dan segunung tagihan lainnya memenuhi meja. Persiapan pernikahan batal begitu saja, pigura foto retak, dan bekas parfum yang masih menempel dalam kamarnya. Dunianya perlahan tapi pasti hancur.

Suatu malam, ketika Mr. X berjalan mengelilingi ruangan di kantor seperti biasa, ia menemukan segepok 20 dollar diatas meja salah satu pegawainya. Uang itu seakan menatapnya, bersinar dibawah lampu pijar. Kepalanya sakit dan jantungnya berdegup liar. Ia melihat uang itu dan tiba-tiba, gambaran hutang-hutang yang melilit muncul dalam benaknya. Ia melihat kehidupan lamanya, ibunya, Dara...

Ia mengambil uang itu dan gambaran itu hilang begitu saja. Uang itu semakin bersinar dalam genggamannya. Tiba-tiba, dadanya serasa damai dan sakit kepalanya hilang. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memasukkan uang itu. Ia seketika merasa tubuhnya menyegar dan segala masalahnya sirna.

Kekuatan uang.

Mr. X mulai mencuri. Awalnya hanya pencurian kecil. 10 dolar, 20 dolar...beberapa koin dari mesin dan sejenisnya. Sakit kepalanya hilang setiap kali ia menggenggam uang di tangannya. Kemudian, jumlah uang itu semakin meningkat. Setiap dolar yang ia dapatkan perlahan membayar semua hutangnya. Perasaan menuju kebebasan begitu menyenangkan. Namun juga membuat ketagihan. Uang adalah obat, dan Mr. X sangat ketagihan.

Kemudian, ia menjadi sedikit lebih berani. Ia mulai menggelapkan uang. Perusahaan memiliki peraturan, jika kurang dari 100 dolar hilang dari setiap akun bulanan, akan dianggap sebagai pengeluaran dan tak akan menyebabkan efek apapun pada akun keseluruhan perusahaan. Jadi ia membuat 'penarikan uang biasa' setiap bulan.

Alhasil keserakahan menguasai dirinya. Ia mulai menggelapkan uang dalam jumlah yang lebih besar, dan karena ia adalah kepala akuntan, ia dapat mengatur seribu satu alasan jika diperlukan. Ratusan berubah menjadi ribuan dan akhirnya menjadi puluh ribuan. Ia senang bukan main; ia pikir tak ada yang curiga sama sekali.

Ia salah.

Waktu itu ia sedang berada didalam salah satu kantor eksekutif, mengurus beberapa file hingga ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Seorang wanita berpakaian terusan _beige_ dan sepatu hak tinggi biru muda. Ia sangat mengenal wanita itu. Dia adalah salah seorang pemegang saham dan juga seorang direktur. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"Oh, nyonya, saya tidak menduga anda akan berada disini."

"Kurasa kau memang tidak akan menduganya." ucapnya, berjalan memasuki ruangan. "Dan kurasa kau juga tidak menduga orang lain akan mencurigai ini." Wanita itu melempar setumpuk file keatas meja.

"Saya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang anda bicarakan."

"Kau tidak mengerti? Cek saja file-nya."

Ia membuka file itu dan menatapnya horor. Terlampir catatan tabungan pribadinya dan catatan tabungan perusahaan. Wanita itu mengetukkan jemarinya diatas meja. "Jelaskan padaku."

"Nyonya... Saya yakin ini pasti salah... Saya..."

"Jangan coba-coba berbohong. Kau menggelapkan puluhan ribu dolar dari perusahaan selama beberapa bulan terakhir!" Wanita itu menunjuk wajahnya geram. "Kau pikir tak akan ada seorangpun yang mencurigai ini? Kau salah besar."

"Nyonya..." Ia merasa darahnya mendidih dan bibirnya mengering. Ia ketahuan.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini pada kepolisian." ucap sang wanita, mengambil file-file itu dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Mr. X sangat tercengang. _Dia tidak boleh melakukannya... tidak! TIDAK!_

"Nyonya! Jangan!" Ia mengejar sang wanita dan merebut kembali file-file itu. Timbullah perkelahian didalam ruangan. Sang wanita menampar sang pria dan menendangnya, namun itu bukanlah apa-apa. Mereka bertengkar hingga ke balkon dan kemudan, sesuatu terjadi. Dengan gerak reflek ia mendorong sang wanita ke balkon. Sepatu wanita itu membuatnya tergelincir dalam pertengkaran mereka dan lalu ia terjatuh dari lantai 25 hingga tewas. Mr. X mendengar bunyi dentuman, ia pun mengintip. Sang wanita terbaring mengenaskan diatas genangan darahnya sendiri, kakinya terbuka lebar dan matanya terbelalak.

 _Ya Tuhan... Dia tewas... Aku baru saja membunuhnya..._

Ia panik; tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia mengambil file-file itu dan memasukkannya kedalam baju. Ia menyusun sepatu itu seakan baru saja terjadi aksi bunuh diri. Ketika kepolisian menginterogasi dirinya, ia mengarang cerita menyedihkan tentang bagaimana ia mencoba menahan aksi bunuh diri sang wanita namun dia malah jatuh. Semua orang percaya padanya, termasuk keluarga sang wanita. _Perfect timing_ , wanita itu kabarnya sedang dalam masa perceraian dengan suaminya. Seorang wanita patah hati yang bunuh diri akibat pernikahannya yang gagal adalah sebuah alasan yang sempurna. Dan aktingnya sangat realistis dan bagus, ia pantas mendapat _Academy Award_.

Dari pencurian, sampai penggelapan, dan sekarang pembunuhan. Ia menemukan dirinya jatuh terlalu dalam kedalam lubang hitam penuh kriminal dan kebohongan. Tak mungkin ada jalan keluar. Satu-satunya cara adalah terus menyelaminya.

Bagi Mr. X, kriminalitas bukanlah pilihan; tapi sudah menjadi bagian hidup. Ia duduk dengan sebatang cerutu di tangannya, seorang wanita di pangkuannya, dan ponselnya berdering. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan masuk. Ia tersenyum sendiri, mengelus paha sang wanita telanjang. Ia menurunkan wanita itu dan mendudukkannya keatas sofa, meniup asap cerutu tepat didepan wajahnya.

" _Daddy_ baru saja mendapat kabar baik. Bagaimana jika kita bermain dan merayakannya bersama _Daddy_ -mu?" Ia menyeringai, tangannya menggerayangi tubuh sang wanita. Ia memiliki semua yang para laki-laki inginkan; kekuatan, uang, dan seks. Seraya menciumi tubuh telanjang wanita, semua memori tentang ibunya dan mendiang tunangannya (anggap saja pertemuan terakhir mereka tidak berujung baik) musnah.

Semua tergantikan oleh nafsu birahi, ketagihan, dan sesuatu yang bahkan lebih baik.

Keserakahan.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya di kampus tidak sebaik yang Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol perkirakan. Setelah kejadian mengerikan dengan para gangster dan menyadari bahwa kehidupan mereka diliputi bahaya akibat tamu rumah mereka, hal terakhir yang ingin mereka lakukan adalah menghadapi kenyataan. Kampus dipenuhi gosip-gosip tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Kudengar gangster-gangster itu menghancurkan aula semalam!"

"Tentu saja! Kudengar mereka menculik seorang gadis!"

"Gadis? Kukira laki-laki."

"Laki-laki apanya? Mereka menculik dua gadis!"

"Kau dapat informasi darimana?! Ketinggalan sekali!"

"Menurutmu kenapa mereka datang dan menghancurkan aula kita?"

"Kudengar ada seseorang di kampus yang berurusan dengan para gangster."

"Mungkin mereka bekerja untuk mafia!"

" _Geez_ , orang-orang ini kapan diamnya, sih?" ucap Sehun, menggeleng heran. Rumor-rumor yang muncul semakin aneh, namun Sehun tidak mencoba untuk setuju ataupun membenarkan. Membenarkan berarti menguak kenyataan, dan yang baru saja ia pelajari dari kejadian semalam, kenyataan membawa bahaya bagi mereka.

" _Yeah_ , mereka seakan-akan sangat mengkhawatirkan diri mereka tanpa tahu sesuatu yang lebih buruk tengah terjadi." gumam Chanyeol pelan. Ia tampak tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan ketiga tamunya (oke, jadi ia mengkhawatirkan salah satu dari mereka sedikit lebih banyak). Ia memberi Baekhyun nomor ponselnya, juga Sehun dan Kai, dan menyuruhnya untuk menelepon jika mereka dalam keadaan genting. "Aku tidak peduli jika turun hujan atau panas terik atau baterai ponselmu mati atau bahkan jika aku didalam kamar mandi. Jika sesuatu terjadi, hubungi aku."

Chanyeol mengajarkan Baekhyun cara menghubungi nomor-nomor penting dan berpesan untuk hati-hati jika ingin meninggalkan apartemen. Ia memohon pada Xiumin untuk menjaga mereka dan memastikan kembali keamanan sebelum ia pergi. Mungkin memang sedikit over protektif, tapi kau tak bisa menyalahkannya. Ia telah berjanji untuk menjaga mereka dan Park Chanyeol tidak pernah melanggar janji.

"Sayang sekali perlombaan menarimu jadi hancur Kai," kata Chanyeol. "Kau pasti memenangkan perlombaan itu."

"Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak peduli jika aku menang atau kalah dalam perlombaan bodoh itu. Aku hampir menyesal mengikuti perlombaan itu." tutur Kai.

"Apa? Kau serius?"

" _Yeah_! Jika aku tidak ikut, kalian tidak akan datang dan peristiwa itu tak akan terjadi!"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Semua sudah berlalu."

"Betul, _past is past_ , cobalah untuk melupakannya." kata Sehun. Ia menengok ke samping dan menemukan sosok Minah yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia memutar bolamatanya malas. " _Great, bitch coming_."

" _She is not a bitch_." bela Kai.

" _Fine_ , _but she has the bitch look in her eyes_."

"Kai," panggil Minah, berjalan mendekati mereka dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Apa sih maksudmu menghancurkan kontes menari kita semua?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Tidak usah berbohong! Semua rumor tengah membicarakanmu yang bekerjasama dengan para gangster tadi malam!"

"APA?!" Kai menggemertakkan giginya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Dengar, Minah, aku tidak tahu darimana kau dapatkan semua omong kosong itu, tapi aku tidak mengenal mereka dan lagipula mengapa aku ingin menghancurkan kontes yang aku ikuti?!"

"Karena kau takut!"

"Takut?!" Kai mendengus. "Takut apa?"

"Takut padaku." Minah menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan mengibas rambutnya ke belakang. "Aku telah melihat bagaimana kau menatapku. Kau iri padaku 'kan?"

"Aku?! Iri padamu?!" Kai mengibaskan tangannya jijik.

"Ya! Kau tahu aku akan memenangkan perlombaan itu makanya kau ingin menghancurkan aku! Mengapa juga para gangster itu menyerang saat penampilanku dan bukan penampilanmu? Kau mencoba menunda kemenanganku!"

" _Listen you bitch_ , aku tak tahu obat macam apa yang kau hirup," Chanyeol menggeram, membela sahabatnya, "tapi aku tak terima dengan omong kosongmu/"

"Ya, pergilah Minah. Kai tak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu."

"Tsk, dia kan hanya seorang pengecut." Minah mendecih. "Terima saja Kai, jika kau tak sanggup, ya jangan lakukan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pergi saja dari hadapanku?" bentak Kai. "Aku sudah muak dengan omong kosong tak masuk akal yang keluar dari mulutmu, jadi pergilah!"

" _Asshole_." Minah bergumam rendah dan pergi. Kai masih berdiri disana, masih tidak percaya dengan tuduhannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menuduhnya menghancurkan perlombaan itu? Dasar wanita sakit jiwa.

"Ayo." Sehun menarik lengannya dan trio itu berjalan pergi dari sana. Mereka memutuskan untuk bolos dan sembunyi di belakang kafetaria kampus. Jelas tak ada yang memiliki mood untuk melakukan apapun. Ketiga dari mereka hanya melempar batu secara asal ke genangan air ketika Chanyeol mendapati ponselnya bergetar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Baekhyun!"

.

 **Dari: Xiumin**

 **Untuk: Yeollie**

 **Pesan:**

 **Hai Chanyeol! Aku baru saja mengajarkan Baekhyun cara mengirim pesan dan ia ingin mengirimkan beberapa pesan untukmu!**

 **.**

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Dari Xiumin. Katanya, Baekhyun baru saja belajar cara mengirim pesan dan ia ingin mengirimku beberapa kata."

"Wow, hei Baekhyun itu seorang pembelajar yang cepat."

"Aku tahu, seingatku dia sudah bisa menggunakan PC dan TV hanya dalam.. mungkin satu hari." kekeh Chanyeol. Ponselnya berdering lagi dan ia membuka pesan itu.

 **.**

 **Dari: Xiumin**

 **Untuk: Yeollie**

 **Pesan:**

 **Hai Chanyeol! Bagaimana kabarmu? Dari Baekhyun.**

 **.**

 **Dari: Yeollie**

 **Untuk: Xiumin**

 **Pesan:**

 **Hai Baekkie! Kampus sangat gempar akibat kejadian semalam. Kami baik-baik saja kok.**

 **.**

 **Dari: Xiumin**

 **Untuk: Yeollie**

 **Pesan:**

 **Baguslah! Kami membiarkan Xiumin mengecat rambut kami. Dia bilang dia ingin membantu kami menyamar dengan mengganti warna rambut kami.**

 **.**

" _Can you believe that?!_ " ucap Chanyeol, membaca pesan terakhir. Sehun dan Kai yang membaca pesan itu ikut kaget, dan cepat-cepat membalas pesan itu.

 **.**

 **Dari: Yeollie**

 **Untuk: Xiumin**

 **Pesan:**

 **Warna apa?**

 **.**

 **Dari: Xiumin**

 **Untuk: Yeollie**

 **Pesan:**

 **Tidak tahu, katanya dia ingin menjadikan ini sebagai kejutan. Ia mengecat rambut Luhan terlebih dahulu. Luhan titip salam pada Sehun!**

 **.**

"Hei Sehun, pacarmu titip salam." goda Kai dan Sehun menyikutnya.

"Dia bukan pacarku."

"Dia itu pacarmu. Dia sangat menyukaimu, oke? Dia selalu menempel padamu." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

 **.**

 **Dari: Yeollie**

 **Untuk: Xiumin**

 **Pesan:**

 **Sehun titip salam juga!**

 **.**

 **Dari: Xiumin**

 **Untuk: Yeollie**

 **Pesan:**

 **Luhan sedang tersenyum lebar sekarang! Kyungsoo juga titip salam pada Kai dan bilang padanya kalau penampilannya kemarin sangat keren.**

 **.**

"Hei _guys_ , kedua pacar kalian titip salam." ucap Chanyeol, menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

" _Shut up_ , seperti kau tidak terobsesi pada Baekhyun saja." ucap Kai, menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak kok!"

"Uh huh, dan siapa itu _wallpaper_ ponselmu?" Kai menekan tombol _home_ pada ponsel Chanyeol dan menunjukkan pada Sehun _wallpaper_ nya. Foto Baekhyun dan Mike, membaca buku bersama-sama.

" _Oh my god_ _wallpaper_ -mu Baekhyun?!"

"Bukan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun dan Mike."

"Chanyeol akui saja, kau menyukai dia."

"Aku akan mengaku jika kau mengakui Luhan sebagai pacarmu."

"Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Lalu jelaskan padaku permen yang kau belikan untuknya dan juga kue dan biskuit itu."

"Dia suka makanan manis dan aku bangga bisa memberinya makanan! Dia membutuhkan itu, apa kau tidak melihat betapa kurus tubuhnya? Kai juga memberi Kyungsoo makanan!"

" _Well_ seseorang harus melakukannya!"

" _Yeah_ tapi apa memaksa melakukannya itu penting?" Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk dada sahabatnya. "Kau selalu berkata 'Biar aku saja! Biar aku saja!'."

"Aku tidak menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu dengannya dan aku merasa buruk akan hal itu, terutama sejak kita memiliki teman sekamar masing-masing."

"Jadi kau memberikannya sebuah _teddy bear_ sebagai pengganti dirimu jika kau tidak di rumah?"

"Tidak! Aku membelikannya _teddy bear_ karena _well_ , boneka itu lucu dan aku ingin memberikan dia hadiah."

"Bohong."

"Ucap seorang lelaki yang bergandengan tangan dengan teman sekamarnya." Kai menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun.

"Dia benar. Kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih!"

"Lalu kenapa? Apa itu salah?" ucap Sehun, sedikit terganggu oleh teman-temannya. "Dia membutuhkannya, _okay_? Setelah semua yang telah ia lewati, klub itu, tembakan senjata itu, luka-luka itu, dan jika yang Kris katakan tentang mereka yang disiksa itu benar, maka aku akan senang untuk menggenggam tangannya. Aku akan senang untuk terlihat seperti kekasih untuknya. Sial, aku akan menggenggam tangannya selamanya jika memang itu yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya tidak mau melihatnya terluka lagi."

Ketiga dari mereka duduk terdiam dalam sunyi. Mereka menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Mereka tidak menyangka dia akan merasa seperti itu. Mereka selalu berpikir dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kasus para Boneka seperti yang lainnya, mengingat kepribadiannya yang demikian, namun mereka salah. Dia peduli. Dia sangat peduli.

"Wow, Sehun." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan merasa seperti itu." ucap Kai pelan.

"Dan bukan hanya aku saja." ucap Sehun. "Ayolah; jangan berbohong. Kita telah tinggal bersama mereka selama hampir dua bulan. Kau tak bisa menyangkal ada sesuatu yang spesial diantara kita semua. Dan setelah semua yang telah mereka alami, aku yakin tak ada satupun dari kita yang menginginkan hal buruk terjadi lagi pada mereka, terutama setelah kejadian semalam. Akui saja; kita sudah menjadi sangat protektif terhadap mereka."

"Tunggu, dia mengirim sebuah foto." Chanyeol membuka _inbox_ dan membuka foto itu. Terdapat Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun, duduk bersebelahan dan tersenyum. Rambut Luhan tertutupi topi dan tubuh Kyungsoo tertutupi kain besar. Xiumin kemudian mengirim pesan berisi: _Haha! Lihat ketiga pelanggan cat rambut pertamaku! XD_

Mereka bertiga melihat foto itu. Tanpa sadar, seutas senyum merayapi wajah mereka ketika mereka melihat senyum di wajah para Boneka. Senyum lebar dan bahagia, dengan kerutan di ujung manik mereka. Chanyeol menyimpan gambar itu.

" _Well_ , sepertinya aku menemukan _wallpaper_ baruku." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Taruhan sepuluh dolar dia akan meng- _crop_ foto Baekhyun dan menggunakan itu sebagai _wallpaper_." bisik Sehun.

" _Deal_." balas Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: _Uh-oh_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[!] Chapter ini mengandung adegan ranjang. Skip saja jika tidak suka pairingnya atau adegannya.**

 **.**

"Aku bilang biarkan mereka tinggal disana."

"Apa?" Suara Kris menggema hingga ke seberang sana.

"Kubilang, lebih baik mereka tetap tinggal disana. Cara terbaik untuk menyembunyikan apapun adalah dengan membawa mereka ke tempat senormal mungkin. Saat ini, tak ada seorangpun di kota ini tahu bagaimana rupa para Boneka dan dimana mereka tinggal, kecuali kita. Ini akan bekerja dengan baik. Membawa mereka kembali ke markas akan memancing banyak perhatian. Kita tidak boleh mencari perhatian agar kita bisa menangkap Mr. X. Sekali kita menangkapnya, kita bisa menguak dan menghancurkan sindikatnya."

"Mengerti Suho, aku akan menghubungi keluarga itu dan memberitahu mereka."

"Omong-omong siapa yang menjaga mereka?" tanya Suho.

"Ada keluarga Kim dan tiga orang mahasiswa, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun dan Kai, nama aslinya Kim Jongin," jelas Kris. "Para Boneka tinggal bersama ketiga anak itu saat ini tapi keluarga Kim juga ikutserta menjaga mereka. Mereka tinggal di Apartemen SM diluar Seoul."

"Dan kutebak, kau menyewa _security_ untuk berjaga disekitar gedung?"

"Oh kau begitu mengerti aku, Suho."

"Terima kasih sepupu kesayanganku." Suho tersenyum miring. "Kirimi aku laporan lengkap ketika kau kembali besok pagi."

" _Gotcha._ Apa yang kau lakukan malam ini?"

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Suho was-was.

"Karena sekarang hampir tengah malam. Kau tak pernah menjawab teleponmu lewat dari jam sepuluh, jadi kau pasti belum tidur."

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu, aku memiliki jadwal kencan malam ini."

Suho mendengar siulan dari ujung sana dan ia memutar bolamatanya malas. "Dan kutebak, dia sedang berada di kediamanmu sekarang dan kalian sedang duduk bersama segelas anggur merah dan kau sedang memakai _boxer_ merah keberuntunganmu dan berharap untuk ditiduri." kekek Kris.

"Oh, kau begitu mengerti aku Kris," Suho tersenyum. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku sudah ditiduri."

"Beritahu aku selengkapnya besok."

"Pergilah Kris."

" _Whatever you say boss_."

Suho mendengus dan melempar ponselnya ke sisi lain. Ia mengambil gelas _wine_ merah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, dimana kekasih super seksinya tengah duduk dengan kaki bersilang, _eyeliner_ tebal menghiasi manik menawannya dan atasan sutra tanpa kancing yang ia kenakan menampilkan dada mulus seputih susu dengan bercak merah akibat kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya kekasihnya.

"Sepupu menyebalkanku. Kami bekerja bersama." ucap Suho, mengulurkan segelas anggur merah. "Untukmu Yixing, _Shiraz_ terbaik yang kumiliki."

"Terima kasih," Kedua insan itu mendentingkan gelas mereka. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali ke bar dan mengundangku kemari lagi." Itu benar. Yixing telah menganggap pergerumulannya dengan Suho hanyalah _one night stand_ , namun malam selanjutnya pria itu datang ke bar lagi dan mengundang Yixing ke apartemennya sekali lagi.

"Bisa dibilang, aku tidak bisa memalingkan pandanganku darimu. Kau memiliki pesona yang memabukkan."

"Kau sedang membicarakan kemampuan menariku."

"Lebih dari itu Yixing, lebih dari itu." Suho mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan menikmati bibir sang penari/bartender sekali lagi, merasakan _Shiraz_ yang tertinggal pada bibirnya. Ia mengambil gelas itu dan meletakkannya di lantai, tanpa memisahkan tautan bibir mereka.

"Tunggu..." Yixing menghentikan ciuman mereka sejenak. "Aku harus meletakkan ponselku dulu."

"Kemari sayang," panggil Suho, menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk memanggil Yixing setelah dia meletakkan ponselnya. Yixing merangkak keatas ranjang dan Suho menariknya, meletakkan tangannya ke sekitar pinggangnya. "Jika aku bisa membuatmu datang dengan satu jari, bayangkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan tangan-tanganku."

"Kau ini memang _dirty talker_ ya?"

"Hanya untuk seseorang yang menyukainya."

Yixing tersenyum seduktif pada pria dihadapannya. Ia meraba dada Suho turun hingga mencapai kancing celana _jeans_ nya. "Berhenti bicara dan tunjukkan kemampuanmu."

.

* * *

.

" _Damn_ , aku tidak menyangka Suho akan ditiduri." senyum Kris sambil menyetir membelah jalanan. "Aku harus bertemu dengan si lelaki atau wanita beruntung itu."

Kris tidak begitu ingin memikirkan tentang Suho dan kisah percintaannya. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kisah cintanya sendiri, atau juga hari jadi pernikahannya. Ia merasa buruk selama beberapa hari terakhir karena takut melewatkan hari jadi pernikahannya dengan Tao. Ia memohon agar kunjungannya ke Meksiko dibatalkan dan akhirnya permintaannya terkabul, namun ia masih sangat terlambat. Hari ini adalah hari jadi pernikahannya dan sekarang hampir tengah malam. Hari akan segera berganti. Kris menginjak pedal gas. Ia harus pulang.

Kris meloncat keluar dari mobil dan memasuki rumahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Begitu gelap dan sunyi mengingat semua orang tengah tidur termasuk para staff. Bagaimanapun, derap langkah Kris membangunkan Steven, kepala pelayannya.

"Tuan Kris?!" Steven terkejut setengah sadar, jelas kaget akan kepulangan sang tuan muda yang tiba-tiba.

"Hei, Stevie, maaf membangunkanmu."

"Oh tidak, tidak apa-apa tuan."

"Apakah semua orang telah tidur?"

"Ya tuan, termasuk ayah anda."

"Bagaimana dengan Tao?"

"Saya yakin dia berada didalam kamar anda seperti biasa. Apakah anda ingin saya buatkan sesuatu tuan?"

"Oh tidak Stevie tidurlah kembali, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin bertemu suamiku."

"Baik tuan," Steven menguap dan berbalik. "Oh tuan, selamat hari jadi pernikahan."

"Terima kasih." Kris tersenyum kepada pelayan lamanya. Ia berjinjit menaiki tangga dan berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan pelan. Ia mampir ke kamar Jenny sebentar dan mencium kening anak perempuannya yang tengah tidur.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang." bisiknya dan berjinjit keluar. Akhirnya, ia sampai pada kamarnya sendiri. Ia belum pernah berada disana selama berbulan-bulan. Ia memutar kenop perlahan dan masuk kedalam ruangan gelap itu.

"Kris?" Suara kecil menggema ke ujung ruangan. Tiba-tiba, lampu tidur menyala, menampakkan Tao dalam piyamanya, mengusap mata dan rambut berantakannya.

"Ini aku Tao."

"Kris?" panggil Tao lagi. Ia duduk disana dan menatap Kris sebentar, seakan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan menyadari bahwa Kris akhirnya pulang, sebelum memeluk suaminya.

"Astaga, Kris..."

"Tao..."

"Kau disini... Astaga..." Tao menggenggam pundak suaminya, surainya, pakaiannya, apapun yang dapat ia sentuh.

"Maaf aku melewatkan hari jadi pernikahan kita. Kuharap aku tak begitu terlambat."

" _Well_ ," Tao melihat ke jam dinding. "Kau hampir terlambat 23 jam, kau masih punya satu jam lagi."

"Kalau begitu jangan buang-buang waktu lagi." ucap Kris, mendorong suaminya keatas ranjang. Ia melepas jaketnya dan merangkak naik keatasnya dan menyesap bibir Tao lagi. Setelah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu, setiap ciuman terasa begitu berharga. Tao menggenggam rambut Kris dan mendesahkan ciuman itu, merasakan temperatur kamar yang semakin tinggi dan tinggi.

" _Baby, I've missed you so much_..."

" _I missed you too_ Kris..."

"Biarkan aku mencumbumu malam ini Tao. Biarkan aku melakukan semuanya, biarkan aku menjadi fantasimu."

"Kau adalah fantasiku." tutur Tao. "Kau adalah segalanya yang selalu kuinginkan."

"Aku mencintaimu Tao."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris." Sebelum pengakuan itu keluar dari bibirnya, Kris dan Tao telah terkunci oleh tautan bibir yang panas, lidah saling beradu, gigi saling bertemu satu sama lain. Kris hampir merobek celana tidur untuk menyentuh tubuh indah milik suaminya. Waktu yang ia habiskan untuk wushu memang tidak sia-sia.

" _Fuck baby you are so sexy._ " Kris mengerang, mencumbui leher Tao dengan bibirnya. Ia memasukkan _nipple_ nya kemulut dan Tao mendesah. Setiap desahan yang lepas seakan menjadi musik di telinga, mendorong Kris untuk bertindak lebih. Tao telah terlalu menggoda.

"Kris... terlalu banyak pakaian..." Tao menghela nafas, mencengkram pakaian Kris. Pakaian segera terlepas, dan Tao sekarang memiliki kesempatan untuk memuja tubuh suaminya. Kris tidak berotot seperti Tao, tetapi tubuhnya cukup atletis dan berbentuk. Tangannya menyentuh tubuh Kris dan dengan refleks cepat ia membalikkan posisi mereka hingga berada diatas Kris.

"Biarkan aku saja." Tao berucap, membuka resleting celana Kris. "Tao tunggu.." Kris telah mencoba namun berakhir mendesah ketika ia merasa sepasang bibir berada di penisnya yang sudah berkedut. Ia mendongak keatas ketika Tao memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut, menelan _precum_ yang menetes.

"Oh _fuck_ Tao..." Kris menarik surai merah Tao. Tao mendorong benda itu hingga ke pangkal tenggorokan, membuat pria itu memutar bolamata dan dunia berubah menjadi gelap. Bulir keringat memenuhi kening ketika getaran menggelitik mulai memenuhi perutnya.

"Tao.. aku hampir..." Ia menarik kepala Tao dari penisnya dan menukar posisi mereka. "Aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam dirimu, _baby_." Kris berbisik seduktif dan itu membuat Tao merinding hingga ke pergelangan kakinya. Ia melepas piyama dan berbaring disana, menginginkan lebih.

"Kris.." Tao mendesah lagi, merasakan sepasang bibir di paha bagian dalam miliknya, Kris selalu menyukai sepasang paha itu dan ia menghisap kulit di bagian sana, mencumbui dan meninggalkan sedikit bekas gigitan, meninggalkan bercak merah yang terlampau kentara.

"Dimana _lube_ -nya?"

"Di laci." Tao meracau. Ia menggengam sprei untuk menahan dirinya. Kris mengambil _lube_ dan kondom, memakainya secepat mungkin dan melapisi jemarinya dengan cairan itu.

"Ah...urgh..." Tao menarik nafas terkejut ketika dua jari memasukinya tanpa aba-aba. Ia tidak akan berbohong kalau dirinya sudah menyentuh bagian itu sendirian ketika Kris tidak ada, tetapi sensasi yang diberikan ketika seseorang menyentuhnya masih terasa asing, terutama setelah beberapa bulan tanpa seks. Tao bersikeras menahan airmata yang mengalir saat Kris mencium bulir itu dengan lembut. "Shhh... _relax baby... it'll be okay_..."

Kris secara perlahan melakukan penetrasi kedalam hangatnya lubang Tao dan sekarang gilirannya yang menarik nafas tidak percaya bahwa suaminya masih sangat sempit dan penisnya berkedut tidak karuan. Mereka tetap berada di posisi itu sementara, membiarkan Tao agar dapat membiasakan diri dengan penetrasi sebelum ia bergerak. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan akan membuat Tao merasakan sakit.

" _M...move please_..." Kris bergerak lambat, mengambil gerakan keluar masuk yang lambat dan memastikan dirinya menemukan spot yang sempurna. "Harh...Kris!" Tao mencengkram bahu Kris begitu kuat sehingga kukunya tertanam di kulit suaminya, membentuk bekas lengkungan ketika Kris menabrak prostatnya.

" _Go faster_."

"Permintaanmu adalah tugasku."

Kris menarik keluar dan mendorong secepat yang ia bisa; membuat gerakan ini bertahan lama agar ia dapat menubruk prostat Tao secara sempurna. Tao mendesah, meracau, serta memohon Kris untuk melakukannya lebih keras, lebih dalam, lebih cepat. Tubuh mereka lembab karena keringat, pandangan dipenuhi nafsu saat tubuh saling bersentuhan menciptakan suara penuh hasrat di seluruh ruangan. Ranjang mereka berdenyit dibawah kegiatan bercinta yang intens tetapi Kris tidak bisa memperlambat ini. Panas terus menguburnya dan tubuhnya seolah memiliki jiwa sendiri untuk terus bergerak. Tao bisa merasakan setiap urat dan otot di penis suaminya yang sekarang berada di dalam dan kenikmatan ini terus merangkak ke puncak, tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Kris... _I'm cumming_..."

" _Do it baby, cum for me_."

" _Fuck_ , KRIS!" Tao menjerit hingga ke ujung paru-paru saat ia melakukan pelepasannya secara kasar. Kris mengikutinya setelah beberapa detik. Ia mengerang nama Tao sebelum menumpahkan _cum_ -nya di kondom. Ia hampir jatuh diatas Tao tetapi berusaha untuk menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri, bergeser perlahan dan merebahkan diri disamping Tao, lelah dan tentunya, puas.

Kris melepas kondom lengket itu dan melemparnya asal. Keduanya berbaring disana, mengatur nafas masing-masing sebelum Tao terkekeh. "Aku lihat kau belum kehilangan kemampuan menyentuhmu."

"Ya ampun, _baby_." Kris menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Tao sekali lagi, memberikan pria itu sebuah ciuman manis yang lembut.

"Katakan padaku kau akan menginap untuk semalam."

"Ya, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun malam ini." Kris menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Mereka saling memeluk dibawah selimut saat Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kris dan Kris meraup pinggang Tao dengan lengannya.

" _Happy anniversary_ Tao."

" _Happy anniversary_ Kris." Tao tersenyum lega, berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena doanya terkabulkan dan membiarkan kantuk membawanya ke alam mimpi. Kris menghela napas lega sebelum menutup mata.

Untuk semua hal yang tidak pasti di dunia, sangat menyenangkan ketika kau tahu selalu ada tempat untuk kembali dan merasa nyaman, terutama berada dalam pelukan seseorang. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan, Kris dapat tidur dengan baik.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar kalian semua hari ini?" tanya Jongdae pada keluarganya yang duduk di dalam ruang makan di apartemen Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun.

" _I'm fine_! Guruku tadi mengajarkanku penjumlahan dan perkalian!" ucap Lucy sambil mengunyah baksonya.

"Benarkah? Lalu berapa itu 7+3?"

"Itu...er...itu jawabannya..."

"10, Lucy." jawab Baekhyun. Lucy menatapnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tidak adil, kita belajar bersama-sama siang ini tapi kau malah lebih mahir!"

"Lucy, Baekhyun lebih tua darimu, jadi dia secara natural belajar lebih cepat." ucap Xiumin, mencoba menenangkan gadis kecilnya. Lucy hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Aku sangat menyukai warna rambut baru kalian." ucap Jongdae, menunjuk kearah tiga Boneka. Rambut Baekhyun dicat berwarna coklat muda keemasan, sementara Luhan berwarna _strawberry blonde_ , dan Kyungsoo merah gelap.

"Terima kasih, aku sendiri yang mengecatnya." senyum Xiumin. "Aku mencampur beberapa cat rambut milikku untuk mendapatkan warna-warna ini."

"Terlihat bagus." kata Kai, seraya mengupas udang untuk Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya diatas piring. "Sudah, apa cukup?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai memakan udangnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mengambil beberapa udang lagi dan mengupasnya untuk Kai. Kai menoleh terkejut ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo yang dengan hati-hati mencabut ekor udang dan meletakkannya diatas piring.

"Wah, terima kasih Kyungsoo."

"Aku menyukai rambutmu Baekhyun. Kau terlihat menawan." puji Chanyeol. Ia tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun sejak melihatnya siang ini. Baekhyun tersipu akan pujian itu dan Mike mendengar mereka.

"Appa! Chanyeol _hyung_ bilang Baekhyun _hyung_ menawan!"

"Aku hanya bilang dia terlihat menawan!" elak Chanyeol.

"Jadi maksudmu dia tidak menawan? Park Chanyeol kau jahat sekali!" goda Kai dan semua orang tertawa. Telinga lebar Chanyeol memerah seperti lobster kukus dan sama juga dengan milik Baekhyun.

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu apa? Jelaskan pada kami, Yang Mulia Park Chanyeol." ejek Sehun, yang juga sedang mengupas kulit udang untuk Luhan. Luhan, yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, menyikut si pria yang sedang merona itu kemudian terkekeh.

" _Well_... Maksudku..."

"Oh tunggu, aku mau nonton berita." ucap Jongdae, mencari remot TV.

 _Phew, selamat_. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, yang tengah merona dan malu untuk melihat ke sekeliling. Jongdae menyalakan TV dan kembali ke meja makan.

" _Berita terkini, dilaporkan terjadi kasus perampokan..._ "

"Udangnya enak sekali Xiumin." puji Jongdae, menjilat bibirnya.

" _Tampaknya Angelina Jolie hamil untuk kedua kalinya!_ "

"Terima kasih. Coba makan supnya, tadi Luhan dan Kyungsoo sampai terluka saat memotongkan sayurnya untukku. Luhan begitu ceroboh hingga memotong jarinya sendiri."

"Benarkah?!" Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, yang terpasang perban.

" _Angin topan menerjang daerah pantai Jepang..._ "

"Apa sakit? Apa kau berdarah banyak?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. Sehun menggenggam jari yang terluka lalu menciumnya. "Sudah, mungkin akan terasa lebih baik."

" _Breaking news, kami baru saja mendapat update terbaru._ "

"Sehun mencium jari Luhan!" Lucy gemas, menutup matanya dengan polos.

" _Kepolisian tengah melakukan pencarian terhadap tiga lelaki hilang. Nama mereka adalah Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, dan Byun Baekhyun._ "

Segenap keluarga itu menolehkan kepalanya terkejut dan menatap TV.

" _Ketiga anak laki-laki ini, semua masih berusia dua-puluhan awal, telah dilaporkan menghilang selama beberapa hari. Kepolisian menyebutkan bahwa hilangnya mereka sudah mencapai tahap darurat. Ketiga lelaki ini tidak memiliki identifikasi diri dan dua dari ketiga lelaki itu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo, bisu. Mereka dilaporkan mengancam keamanan negara dan jika siapapun menemukan mereka, harap hubungi kantor polisi terdekat secepatnya_." Gambar ketiga orang itu ketika masih muda ditampilkan di layar televisi.

"Sial." gumam Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

hehehehe


	9. Chapter 13 & Chapter 14

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** _ **Bad Grades and an Uncomfortable Encounter**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa yang aku lihat ini?" Tuan Wu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam orang yang sedang turun dari tangga. Orang itu adalah Tao dan Jenny, tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah, Tao, Jenny _dan_ Kris.

Kris, anak brengseknya, pulang untuk sarapan bersama?! Dn jika dia baru saja turun dari tangga bersama Tao, berarti dia sudah pulang sejak semalam?!

Ya Tuhan, mukjizat itu nyata.

"Betul itu pak tua; aku pulang untuk merayakan _anniversary_ -ku semalam." ucap Kris, menyibakkan poni _blonde_ nya ke sisi lain. Ia membantu Jenny duduk diatas kursi tingginya kemudian duduk di sebelah ayahnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak akan pulang 'kan?"

"Sejujurnya, tidak. Tapi aku salut kau pulang. Kau pasti pulang terlambat semalam."

"Memang, tapi aku berhasil menikmati sisa-sisa waktu kemarin bersama kesayanganku yang cantik." Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Tao singkat, yang membuat pria itu merona dan menyikut Kris malu-malu, berpura-pura sibuk mengolesi mentega pada roti panggangnya.

"Tidak usah dibicarakan, oke? Topiknya terlalu _sesuatu_ di hari sepagi ini." kata Tuan Wu. Keluarga itu kemudian menikmati sarapan mereka. Tuan Wu melirik ke sebelah kanan dan menemukan tempat kosong.

"Apa Junmyeon tidak bergabung untuk sarapan? Mungkin lebih baik kau menghubungi dia."

"Aku tak mau mengganggunya. Semalam dia habis kencan."

"Benarkah?!" Tao dan Tuan Wu sama-sama terkejut. Tak biasanya Suho berpikiran untuk kencan. Suho dan Kris memiliki sebuah kemiripan besar, yaitu sama-sama pekerja keras. Jadi Suho pikir berkencan bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ya, dan jika lelaki itu mengambil langkah yang tepat, mungkin dia akan beruntung semalam." kekeh Kris.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Tuan Wu, namun terinterupsi oleh Steven sang kepala pelayan yang membawakan koran pagi.

"Terima kasih Steven." Tuan Wu mengambil koran itu dan membukanya, mencari bagian wacana bisnis. Kris tak sengaja melirik berita utama dan hampir memuntahkan telurnya.

 **PENCARIAN PARA LELAKI YANG HILANG**

Dan dibawahnya tercantum foto para Boneka Porselen.

"Astaga." Kris terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, hampir memukul piring sarapannya. Ia buru-buru mencari ponselnya, yang ternyata dipakai anaknya untuk bermain Angry Birds.

"Weeee!" Jenny mengikuti suara burung merah besar yang terbang dan menabrak para babi hijau. Kris mengambil ponselnya kemudian mencium kening anaknya. "Maaf sayang, tapi ini darurat."

"Kris, kau mau kemana?" tanya Tao.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja! Ini keadaan darurat! Aku harus menemukan Suho..." Kris bersusah-payah mengenakan jaketnya hingga Tao berdiri dan membantu memakaikannya.

"Hati-hati." peringat Tao.

"Aku selalu hati-hati." Kris mencium Tao tepat sebelum ia pergi. " _See you guys later_!"

" _Bye_! Katakan _bye_ pada ayah!" Tao mengangkat tangan Jenny dan melambaikannya pada sang ayah. Ia berdiri kearah jendela, menatap Kris yang melaju keluar hingga tak nampak lagi. Diam-diam ia menghela nafas dan duduk kembali.

"Tampaknya kau jadi lebih bisa menangani kepergian Kris." ujar Tuan Wu tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tercerahkan."

"Menurutku malah Kris yang membuatmu cerah." godanya pada menantunya. "Sekujur tubuhmu mengeluarkan aura _after-sex_ , kau tahu."

Tao hanya melanjutkan makan telurnya, berpura-pura tuli.

.

* * *

.

"Oh ayolah Suho!" Kris menggerutu untuk yang ke-sejuta kalinya, menekan tombol telepon pada ponselnya. Ia mengebut ke markas besar dan ternyata Suho belum hadir. Taemin bilang dia belum mendengar kabar bosnya sejak kemarin. Kris memutuskan untuk menuju ke kediaman Suho di Gangnam. Ia pun keluar dari mobil dan mengambil kunci cadangan dari laci mobil. Suho dulu pernah memberi satu kunci pada Kris untuk keadaan darurat.

"Semoga dia sudah bangun ketika aku masuk." gerutunya sambil berusaha membuka pintu depan rumah Suho. Ia melesat kedalam, tidak melihat apa-apa.

Kecuali melihat Suho dan seseorang sedang bercumbu di dapur dengan kondisi setengah telanjang.

" _OH MY GOOOOOD!_ "

" _For fuck's sake_!" umpat Suho seraya mendorong lelaki yang satunya hingga punggungnya menabrak _counter_. Ia mengerang kesakitan dan membersut pada sepupunya. "Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu?!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu?! Aku sudah meneleponmu sejak setengah jam yang lalu, aku sampai ngebut ke kantormu dan tidak menemukanmu jadi aku kesini dan menemukan dirimu sedang berdiri di dapur dan bercumbu dengan...Lay?!"

"Kris?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yixing kaget, mengambil kausnya yang tadi terlempar ke lantai.

"Tunggu, kalian saling kenal?" ucap Suho, menunjuk kedua orang itu terkejut.

"Aku sebetulnya ingin memberitahumu hal ini Suho, Lay adalah orang yang membantuku di kejadian klub waktu itu. Dan Lay, lelaki yang kau cumbui, dan aku yakin kalian telah bercinta, adalah sepupuku dan bosku. Dia adalah direktur WOAHT."

"Apa—" Yixing menatap Suho, betul-betul terkejut.

"Dengar, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti." ucap Suho, mengusap lengan Yixing dan pria itu mengangguk pelan. Suho dengan ragu menatap sepupunya. "Jadi apa keadaan darurat besar yang kau maksud?"

"Para Boneka Porselen dicari oleh kepolisian. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi media telah mengungkit berita besar mengenai hilangnya tiga orang lelaki dan sekarang diadakan pencarian resmi untuk mereka. Berita ini sudah menyebar luas."

"Kau serius?!" Suho berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia membaca seluruhnya, pesan dari kantor mengenai berita itu, portal berita _online_ dan bahkan situs sosial media. Kris benar, ini bukanlah kasus orang hilang biasa, yang malah sudah berstatus darurat tingkat tinggi.

" _Well_ , mereka membuat sebuah kesalahan dalam rencana mereka." ucap Suho.

"Apa itu?"

"Gambar-gambar ini adalah saat mereka masih kecil. Melihat dari gambar yang diberikan kepada kita, para Boneka sekarang berumur kurang lebih 20 tahunan. Jarak waktunya sangat panjang dan mereka mungkin akan sulit dikenali sekarang."

"Tetap saja, nama dan wajah mereka sudah muncul di segala koran, portal berita, dan stasiun TV di negara ini!"

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kita kembali bekerja. Tunggu," Suho mengendus. "Bau apa ini?"

"Oh tidak!" erang Yixing. "Maafkan aku Suho aku menghanguskan roti panggangmu!" ucapnya sambil mengangkat roti panggang gosong itu dari _toaster_.

" _Well_ , singkirkan saja bagian gosongnya dan oles mentega lagi dan ayo berangkat!" ujar Kris, meraih kotak mentega. Ia membukanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kemana semua menteganya?"

Suho menggosokkan kakinya pada lantai sementara Yixing berpura-pura membuat roti panggang baru. Kris menatap mereka jijik dan membuang kotak itu ke tempat sampah.

"Tidak. Perlu. Dijawab."

.

* * *

.

Meski berita tengah membahas permasalahan para Boneka Porselen yang hilang, namun di lingkungan kampus, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Para mahasiswa tidak begitu membicarakan hal itu. Mereka kembali menggosipi selebriti dan bermain _Frisbees_ di lapangan. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi apa kata Kris mengenai situasi sekarang?" tanya Kai pada Chanyeol, yang baru saja menerima telepon dari Kris.

"Dia bilang mereka akan mengurus para media. Untuk saat ini, cobalah sebisa mungkin untuk tetap _low-profile_." ucapnya, berjalan kembali ke gedung kampus. Mereka melewati aula belajar A12 dan Sehun berhenti berjalan.

"Kelasku disini _guys_ _._ Sampai jumpa saat makan siang."

"Sampai jumpa nanti Sehun."

Sehun masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk. Tidak biasanya ia hadir sepagi ini, terutama untuk pelajaran sebosan _Social Sciences_ , tetapi hari ini ia sedang tidak ingin bolos dan ke kantin seperti biasa.

Selain Chanyeol, Kai, dan beberapa anak dari klub menari dan komputer, Sehun sebetulnya tidak begitu memiliki banyak teman. Ia lebih suka sendirian dan duduk di pojok kelas dimana dosen tak akan menyadari keberadaannya. Tidak ada seorangpun juga di kelas yang mau mengobrol dengannya. Mereka semua berpikir Sehun adalah anak pemalas dan tidak begitu berguna.

Sehun tidak malas; ia hanya...tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dipelajarinya. Ia sangat ingin menjadi seorang _gamer_ profesional dan dengan kemampuannya, ia yakin ia bisa menggapai keinginannya, namun orangtuanya amat sangat melarang keinginannya dan memaksa Sehun untuk kuliah dan mendapat gelar yang pantas. Sehun memutuskan untuk mencobanya saja. Ia tidak bertujuan untuk menjadi pembaca pidato kelulusan atau mendapat _ranking_ teratas. Ia hanya ingin melewati masa-masa sialan ini secepat mungkin.

Dosennya, Profesor Kim Taeyeon, sedang mengajar seperti biasa, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan, ia terlalu sibuk bermain _Candy Crush_ di ponselnya. Di akhir kelas, profesor itu menahan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun," ucap wanita itu dengan nada tegas. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Sehun langsung mengenalnya, itu adalah kertas ujian tengah semester, dan tertera huruf D besar di pojok atas kertas itu.

"Aku tak mau memberikan ini padamu didepan semuanya. Aku ingin membicarakan hal ini secara pribadi." ucapnya, membiarkan Sehun duduk.

"Nilaimu menurun, Sehun. Kau menjadi lebih malas dan kau tak pernah memperhatikan jika kelas berlangsung. Apa terjadi sesuatu hingga mengganggu konsentrasimu?"

" _Well_ , saya sedikit lebih sibuk belakangan ini..."

"Dengar, ini penting. Nilai ini akan ikut terhitung untuk nilai total akhir semester dan jika kau gagal, kau harus mengulang satu tahun lagi dan kau akan tinggal kelas." tegasnya. Sehun menghela nafas dan menatap huruf D besar pada kertasnya. Rasanya seperti ditampar seseorang tepat di wajah.

"Aku ingin membantumu Sehun, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberimu ujian ulang. Kau memiliki waktu satu bulan untuk belajar dan jika nilaimu lulus, aku akan menggunakan nilai itu daripada yang ini." Sehun menatap sang profesor kemudian mengangguk. Setidaknya ia memiliki kesempatan kedua.

"Jangan main-main lagi Sehun."

"Saya tidak akan main-main lagi profesor." kata Sehun, permisi keluar kelas. Ia kembali menatap nilai pada kertas ujiannya. Ia merobek kertas itu dengan kesal dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

.

* * *

.

"Kami turut sedih mendengarnya Sehun," ucap para sahabatnya setelah Sehun menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan nilai ujian tengah semesternya. Kepalanya terus menunduk dan ia hanya memainkan garpu pada saladnya. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ makan.

"Aku dan Chanyeol akan ke mall untuk membeli bahan makanan, kau mau ikut? Siapa tahu kau akan merasa lebih baik. Kita juga bisa membeli _bubble tea_ dan menonton film." ajak Kai.

"Tidak terima kasih, lebih baik aku pulang dan belajar saja. Aku tidak mau gagal pada ujian ulang itu."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan buat dirimu sendiri stres."

"Akan kucoba." erangnya sambil berdiri dan membuang makanan sisanya ke tempat sampah. Penghujung hari malah semakin menyiksa dirinya, duduk di kelas yang membosankan dan bahkan dengan orang-orang yang lebih membosankan. Ia melihat para mahasiswa di barisan paling depan mendengarkan pelajaran dengan penuh konsentrasi, kemudian ia memutar bolamatanya malas.

 _Kenapa aku dilahirkan tampan bukannya pintar?_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Ia pulang sendirian. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sedang memasak makan siang di dapur. Anak-anak belum pulang sekolah. Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk di ruang makan dan tampaknya Baekhyun tengah mengajarkan Luhan cara menulis. Luhan melihat ke arah pintu masuk, langsung tersenyum cerah, berdiri dan berlari menuju Sehun.

Jika sekarang adalah hari seperti biasa, Sehun akan menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengacak rambut Luhan sambil bertanya "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Luhan akan mengangguk dan Sehun akan mencubit hidung kecil Luhan dan lelaki yang satunya akan sedikit terkikik. Mereka akan ke ruang makan dan makan siang bersama, dan mungkin Sehun akan ikut bermain kartu bersama Luhan dan anak-anak yang baru pulang.

Akan tetapi, ini bukanlah hari seperti biasanya. Sehun tidak menggenggam tangan Luhan dan malah mengerang sambil melepas jaket dan sepatunya. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk digenggam Sehun tapi Sehun malah tidak menggenggamnya. Luhan tahu pasti ada yang salah pada lelaki itu.

"Sehun! Bagaimana kebarmu hari ini?" tanya Xiumin, menyendok sup kedalam mangkuk.

"Baik, kurasa."

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat seperti habis kecopetan."

"Aku baik-baik saja." gumam Sehun, berjalan melewati Luhan. Luhan menatapnya dengan sedih dan memajukan bibir atasnya, maniknya memancarkan sedikit kesedihan. _Kenapa Sehunnie tidak menggenggam tanganku lagi? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa Sehunnie sudah muak padaku?_

"Jangan khawatirkan Sehun, sayang." ucap Xiumin, memeluk lelaki bermanik bak rusa itu. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan sangat menempel pada Sehun. Sehun tidak bersikap seperti biasanya dan Xiumin mencoba menghibur Luhan. "Mungkin dia lelah. Biarkan dia tidur dan mungkin dia akan merasa lebih baik dan akan bermain denganmu lagi."

Luhan mengangguk, kembali pada Baekhyun dan berlatih menulis lagi. _Mungkin Sehunnie akan bermain denganku nanti..._

Sehun mencoba belajar didalam kamarnya. Ia baru saja mulai belajar selama 20 menit kemudian konsentrasinya semakin lama semakin buyar. Ia meletakkan buku-bukunya ke pojok dan duduk di meja komputernya. Ia perlu santai sejenak. Mungkin _Call of Duty_ bisa membantu.

Sehun bermain selama kurang lebih dua jam, membiarkan dirinya larut ke dalam _game_ itu. Luhan mengetuk pintu dan berjalan masuk. Ia melihat Sehun sedang bermain _game_ di komputer lalu menghampirinya. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun namun tak ada respon. Kemudian, ia menggenggam lengan baju Sehun. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan sedikit keras, "Kau mau apa?"

Luhan mengulurkan setumpuk kartu UNO di tangannya. Sehun memutar bolamatanya dan menolehkan kembali kepalanya untuk menatap layar komputer. "Aku tidak tertarik."

Luhan merengek dan menarik lengan baju Sehun lebih kuat. Sehun mengerang dan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Luan. Ia memutarkan tubuhnya pada kursi putar dan menyikut Luhan. Luhan terjatuh ke lantai setelah dengan tak sengaja menarik kabel _keyboard_ dan jatuh bersamaan. Luhan terjatuh hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras, bersamaan dengan _keyboard_ dan _mouse_ yang ikut jatuh, juga berakhirnya _Call of Duty_. Kartu-kartu berterbangan dimana-mana dan Luhan memegang pinggangnya kesakitan.

" _Oh shit_ Luhan!" Sehun berlutu di sebelahnya dan membantunya berdiri. " _Oh shit_ Luhan maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku tidak menyikutmu, aku begitu bodoh! Aku sangat sangat sangat minta maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan mengangguk pelan dan mendesis ketika berdiri dan bersandar pada lengan Sehun. Sehun memijat pinggang Luhan dan memposisikan kepala Luhan di ceruk lehernya.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak mengabaikanmu." ucapnya, merasakan tubuh kecil Luhan yang sedikit bergetar kesakitan seraya memijatnya perlahan. "Aku mengalami hari yang buruk hari ini. Aku gagal pada ujian tengah semesterku dan dosenku bilang jika aku tidak lulus pada ujian ulang nanti, aku harus tinggal kelas dan mengulang satu tahun lagi. _Mood_ -ku benar-benar buruk sepanjang hari."

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa ia menceritakan masalah ini pada Luhan, terutama mengingat dia tak bisa bicara, tapi ia hanya butuh _curhat_. Dan Luhan berada disana. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Luhan _selalu_ disana. Ia menatap Luhan, menatap sepasang manik coklat yang cantik dan menatap hidung mungilnya, bulu mata lentiknya, dan sepasang bibir merah muda yang padat dan menawan. _Begitu terlihat lembut; aku penasaran bagaimanakah rasanya mencium sepasang bibir itu_. Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga kening mereka bersentuhan dan ujung hidung mereka bertabrakkan. Jarak diantara bibir mereka semakin menipis dan beberapa sentimeter lagi Sehun dapat merasakan bibir lembut itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Kemudian Sehun menyadari bahwa dirinya sedikit terlalu dekat pada Luhan.

"Er..." Ia memundurkan kepalanya canggung dan membantu Luhan duduk dengan benar. "Kau baik-baik saja sekarang? Aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu hari ini, jadi mungkin besok."

Luhan mengangguk murung dan berjalan keluar. Jadi sekarang ia tahu mengapa Sehun bersikap sangat aneh. Ia merasa hatinya sedikit berat. Ia turut merasa sedih untuk Sehun dan apa yang sedang menimpa lelaki itu. Ia harap ia bisa membantunya, namun ia malah terjatuh dan mungkin membuat masalah semakin runyam.

Malam itu, setelah Sehun tertidur, Luhan menyelinap kedalam selimut Sehun. Ia menatapi wajah tertidur Sehun dan melihat keningnya yang mengkerut. Baekhyun bilang Sehun mungkin sedang stres dan berkata "Sangat penting untuk menjadi suportif".

Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang bijak, jadi mungkin ia benar. Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Sehun dan memeluknya, seperti karakter-karakter ibu pada film Disney.

 _Sehunnie, kuharap kau merasa lebih baik._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** _ **Cockblocking Kids, Shopping and Kyungsoo's Tale**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu... Anak-anak berada di sebelah bersama para Boneka, lalu ChanKaiHun sedang kuliah, kau akan ke klinik setelah jam 11 nanti, dan kita akhirnya memiliki waktu berduaan." ucap Xiumin, duduk diatas sofa di sebelah suaminya. Jongdae sedang membaca koran pagi kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum pada Xiumin. Ia mencium bibirnya.

" _Yeah_ , akhirnya kita bisa menikmati waktu berduaan kita." Ia meletakkan korannya asal dan meraup bibir Xiumin sekali lagi. Semenjak menjadi orangtua, Jongdae dan Xiumin, alias Minnie, tidak bisa menikmati waktu berduaan. Dengan Lucy dan Mike yang berlarian kesana kemari dan selalu menginginkan atensi kedua orangtuanya, mereka menghabiskan 95% waktu mereka untuk kedua anak mereka. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, tapi terkadang itu sedikit membuat mereka...frustasi.

"Hmm..." gumam Xiumin dalam ciuman mereka, mengusap dada Jongdae, merasakan lembutnya bahan kaus yang dipakai pria itu. "Kau tahu sayang, disini sedikit lebih panas."

"Setuju, dan apa kau tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan agar tidak kepanasan?"

"Apa?"

"Lepas pakaianmu." Jongdae menyeringai kemudian mencium bibirnya lagi, kali ini lebih memakai tenaga. Xiumin mendorongnya ke belakang sehingga ia berada diatas Jongdae.

Jongdae mulai menyelipkan tangannya kedalam celana Xiumin, menangkup sepasang bokong sintal itu dan asal kalian tahu, bagian tubuh Xiumin yang menjadi favorit Jongdae adalah sepasang bokong padat nan sehat yang didapatkan dari kegiatan beres-beres rumah dan menggendong anak-anak mereka. Xiumin menyelipkan tangannya dibawah kaus sutra Jongdae, tangan mengusap dadanya, membuat kaus itu kusut. _Aku akan menggosoknya nanti_.

"Oh, Jongdae... _God I've missed this_..."

"Aku juga _baby_ , _you taste so sweet..._ "

"Aku tak tahan lagi... Aku menginginkanmu didalamku sayang..."

"Tenang saja Minnie, aku akan menunggangimu hingga kau tak bisa berjalan selama satu minggu." Jongdae menyeringai seseksi mungkin dan memajukan pinggulnya pada pinggul Xiumin. Jongdae menarik celana Xiumin ke bawah, mengekspos kulit bokong seputih susu itu...

"APPA! DADDY!" teriak anak-anak mereka, menggedor pintu depan.

" _Shit,_ apa-apaan ini!" umpat Jongdae. Jangan salah paham, ia mencintai anak-anaknya, tapi serius, jika sebelumnya ia tahu bahwa pengganggu waktu intim bersama suaminya adalah anak-anaknya sendiri, lebih baik ia menyarankan Xiumin untuk memelihara dua ekor anjing saja.

"Kita harus membuka pintunya, 'kan?"

"Sejauh ini tidak ada pilihan lain." Xiumin menarik celananya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Jongdae mencoba untuk merapikan kausnya dan menggunakan koran yang tadi ia lempar untuk menutupi ereksinya.

"Ya, anak-anak?" ucap Xiumin, menjawab dari balik pintu, mencoba terdengar senormal mungkin dengan penis yang mulai menegang.

"Appa, mengapa lama sekali? Aku harus pergi latihan sepak bola dan appa seharusnya membawa Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun belanja baju baru hari ini." tanya Lucy.

"Aku tahu sayang, tapi bisakah kalian menunggu sebentar? Aku sedikit sibuk."

"Tapi kita akan terlambat!"

"Lucy..."

"Lucy, appa dan daddy sedang membuat _cupcakes_." ucap Jongdae. Semenjak mereka berpacaran 'membuat _cupcakes_ ' adalah eufemisme untuk 'tinggalkan kami sendiri karena kami sedang bercinta'. "Sepuluh menit lagi, oke?"

"Benarkah? Rasa apa?"

"Er, itu kejutan." Xiumin tersenyum canggung. "Sepuluh menit saja, oke sayang?"

"Baiklah, sepuluh menit!"

"Baik!" ucap Xiumin ceria, menutup pintunya dan berlari menarik tangan Jongdae. "Kamar tidur, sekarang."

"Kita harus cepat, kita hanya memiliki sepuluh menit."

"Tidak perlu cemas, sepuluh menit itu cukup bagi pria sepertiku." seringai Jongdae.

"Kau tak bisa membuatku _keluar_ dalam sepuluh menit." Xiumin menggeleng, menutup pintu kamar tidur mereka dan melompat keatas kasur mereka.

Jongdae melepas kausnya dan membuka celananya, masih membuat kontak mata dengan Xiumin. "Tantangan diterima."

.

* * *

.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai mencari baju baru hari ini." ucap Xiumin, membelah kota menggunakan mobil SUV keluarga mereka. Ketiga Boneka mengenakan jaket dan _turtleneck_ yang senada dengan warna rambut baru mereka. Hari ini bukan hanya berbelanja, melainkan juga menguji apakah mereka dapat tersamar dengan baik, meski sedikit riskan.

Mereka sampai di Myeongdong, dan terlihat tidak begitu banyak orang disana. _Baguslah, sedikit orang, sedikit sorotan._

"Baiklah, jadi sebelum kita mulai, bagaimana jika aku memberi kalian nama samaran? Agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenal kalian."

"Ide bagus." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Bagus, ada ide?" para Boneka menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Xiumin melihat ke toko-toko di sekeliling, sebelum maniknya bersinar penuh semangat. "Aku akan memanggilmu Gucci, Prada dan Polo."

Para Boneka menatap Xiumin. Nama-nama apa itu?

"Apa kalian memiliki _style_ tertentu yang kalian sukai?" tanya Xiumin cepat, tidak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk memprotes nama-nama aneh itu.

"Tidak tahu, kami belum pernah belanja sebelumnya." jawab Baekhyun.

"Belum pernah?!" Xiumin terkejut. Xiumin sangat menyukai belanja, dan ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seseorang hidup tanpa belanja.

" _Yeah_."

" _Well,_ anak-anak, selamat bergabung pada Kim Minseok _Shopping Express_ dan kita harus bergerak cepat." Xiumin mengangkat lengannya keatas dan kebawah seakan tengah menarik klakson kereta dan Kyungsoo celingukan, mencari tali klakson kereta.

Xiumin menurunkan lengannya. "Itu hanya pura-pura." Kyungsoo memanggut-manggut.

Mereka berkeliling ke hampir semua toko, mencari pakaian yang tepat. Para Boneka mencoba segala macam pakaian, dari jeans, atasan, sepatu, hingga topi. Mungkin, Jongdae akan mendapat serangan jantung ketika melihat tagihan kartu kredit tetapi Xiumin tengah bersenang-senang! Dirinya seperti memiliki _make-over reality show_ sendiri.

"Whew, kita membeli banyak barang hari ini!" ucap Xiumin, melihat ke arah kantung belanjaan yang mereka tenteng. " _Gee_ , kuharap ChanKaiHun memiliki lemari yang cukup untuk menampung semua ini." Kemudian, sekelompok siswi berseragam sekolah berjalan melewati mereka, terkikik dibalik ponsel mereka dan terus menoleh.

"Mengapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun, menunjuk ke arah sekelompok gadis itu.

"Oh itu karena mereka pikir kalian menggemaskan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun, jelas baru mengetahui hal ini. Luhan dan Kyungsoo melihat keadaan sekeliling.

"Ya, itulah yang para gadis akan lakukan jika bertemu lelaki imut. _Well_ , tak harus gadis sih, aku ingat dulu aku terkikik seperti orang gila dan merona hingga wajahku semerah tomat ketika pertama kali bertemu Jongdae."

"Oh benarkah? Kapan kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya?"

"Waktu itu tahun 2008 dan aku masih belajar di kampus, kami bertemu di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya cukup canggung karena aku menjatuhkan bukuku dan kepala kami berbenturan tapi ia tersenyum dan meminta maaf meski itu adalah salahku dan ketika aku berbalik badan aku melihat dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang dulu bernama Bitch Betty dan sekarang aku masih memanggilnya Bitch Betty dan untungnya dia sudah menikah dan punya anak jadi seharusnya aku memanggilnya Bitch Big-ass Betty tapi kalau begitu tidak adil karena aku juga sudah menikah dan memiliki anak..." Ketiga Boneka hanya menatap Xiumin dengan mata lebar dan tatapan kosong di wajah mereka. Xiumin berdehem canggung. "Aku akan cerita lain kali, ceritanya panjang."

Mereka membeli kopi dan mengunjungi beberapa toko lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang. Xiumin sangat senang dan lega di saat yang bersamaan, bukan hanya karena para Boneka tidak dikenal orang-orang, tapi mereka juga memiliki beberapa kemajuan. Mereka melewati beberapa gadis lagi dan Xiumin menyikut Kyungsoo. "Coba tersenyum pada mereka." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan para gadis itu menggeliat senang.

"Lihat? Itu adalah reaksi mereka ketika lelaki imut tersenyum pada mereka." kata Xiumin. Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya dan tersenyum sekali lagi pada gadis-gadis itu, dan kali ini mereka tersenyum kembali, dan tentu saja menggeliat senang. Bahagia rasanya bisa tersenyum bebas layaknya manusia tanpa perlu mencemaskan hukuman.

"Sepertinya kalian cukup populer di kalangan wanita." Beberapa gadis berjalan melewati mereka, tersenyum malu ataupun terkikik pelan. Ketiga Boneka itu menatap ke sekeliling mereka takjub. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah memperlakukan mereka seperti ini, terutama para gadis. Gadis-gadis di klub yang mereka ingat adalah liar, galak, dan bermulut pedas. Mereka tidak pernah terkikik atau tersenyum malu. Ini adalah hal baru dan anehnya, mereka cukup menikmatinya. Salah satu dari gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Luhan dan Luhan malah merona malu.

"Apa gadis-gadis selalu seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Xiumin seraya memasukkan belanjaan mereka kedalam mobil.

"Tidak selalu. Tergantung. Jika itu adalah seseorang yang mereka sukai, maka mereka akan gugup dan malu, seperti ada kupu-kupu didalam perut mereka." Xiumin melihat mata Kyungsoo membola lagi dan ia meletakkan tangannya diatas pundak Kyungsoo. "Hanya kiasan, Kyungie."

"Apa yang membuat perasaan seperti itu muncul?"

"Jika seseorang yang kau sukai melakukan bahkan hanya hal kecil, bisa saja membuatmu merasa seperti itu. Entah itu tatapan, kerlingan mata, pelukan, pesan singkat, suara..." jelas Xiumin, membawa mobil mereka keluar dari tempat parkir. "Kau akan mengenal perasaan itu ketika kau menyukai seseorang." Ponsel Xiumin berbunyi dan Xiumin mengopernya pada Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau bacakan isi pesannya?"

"Tentu saja." Ia menekan tombol pesan masuk dan membacanya.

 **.**

 **From: Yeollie**

 **To: Xiumin**

 **Pesan:**

 **Hai Xiumin, pesan ini untuk Baekhyun. Hei Baekkie, kuharap kau baik-baik saja hari ini. Jangan lupa makan dan berhati-hatilah! Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu malam ini, kita akan menonton film** _ **Pride and Prejudice**_ **bersama, ingat?**

 **.**

Seraya Baekhyun membalas pesan itu, ia merasa jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat dan terdapat sensasi aneh di dalam perutnya.

Hampir seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

.

* * *

.

"Wah wah Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar suka memasak, huh?" ucap Xiumin; bangga memiliki 'asisten' memasak beberapa bulan terakhir. Mula-mula ia hanya meminta pertolongan Kyungsoo untuk mengupas bawang putih, kemudian ia jadi semakin dan semakin tertarik dalam hal masak-memasak, dan sekarang ia bisa memotong sayuran dan menggoreng. Kyungsoo juga selalu terlihat lebih tenang didalam dapur dan sekarang karena ia sudah bisa membaca, ia sudah membaca hampir semua buku resep milik Xiumin.

Mungkin kecintaan dan bakat memasak yang ia miliki didapat dari tempat ia berasal. Keluarga Kyungsoo di London memiliki sebuah restoran. Meski ia masih sangat belia waktu itu, ia mengingat aroma manis pie dan segarnya daging panggang keluar dari dapur. Ia mengingat bising dan sibuknya dapur ketika membuat pesanan makanan. Ayah Kyungsoo adalah seorang chef, melanjutkan bisnis neneknya dan ibu Kyungsoo adalah seorang _maître d'hôtel_ (pengawas staf, penerima tamu dan penentu meja, penerima pesanan, dan penjamin kepuasan para pelanggan). Tumbuh besar di keluarga koki dan orang-orang yang bekerja di industri restoran, Kyungsoo kecil sudah sangat akrab dengan dunia masak-memasak.

Pada hari Kyungsoo diculik, ia tersesat di pasar tradisional. Kyungsoo dan ayahnya berjalan menyusuri pasar, mencari bahan makanan segar. Kyungsoo selalu suka pergi ke pasar. Banyak hal baru untuk dilihat dan baginya itu seperti goa Aladdin yang serba ada.

Pasar sangat ramai hari itu. "Tetap bersamaku Kyungsoo." Ayahnya berpesan, menggenggam tangan kecil anaknya. Mereka mencoba melewati kerumunan, namun dengan segala dorongan dan tarikan, Kyungsoo tak sengaja melepas genggaman tangan ayahnya. Mereka pun terpisah jauh, dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti ikan terdampar. Ia menangis minta tolong, namun semakin ia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan, ia berada di sisi lain pasar.

"Ayah..." Kyungsoo terisak, air mata bercucuran menuruni pipinya seraya berjalan mengelilingi pasar, mencari ayahnya. Ia mendongak menatap pria dan wanita asing, namun tak seorangpun dari mereka yang terlihat seperti ayahnya. Ia berlari semakin panik dan putus asa. Kemudian, ia berhenti dan melihat seorang pria di kejauhan. Pria tinggi dengan surai coklat dan memakai _sweater_ hijau seperti ayahnya.

"Ayah?" panggil Kyungsoo, berjalan mendekati pria itu. Ia terlihat seperti ayahnya jadi itu pasti dia. Kyungsoo berlari menuju pria itu dan menggenggam kakinya. Pria itu berbalim. _Tunggu, itu bukan ayah._

"Hai, bocah kecil." Pria itu tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi tidak lurusnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah sapu tangan menutup hidung dan mulut Kyungsoo, dan tercium bau kuat yang menusuk hidung dan paru-parunya. Kyungsoo merasa matanya memberat, tubuhnya melemas dan dunia seakan menjadi hitam.

Ketika Kyungsoo kecil membuka mata, ia berada didalam ruangan kosong nan gelap. Ia berkedip berulang-ulang untuk menyesuaikan indra penglihatannya pada kegelapan. Ia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan namun sesuatu menghalangi jalannya. Ia menginjak objek itu dengan kakinya. Lembut, tapi juga kuat.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo menjerit ketika ia merasa sebuah tangan menarik lengannya. Suara wanita. Suaranya halus, tapi juga tegas. Ia menarik Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo dengan polosnya mengikuti.

"Dimana ayahku?"

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa bertemu ayahmu lagi."

"Kenapa? Aku mau ayahku!"

"Kita tidak di Inggris lagi." ucap gadis itu, dengan sebersit kesedihan tersirat dalam suaranya. "Kita sedang berada diatas kapal yang melaju ke suatu tempat. Kau dan aku, dan semua yang berada di ruangan ini, tak akan pernah bertemu keluarga lagi."

"Ayah? Aku tak akan pernah bertemu ayah lagi?" Kyungsoo terisak. Ia menunduk dan mulai menangis. Ia tak akan pernah bertemu keluarganya lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada dan bersama siapa. Ia hanya mau ayahnya...

"Maafkan aku...shhh..." Gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggungnya. Kyungsoo menangis dan menangis, hingga tertidur kembali. Ketika ia membuka mata lagi, sinar mentari mengintip dari celah ruangan dan ia dapat melihat sekelilingnya. Seorang gadis memeluknya. Ia terlihat seperti remaja belia. Kulitnya lembut dan surainya pirang terang. Lengannya terdapat tanda hitam-kebiruan, sepatunya hilang dan jeansnya sobek. Kemudian Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ruangan ini dipenuhi orang-orang seperti itu. Ada beberapa anak kecil, ada yang lebih tua bahkan lebih muda dari dirinya, dan beberapa gadis belia dengan berbagai macam warna kulit. Ia melihat beberapa orang Latin, Eropa, Asia, dan bahkan Afrika. _Kemanakah kami akan dibawa dan apakah yang akan terjadi pada kami?_

Pertama mereka sampai di Los Angeles, tempat dimana yang kemudian Kyungsoo ketahui sebagai salah satu tempat perjual-belian manusia terbesar di dunia. Pintu kabin mereka terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang pria kekar dengan kaus tanpa lengan dan kepala botak yang merokok. "Ayo. Masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan." Ia mengembus asap rokok sebelum berbalik, menunjukkan tato naga menyeramkan pada lengannya.

Beberapa anak-anak kemudian ditempatkan didalam mobil van dan dibawa ke Las Vegas. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang memeluknya di kabin. Ia tak mau dimasukkan ke dalam van. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat-erat dan berdoa dalam hati agar tidak ditempatkan didalam mobil menyeramkan itu.

Untungnya, doanya terkabul. Ia dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kabin kapal dan kapal itu beranjak dari LA. Kyungsoo menetap didalam kapal selama beberapa minggu, dengan makanan yang disediakan. Terkadang, atau lebih seringnya, makanan itu tidak cukup. Anak-anak berebut makanan, dan karena Kyungsoo adalah yang paling kecil, ia selalu kalah dan tersingkir. Gadis yang pertama kali berbicara padanya dapat mengambil makanan paling cepat karena kakinya yang panjang.

"Ini, makan ini." Gadis itu bernama Claire, dan Kyungsoo akhirnya tahu bahwa dia berasal dari Perancis, diculik ketika sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Dia berbagi makanan dengan Kyungsoo, kadang membiarkannya makan semuanya. Dia menjaga dan merawat Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin. Kyungsoo juga belajar berteman dengan anak-anak lain di kabin. Seperti rekan satu sel dalam penjara yang saling mengenal.

Penyakit dan virus menghinggapi kabin, dan beberapa anak tewas akibat penyakit yang menyerang itu. Clarie memastikan Kyungsoo tidak pernah sakit dengan cara menyediakan air bersih dan makanan untuk Kyungsoo. Ia membuat lubang di pojok kabin menggunakan patahan kayu dan mendobraknya, membuat lubang ventilasi.

"Akhirnya, ada udara." ucapnya, membuat lubang lebih besar dan menempatkan Kyungsoo di dekat sana. Kyungsoo dapat mencium bau asin air laut namun lebih baik ketimbang bau pengap ruangan.

Suatu malam, mereka akhirnya tiba di Busan, Korea Selatan; setidaknya itu adalah yang Claire katakan padanya ketika menguping pembicaraan penjaga kapal. Tengah malam dimana para anak turun, dan banyak pria dan wanita aneh berjas di pelabuhan. Mereka menatap anak-anak satu per satu, seakan sedang membuat keputusan.

Salah satu dari mereka menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya dipisahkan dari Claire dan berusaha menggenggam Claire. "Oh tidak! Kyungsoo!" Claire mencoba menarik lengan Kyungsoo namun aksinya ditahan oleh penjaga kapal. Ia berteriak dan meronta. "Jangan ambil dia! Ambil saja aku! Kyungsoo tidak!" Salah satu penjaga kapal meninju wajah gadis itu dan ia terjatuh ke tanah sambil menangis. Kyungsoo berteriak dan berlari kembali pada Claire namun salah satu dari pria berjas itu mengangkatnya dan berjalan pergi.

Kyungsoo berteriak dan menangis seraya menatap Claire yang dihajar oleh para penjaga kapal. Kyungsoo dimasukkan ke dalam mobil silver dan mereka melaju pergi menjauhi pelabuhan. Ia melihat para pria itu memukul dan menendang tubuh Claire, hingga mereka berhenti; menunjukkan tubuh kaku Claire yang tergeletak diatas dermaga.

Kyungsoo menangisi kepergian temannya. Claire telah melindungi Kyungsoo lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat dipercaya dan dia sudah dibawa pergi. Dunia lelaki kecil itu hancur berkeping-keping. Pertama keluarganya, lalu temannya... Kyungsoo menangis begit keras hingga kelelahan dan tergeletak lemas diatas jok mobil, kehabisan tenaga hingga matanya tertutup.

Ketika ia terbangun, ia sudah berada di Seoul. Ia dibawa ke sebuah klub, dan begitulah kehidupannya di Klub Y dimulai. Baekhyun adalah pelindungnya, melindungi dan merawatnya di Klub Y. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Luhan bergabung, dan ketiga anak lelaki itu menjalin ikatan yang kuat.

Bukan sebuah rahasia bagaimana Kyungsoo kehilangan keperjakaannya. Dia dan Luhan dibawa ke sebuah mansion misterius dan dipaksa untuk melakukan BDSM dengan beberapa gadis tak dikenal. Pengalaman yang begitu memilukan dan menyeramkan. Setiap waktu Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, berharap dan memohon agar penyiksaan ini berakhir, dan ia lebih memilih mati di tempat. _Jika aku mati, aku tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi_. Trauma yang begitu tak tertahankan, dan Kyungsoo menjadi bisu, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

Jika Luhan menjadi suka bergantung dengan orang lain, Kyungsoo menjadi tidak ramah. Ia telah kehilangan kepercayaan kepada orang-orang. Ia merasa sulit mendekati orang asing. Ia takut berada sendirian di dalam ruangan dan selalu mencari seseorang untuk menemaninya. Ia membangun tembok yang begitu besar dan tebal pada hatinya, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat merubuhkannya.

Ketika dirinya pertama kali bertemu Kai, insting pertama Kyungsoo adalah untuk menjauhinya. Kai mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada pria-pria di klub. Berkulit _tan_ , seksi (ya, ada beberapa pria seksi di klub), keras, dan dingin. Sehun juga mengingatkannya pada hal itu, namun Sehun menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Luhan jadi ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Kai bagaimanapun juga, adalah teman sekamarnya. Kyungsoo selalu menjauh ketika Kai menyentuhnya dan mencoba menjaga jarak namun ternyata tidak bisa.

Kenapa? Karena Kai selalu berada di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo juga menemukan dirinya selalu berada di sekitar Kai. Tampaknya ia tak bisa jauh-jauh, dan seiring waktu berjalan, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk santai dan mempercayai Kai. _Dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Kalaupun dia ingin, dia sudah melakukannya sejak dulu._

Tidak pernah mudah untuk membuka hati pada seseorang. Butuh waktu, namun dengan cinta dari para saudaranya dan dukungan dari Xiumin, Jongdae dan anak-anak yang selalu menghabiskan waktu dengannya, tembok yang ia buat perlahan retak. Para saudaranya begitu terbuka dengan lingkungan barunya dan juga teman sekamarnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan, jika mereka terbuka, dirinya juga harus demikian.

Kai memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut. Ia sangat perhatian, dan meski penampilannya garang, caranya tertawa membuat Kyungsoo gemas. Baekhyun bilang itu mengingatkannya pada gajah bersin namun Kyungsoo tidak setuju. Terdengar sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Hampir seperti tawa milik Claire, atau bahkan ayahnya.

Kyungsoo ingat ketika pertama kali melihat Kai menari di panggung saat lomba, dan juga di malam dimana ia hampir tertangkap kembali. Kyungsoo ingat betapa gemulainya Kai. Seperti malaikat yang menari diatas awan. Ia ingat musik yang diputar, begitu harmonis dan merdu; ia dapat merasa jantungnya berhenti bekerja. Ia memimpikan alunan musik itu dan juga tarian Kai. Dan _teddy bear_ itu. _Teddy bear_ yang Kai belikan untuknya. Kyungsoo tak pernah berhenti menatap beruang itu dan memikirkan Kai. Ia tersenyum setiap kali memikirkannya, dan ketika Kai pulang dan memberi salam, ia akan melempar boneka itu ke kasur, melupakan lamunannya karena bagaimanapun juga, yang asli adalah yang terbaik.

Kyungsoo sudah lupa dengan rupa keluarganya, dan ia hampir saja lupa dengan keberadaan keluarganya, karena beberapa bulan terakhir, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh masak-memasak, senyuman, bermain bersama Lucy dan Mike, para saudaranya, dan berbagai kartun yang ia tonton di TV.

Dan tentu saja, Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Update mendadak mumpung lagi sempet hehehe xD

Mian ya kalo ada yang aneh/? Kelamaan gabut di rumah jadi otaknya error /g /digaplok massal/

.

 _ **REVIEW**_ juseyoooohhhh ~

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	10. Chapter 15, 16, 17

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** _ **Kaisoo's Outdoor Escapade**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Liburan musim gugur kali ini begitu indah dan sejuk, namun meski cuaca begitu tenang, keluarga Kim, beserta para tetangga mahasiswanya dan tamu rumahnya tak bisa beristirahat dan menikmati hari.

Semenjak berita mengenai hilangnya para Boneka Porselen geger dan nama mereka tercantum di setiap koran, keluarga itu memutuskan untuk merahasiakan keberadaan para Boneka. Mereka tak boleh membuka pintu untuk orang asing, mereka telah mewarnai rambut mereka dan mengenakan pakaian baru (yang menyebabkan Kim Jongdae terkena serangan jantung sesaat ketika melihat daftar tagihan) untuk menyamarkan mereka. Yang mereka miliki hanyalah sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di luar Seoul, dan jarang berkunjung ke kota. Para Boneka dikurung dan hampir seperti tahanan rumah.

Di sebuah Sabtu pagi, sebuah perubahan terjadi.

Setelah sarapan, Lucy dan Mike duduk diatas sofa, menonton kartun. Luhan dan Sehun bergabung dengan mereka, mengingat Luhan sangat suka kartun dan Sehun sedang bosan dengan segalanya. Baekhyun kembali ke kamar Chanyeol untuk membaca sementara Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya, bernyanyi asal. Hanya Kai yang melakukan sesuatu yang produktif dengan mengambil sebuah buku dan membacakannya untuk Kyungsoo pelan-pelan, membantunya mengucapkan beberapa kata yang mudah.

"Apa kau mengajarkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo bicara?" tanya Jongdae pada suaminya, Xiumin.

" _Well_ , sebetulnya itu ide Kai. Dia bilang jika mereka belajar membaca dan menulis, mereka bisa juga belajar bicara. Kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengajarkan mereka dari awal dengan perlahan, seperti dahulu saat mengajarkan Lucy dan Mike bicara."

"Ah, terapi bicara privat?" Jongdae tersenyum. "Aku berpikir untuk membawa mereka pada seorang terapis profesional."

"Lupakan saja, apa kau tahu seberapa mahal itu?!" Xiumin memukul suaminya dengan sebuah kain lap. "Butuh berminggu-minggu bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa nyaman dengan kita dan sekarang kau mau membawanya ke orang asing? Tidak, jika ada orang yang bisa membuatnya berbicara; maka itu adalah orang yang paling mencintainya."

"Coba katakan ini Kyungsoo, 'apel'." ucap Kai, mengucapkan kata itu sejelas mungkin seraya Kyungsoo memperhatikan bibirnya. "Apel." ulangnya. Kyungsoo membuka belah bibirnya dan bibirnya sedikit bergetar, mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sekali lagi, apel."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan bibir Kai dengan seksama. Ia mencoba lagi, kali ini aneh, ia dapat mendengar suaranya didalam benaknya, namun suara itu tak kunjung keluar.

"Sekali lagi?" Kali ini Kai mendekatkan telinganya pada Kyungsoo, mencoba mendengar sesuatu walau hanya hembusan nafas, namun yang ia tangkap adalah sebuah bisikan kata 'apel' yang sangat halus.

"Setidaknya kau bisa berbisik." Kai menghela nafas, sedikit tersenyum. Memang perlahan, namun lama-kelamaan semakin maju. Ia membalik halaman dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan Dr. Lee sang psikiatris..." tutur Jongdae.

"Maksudmu yang tergila-gila sekali dengan ayam itu?" potong Xiumin. "Menurutku, seharusnya dia yang diterapi, bukan menerapi orang."

" _Yeah well_ , terserah," Jongdae mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kyungsoo dan Luhan bisu karena trauma, 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Jadi apapun yang terjadi pada mereka membuat mereka syok sehingga membuat mereka bisu. Apakah masuk akal jika satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa bicara lagi adalah dengan, entahlah, membuat mereka syok lagi?"

Xiumin menatap suaminya. "Kau yakin bukan _kau_ yang butuh terapi?"

"Aku serius! Jika kau pikirkan itu masuk akal! Sama halnya dengan lupa ingatan! Jika seseorang yang lupa ingatan membuat kepalanya terbentur, biasanya ingatan itu malah kembali."

" _Okay_ , kau benar juga." Xiumin mengerutkan alisnya. "Dan bagaimana cara membuat mereka syok? Membawa mereka ke rumah hantu dan membiarkan mereka teriak-teriak?"

"Kau mencoba menyembuhkan mereka atau membuat mereka semakin parah?"

"Lihat seberapa bodoh idemu?" Xiumin tersenyum miring, diam-diam senang karena suaminya tak pernah bisa mengalahkannya jika bersilat lidah. Jongdae mengerang.

"Hei _boys_ ," kata Jongdae. "Kenapa kalian tidak menikmati cuaca indah hari ini dan pergi ke suatu tempat? Bawa para Boneka bersama kalian."

"Bukankah itu malah beresiko membuat kita dikenali dan ditangkap?" ucap Chanyeol, meletakkan gitarnya.

"Menurut Xiumin sih tidak. Dia bilang waktu itu ketika mereka berbelanja, tidak ada yang mengenali mereka."

"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya menghirup udara segar dan cuci mata. Malangnya anak-anakku yang terkurung seperti burung dalam sangkar. Setidaknya kalian 'kan pergi kuliah. Sedangkan mereka terjebak disini seperti hewan kebun binatang." ucap Xiumin.

" _Yeah_ , cukup berhati-hati dan kupikir kalian akan baik-baik saja. Kalau aku sih memilih mengambil resiko dibanding membuat mereka disini terus-menerus. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Apa kau tahu jumlah bakteri dan kuman di dalam rumah ini? Jika salah satu dari kita terkena flu, maka semua orang akan tertular dan akan mengacu pada demam dan pendarahan dan—"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti! Cukup jangan bicarakan hal-hal berbau ilmiah!" ucap Kai, mengangkat tangannya menyerah. "Ayo Kyungsoo, kita pergi ke suatu tempat. Mungkin kita akan merasa lebih baik jika kita berada di luar."

"Ide yang bagus," kata Chanyeol setelah menimbang-nimbang dengan hati-hati. "Aku yakin Baekkie akan suka keluar dari rumah."

" _Great_! Sana ganti baju dan cepat pergi. Kalian bisa ke mall, taman bermain, pasar jajan, dan banyak hal untuk kalian lakukan."

"Jangan lupa untuk menggunakan nama palsu agar kalian tersamarkan! Aku menamai mereka Prada, Gucci, dan Polo saat terakhir kali kami pergi." Xiumin tersenyum. Jongdae menggeleng dan memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Dan itulah mengapa aku yang menamai anak-anakku." gumamnya.

"Aku akan menemui Baekkie." Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Luhan, menuntunnya menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

"Baiklah _guys_ selamat bersenang-senang!" Pasangan itu melambaikan tangannya pada para Boneka dan _partner_ mereka, yang sudah berpakaian rapi, seraya mereka berjalan keluar rumah. Jongdae tersenyum sambil melihat punggung mereka yang menjauh dan menghela nafas lega ketika pintu tertutup.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa bernafas lega dulu sementara."

"Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja." Xiumin masih belum bisa melepas kekhawatirannya.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Terkadang lebih baik jangan mencemaskan segala sesuatu." Jongdae menenangkan Xiumin, melingkarkan lengannya pada Xiumin. "Sekarang bagaimana jika kita melakukan hal lain agar tidak memikirkan mereka dulu eh?"

"Jongdae..."

"Aku tahu sebuah cara yang bagus untuk _melepaskan_ kepenatan dalam tubuhmu." Jongdae memunculkan seringai nakal khasnya. "Dimulai dari kau, aku, melepas pakaian kita dan..."

"Daddy! Bisakah kau ajari kami bermain catur?" Mike tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka, memegang tangan daddy-nya. Jongdae menghela nafas. Xiumin mendorong sang daddy pada anaknya. "Sana bermain dengan anakmu. Dia membutuhkanmu."

Tampaknya _waktu spesial_ Jongdae dan Xiumin lagi-lagi harus menunggu. Lagi.

.

* * *

.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Kai memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat terbuka, mengingat mereka telah terkurung didalam ruangan selama berhari-hari. Ia pernah membaca tentang keajaiban udara bebas yang dapat menyembuhkan tubuh manusia, dan tak ada tempat yang lebih baik daripada pasar loak mingguan dekat apartemen mereka.

"Kita sampai!" ucap Kai, dengan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam lengannya. Mereka telah memutuskan untuk menamainya Mickey (mengingat kartun kesukaan Kyungsoo adalah Mickey Mouse). Cuaca sedikit dingin, jadi ia mengenakan jaket dan syal di leher. Sejauh ini bagus, tak ada yang mengenalinya, dan saat ia melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam pasar itu, ia merasa bak berada di dunia lain.

Barang-barang antik, makanan hingga perabot rumah tangga tersebar dimana-mana. Kyungsoo merasa seperti berada dalam goa Aladdin. Begitu banyak hal yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Kai menuntunnya menuju sebuah kios yang menjual berbagai sayur-mayur. Kyungsoo anehnya merasa nyaman, melihat bermacam-macam produk di bawahnya.

"Kyu... maksudku Mickey, coba katakan ini. Men-ti-mun." Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mengulang kata itu dengan bisikan halus, namun Kai tetap senang mendengarnya. Kyungsoo belajar hal-hal baru, dan Kai juga. Ada beberapa sayur yang Kai belum pernah lihat sebelumnya, sehingga ia harus bertanya pada _ahjumma_ pemilik kios.

Sinar hangat mentari melukis pipi putih Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit kemerahan, membuat pipinya semakin lucu. Surai merah terangnya semakin bersinar terkena cahaya dan maniknya terlihat lebih lebar penuh dengan ketertarikan dan rasa ingintahu. Ia tak bisa berhenti menarik lengan Kai setiap kali mereka melewati kios yang menjual barang-barang unik, menariknya untuk melihat-lihat.

Kai membuat Kyungsoo belajar beberapa kata baru, dan meski Kyungsoo masih belum begitu bisa bicara, Kai tetap sabar dan fokus dalam menambah kosa kata baru untuk lelaki itu. Kai entah kenapa merasa menikmati semua ini. Menyenangkan melihat senyuman Kyungsoo ketika mereka mengelilingi pasar itu. Ia suka melihat manik Kyungsoo yang lebih hidup dan ia suka melihat Kyungsoo berada dibawah sinar mentari, begitu bersinar dan bahagia.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menunjuk sebuah bola merah muda halus yang besar. Kai menatapnya kemudian bertanya, "Kau mau? Itu permen kapas."

"Ayo dapatkan permen kapasmu disini! Permen kapas untuk semua orang! Manis dan enak!" panggil sang penjual, seraya membuat ratusan permen kapas untuk anak-anak lapar.

"Aku beli satu tuan." ucap Kai, mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Siap!" Sang penjual mengulurkan permen kapas itu pada Kyungsoo, yang mana membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bak mendapat sebuah mainan baru. Ia menjilat bibirnya, melihat anak-anak memakan benda itu menggunakan tangan kecil mereka. Kai memetik permen itu dan menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada tekstur halus didalam mulutnya dan rasa manis yang membombardir seluruh indera perasanya. Ia bahkan menyuapi Kai juga.

Duo itu memakan permen kapas mereka dan berbelanja sepanjang perjalanan. Kyungsoo menunjuk ke beberapa barang dan membisikkan "Lucy" "Mike" "Xiumin" dan lain-lain. Ternyata ia ingin membelikan mereka hadiah. Mereka menemukan beberapa benda menarik, seperti jam mewah untuk Xiumin, mobil-mobilan kecil untuk Mike, dan yo-yo untuk Luhan.

Mereka juga tak bisa berhenti jajan. Pasar itu dipenuhi oleh makanan-makanan beraroma lezat dan semua kios menawarkan _sample_. Mereka mencoba minuman herbal, keju, kue beras, dan beberapa manisan. Bahkan Kai membeli beberapa hoddeok dan _rice ball_ untuk makan siang. Di ujung pasar loak itu terdapat sebuah taman, dimana para pasangan dan keluarga berpiknik disana. Sekarang musim gugur dan dedaunan mulai berwarna kecoklatan dan oranye, gugur ke atas tanah dengan perlahan. Dedaunan kering dan ranting kecil menimbulkan bunyi retak di bawah kaki mereka seraya mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk.

"Disini," Kai duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar, melindungi mereka dari matahari. Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum sambil menggerakkan kakinya ke kiri-kanan dan tangannya ke atas-bawah.

"Hei, kau membuat malaikat!" Kyungsoo tertawa, ujung maniknya berkerut sambil terus bergerak. Kai belum pernah melihat hal semenggemaskan ini.

"Baiklah, kemari, makan ini." Ia membantu Kyungsoo duduk dan kedua insan itu saling berbagi _hoddeok_. Kyungsoo begitu manis; ia terus membagi makanannya dan mengelap bibir Kai setiap kali ada noda disana.

Sehun benar. Sebuah kebohongan bila mengatakan ketiga mahasiswa ini tidak memiliki perasaan spesial pada tamu rumah mereka, namun Kai berpikir perasaan ini hanyalah sebatas kakak-adik saja, namun belakangan perasaan ini malah semakin rumit.

Ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo mulai terbuka padanya sedikit demi sedikit, hari demi hari. Kyungsoo sangat perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang, bak seorang ibu. Ia selalu mempedulikan orang lain sebelum dirinya sendiri. Meski tak dapat berbicara, ia dapat berkomunikasi menggunakan gerakan tangan dan menulis di notes. Mereka selalu mengakhiri malam mereka dengan Kai yang membacakan Kyungsoo cerita sebelum tidur sebelum Kyungsoo tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Kai menemukan dirinya memikirkan dan mencemaskan Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo selalu muncul setiap waktu dan bahkan ketika ia sedang latihan menari, dimana Kai merasa itu adalah waktu tenangnya, pemikiran mengenai Kyungsoo selalu muncul juga. Itu aneh, hal seperti ini tak pernah terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

Ia juga berpikir ia menyukai Minah, namun semenjak kontes itu, ia bahkan tak sudi menatap dia. Sikap wanita itu menjijikkan, dan ia memutuskan untuk melupakan wanita jalang itu. Ia tahu dirinya biseksual, namun benarkah ia menyimpan perasaan pada Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo adalah salah satu pria yang paling cantik yang pernah ia temui. Selain Luhan yang memiliki kecantikan bak dewi, Kyungsoo memiliki kecantikan tersendiri. Manik lebar, kulit putih, dan bibir berbentuk bak hati; pemandangan yang indah. Ia juga sangat menggemaskan dan... _super squishy_! Terkadang yang ingin Kai lakukan hanyalah mencubiti pipinya dan menyimpannya kedalam tas karena Kyungsoo _memang_ sangat menggemaskan.

Kai menemukan dirinya terjatuh dalam pesona Do Kyungsoo. Caranya tersenyum, caranya tertawa, caranya menjaga orang-orang di sekelilingnya, caranya tidur karena ia terlihat seperti seekor anak kucing menggemaskan yang sedang tidur, caranya makan karena ia terlihat seperti seekor _chipmunk_ yang menyimpan makanan pada kedua pipinya, caranya bersin, minum, menonton tv... tapi itu bukan berarti Kai jatuh cinta padanya 'kan?

"Aku suka caramu memikirkan orang lain ketika kau membeli barang." ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo. "Itu adalah hal termanis untuk dilakukan."

"Apa kau ingat caramu sampai kesini?" tanyanya. "Maksudnya, bagaimana kau bisa masuk dalam industri seperti itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa kau dari Korea?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. _Ia pasti dari negara lain._

"Apa kau ingat dari negara mana kau berasal?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi.

"Kau tidak suka berada di dalam klub, bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan, menunduk seraya menatap dedaunan yang jatuh diatas kakinya.

"Apa kau suka tinggal denganku?" Kyungsoo mendongak kembali. Ia menatap Kai sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau berpikir aku adalah orang baik?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau berpikir aku orang aneh?" Kali ini, Kyungsoo juga mengangguk.

"Hei! Aku tidak aneh!" Kyungsoo terkikik lucu, melihat wajah Kai yang memerah. "Baiklah, aku tahu aku melakukan hal aneh beberapa kali namun itu tak membuatku jadi orang aneh." Kyungsoo menatapnya dan Kai merasa seperti ditikam.

"Baik, aku tahu menari sambil mandi itu mungkin adalah hal teraneh untuk dilakukan tapi hei, aku tetap normal 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, wajahnya memerah akibat tertawa dan terkikik. Kai terpesona. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Kyungsoo terluka dan lemah. Ia bahkan tak bisa bicara, tertawa atau tersenyum, namun sekarang ia sehat, ia bisa membaca dan tertawa pada hal yang Kai ucapkan.

"Ya Tuhan kau lucu sekali!" Kai menggeliat, ingin mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Mereka duduk disana dan menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa menit. Kemudian, Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memberi Kai sebuah pelukan. Kai terkejut. Kyungsoo tak pernah mau melakukan kontak fisik sebelumnya, namun sekarang ia memberi Kai sebuah pelukan?!

Kai merasa jantungnya bekerja sangat keras saat merasakan Kyungsoo yang sedekat ini hingga bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Kyungsoo memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Kai, dan kemudian ia meraih lengan Kai dan melingkarkannya pada tubuhnya. Ia amat bersyukur atas momen ini. Ia sangat bahagia bisa jalan-jalan keluar, hidup seperti manusia biasa, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Kai.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Itu benar, ia sangat menyukai Kai. _Sangat, sangat_.

"Baguslah, aku menyukaimu juga." _Amat sangat. Aku sangat menyukaimu_. Kai menautkan jemari mereka, sisi dalam dirinya menari-nari bergembira. _Dia menyukaiku! Kyungsoo menyukaiku!_

 _Dan aku juga menyukainya!_

 _Tidak, tunggu_ _,_ sisi dalam dirinya berhenti dan ia duduk sejenak. Kali ini Kai mengusap surai Kyungsoo, telinganya mendengar nafas Kyungsoo. Kemudian, ia melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Ia mencium kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, terkejut melihat afeksi Kai yang tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Kai bak burung hantu, namun perlahan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kai tidak bisa membaca pikiran namun melihat dari tatapan lembut dan senyuman manis yang diberikan untuknya, Kyungsoo pasti menyukainya.

Ia mencium kelopak mata Kyungsoo, perlahan dan dengan lembut, seakan Kyungsoo adalah kepingan porselen yang paling rapuh dan berharga. Ia mengecup ujung hidungnya, menimbulkan kekehan lembut dari lelaki itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mendekat, membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir merah merona Kyungsoo. Ia menarik dagu Kyungsoo seraya menciumnya lembut.

Dan kali ini Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya.

 _Aku jatuh cinta padanya_.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** _ **Baekyeol's First Date and Kiss**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat mereka tiba di dalam bus. Chanyeol berasal dari Seoul maka dari itu ia hafal seluk beluk jalanan di kota itu. Baekhyun pernah mengaku bahwa ia belum pernah melakukan hal-hal normal seperti _shopping_ , atau jalan-jalan, atau makan jajanan pinggiran. Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa mereka akan melakukan semua itu hari ini. _Apapun demi Baekhyun._

"Kita akan ke kota hari ini, _well_ , lebih spesifiknya, ke Hongdae. Apa kau pernah kesana sebelumnya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah dengar."

"Kau belum pernah mendengar—" Chanyeol menjeda dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. _Tak apa, lagipula dulu Baekhyun disekap oleh siluman hijau yang keji dan kotor, jadi Baekhyun tak punya waktu untuk tahu apa itu 'Hongdae'._ Ya, Chanyeol percaya bahwa Baekhyun disekap oleh siluman hijau ketimbang pria-pria konglomerat berhidung belang.

" _Well_ , kau akan menyukainya! Banyak kedai kopi dan toko yang keren, restoran dan bar... Banyak tempat karaoke juga! Pokoknya kita akan bersenang-senang!"

"Bukankah akan sangat berbahaya jika ke kota? Kita bisa dikenali."

"Semoga saja tidak, tapi aku tidak begitu ingin pulang ke apartemen juga _sih_. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan Xiumin dan Chen lakukan disana."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Oh kau tahu... Ena ena..."

"Ena ena?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu loh... _Horizontal cha-cha_?"

"Oh! Maksudmu berhubungan seks?"

"Shhhh!" Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun dan melihat ke sekeliling bus. Mereka duduk di bagian belakang dan tampaknya tak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan mereka, terlalu sibuk bermain ponsel atau tertidur.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya keras-keras? Itu memalukan!"

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Karena orang-orang disini tidak membicarakan seks seterbuka itu. Kau mengatakan itu tanpa beban seakan-akan itu adalah hal lazim."

"Tidak juga. Maksudku, dulu pekerjaanku begitu, jadi ya aku sudah biasa."

"Oh." Terkadang Chanyeol lupa betapa terus-terangnya Baekhyun, dan betapa gelap dan kotor masa lalunya. Sulit dipercaya bahwa seorang malaikat secantik dia bisa menjadi korban kriminal tingkat tinggi. Di beberapa malam Chanyeol sering terbangun setelah memimpikan Baekhyun tergeletak tanpa busana di atas kasur, lengan dan kaki terbuka lebar, memohon untuk disentuh. Ia pikir sangat tidak senonoh bermimpi tentang korban hasil perdagangan seks.

Ia juga menemukan dirinya _turn on_ akibat mimpi itu, namun mari kita lewati saja bagian itu.

"Er... Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan nama samaran kita?"

"Oh ya... Aku juga memikirkan tentang nama panggilan. Sesuatu yang bisa dikenali dan dipanggil dengan mudah."

"Benar juga. Ada ide?"

"Tidak, kuharap kau punya ide. Aku tak bisa memberi nama panggilan pada diriku sendiri, itu aneh."

"Kau benar juga." Chanyeol berpikir selama beberapa detik sebelum bola lampu muncul diatas kepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan Bacon?"

"Bacon? Apa aku terlihat seperti selembar daging?"

"Tidak tidak! Itu karena kau suka daging _bacon_ , dan itu mirip dengan namamu, Baekhyun."

"Tenang saja Chanyeol, aku hanya bercanda." Baekhyun, atau Bacon, tersenyum, memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Apa aku juga perlu memberimu nama panggilan?"

" _Sure_. Apapun yang kau mau."

"Bagaimana dengan Giant, mengingat kau sangat tinggi? Atau bisakah aku memanggilmu Yeollie?"

"Yeollie?"

" _Yeah_ , aku menyukainya. Terdengar lucu."

 _Baekhyun pikir aku lucu?! Tidak tunggu, ia membicarakan nama panggilanku. Tapi tetap saja, itu namaku!_ "Terdengar bagus!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun membalas senyumannya. Baekhyun menyukai senyuman Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dulu membencinya karena itu mengingatkannya pada badut yang seram namun Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol terlihat tampan ketika tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian sampai di Hongdae. Jalanan Hongdae di hari kerja sesiang ini lebih sepi dari biasanya. Juga, cuacanya sedikit dingin, jadi mungkin itulah mengapa tidak banyak orang di jalan. Perut Baekhyun keroncongan beberapa menit setelah mereka turun dari bus.

"Aku lapar." Ia merengek dengan lucu.

"Aku juga, ayo kita makan siang." Dan Chanyeol tahu beberapa restoran terbaik di Hongdae. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke restoran favoritnya sewaktu kecil.

"Dulu aku sering sekali datang kesini dengan orangtuaku," ucap Chanyeol, menuangkan segelas air sambil menunggu pesanan mereka. "Seingatku dulu tempat ini belum dihias semewah ini. Dulu, tembok tempat ini hanya dicat biru dengan jendela merah. Kakak perempuanku selalu bilang tempat ini jelek."

"Kau punya kakak perempuan?"

"Ya, seorang kakak."

"Benarkah? Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Namanya Baekbeom. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya selama bertahun-tahun."

"Oh... Kau tak tahu dimana dia berada?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng, namun ia menatap lembut Chanyeol. "Aku yakin kami akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Setelah masalah ini selesai, aku akan mencarinya."

Itu adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang Chanyeol sukai dari Baekhyun, pemikirannya yang optimis dan kebiasaan positifnya. Dia percaya semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia percaya masih ada hal baik di dunia ini dan dia dibebaskan dari klub sialan itu untuk sebuah alasan. Jika Chanyeol berada dalam posisinya, ia mungkin akan bunuh diri, namun Baekhyun berbeda. Dia kuat dan mandiri, dan dulu dia pernah mengatakan:

"Jika kau berada dalam hidupku, itu membuktikan bahwa masih ada hal baik di dunia ini." ucapnya pada Chanyeol waktu itu. Chanyeol begitu senang sampai tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengobrol sepanjang hari. Mereka bertukar kisah, kisah bahagia Chanyeol dengan kisah sedih Baekhyun, namun kisah demi kisah membuat mereka mengenal satu sama lain semakin dalam. Mereka bahkan merasa lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Setelah mereka keluar dari restoran dan berjalan di pinggir jalan, Baekhyun bertanya:

"Apa itu _date*_?" (*kencan)

"Apa itu _date_? Maksudmu yang ada di kalender?"

"Bukan yang itu, aku lihat seorang lelaki mengatakannya pada seorang gadis di TV waktu itu."

"Oh.." Dan karena itulah wajah semerah tomat Chanyeol muncul lagi. "Itu adalah ketika dua orang yang saling mencintai menghabiskan waktu bersama. Biasanya itu adalah awal mula sebuah hubungan asmara."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Apa kau pernah melakukan itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Oh." Kemudian kesunyian canggung menyelimuti sebelum keterus-terangan Baekhyun kambuh lagi. "Apa kita sedang kencan?"

"Er...uhm...har..." Chanyeol mulai menggemertakkan giginya bak mainan pemecah kacang. "Tergantung... Apa kau mau sekarang kita berkencan?"

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Apa kau mau menunjukkan kencan itu seperti apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Dan dengan begitu saja, kencan pertama Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun dimulai. Pasangan itu berkunjung ke Mustoy, tempat dimana kau bisa melukis boneka. Baekhyun terpana melihat interior toko itu dengan ratusan boneka warna warni terjejer rapi.

"Aku bisa menghias apapun yang aku suka?"

"Yep, apapun yang kau mau." yakin Chanyeol. Mereka mulai mengerjakan boneka mereka. Milik Chanyeol terlihat tidak rapi, awalnya ia ingin membuat Doraemon tapi malah lebih terlihat seperti Frankenstein biru. Baekhyun, di sisi lain, begitu hati-hati dan cermat, melukis setiap garis dan sisi dengan konsentrasi.

"Wow, kau terlihat seperti sedang membuat mahakarya disana."

"Memang."

" _Well_ , apa itu?"

"Aku akan menunjukkannya nanti." Baekhyun menyengir dan berkedip sebelah mata pada Chanyeol, membuat jantung Chanyeol terbang ke luar angkasa. 20 menit kemudian, Baekhyun menunjukkan boneka yang tadi ia kerjakan. Bertelinga besar, gigi putih berjejer rapi dengan senyuman lebar dan mata lebar.

"Itu aku!" Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengambil boneka itu takjub. "Itu aku! Ya ampun benar-benar mirip!"

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Baekhyun, menyimpan pen dan spidolnya.

"Aku menyukainya! Itu sangat bagus! Mahakarya luar biasa! _Oh my god_ sebaiknya kau jadi seniman!" puji Chanyeol tanpa henti. Baekhyun merona atas pujian yang dilontarkan, namun hatinya bersemi mengetahui bahwa ia telah membuat Chanyeol begitu bahagia.

"Ayo kita bawa pulang. Aku tak sabar ingin pamer, pasti mereka akan iri setengah mati!" Chanyeol membayar boneka itu dan sang kasir melihat ke arah mereka dan tersenyum. "Boneka itu sangat mirip dengan anda."

"Tuh kan! Baek—maksudku Bacon, yang membuatnya!" _Hampir saja_.

"Anda begitu beruntung. Kekasihmu sangat berbakat." senyumnya. Chanyeol meggigit bibirnya dan tetap diam. _Kekasih. Ia pikir Baekhyun adalah kekasihku!_

Mereka meninggalkan toko itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan berkeliling Hongdae. Mereka mengunjungi beberapa toko dan memberi beberapa barang dan makan jajanan, termasuk kali pertama Baekhyun mencoba _ddeokbokki_. Mereka berjalan beriringan begitu dekat, punggung tangan mereka saling bergesekkan, mengirim sengatan listrik ke sekujur tubuh mereka, namun tak ada yang membicarakannya.

"Bolehkah aku menggenggam tanganmu?" ucap Chanyeol tanpa berpikir. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pecundang. Ia menyukai Baekhyun dan ini adalah kencan pertama mereka. Ia ingin kencan ini berkesan.

" _Yes please_." Baekhyun menyelipkan tangan dinginnya dan Chanyeol merasakan kulit halus dan jemari lentik Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan dengan jemari bertautan, sambil saling mengobrol. Matahari semakin tenggelam, menimbulkan bias jingga pada jalanan. Malam akan segera tiba, dan Chanyeol tahu sebaiknya mereka pulang sebelum itu, namun ia masih memiliki satu tempat untuk dikunjungi.

Sebuah toko es krim. Seumur hidup Baekhyun, ia belum pernah mencoba yang namanya es krim.

Toko es krim favorit Chanyeol adalah _Fell and Cole_ , dan ya, cuaca semakin dingin dan tak ada orang normal yang makan es krim di saat seperti ini, namun persetan dengan hal itu, ini demi Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun bilang dia ingin makanan India dari India langsung, Chanyeol akan mengepak barang-barangnya dan membeli tiket pesawat menuju kesana dalam semenit.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Astaga... Banyak sekali pilihannya..."

" _Isn't it amazing_?" Baekhyun tak dapat berhenti menatap menu, kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Setelah beberapa menit dan masih belum menentukan pilihan, apa kalian tahu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan?

Membeli semuanya.

"Wow, aku sangat gembira!" Baekhyun meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil. "Aku tak sabar menyicipi semua ini!" Ia mencoba satu kemudian membuka mulutnya penuh nikmat.

"Enak 'kan?"

"Sangat. Ini Yeollie, cobalah!" Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengambil sendok, namun hidungnya malah bertabrakan dengan es krim.

"Hahaha!"

"Tidak lucu! Di hidungku ada es krim!"

" _Okay okay_ , kemari." Baekhyun membantu membersihkan es krim pada hidungnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Akhirnya yang menghabiskan hampir semua es krimnya adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya makan sedikit, meski dirinya yang membayar, tapi siapa peduli? _Apapun demi Baekhyun._

Baekhyun tidak ingin pulang. Ia masih ingin berada di luar dan bermain. Ia masih ingin berbelanja bersama Chanyeol, dan mencoba semua jenis restoran... Ia tak ingin mengakhiri perjalanan ini. Ia tak ingin kencannya bersama Chanyeol berakhir.

"Apa kita benar-benar harus pulang?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, berjalan setengah hati di trotoar seakan kakinya memberat.

"Sayangnya iya. Hari semakin larut. Lagipula, apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak, aku sangat bersenang-senang! Aku telah mencoba berbagai hal keren! Aku berbelanja, mengecat boneka, makan es krim, _ddeokbokki_... Itu luar biasa! Ini adalah kencan terbaik sepanjang masa!"

"Ini 'kan kencan pertamamu Bae...maksudku Bacon." _Whew_.

"Aku tahu. Kita akan melakukan kencan-kencan lainnya di lain waktu nanti 'kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum, memunculkan kerutan di ujung maniknya.

"Sebanyak yang kau mau." jawab Chanyeol. Pasangan itu pulang menggunakan bus dan berjalan menuju apartemen mereka. Langkah mereka lebih pelan dari biasanya, seakan masih ingin mengulur waktu agar terus bisa bersama-sama. Jika mereka sampai di apartemen, maka kencan mereka resmi berakhir, oleh karena itu, setiap langkah dan setiap detik amat berharga.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol, kali ini menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Apa kau menikmati hari ini?"

"Ya! Sangat! Ini adalah hari terbaik! Terima kasih Chanyeol, kau adalah yang terbaik!"

"Sama-sama." Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk memeluk rekan kencannya. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada Chanyeol erat-erat, berbagi kehangatan. Ia dapat merasakan deru nafas halus Chanyeol meraba telinganya, membuat tengkuknya merinding, tapi bukan merinding ketakutan. Lebih seperti...kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Baekhyun mengkaku. Ia sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya, namun semua pria dan wanita yang menciumnya, semuanya menakutkan. Ciuman-ciuman pasrah dan penuh paksaan. Biasanya, Baekhyun akan merasa takut, tetapi Chanyeol berbeda. _Chanyeol tak akan pernah menyakitiku. Aku percaya padanya. Aku mempercayainya untuk menciumku._

 _Aku ingin dia menciumku._

" _Yes please_ ," Kemudian terjadi begitu saja, Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun lebih dekat, dan Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sedikit lebih erat.

Ciuman kali ini berbeda. Tak ada paksaan, ketakutan, dan tak ada amarah atau nafsu. Ciuman ini begitu lembut dan hangat. Inilah ciuman yang sebenarnya. Perasaan ini, sensasi ini, momen ini, _cinta ini_..adalah benar.

"Kau tahu, biasanya tak ada yang berciuman saat kencan pertama." ucap Chanyeol ketika tautan mereka terlepas untuk menghirup udara.

"Benarkah?" Kesunyian canggung lagi-lagi menyelimuti atmosfer. "Pernyataan yang bodoh." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kupikir juga begitu."

"Cium aku lagi Chanyeol, _please_."

 _Apapun demi Baekhyun._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:** _ **Hunhan's Lotte World Adventure**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oke Luhan, kau siap?" ucap Sehun, menunggu _partner_ bersurai _strawberry blonde_ -nya. Luhan masih sibuk berganti baju. Mengingat cuaca yang cukup dingin dan Luhan sedikit flu, Xiumin menyarankannya untuk mengenakan _sweater_. _Well_ , bukan menyarankan juga sih, lebih seperti "Lebih baik kau pakai _sweater_ sebelum kau mati kedinginan dan membeku bersama permen yang anak-anak kecil tempelkan pada celanamu." Luhan memutuskan lebih baik menuruti perkataan Xiumin.

"Ah..." Luhan sedikit merengek karena kesulitan memakai _sweater_. Sehun menggeleng dan menghampirinya. "Kemari, kubantu kau." Ia menggulung lengan _sweater_ itu kemudian membantunya mengenakannya.

"Jangan lupa, disana ada begitu banyak orang jadi jika kau tidak mau hilang, tetaplah bersamaku, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun menatapnya sejenak kemudian berhamburan menuju lemari bajunya dan menemukan sebuah _beanie_. Luhan selalu terlihat bagus dengan _beanie_ (sebenarnya, Luhan terlihat bagus dengan apapun). Ia memakaikannya pada lelaki yang satunya dan tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang kau sudah siap."

"Selamat bersenang-senang _guys_!" Xiumin melambaikan tangan pada mereka dari pintu.

"Oppa! Belikan aku permen kapas!" teriak Lucy. Sehun memberi mereka dua jempol sambil berjalan menuju lift untuk turun ke lobi apartemen.

Lotte World adalah salah satu taman bermain paling populer di Korea. Luhan telah menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruangan dan mengingat dia suka bermain, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bermain di luar, dan Lotte World adalah tempat yang sempurna.

"Baiklah, hal pertama. Kita harus memberimu nama panggilan." Luhan sudah terlalu terpana dengan lampu-lampu terang dan warna-warni yang menghiasi taman itu, jadi ia tidak mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan. Maniknya memancarkan kegembiraan sementara Sehun menggali isi otaknya untuk mencari nama panggilan untuk lelaki yang satunya. Kemudian, ia merasakan tarikan di lengannya yang ternyata Luhan yang sedang menunjuk sesuatu sebelum berlari menuju tempat yang ia maksud.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!" panggil Sehun, mengejar Luhan. Luhan memasuki sebuah toko yang amat terang benderang dan berhenti tepat di depan benda yang sangat menarik perhatiannya: bando.

"Itu adalah bando." Sehun terengah, mencoba menjelaskan. Ia mengambil sebuah bando telinga kelinci berbulu merah muda dan memakaikannya pada Luhan. Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin terdekat. Ia tersenyum geli. Ini begitu menyenangkan!

"Aku masih belum mendapat ide nama panggilan untukmu." Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, namun lelaki imut itu tampaknya sudah melupakan masalah Sehun karena ia terlaalu sibuk melihat-lihat bando warna-warni dan mencobanya satu per satu.

"Lulu? Ah tidak, terlalu _girly_ , tapi akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk memanggilmu begitu. Bagaimana kalau Xiao Lu, mengingat..." Luhan muncul di hadapan Sehun, memakai telinga kucing berwarna merah terang. Ia tertawa pada ekspresi terkejut Sehun, dengan girang bertepuk tangan.

"Aww, lucunya! Kau terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang lucu!" Sehun menarik salah satu telinga Luhan dan tiba-tiba, Sehun mendapat pencerahan. "Aku tahu! Aku akan memanggilmu Kitty! _You're a cute Kitty_!"

Luhan tampaknya tidak memberi penolakan apapun terhadap nama itu (mungkin karena perhatiannya terlalu teralihkan). Jadi, dengan bando kucing barunya, mereka siap pergi dan bermain.

"Ini, ambil tiketnya." Sehun mengulurkan selembar tiket padanya. "Aku ingin membeli tiket anak-anak untukmu, tapi wanita di _counter_ itu tak akan percaya jika aku bilang kau masih anak-anak." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, entah kenapa suka jika Sehun menganggap dirinya seorang anak kecil.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Jika nanti angin berhembus wajahmu akan membeku seperti itu terus loh." ucap Sehun, mencubit pipinya. "Tapi kau tetap seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil yang sangat imut." Luhan ingin mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi namun tidak jadi. Lagipula, ia suka disebut imut, dan Sehun baru saja menyebut dirinya imut.

Lotte World bagai negeri dongeng bagi Luhan. Luhan tak pernah benar-benar melihat dunia luar, kecuali dari TV atau buku-buku. Melihat secara langsung bagaimana rupa taman bermain terasa bagai mimpi. Luhan tak dapat berhenti melihat ke sekeliling. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat semuanya. Warna-warni, lampu terang benderang, berbagai permainan...ia tak sabar untuk mencoba semuanya.

"Wahana apa yang ingin kau naiki pertama?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendongak dan melihat sekumpulan cangkir teh berputar. Ia menunjuk kesana.

" _Drunken Basket_?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk antusias. Cangkir-cangkir teh itu mengingatkannya pada cangkir teh yang menari di film Beauty and the Beast (salah satu film favoritnya dari _Disney movie marathon_ yang ia saksikan beberapa hari yang lalu) dan ia mau mencoba wahana itu.

Cangkir teh itu berputar cepat, ke atas dan ke bawah. Sehun bersumpah sarapannya tadi pagi ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya akan tetapi Luhan jelas bersenang-senang. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat pusing. Malah, topinya terbang entah kemana saat menaiki wahana tersebut dan Sehun-lah yang mengambilnya kembali.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, bertepuk tanngan. Maniknya menangkap wahana lain dan ia menarik Sehun bahkan sebelum ia dapat mengatakan apapun.

Mereka telah menaiki hampir semua wahana, dari kora-kora hingga _bumper car_. Luhan jelas menyukai permainan yang menguji adrenalin, dan memaksa untuk menaiki semuanya, termasuk _roller coaster_. Sehun sempat memuntahkan sarapannya di tong sampah terdekat ketika mereka selesai menaiki kora-kora, namun Luhan tidak menunggunya mengelap mulutnya sebelum menarik Sehun menuju _bumper car_.

Sehun belum siap untuk ini. Ia belum siap ditarik kemana-mana oleh anak hiperaktif dengan bando kucing itu. Ia pikir petualangan mereka di Lotte World akan sedikit lebih santai dan tidak terlalu menguji adrenalin, tetapi Luhan sangat senang. Ia tersenyum amat lebar. Tawanya bagai melodi yang indah. Sehun tak pernah melihat Luhan yang seperti ini sebelumnya, dan jika ia harus mengesampingkan rasa takutnya demi membuatnya bahagia, ia rela melakukannya.

"Kitty, berhenti. Sudah cukup." Sehun terengah-engah setengah mati sambil bersandar pada dinding. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merengek. Ia masih ingin bermain wahana lain.

"Ti~dak, ayo istirahat. Aku sudah lapar sejak aku muntah tadi dan kakiku terasa seperti jeli." Sehun mendengar suara gemuruh dan melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedang memegangi perutnya.

"Lapar 'kan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Akhirnya, ayo kita cari makan." Kedua orang itu berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan masing-masing menuju _food court_. "Tunggu disini dan aku akan mencarikanmu makanan. Jangan kemana-mana."

Perintah itu tidak benar-benar berfungsi, karena ketika Sehun kembali, Luhan menghilang. "Kitty! Kau dimana?!" paniknya, memikirkan hal terburuk yang dapat menimpa lelaki itu. Ia keluar dari _food court_ dengan gelisah. Baru saja ingin berlari menuju tempat pencarian orang hilang, ia menemukan seorang wanita tua sedang berbicara pada Luhan.

"Lu— Kitty!" Sehun berlari menuju Luhan. Luhan menengok ke sumber suara yang familiar dan seketika dipeluk oleh tangan kuat Sehun.

"Astaga kau membuatku takut! Kau kemana saja?! Kenapa kau jalan-jalan sendiri?!"

"Apa kau teman anak muda ini?" tanya wanita tua itu. Ia menggenggam tangan seorang gadis kecil, yang tersenyum lebar pada Luhan.

"Ya, benar. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya! Ia menemukan cucuku dan membawanya kemari." senyum wanita tua itu, menepuk kepala sang gadis kecil.

"Ap...benarkah?"

"Ya! Terima kasih anak muda yang baik hati!"

"Terima kasih _oppa_!" Si gadis kecil tersenyum. Sehun membalas senyuman itu kikuk sementara Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada si gadis kecil.

"Untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa." Sehun menghela nafas setelah wanita tua itu pergi bersama cucunya. "Jangan seperti itu lagi, oke? Kau sangat membuatku takut, kukira kau diculik atau apalah." Bibir Luhan melengkung ke bawah, dan jika telinga diatas kepalanya itu nyata, mungkin akan ikut melengkung turun juga. Ia merasa bersalah; ia tidak tahu ia membuat Sehun sangat khawatir.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, tapi kuminta kau untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi, oke? Jangan pergi dari sisiku." ucap Sehun, menggenggam tangannya erat. "Janji?"

Luhan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Sehun dan mereka berdua kembali ke _food court_. Setelah makan siang, Sehun menyarankan sesuatu yang baru: _ice skating_.

"Akan sangat licin di atas es jadi pegang tanganku dan hati-hati, mengerti?" Sehun membantu Luhan mengikat tali sepatunya sebelum bergabung dengan kerumunan yang bergerumul masuk menuju arena es.

" _Man_ , ini tidak semudah kelihatannya." Lutut Sehun seakan bergemetar. Permukaan es begitu licin dan meski tubuhnya lincah di atas lantai dansa, Sehun menganggap ini jauh lebih sulit dan membutuhkan keseimbangan tingkat dewa.

"OW!"

Ia jatuh tepat di atas bokongnya.

Sehun merasa sebuah tangan membantunya bangkit, dan ia melihat Luhan, masih berdiri di atas es. Pasangan itu sedikit gemetaran di permukaan es, hingga mereka akhirnya terbiasa. Luhan tampaknya melakukan ini lebih baik dari Sehun. Lalu ia berselancar dengan cepat, sementara Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang seperti kura-kura.

"Tunggu.. _I'm coming_...ow!" Dan ia terjatuh lagi. Sehun rasanya ingin menyerah. _Ice skating_ sama sekali tidak cocok untuk dirinya (terutama saat si ceroboh Luhan tampak lebih lihai ketimbang dirinya) namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Ia bangkit kembali walau kakinya lututnya masih gemetaran.

Kemudian Luhan menghampiri dan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Ia meletakkan satu tangan pada pinggangnya seraya saling menggenggam satu sama lain, seperti berdansa di pesta dansa kerajaan.

"Wow, ini luar biasa! Kau keren!" Ia menatap Luhan dengan penuh kekaguman. Pasangan itu berseluncur mengelilingi arena, saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain. Luhan merasa dirinya bak terbang. Ia suka bagaimana tangan kuat Sehun berada di sekeliling dirinya. Ia merasa begitu aman dan terasa menggelitik akan sentuhan hangat itu.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang?" Luhan mengangguk. Mereka selesai berseluncur dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Sejujurnya, _ice skating_ memakan banyak energi hingga membuat Luhan lelah, jadi ia menuruti keinginan Sehun untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain itu, bersantai sejenak sebelum kembali.

"Kita akan kembali lagi kesini di lain waktu. Mungkin bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun agar kalian bisa bermain bersama." Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ayo kita berfoto!" Mereka menghasilkan sebuah foto yang menggemaskan, dengan senyuman Sehun dan telinga kucing lucu Luhan.

"Wah, bagus sekali." _Stok wallpaper baru!_ "Aku senang kau senang. Aku juga senang bermain denganmu."

Luhan menatap Sehun lembut, maniknya dipenuhi rasa terima kasih. Sehun memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ini adalah salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidupnya dan itu semua berkat Sehun. Ia ingin mencium lelaki tampan itu!

 _Kenapa tidak?_

"Lu—" Sehun merasakan sepasang bibir lembut dan pelukan erat di sekelilingnya. Otaknya membeku akan keterkejutan, namun sensasi kehangatan dan sengatan listrik yang menyengat seluruh sistem tubuhnya membuat otaknya kembali bekerja. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Luhan, merasakan bibir manisnya.

" _God_ , Luhan..." bisik Sehun ketika tautan itu terlepas, dengan kening saling menyentuh dan meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sehun begitu menyukai sepasang oniks indah milik Luhan. " _God_ , Luhan..." ulangnya, mendekap Luhan mendekat dan melontarkan sepatah "Aku mencintaimu".

Sehun ingin menampar dirinya sendiri dan mengubur dirinya di palung terdalam dan tergelap di bumi ini. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu?! Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal secanggung ini?! Ia merasa pipinya bersemu merah dan Luhan terlihat terkejut. Ia sudah siap menghadapi segalanya. Entah itu tamparan pada wajahnya, lalu Luhan berlari pergi, kesunyian canggung, atau bahkan ekspresi bodoh Luhan yang seakan mengatakan "Apa maksudmu?".

Tidak ada, sama sekali tidak ada, yang dapat Sehun duga selanjutnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**


	11. Chapter 18 & Chapter 19

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:** _ **Voice Mails and An MIA Action**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Oh my god_ Jongdae..." desah Xiumin seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menarik wajah suaminya kemudian menciumnya dengan beringas, mencoba meredakan hasratnya yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Mhm, kau sedang _panas_ hari ini."

"Karena kau terlalu _hot_." Jongdae menciumi leher penuh bercak kemerahan Xiumin dan mulai menggambar asal abs bernoda sperma Xiumin menggunakan jarinya.

"Aku rindu melakukan ini, kau tahu. Bercinta sambil ditemani suara Mickey Mouse dari ruang tamu sana."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan tikus itu. Yang kudengar hanyalah desahanmu, terutama ketika kau mengulum telingaku."

"Itu karena aku tahu titik kelemahanmu." Xiumin terkikik, kemudian menggigit bibir bawah Jongdae.

"Untung saja anak-anak tidak mendengar kita."

"Sudah kubilang, kalau ada Mickey Mouse di televisi, mereka tidak akan mempedulikan apapun lagi." Pasangan itu kembali berciuman panas seraya Jongdae mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Xiumin, mengangkatnya naik agar sepasang kaki kurus itu dapat melingkari pinggang sang dokter.

"Oh _fuck_ Jongdae..."

"Yeah?"

"Kau masih di dalamku. Dan kau membuatku bernafsu lagi."

Jongdae tersenyum miring, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menjilat tulang selangka Xiumin. "Ayo kita bebersih di kamar mandi."

"Walaupun tidak benar-benar bebersih 'kan?"

"Yup." Jongdae dan Xiumin diam-diam berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa satu orang pun yang menyadari dan menyalakan _shower_.

"Hei _guys_! Kami pulang!" Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo dan Kai semua sampai di rumah di saat yang bersamaan. Lucy dan Mike loncat dari tempat duduk mereka untuk menyapa _oppa_ dan _hyung_ favorit mereka.

"Oppa!" Lucy memeluk kaki Luhan ketika Mike berlari menabrak Kai.

"Hai anak-anak! Apa kalian bersenang-senang?"

"Yep! Kami sedang menonton Mickey Mouse! Kyungsoo hyung ayo ikut nonton bersama kami!"

"Lucy, kemana orang tuamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang mandi."

"Oh baiklah.. Tapi tunggu," Sehun menjeda dan menatap si gadis kecil. "maksudmu, appa _dan_ daddy-mu sedang mandi?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Sehun memunculkan seringai iblisnya. "Lucy, panggilkan orang tuamu."

"Tapi mereka sedang mandi!"

"Bilang ini penting! Sangat penting!"

"Baiklah." Lucy tidak punya pilihan. Ia mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol memelototi si jahil yang sedang mencoba menahan tawanya. Lucy menggedor pintu dan berteriak.

"APPA! DADDY! SEHUN OPPA MEMANGGIL KALIAN!"

Sehun bersumpah ia dapat mendengar Jongdae sedang menyumpah-serapahi dirinya dari dalam kamar mandi. Lucy kecil betul-betul tidak curiga dengan Xiumin dan Jongdae yang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan _boxer_ dan celana asal-asalan dengan rambut mereka yang masih basah kuyup.

"Apa yang kau mau sekarang, Oh Sehun?" Jongdae mendesis. Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, mungkin Sehun sudah mati sekarang.

"Sebaiknya yang mau kau katakan itu penting." ucap Xiumin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kami pulang." senyum Sehun, memeluk Luhan yang sedang makan gulali bersama Lucy dari samping. Pasangan itu mengerjapkan mata mereka pada Sehun selama beberapa menit sebelum wajah Xiumin berubah menjadi semerah lava gunung berapi.

"Dasar anak iblis! Apa itu yang kau bilang berita penting?!"

"Xiumin, hentikan!" Jongdae menahan _appa_ beranak dua itu sebelum ia mencongkel kedua mata Sehun. Sehun tertawa setengah mati. Kyungsoo yang merasa takut akan kelakuan Xiumin pun bersembunyi di balik Kai.

"Hentikan! Kau menakuti Kyungsoo!"

"Oh Sehun kemari kau! Akan kukuliti kau lalu kujemur di bawah matahari!"

"Hentikan!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jongdae menarik Xiumin mundur. Lubang hidungnya sudah kembang kempis dan ia terlihat seperti seekor naga api yang sedang mengamuk.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kalian terlihat berbeda." ucap Jongdae, menatap para Boneka dan pasangannya satu per satu.

"Apa bedanya? Mereka baik-baik saja di mataku."

"Tidak tidak...sesuatu telah berubah." Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pada satu sama lain, Luhan bermanja-manja pada Sehun tapi itu bukan hal yang baru. Dan Jongdae pun melihatnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergandengan tangan.

"Astaga, kalian jadian?" seru Xiumin. Chanyeol meremas ringan tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Xiumin meloncat-loncat kegirangan dan berhamburan memeluk pasangan itu. "Oh selamat! Kalian akhirnya jadian!"

"Terima—tunggu, apa maksudmu 'akhirnya'?"

"Oh Channie sayang, aku tak tahu planet mana tempat kau tinggal dulu tapi Baekhyun kita yang cantik ini sangat menyukaimu. Benar 'kan?" Xiumin memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat hingga ia kesulitan bernafas. Wajah Chanyeol sedikit merona.

"Dan tampaknya bukan hanya mereka yang jadian! Selamat!" Jongdae ikut memeluk Kyungsoo yang malu dan Kai juga dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Kemudian, Sehun menginterupsi sesi berpelukan itu dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hei hei hei! Ada sesuatu lagi yang harus kita beri selamat!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, apa ada yang lebih baik dari berita aku dan Kyungsoo mulai berpacaran?" senyum Kai, mengusak surai lembut Kyungsoo.

"Percayalah; ini lebih baik dari ciuman-ciuman buruk dan pengakuan _cheesy_ kalian."

"Ciumanku tidak buruk..."

"Diamlah Chanyeol." potong Sehun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan dan menggenggam tangannya erat. "Luhan, bisakah kau ulang apa yang kau katakan padaku di taman bermain tadi?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia mencoba tidak tertawa ketika ia melihat wajah Sehun yang terkejut.

"Oh ayolah Sehun." erang Jongdae.

"Apa _sih_ yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Diam dulu _guys_." Sehun mencoba lagi. "Luhan, ayolah, beritahu aku sekali lagi." Luhan menggeleng kembali dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh begitu, jadi kau mau macam-macam ya? Rasakan ini!" Sehun mulai menggelitiki Luhan dan lelaki itu mencoba untuk kabur. Pasangan itu terjatuh ke lantai akibat tersandung kaki satu sama lain saat Sehun menggelitiki lelaki yang satunya hingga lemas, yang tawanya memenuhi seluruh penjuru apartemen.

Luhan menahan tangan Sehun, menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun sekali lagi meminta. "Katakan Luhan, _please_."

Luhan terlalu sibuk tertawa dan terkikik. Ketika ia berhenti, ia menatap Sehun dan menciumnya. "Aku mencintaimu Sehunnie."

"Apanya yang—" Mereka mulai membalikkan tubuh mereka.

Kemudian, _boom_.

"ASTAGA YA TUHAN! LUHAN BISA BICARA!" Xiumin adalah yang pertama kali memeluk si surai _strawberry blonde_ dan memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan. Lucy dan Mike mencoba untuk meraih tangan Luhan untuk memeluknya.

"Luhan oppa bisa bicara!" Lucy berseru.

"Luar biasa, bukan?! Dan kata pertama yang terlontar dari bibirnya adalah 'aku mencintaimu'. Untukku. Kata pertamanya adalah untukku. Apa kalian mendengarnya?!" Sehun meloncat-loncat, sambil bertepuk tangan seakan telah memenangkan lotere.

"Aku tahu aku tahu, tidak usah pamer." Kai menghentikan ucapan _roommate_ -nya. "Aku tak percaya Luhan mulai bicara lagi!"

Semua orang begitu bahagia akan kemampuan berbicara Luhan yang sudah kembali. Ia belum benar-benar bisa bicara, namun ini adalah sebuah kemajuan. Baekhyun amat senang atas keberhasilan saudara laki-lakinya, ia bahkan menitikkan air mata. Mengingat beberapa bulan lalu, Luhan memiliki luka tembak di kaki dan ia hampir mati. Ini adalah sebuah mukjizat.

Meski bahagia, Kyungsoo merasa tertekan. Ia bahagia untuk Luhan, namun kini ia merasa sudah waktunya ia berbicara juga. Ia mencoba melakukannya tapi tidak bisa. Bukannya ia tidak ingin, ia tidak bisa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya, dan ia tak tahu apa itu. Semua orang akan menantinya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan, namun bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa?

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan jatuh dalam pelukan hangat Kai.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." ucapnya, mengelus punggungnya perlahan dan dengan lembut. "Jangan merasa tertekan, oke? Kau pasti bisa bicara lagi nanti, mengerti?" Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan Kai.

Ia sangat ingin berbicara lagi. Dan jika suatu saat ia berhasil, ia memiliki jutaan hal untuk dikatakan. Dan kebanyakan, adalah untuk sang penari.

.

* * *

.

"Jackson."

"Hadir."

"Wooyoung."

"Hadir."

"Nicole."

"Hadir."

"Zelo."

Tak ada respon. Tao menatap daftar hadir muridnya dan mengetuk papan itu beberapa kali. Ia memindai gerombolan itu, mencari seorang remaja berambut merah muda.

"Zelo." panggilnya lagi. Dan masih tidak ada respon.

"Apa ada yang tahu kemana dia? Kenapa Zelo tidak hadir beberapa hari ini?"

"Huang _Shifu_ , tak ada satu pun dari kita yang melihat Zelo belakangan ini." Salah satu dari para gadis menjawab.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah? Apa kau melihatnya di sekolah?"

"Tidak _Shifu_ , dia juga tidak ada di sekolah."

Tao menggigit bibirnya. Zelo adalah salah satu murid terbaiknya. Ia cekatan dan tangkas, juga suka belajar dan berdedikasi. Tao memasang mata padanya agar ia bisa didaftarkan ke kejuaraan bela diri tradisional selanjutnya. Kenapa murid terbaiknya membolos? Dan jika dia juga tidak berada di sekolah, dimana dia? Ini tidak seperti Zelo.

"Kalian mulai pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Kita akan mulai latihan dalam sepuluh menit."

"Baik _Shifu_!" teriak seisi kelas bersamaan dan mulai pemanasan sendiri-sendiri. Tao keluar untuk meminum segelas air. Ia bersandar pada _counter_ dimana kedua resepsionisnya, Ken dan Leo, duduk di sana membaca komik.

"Hei, apa yang pernah kubilang soal membaca komik?" Tao mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak ada, di daftar kegiatan yang tidak boleh dilakukan saat bekerja tidak tercantum." ucap Leo, menunjuk sebuah _list_ yang ditempel di tembok. Tao menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menambahkannya nanti." Ia menatap kedua resepsionis pemalas itu sebelum menepuk punggung Ken.

"Ow!"

"Cek keterangan kehadiran. Kapan terakhir kali Zelo menghadiri kelas?"

"Sebentar." Ken mencari di komputernya. "Disini tertulis tanggal 17 Oktober."

 _Tiga minggu. Zelo sudah melewati kelas selama tiga minggu._ "Apa nomor kontaknya?"

Leo menampilkan nomornya dari komputer untuk Tao. "Ini."

"Coba telepon atau hubungi dia. Zelo sudah absen selama tiga minggu dan suruh dia kemari dua kali dalam seminggu."

Leo mencoba dan setelah beberapa detik, ia menggeleng. "Tidak diangkat, tuan."

"Coba lagi nanti. Jika masih tidak bisa, hubungi orangtuanya." perintah Tao sebelum kembali ke dalam ruang latihan.

 _Kemana anak itu_?

.

* * *

.

"Tunjukkan ID."

"Aku tidak butuh ID, aku tidak ke sini untuk tur. Aku ke sini untuk menemui Miss Jessica sang pemimpin redaksi."

"Maaf, tidak boleh masuk jika tidak punya ID."

"Ini urusan penting, biarkan aku masuk sekarang."

"Tidak bisa."

" _Fine_." Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor. Teman lamanya Jessica lalu mengangkat. "Halo, Jess?"

"Kris! Ada apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuan. Aku di luar studio; aku harus menemuimu sekarang."

"Mencoba mengajakku makan siang lagi?" Kris memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Mungkin, hanya jika kau membiarkanku masuk."

"Oper ponselmu pada penjaga." Kris memberi ponselnya kepada sang penjaga. Ia menggumamkan beberapa 'oke' sebelum mengembalikan ponselnya dan memberinya _visitor's pass_. "Selamat datang di Studio Korean News Channel." ucapnya. Tentu saja tidak seantusias dan seceria yang Kris kira.

Korean News Channel adalah salah satu stasiun berita paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Para mata-mata WOAHT telah mencari jejak informan yang memberitakan tentang hilangnya para Boneka, itulah mengapa Kris berada disini. KNC juga melaporkan berita ini paling pertama, jadi KNC seharusnya tahu siapa yang membeberkan berita tersebut.

Dan hanya ada satu orang yang tahu akan segalanya, Miss Jessica.

Para kru kamera berlarian kesana kemari di dalam studio, telepon terus berdering, dan suara fax dan mesin fotokopi memenuhi ruangan itu. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Kris berada di dalam studio jadi ia langsung menuju ke ruang rekaman utama.

"Semuanya bersiap! Aku mau para penata rias di sini, para penata lampu di sana, dan dimana kopiku? Siapapun buatkan aku kopi!"

"Jessica." panggil Kris. Seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang yang mengenakan _heels_ Christian Louboutin dan jas Armani dengan iPad diapit pada lengannya berbalik. Ia tersenyum dan memberi sebuah pelukan pada teman lama semasa sekolahnya.

"Hai Kris! Senang bertemu denganmu! Kemana kau selama ini? Bersembunyi? Bertapa?"

"Jessica, aku harus membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti saja? Sebentar lagi acara Sports Special-ku akan dimulai dan aku harus mengurus para kru— Dimana kopiku?!"

"Ini tentang para lelaki yang hilang."

Kalimat itu sukses menarik perhatian Jessica. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris, rambutnya yang terikat hampir menampar wajah Kris. "Apa yang kau tahu mengenai kasus itu?"

"Banyak, dan kau mempunyai sesuatu yang akan sangat membantu."

Jessica menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya kemudian menghela nafas. "Ikuti aku."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang rekaman menuju kantor Jessica. Kantor Jessica dipenuhi oleh koran-koran lama, pita rekaman gulung lama, dan peralatan kamera. Sebuah _headline_ besar tertera pada papan _plexi-glass_ yang bertuliskan ALIEN MENYERANG SUKU AZTEC.

"Baik, jadi seberapa banyak yang kau ketahui tentang kasus hilangnya mereka?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Aku ingin tahu dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jessica menekuk kedua alisnya.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku. Kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan." mula Kris. "KNC adalah yang pertama kali memberitakan tentang hilangnya Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun. Timku dan aku memiliki alasan untuk percaya bahwa orang yang melaporkan ini adalah seorang kriminal berbahaya."

"Benarkah?" Bibir Jessica terukir naik sedikit. "Seorang kriminal berbahaya yang mengincar 3 orang anak lelaki. Sekarang kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apa mungkin anak-anak itu memegang kunci dibalik kejahatannya? Berita ini akan sangat laku."

"Kau tidak akan menjual berita apapun kecuali kau memberitahuku dari mana kau dapatkan berita itu."

"Kris, kau tahu identitas informan sangat dirahasiakan. Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Jessica, _seriously_ ," Tatapan Kris kuat dan tajam, namun Jessica tampak tak tergoyah sama sekali. "Kau harus membantuku, seperti masa-masa dulu."

"Kris..."

"Dan lagipula, aku juga bekerja di WOAHT, dan kami berharap kau mau membantu kami menyelesaikan kasus ini. Dengan sepenuh hati."

"Bagaimana bisa sepenuh hati jika kau memaksaku."

" _Yeah_ tapi lama-lama kau melunak 'kan?"

Rahang Jessica mengeras. " _Fine_."

"Jadi bagaimana caramu mendapat berita itu?"

"Melalui pesan suara. Seorang wanita meninggalkan pesan suara di mesin penjawab teleponku."

"Seorang wanita?" Kris sedikit bingung akan hal ini. Ia kira tersangkanya adalah seorang pria.

"Ya, dengarkan ini." Jessica menekan sebuah tombol dan suara seorang wanita terdengar jelas.

 _"Halo KNC. Saya mengerti keadaan kalian yang tidak terlalu baik belakangan ini. Saya memiliki sebuah berita yang sangat dapat menjual bahkan lebih dari apapun. Well, persiapkan diri Anda, pemimpin redaksi."_

"Dan kau membeli cerita itu? Sebuah kasus orang hilang? Apakah itu KNC yang dulu melaporkan berita langsung dari Gurun Mohabi dan pemilihan presiden?"

"Masih ada lagi."

 _"Ketiga anak lelaki ini berbahaya. Mereka dapat mengancam keamanan negara dan para polisi tengah mencari mereka. Dan mengapa? Kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi. Semua kebenaran akan terungkap dan ketika hal itu terjadi, KNC akan menjadi yang pertama untuk melaporkannya, secara eksklusif."_

"Sebuah laporan eksklusif yang dijanjikan oleh seorang wanita misterius. Tidak heran kau terpuruk."

"Awalnya kukira itu hanya kabar burung. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendapat surel berisi profil lengkap anak-anak itu dan juga fotonya. Aku langsung dapat mencium berita bagus, dan ini," Jessica menunjuk foto para Boneka yang ia tempel pada papan _plexi-glass_ nya. "akan sangat menjual."

"Acaramu sekarat dan kau sedang putus asa."

"Diam kau _asshole_. Kau mau membantu atau tidak?"

"Dari mana surel itu dikirim?"

"Aku tidak mengeceknya. Itu _self-destruct email_. Jadi surelnya langsung terhapus secara sendirinya setelah aku mengunduh foto-foto itu."

"Tunjukkan padaku." Jessica membuka laptop dan akun surelnya. Kris memindai ke seluruh daftar surel termasuk _junk mail_. Jessica benar, tak ada jejak surel apapun.

"Aku butuh pesan suara itu." Kris membalik mesin itu kemudian mencari kartu memorinya.

"Hei hei hei! Kau tak bisa langsung mengambil barangku! Kau harus memberiku jaminan!"

"Terlambat." Kris menyelipkan kartu memori itu ke dalam kantung _jeans_ yang ia pakai. "Aku bisa mengambil laptopmu juga, tapi jika kau memaksa, aku akan kembali kesini dengan membawa jaminan."

"Kris, _you son of a bitch_."

"Oke jadi begini. Kau membantuku dan aku akan memberimu sebuah cerita yang akan membuat KNC tenar lagi."

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

"Kau bahkan sudah percaya pada orang asing pengirim pesan suara itu," Kris meraih gagang pintu. Ia menatap wanita itu untuk terakhir kali. "apalagi aku yang adalah teman lamamu?" Dan kemudian ia menutup pintu dan keluar. Jessica meninju mejanya dan meniup poni yang menutupi keningnya asal, membuatnya terbang sekilas.

"Dan aku masih belum mendapatkan kopiku."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:** _ **The Headquarters**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing tidak diharuskan berada di dalam klub hingga jam dua siang, namun hari ini bosnya memanggil, menyuruhnya untuk tiba sebelum siang hari. Yixing benci pergi ke klub sesiang ini karena itu berarti waktu berharganya bersama sang adik terbuang. Namun klub adalah ladang uangnya, jadi ia tak bisa mengeluhkan apa-apa.

Yixing sibuk mengelap _counter_ bar dan dengan hati-hati mengelap gelas-gelas kaca. Masih siang dan klub belum buka jadi ia hanya bersih-bersih saja. Para pekerja prostitusi tinggal di gudang bawah tanah tepat di bawah klub, jadi mereka bisa bebas berjalan keluar-masuk sesuka hati. Yixing sedang mengelap gelas _cocktail_ favoritnya ketika sang bos masuk, mengejutkannya hingga hampir menjatuhkan gelas itu.

"Dimana Xinlu?"

"Huh?" Xinlu adalah salah satu pekerja prostitusi termuda di klub. Dia berasal dari Cina dan baru saja ditransfer kemari tak lama setelah para Boneka menghilang. Yixing sangat menyukai Xinlu. Ia adalah seorang gadis berumur enam yang lucu dan memiliki suara yang manis.

"Ayolah, kau tahu dimana dia berada."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi Big Boss. Ia yang memanggilnya."

Pupil manik Yixing melebar. Tidak setiap hari Big Boss memanggil seorang pekerja prostitusi namun ketika ia melakukannya, hal itu pastilah buruk. Hal yang sama yang terjadi pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo dan beberapa sebelum mereka. Apa Xinlu melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Apa pria itu menyukainya?

"Aku butuh seseorang untuk membawanya ke markas rahasia Big Boss. Para kaki tangan bos akan menjemputnya dalam kurang dari satu jam lagi." ucap bos Yixing, menunjuk jam Rolex-nya.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Yixing, melepas _apron_ hitamnya dan meletakkan gelas di tangannya. "Aku yang akan membawanya."

"Baiklah, tapi sekarang kau cari dia dulu."

Yixing meninggalkan _counter_ dan berlari turun menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ia menuruni tangga besi dan nafasnya tercekat akan bau yang menyerang hidungnya. Ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan. Gudang bawah tanah dipenuhi asap rokok. Para pekerja prostitusi tengah merokok seperti biasa, beberapa tengah menyuntikkan sesuatu pada lengannya sambil telentang lemah. Dua orang gadis sedang berbagi rokok sementara dua gadis lain yang lebih muda menghirup sesuatu dari pot _Shisha_. Ia menemukan Xinlu, yang sedang tiduran di atas lantai.

"Xinlu, ayo kita keluar dari sini." Yixing tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk membawa gadis itu keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Ia menggendong sang gadis dan berlari secepat mungkin. Ia kemudian menurunkan Xinlu, membantunya berdiri. Yixing terbatuk sejenak akibat bau menyengat tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kita akan menemui seseorang hari ini."

"Siapa itu?"

"Dia adalah Big Boss, pria yang membawamu kesini. Sekarang kau bersiap dan aku mau kau bersikap sangat manis hari in. Bisakah kau melakukan itu untukku?"

"Ya."

"Bagus." Yixing membiarkan sang gadis berlari menuju kamar mandi. Setengah jam kemudian, beberapa van hitam tiba di depan klub. Yixing menggenggam tangan Xinlu, sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri gemetaran akibat gugup.

"Masuk." ucap sang supir dengan kasar. Yixing membantu Xinlu masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak lama setelah mereka masuk, sebuah kain hitam tebal menutupi mata Yixing.

"Apa yang—"

"Maaf, perintah Tuan. Tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh tahu lokasi markasnya." Yixing merasa ikatan kain penutup mata itu semakin erat dan ia menduga bahwa Xinlu juga diperlakukan demikian. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Xinlu.

Yixing sama sekali tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi atau sudah berapa lama mereka di perjalanan. Terasa bak bertahun-tahun, dan Yixing berpikir mungkin mereka sudah berada jauh dari kota. Xinlu sudah tertidur di sebelahnya. Kedua maniknya sendiri pun sudah memberat dan ketika ia baru saja ingin tidur, van yang ia tumpangi berhenti.

Sepasang tangan dengan kuat menarik Yixing keluar dari van. Yixing meringis seraya berjalan keluar dan memasuki sebuah tempat berpendingin ruangan. Ia mendengar suara bip dan tiba-tiba angin dingin menerpa wajahnya. Matanya masih tertutup. Ia berjalan memasuki gedung itu dan tiba-tiba, para penjaga berhenti. Penutup matanya dibuka dan Yixing memicingkan matanya, cahaya yang tiba-tiba berpendar membuat matanya sakit.

"Dimana aku?" Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Tembok berwarna pastel terang, lantai berkarpet, gambar-gambar _random_ di tembok, dan sebaris kursi empuk di hadapannya. Ia berada di ujung koridor panjang dan di depannya terdapat pintu kaca yang dijaga sekuriti. Tak ada jendela, tak ada ventilasi udara.

"Tunggu disini. Setelah Xinlu selesai, kau akan diberitahu."

"Tunggu, kau mau bawa dia kemana?"

"Menemui Big Boss."

"Biarkan aku ikut juga."

"Maaf, hanya pihak berwenang yang bisa masuk."

"Tapi aku yang membawanya kemari!"

"Peraturan adalah peraturan. Mohon tunggu disini. Kami punya ruang hiburan, perpustakaan dan kafetaria di sekitar sini."

"Tapi—" Xinlu dibawa oleh salah satu dari para penjaga itu. Mereka memasukkan kode sandi di sebelah pintu kaca dan berjalan masuk. Xinlu menatap Yixing dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan Yixing berlari menuju pintu kaca, menggedornya dan memanggil Xinlu, namun tampaknya tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya.

 _Aku harus masuk kesana!_ Yixing melihat ke sekeliling. Tak mungkin ia mendobrak pintu itu tanpa membunyikan alarm sekuriti. Ia menatap kunci sandi di sebelah pintu kaca. Ia butuh kode 8 angka. Sial, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang Yixing pelajari saat pelatihan dulu.

Ia mondar-mandir, melewati perpustakaan dan kafetaria. Tepat di hadapannya, ia melihat seorang pelayan keluar dengan sebuah troli penuh makanan.

"Kemana kau akan bawa itu?" tanya salah seorang pelayan wanita.

"Big Boss ingin makan siangnya. Aku telah membuat salmon panggang dan _cocktail_ udang."

"Ia benar-benar tidak main-main soal makanan huh?"

Yixing tidak mau mendengar sisa percakapan mereka. Ia bersembunyi di dalam troli itu secepat mungkin, memastikan kain penutup menutupinya dengan baik. Ia menahan nafasnya seraya memaksa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam tempat sempit itu. Untung saja Yixing kurus dan tidak terlalu memakan banyak tempat. Troli itu pun berjalan dan melewati pintu kaca itu. Troli kemudian berhenti dan Yixing dapat mendengar sang pelayan mengetuk pintu di sebelahnya.

Gagang pintu terputar dan sang pelayan masuk. Yixing bergelinding dari bawah troli dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa, bersembunyi di balik sofa. Ia mengintip sedikit dari pojok dan melihat sang pelayan mendorong troli itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia dapat melihat Xinlu duduk di atas kasur dari celah pintu.

 _Xinlu. Xinlu-ku yang malang_. Yixing ingin menyelamatkan Xinlu namun ia tidak bisa. Tidak hari ini, ia tak ingin rahasianya terbongkar. Yixing melihat ke sekeliling. Koridor tampak sangat lengang, hanya ada beberapa pekerja berjalan di sekitar sana. Ia mengendap-endap keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia berbelok dan menemukan ruangan lain. Yixing baru saja ingin melewatinya namun seseorang muncul dari arah berlainan untuk mengetuk pintu. Dengan sigap ia berjalan mundur dan berjongkok di balik sofa.

"Kau sebaiknya pergi ke kafetaria. Kita akan melempari Joe telur karena dia berulang tahun." ucap sang pria, mengobrol pada seorang wanita yang membuka pintu.

"Tapi aku belum selesai mengerjakan dokumen bos. Ia membutuhkan ini secepat mungkin."

"Oh ayolah, tidak akan memakan waktu banyak. Setelah kita teluri dia, kita masukkan es ke dalam celananya. Ayo pasti menyenangkan!"

"Oh baiklah." Yixing melihat sang wanita keluar dan sedang menutup pintu. Yixing mengambil sebuah ornamen bulat dari rak di atasnya dan menggelindingkannya. Ornamen kaca itu berputar hingga mengganjal pintu agar tak tertutup sepenuhnya.

 _Jenius sekali aku ini._ Yixing melangkah ke dalam kantor itu secepat mungkin, mengambil ornamen kaca itu dan berpikir akan mengembalikannya nanti. Ia menatap ke kantor tanpa jendela itu. Bagaimana bisa orang bekerja di tempat sepengap ini? _Kriteria nomor satu untuk lowongan kerja disini pasti: tidak boleh mengidap claustrophobia_.

Kantor itu bernuansa coklat dengan merah gelap, kontras dengan suasana pastel terang di koridor luar. Yixing langsung menuju meja. Ada banyak kertas, dan semuanya terurut. Tak ada waktu untuk melihat-lihat. Yixing mengambil beberapa lembar dan memfotokopinya. Mesin itu menimbulkan bunyi getar dan itu hampir membuat Yixing terkena serangan jantung. Bagaimana jika seseorang mendengar suara itu dan masuk ke dalam kantor?

Ia harus bertindak cepat. Ia mengkopi sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa lalu menggulung kertas-kertas itu, memasukkannya ke dalam kaus di balik jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia baru saja ingin mengambil lebih banyak, namun tiba-tiba, langkah kaki terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Bisakah kau percaya itu? Tadi benar-benar lucu!"

 _Shit_. Sekretaris itu kembali. Yixing melihat ke sekeliling, mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ia tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu di lantai, dan tembok di belakangnya semacam terbuka. Yixing terperangkap dalam gelap akibat dari tembok yang kembali tertutup itu. Yixing mencoba meraih sesuatu namun nihil. Ia terperangkap di balik dinding.

 _Setidaknya dia tidak akan menemukanku_. Ia menghela nafas berat, kemudian berjalan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih sesuatu untuk dipegang. Kemudian, tangannya menyentuh sebuah dinding. Ia mencari kenop atau tombol atau celah atau apapun untuk keluar. Jemarinya merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan dingin. Seperti tuas. Ia menariknya ke bawah sekuat tenaga dan secercah cahaya muncul.

Udara dingin menerpa ketika Yixing keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kakinya mendarat pada lantai karpet dan ia melihat ke panel yang terbuka di belakangnya. Ia mendorong panel itu hingga tertutup lagi, tak ingin seorang pun mengetahui dari mana ia berasal.

Yixing mendengar beberapa suara. Faktanya, banyak sekali. Ia bersembunyi di pojokan dan maniknya membola ketika ia menemukan ada banyak sekali orang. Mereka terlihat berdiri mengelilingi lukisan-lukisan di dinding. Ada banyak keluarga dan anak-anak, dan bahkan pemandu wisata yang membawa gerombolan lain.

 _Tunggu, what the hell?_ Yixing berjalan keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi dan melihat ke sekeliling. Lukisan-lukisan dan hasil seni melegenda dan juga karya seniman modern terpampang di dinding. Ia berjalan ke sebuah balkon dan menyadari ia berada di lantai atas. Di bawahnya terdapat tangga mewah dengan karpet emas dan lampu gantung besar di atasnya. Yixing berada di sebuah galeri seni.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Dimana aku?_ Yixing semakin bingung. Markas rahasia Big Boss tersembunyi di balik galeri seni? Dan mungkin di sini terkenal, melihat banyaknya orang yang berada di sini.

Yixing berlari keluar dari galeri itu, melihat sebuah air mancur indah di depannya, dengan sebuah patung besar di tengahnya, seorang dewa terkenal dari Itali yang Yixing tidak kenali. Tepat di ujung sana terdapat sebuah air mancur yang lebih menyeramkan. Lebih kecil daripada yang di depan tadi. Yang ini adalah patung seorang wanita telanjang dengan mata terbalik ke belakang dan kepala terdongak, seakan memohon ampun. Tangannya menggenggam air mancur sekuat tenaga dan air berwarna semerah darah mengalir turun dari kelopak matanya, lubang hidung, dan mulutnya hingga membentuk air mancur. Yixing mengernyit ngeri pada patung itu, namun beberapa orang menyukainya, menganggapnya sebagai karya seni.

Yixing berjalan keluar dari galeri. Ia kembali ke belakang galeri dan menemukan van hitam yang ia naiki tadi. Lalu ia teringat. Ia terjebak di luar gedung tanpa bisa masuk lagi.

 _Oh sial_. Yixing mengumpat untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya hari ini. Ia dapat memilih untuk kembali melalui jalur yang sama seperti tadi, namun itu sangatlah beresiko. Yixing masih sibuk mondar-mandir, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lalu ponselnya bergetar.

"Halo?"

"Tuan Zhang? Aku Peter, penjaga yang membawa anda kemari? Dimana anda?"

"Uhm..." Yixing memainkan jemarinya. "Aku di luar. Tadi ponselku tertinggal di dalam mobil dan seseorang menunjukkanku jalan keluar."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Peter yang tadi menelepon dan sang supir berjalan keluar dari gedung. Peter membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Yixing masuk.

"Tunggu, dimana Xinlu?"

"Xinlu lelah, dia sebaiknya tinggal dulu disini hingga bos membawanya kembali."

"Apa? Kenapa dia kelelahan? Apa yang terjadi?! Dimana dia?!"

"Tenanglah Tuan Zhang. Kami akan membawamu kembali."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun tanpa dia!"

Peter menghela nafas berat. Ia menarik lengan Yixing dan dengan kekuatan brutal memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengunci pintunya.

"TIDAK! Keluarkan aku! Aku ingin bertemu Xinlu!" Yixing menggedor pintu dan merasa matanya kembali ditutup. Peter berbisik."Maaf tapi kau harus tetap duduk. Xinlu akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."

Yixing ingin menangis. Xinlu tidak baik-baik saja. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan baik-baik saja setelah bertemu Big Boss. Dia masih sangat muda! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?! Dia tidak pantas mendapat hidup yang seperti ini!

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil, merasakan kertas yang menyentuh punggung berkeringatnya. Ia harus membawa informasi ini pada Kris dan Suho secepat mungkin. Ia ingin mimpi buruk ini berakhir secepatnya.

 _Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan sekarang Xinlu. Jangan khawatir teman-teman, bantuan akan segera datang._

.

* * *

.

"Ini berkas-berkasnya." Yixing mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dari dalam tasnya. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja. Kris dan Suho mengambilnya, lalu membacanya. Kris tersenyum seram.

"Kita semakin dekat dengan si brengsek ini. Aku yakin kita akan mendapat beberapa informasi dari kertas-kertas ini."

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu ketika kau ada di sana?" tanya Suho.

"Mataku ditutup sepanjang perjalanan ke sana. Rasanya cukup lama, sekitar satu setengah jam dengan mobil." Yixing duduk di sebelah Suho, yang sedang mengelus punggungnya dengan tenang.

"Mereka tidak membiarkanku masuk ke ruang tunggu. Keamanan di sana sangat ketat. Kemudian mereka membawa Xinlu." Yixing menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada paha polosnya, merasa air mata mulai memupuk di kelopak matanya. "Mereka... Mereka mengambil dia..."

" _I'm so sorry_." Suho memeluk kekasih tersayangnya, yang tengah menangis dalam diam. Kris mengangguk perlahan, merasa kasihan dengan teman kecil Yixing.

"Jangan khawatir Yixing, kami akan mengeluakan dia dan menjebloskan pria brengsek ini ke dalam neraka. Dan terima kasih padamu, ini akan lebih cepat dari yang kita perkirakan." Kris berdiri dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya. "Aku akan kembali ke markas dulu."

"Sampai jumpa." Suho melambaikan tangan pada sepupunya yang baru meninggalkan _penthouse_ -nya. Yixing masih menangis dengan amarah dan kebencian. Diam-diam ia menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada Xinlu.

"Sudah, sudah. Kami akan menyelamatkan dia. Aku janji."

"Suho... Dia masih sangat kecil... Kumohon selamatkan dia."

"Pasti, aku berjanji." Suho mencium bibir Yixing dan memeluknya erat. Suho tidak pernah ingkar janji. Yixing telah mengorbankan nyawanya dengan memata-matai mereka hari ini dan kehilangan salah satu teman-teman kecilnya.

 _Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka dan kau dari tempat terkutuk itu. Tunggulah Xingie sayang. Semua akan baik-baik saja._

.

* * *

.

Semenjak para penghuni apartemen berganti dari sebuah keluarga dan enam orang menjadi sebuah keluarga dan tiga pasangan, Lucy dan Mike menyadari ada sesuatu yang berubah. Kyungsoo tidak selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak lagi. Bukan hanya karena ia hobi memasak (tapi memang, dia sangat ahli di bidang itu) namun juga menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Kai. Ia tidak membutuhkan Lucy atau Mike untuk membacakannya cerita lagi. Ia akan mengambil sebuah buku dan malah meminta Kai untuk melakukannya.

Chanyeol jadi semakin manja dengan Baekhyun. Setiap kali ia pulang dari kampus ia akan memeluk lelaki yang lebih mungil dan mengatakan "Hai cantik" bahkan jika Baekhyun sedang mengenakan kaus jelek.

"Hentikan Chanyeol, itu memalukan." Baekhyun akan merona seraya membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya akan menyengir dan mencium Baekhyun, mengundang kikik dari lelaki yang satunya.

"Lucunya! Aku sangat iri pada kalian!" komentar Xiumin. "Hei, aku juga pernah bilang kau cantik kok!" Jongdae membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak pernah tuh."

"Pernah. Setiap kali kau menonton drama."

Sang appa memutar bolamatanya malas. "Jangan mengatakan apapun jika aku sedang menikmati momen Chun Songyi dan Do Minjun!"

Hal yang tidak terlalu berubah adalah hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun masih sibuk belajar untuk tes perbaikannya dan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di perpustakaan setelah kuliah, jadi Luhan berdiam di rumah fokus dalam belajar membaca dan menulis. Gambarnya sangat bagus, dan _partner_ yang bagus ketika bermain Pictionary, namun ketika Sehun pulang, ia akan meninggalkan segalanya dan mengikuti lelaki itu ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak suka ini. Para oppa tidak bermain bersama kita lagi." protes Lucy, membuang mainannya ke lantai. Boneka Barbie itu sukses mendarat menabrak lantai, dengan mata masih terbuka dan tersenyum lebar. Lucy ingin menghapus senyuman itu dan membuatnya menangis.

"Aku tahu. Aku rindu Kyungsoo hyung. Ia bahkan tidak mau menonton Mickey Mouse atau Pororo dengan kita lagi." Mike memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Kyungsoo hyung-nya. Sulit untuk dijelaskan, mungkin karena Kyungsoo lebih tertutup dan peka, namun Mike hanya suka berada di dekat Kyungsoo.

"Anak-anak, jangan seperti ini." Xiumin membawa anak-anaknya ke dalam dekapannya. "Mereka sudah berpacaran jadi itu adalah hal normal ketika mereka menghabiskan setiap waktu dengan pasangan mereka."

"Apa mereka tidak mencintai kami?" tanya Mike.

"Tentu saja mereka mencintai kalian. Mereka sangat mencintai kalian."

"Tidak sebesar rasa cinta mereka terhadap oppa-oppa yang lain?" tambah Lucy.

"Mungkin." Xiumin menyadari senyum Lucy yang memudar. "Jangan sedih, malaikatku. Aku akan bilang pada mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian, oke?"

"Oke."

"Oke." gumam Mike, memasukkan jempolnya ke dalam mulut dan menghisapnya, sudah merasa mengantuk.

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo kita tidur sayang. Sudah semakin malam." Xiumin berdiri dari sofa dengan kedua anak-anak dalam gendongannya.

"Appa, bolehkah aku tidur dengan appa hari ini?" tanya Mike.

"Kenapa _sweetie_?"

"Aku melihat appa bergulat dengan Daddy beberapa malam yang lalu. Terlihat menyenangkan! Apa appa akan melakukannya lagi?"

Xiumin menggeleng. "Tidak malam ini, appa—"

" _Please_..." Mike memanyunkan bibirnya, menunjukkan manik besar polosnya yang merupakan sebuah kelemahan Xiumin. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan tidak?

"Baiklah sayang. Ayo ambil selimutmu."

Sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus, namun Mike sangat ingin tidur dengan mereka. "Oh _well_.." Ia menghela nafas ketika ia menaiki kasur mereka. "Sayang, Mike ingin tidur dengan— _holy shit_!"

"Ada apa sayang, tidak suka dengan pemandangan di depanmu?" Jongdae tengah tiduran di atas kasur, telanjang bulat, memampangkan penis setengah mengacungnya. Ia tersenyum miring pada suaminya. "Perkenalkan aku The Naked Man. Ayo bergabung denganku Minnie."

"Jongdae, ini konyol! Aku—" Tatapannya semakin turun dari tubuh suaminya menuju selangkangannya. Xiumin merasa suhu udara semakin naik. "Sebelum hasratku naik akibat The Naked Thing-mu itu, lebih baik kau pakai celanamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Mike ingin tidur dengan kita malam ini."

"Bilang padanya aku menolak."

"Tidak."

"Itu berarti dia tidak akan tidur dengan kita 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Jongdae menghela nafas. Ia mengambil celananya dan memakainya kembali. Mike masuk ke dalam kamar mereka beberapa menit kemudian dan setelah beberapa ciuman selamat malam dan nyanyian sebelum tidur, lampu dimatikan. Ia kembali merebahkan diri di atas kasur, memikirkan betapa buruknya ide tadi (ia menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu untuk ide Naked Man itu) tapi kemudian ia berbalik dan menemukan sesuatu yang indah. Ia melihat anak laki-lakinya yang tampan dan suami cantiknya, tidur dengan damai dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

 _Aku pria yang beruntung_ , ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dan memeluk keluarganya. Ia memiliki seorang anak gadis cantik, seorang anak lelaki, dan seorang suami yang terbaik sepanjang masa. Dan, enam orang lelaki yang ia cintai seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Hidup tidak terlalu buruk juga. Faktanya, hidup sangatlah menakjubkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

Un-edited ;_; maavvvvv /bow 32049882300 kali/?


	12. Chapter 20 & Chapter 21

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:** _ **Bare, Naked, and Exposed**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suho berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kantornya, kedua tangan saling bersedekap di depan dada, jemarinya mengetuk tulang sikunya. Kris dulu sering mengejeknya karena ia terlalu sering mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruangan kantornya, bisa-bisa ia membuat lubang di tengah-tengah lantai. Namun Suho memiliki alasan hingga ia mondar-mandir dengan gugup seperti saat ini, terutama setelah pertemuannya dengan Xingie kesayangannya kemarin malam.

 _"Sayang, apa kau yakin dengan yang kau katakan?"_

 _"Sangat yakin! Ada sebuah lampu hias mewas yang besar di galeri itu dan sebuah air mancur indah di depannya dengan sebuah patung Dewa Roma. Ada juga air mancur yang sangat jelek dan seram dengan patung wanita telanjang yang berlumuran darah di seluruh wajahnya." Yixing bergidik ngeri._

 _"Wanita telanjang berlumuran darah?" Suho merasa tubuhnya menegang._

 _"Ya. Air mancur itu menyeramkan. Maksudku, aku bukan seorang peminat seni namun serius itu adalah sesuatu yang paling aneh yang pernah kau lihat. Bisa-bisa itu membuatmu mimpi buruk."_

Suho tak bisa tidur malam itu. Tiga ronde bercinta tak cukup membuatnya tenang. Itu membuat Yixing tenang karena ia tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya, namun sama sekali tak ada pengaruh bagi Suho. Deskripsi air mancur yang sebelumnya diutarakan itu menggentayanginya karena ia tahu jelas apa yang pria itu maksud.

Tidak hanya itu, ia tahu jelas dimana letak galeri itu dan siapa pemiliknya.

"Tuan," Taemin memasuki ruangan untuk yang kesekian kali, kali ini bersama dengan Minho. "Kami telah selesai menganalisis berkas yang diberikan oleh Kris."

"Coba kulihat." Suho mengambil berkas itu dan membaca segalanya. Banyak informasi baik dari riwayat detil aktivitas kantor hingga riwayat finansial.

"Ada 4 akun bank berbeda di daftar itu."

"Ya tuan, dan bisa dilihat kita memiliki dua akun Swiss Bank, satu di Bank Industri Korea dan yang satunya adalah sebuah akun bank KfW, bank teraman di dunia." Minho menghela nafas. "Butuh waktu untuk mengecek yang satu itu. Untungnya salah satu dari akun-akun itu dimiliki oleh seseorang yang sama seperti yang pernah kita lacak sebelumnya."

"Tolong katakan kau tahu siapa itu Lee Jinyoung."

"Tidak, tuan."

"Semua akun ini aman. Mr. X tidak menganggap remeh keamanan finansialnya. Ia sangat tahu dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan." ucap Suho. "Bagaimana dengan rekaman pesan suara yang Kris bawa?"

"Kami sedang melacak asal nomor ini." Minho menunjukkan tabletnya yang memperlihatkan detil nomor seorang wanita.

"Suruh Kris lacak wanita ini."

"Siap." Minho mengapit tabletnya pada lengannya dan beranjak. Ia memberi Taemin kecupan kecil pada pipinya. "Aku akan kembali." Suho serasa ingin muntah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka. Pikirannya berlayar mengingat wajah malaikat yang menghabiskan malam bersamanya tetapi kemudian ia mengusir pemikiran itu. _Ayolah Suho, fokus._

"Menurut riwayat aktivitas belakangan ini, tampaknya tak ada sesuatu yang signifikan. Sepertinya mereka sedang melunak sejenak." Kemudian Taemin sedikit tersenyum. "Kami juga punya sesuatu yang akan membuat anda tertarik."

"Apa itu?" Suho mengambil kertas lain dari Taemin.

"Buku kas. Coba lihat nama-nama yang terdaftar disana."

"Gubernur Seoul? Jendral Angkatan Laut Korea? Milyarder? Politisi?" Mata Suho semakin membola seakan ingin keluar dari kelopak matanya. Mr. X telah berbisnis dengan para politisi penting dan pebisnis ini? Kenapa ada beberapa orang paling berpengaruh di negara ini! Darahnya mendidih. _Jadi inilah cara dia membiayai bisnis kecilnya. Dasar brengsek dan tak punya akal sehat._

"Lihat ke bawah sedikit lagi tuan." ucap Taemin. Suho melihat Taemin menelan liurnya gugup. Ia menurunkan pandangannya.

 _Mr. Philip Wu_

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan masih tak ada kabar dari Zelo. Menurut Jackson, Zelo pernah muncul satu kali di sekolah, namun ia hanya singgah selama beberapa jam sebelum bolos lagi. Zelo tidak muncul untuk latihan dan Tao sangatlah cemas. Apa yang terjadi dengan murid kesayangannya? Dimana dia?

Sebuah siang menjelang sore pada hari Selasa. Tao baru saja mengantar Jenny ke rumah teman bermainnya untuk bermain. Tao berpikir untuk mampir ke tempat kursusnya sebentar untuk mengurus beberapa hal ditemani oleh secangkir kopi. Ia berbelok dan berjalan di gang sempit di belakang toko-toko. Tiba-tiba, ia mencium sesuatu. Ia bersin dan hidungnya gatal. _Yuck, asap rokok._

"Kau pikir kau bermain-main dengan siapa?"

"Apa?" Tao mendengar suara sangar seseorang. Tampaknya ada beberapa orang di depannya, namun ia tak yakin. Biasanya, ia akan berbalik dan mencari jalan lain dan pergi, namun kali ini instinglah yang membawanya berjalan ke sumber suara.

"Kubilang 25,000."

"Mana bisa begitu. Aku bahkan tak mau membayar 3000 untuk sampah ini."

"Sampah ini? Kau pikir ini sampah?" Salah satu dari pria kekar dengan tato di sekujur lengannya berdiri di hadapan pria lainnya dan menghajarnya. "Aku tidak menjual sampah, sekarang lebih baik kau ambil itu atau tinggalkan saja. Masih banyak orang lain di Korea yang menginginkan benda yang kau sebut sampah ini."

"Sialan."

Pria bertato itu menyeringai. Seorang lelaki muda di sebelahnya menyodorkan sebuah koper yang kemudian ia buka dan menunjukkan isinya pada pria di hadapannya, Tao mengira ini hanyalah bisnis gelap. Lelaki muda itu, entah mengapa terlihat familiar. Ia memiliki surai merah muda.

"Rambut merah muda...Zelo!" Tao hampir meneriakkan nama Zelo namun ia tak mau persembunyiannya terbongkar. Apa yang muridnya tengah lakukan dengan pria bertato itu?

"Dimanakah para Boneka?"

"Apa?" Si pria bertato mendongak. Ia menggenggam setumpuk uang di tangannya sambil sibuk menghitung. Kedua tangannya lebam dan buku-buku jemarinya bengkak.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. Dimana para Boneka? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat para kesayanganku." Pria lainnya tertawa atas pernyataan itu, bukan karena hal itu lucu, namun karena mereka setuju dengannya. Tao merunduk dan bersembunyi di balik satu rak botol bir kosong. _Mengapa percakapan ini begitu familiar?_

"Ada masalah dengan mereka."

"Masalah? Masalah apa? Kau berjanji akan membawa mereka padaku dalam 2 minggu!"

"Aku tidak menjanjikan apapun!"

"Bajingan kau. Kau menipuku?" Seketika, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. Sebuah tembakan terdengar dan suara teriakan terdengar. Tao meloncat keluar dari pesembunyiannya menuju para penjahat itu. Ia hanya memikirkan Zelo. Ia harus menyelamatkan muridnya.

Reflek cepat Tao-lah yang menyelamatkannya. Ia mendorong para gangster itu dan menghajar mereka. Zelo sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu gangster dari grup lain yang sialnya lebih besar dan kuat. Tao menghajar pria itu dan menarik muridnya.

"Huang _Shifu_!" Zelo terkejut bukan main ketika melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Ayo. Ikuti aku!"

"Huang _Shifu_!" Zelo dibawa Tao keluar dari gang itu. Tao berlari secepat yang ia bisa seraya membawa muridnya. Ia berbelok dan berhenti di depan toko cinderamata lokal. Ia terengah-engah, kehabisan nafas dan otot-ototnya linu. Ia menatap Zelo, yang keadaannya juga sama seperti dirinya.

"Huang _Shifu_..."

"Ayo Zelo."

"Tidak, tunggu _Shifu_." Zelo berhenti. Ada banyak lebam dan luka pada wajahnya. Tak peduli seberapa sering ia berlatih wushu, ia masih belum siap untuk bertarung sungguhan.

"Apa yang salah denganmu? Ayo keluar dari sini dan bersihkan dirimu." Tao mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Zelo tetapi Zelo menangkis tangannya, dengan ekspresi marah bercampur dengki.

" _Shifu_ kumohon, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Meninggalkanmu sendiri? Kau gila? Kau baru saja bertarung dengan geng! Kau bisa saja mati di sana!"

"Namun teman-temanku masih di dalam sana!"

"Teman-temanmu?" Tao mendengus. "Mereka adalah teman-temanmu?! Apa yang terjadi padamu, mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini?!"

" _Shifu,_ kau tak'kan mengerti..."

"Apa kau bilang?" Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia mencoba menggenggam tangannya sekali lagi tetapi Zelo menangkisnya. Sakit. Mengapa murid terbaiknya melakukan ini? Zelo sudah bagai anak sendiri. Ia hanya ingin membantu, namun kenapa ia mendorongnya menjauh?

" _Shifu_ kumohon... Kau akan terluka jika terus melakukan ini."

"Zelo bukan aku yang akan terluka tapi—"

"Aku tak apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku dan kumohon jangan mencariku."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Apa yang akan kau katakan pada mereka?" Tiba-tiba manik Zelo berubah mendingin. Ia menatap Tao seakan ia adalah makhluk paling menjijikkan yang ada di muka bumi ini.

"Tak ada." Ia berlari dan kali ini Tao tidak mencoba mengejarnya.

 _Zelo... Apa yang terjadi denganmu?_

.

* * *

.

Sebuah malam yang damai nan sunyi di apartemen mereka. Xiumin dan Jongdae sudah kembali ke kediaman mereka di sebelah. Sehun masih sibuk bercengkrama dengan buku untuk tes remedialnya. Sementara Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menonton film bersama. Kyungsoo menyukai Frozen. Ia sudah menonton film itu 6 kali sekarang namun ia masih belum bosan. Belum.

Baekhyun hanya sedang membaca, sementara Chanyeol merebahkan diri di sebelahnya, mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Mereka berdua berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol, saling bermalas-malasan di bawah selimut. Setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya dan menguap. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Lelah?"

"Sedikit. Hari yang cukup melelahkan." Ia duduk dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling Baekhyun, menciumnya lembut di kening. Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia mencium raksasa manis itu. Bibir Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun. Tangannya membungkus sempurna tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Kemudian, sesuatu mengagetkannya. Dari luar kaus berbahan tipis Baekhyun, ia merasakan sebuah garis menonjol di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun. Seperti luka.

"Yeollie? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu uh... Tidak apa-apa." Bukanlah sebuah rahasia, namun Chanyeol tidak suka membicarakan masa lalu kelam Baekhyun di klub malam itu. Ia tak suka membicarakan hal menyedihkan, itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, dan selama beberapa bulan ia telah menghindari membicarakan hal itu dengan Baekhyun. Hatinya bak retak setiap kali membayangkan Baekkie-nya yang cantik disakiti dan disiksa. Ia tidak suka akan hal itu. Malah, ia membencinya.

"Kau yakin? Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal."

"Tak apa Baekkie, ayo kita tidur saja."

"Tidak," Baekhyun menghentikan Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba mengalihkan topik. Baekhyun cukup peka, atau mungkin Chanyeol-lah yang kurang ahli berbohong. Ia tahu ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membebani Chanyeol.

"Baekkie _please_..."

"Katakan padaku apa yang salah. _Please_?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Seperti membuka _Pandora's Box_. _Bagaimana caraku memberitahumu? Aku tahu kau disiksa habis-habisan saat di klub dulu jadi aku tidak mau memikirkannya dan menghindari segala macam kontak fisik intim karena aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Atau apakah karena aku sedikit terhantui oleh fakta bahwa dulu kau adalah penjaja prostitusi dibawah umur?_

"Ini tentangku, bukan?" ucap Baekhyun. "Tentang masa laluku. Apa kau tidak nyaman dengan hal itu?"

" _Well_ itu memang sesuatu yang membuat semua orang tidak nyaman..." Itu adalah jawaban yang sangat buruk, karena air wajah Baekhyun sedikit mengkeruh.

"Apa kau jijik denganku? Itukah mengapa kau berhenti menciumku?"

"Tidak tidak tidak!" Chanyeol dengan keras membantah. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana bisa aku jijik padamu? Kau adalah makhluk paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Aku tak mau menyakitimu." terang Chanyeol. Langsung ke inti dari semuanya.

"Menyakitiku?"

"Ya. Baekkie, aku akan jujur padamu, oke?" mula Chanyeol. "Aku tahu dulu kau adalah pelacur dibawah umur. Aku tahu kau telah menderita selama bertahun-tahun. Sebut aku gila; sebut aku paranoid tapi setiap kali aku memikirkan itu, aku takut. Aku memikirkanmu dan itu membuatku cemas. Aku merasa bersalah dan malu. Aku benci diriku yang merasa seperti ini. Diriku yang...tertarik secara seksual padamu."

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku tak mau menyakitimu. Aku ingin melindungimu agar kau tak disakiti lagi, namun ketakutan terbesarku adalah bagaimana jika aku jadi seperti mereka yang menyakitimu? Aku juga bisa menyakitimu. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi dan itu adalah karenaku? Aku tak mau membuatmu menderita lagi."

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mengangkat kepala Chanyeol untuk saling bertatapan. "Kau tak'kan menyakitiku."

"Seyakin apa kau? Bagaimana jika aku—"

"Kau tak akan melakukan itu. Aku mengenalmu. Semua pria yang menyakitiku, aku takut pada mereka. Tetapi aku tidak takut padamu. Jika kau mau menyakitiku, atau memanfaatkanku, kau pasti sudah melakukannya sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Jangan menahan dirimu, jangan merasa bersalah untuk tertarik padaku secara seksual, dan jangan takut untuk menyentuhku." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Aku mempercayaimu. Kau mengubah duniaku, Chanyeol. Kau membantuku melihat cahaya, menunjukkan bahwa tidak semua pria dan wanita di dunia ini kejam. Kau membantuku melihat cinta yang bukanlah sebuah kemustahilan jika kau mempercayainya. Dan aku percaya itu, terutama dalam dirimu."

"Baek..." Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dan berdiri. Kemudian, ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan juga celananya. Ia berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol, polos dan tanpa busana, dengan luka-luka yang terpampang jelas. Tangan Chanyeol menutup mulutnya seraya menatap tubuh telanjang Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Baekhyun menunggu sebuah respon.

Nihil.

Chanyeol mendekat untuk menggapai tangan Baekhyun. Kedua maniknya berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan pilu dimana banyak luka yang menodai tubuh indah itu. _Dasar monster! Iblis! Baekkie-ku, Baekkie-ku yang cantik._

"Mengapa... Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya setengah berbisik, mencoba menahan airmatanya.

"Aku tak mau kau taku akan masa laluku, Yeollie. Ya, luka-luka ini sangat jelek, namun sekarang kau telah melihat mereka dan kau tidak pergi." Ia kembali duduk ke atas kasur dan menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. _Luka memanglah tak dapat dielakkan, namun menderita adalah sebuah pilihan._ Baekhyun tak ingin menderita lagi. Ia ingin bahagia. Berada bersama Chanyeol membuatnya bahagia. Chanyeol, membuatnya bahagia.

"Baekkie..."

"Sentuh aku Chanyeol, kumohon."

Chanyeol menyentuh kulit dada polos Baekhyun. Yang lebih mungil menarik lengan Chanyeol hingga mereka berpelukan dan mereka hanya terdiam seperti itu. Tak ada kata yang terucap, namun hening begitu menenangkan. Tak ada pergerakan, namun mereka merasa nafas mereka bak terengah. Tak ada ciuman, namun mereka merasakan cinta. Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeol. _Keberanian adalah sebuah pilihan_. Ia tak pernah merasa seaman ini sebelumnya.

"Cium aku."

Dan mereka berciuman. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, hatinya dilanda berbagai emosi. Ciuman itu panas, dipenuhi oleh kata-kata yang belum terucap dan perasaan campur aduk. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kesedihan, kedengkian, kelembutan, dan rasa cinta yang Chanyeol simpan selama berbulan-bulan. Namun ia masih disini. Baekhyun tidak takut, faktanya, ia merasa lebih berani. Sekarang ia semakin mencintai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti dan terengah-engah, menatap lelaki yang berada di bawahnya. Ia merasa berbeda. Ia tak lagi merasa cemas, takut, atau marah. Ia merasa kuat, dengan segumpal perasaan tak terdefinisi yang memenuhi sekitar perutnya.

Rasa ingin memiliki.

Malam itu adalah permulaan perjalanan baru dalam hidup mereka. Malam yang mampu mengubah hidup mereka selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21:** _ **Touch, Kiss, Intimacy, and... a Bracelet**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol, merasakan hangatnya kulit sang pria di atasnya dari ujung jemarinya. Ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Telanjang dan terbuka. Seakan hati dan emosinya dipertontonkan. Tak ada lagi rahasia, tak ada lagi privasi.

Akan tetapi, ia belum pernah merasa seaman ini.

Chanyeol mencium lehernya dengan lembut, sentuhan-sentuhan halus itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi. Tidak terburu-buru. Setiap momen bersama Baekhyun seakan membuat waktu berhenti berjalan. Ia ingin menikmati ini, menikmati setiap inci tubuh molek bak porselen ini, menciumi setiap lukanya, mengusap setiap airmatanya, dan mencintai seluruhnya.

"Channie..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan bernafas dengan sedikit bersusah-payah, menyentuh turun menuju dada Chanyeol. Ia ingin merasakan lebih. Ia membuka kancing pakaian Chanyeol dan tangan dinginnya menyelinap ke dalam. Kulit Chanyeol begitu lembut dan hangat, tidak seperti dirinya, dingin dan penuh luka. Ia begitu menyukai perasaan ini.

Hawa panas dari nafas Chanyeol menuruni tubuh lelaki yang satunya. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah pada puting sebelah kirinya hingga tubuhnya membusur, menginginkan lebih. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan ini. Dan tidak, ia tidak lupa bagaimana cara melakukannya, namun ini adalah kali pertamanya dengan Chanyeol, dan sejauh ini pria itu terus memberi sensasi baru.

"Ah..." Sebersit desahan menyelinap keluar dari belah bibirnya ketika Chanyeol mencubit puting sebelah kanannya. Tangan lain Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya, menarik dirinya lebih dekat. Bibir Chanyeol seakan menyapu kulit nan lembut itu dengan sendirinya. Terasa begitu ajaib, sampai Chanyeol dapat merasakan sejarah kelam melalui sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Sejarah penuh kekejaman dan penyiksaan, penuh keserakahan dan kehilangan.

"Chanyeol—"

"Maaf, apa itu sakit?"

"Tidak, malah terasa enak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, lanjutkan."

Memang benar. Baekhyun belum pernah merasa sehidup ini. Tubuhnya merespon, juga pikirannya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Chanyeol. Bibir Chanyeol, hawa tubuh Chanyeol, sentuhan Chanyeol...ia menginginkan lebih. Ia ingin Chanyeol berada sedekat mungkin dengannya, bahkan jika bisa bertukar jiwa ia pun mau. Ia terlalu fokus pada api yang semakin membara dalam dirinya sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari selangkangannya semakin mengeras.

Bibir Chanyeol menyapu turun menuju pinggang Baekhyun. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk berhadapan dengan ereksi Baekhyun yang meminta untuk dimanja. Ia menerawang wajah Baekhyun, tangannya menyentuh kedua paha lembut itu, memijat mereka perlahan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?" bisiknya.

"Bolehkan aku menyentuhmu?"

" _Please_." Chanyeol belum pernah mendengar Baekhyun yang seyakin ini. Ia mengulum kepala ereksi hingga Baekhyun kembali terengah. Ia berhenti. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

"Bergeraklah..." Chanyeol menurut. Ia memasukkan seluruh ereksi Baekhyun ke dala mulutnya perlahan, menghisapnya hingga pipinya melekuk ke dalam. Baekhyun menggenggam rambutnya dan mendorongnya untuk menghisap lebih dalam. Melihat respon positif itu, Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun melakukan hal seintim ini dan tubuhnya langsung menegang, sensasi-sensasi ini meski familiar, tetap memacu kerja jantungnya. Ia tak pernah menyadari dirinya yang sesensitif ini. Kalian mungkin berpikir bertahun-tahun di dalam klub akan membuat Baekhyun sulit menegang, namun tidak. Ia hanyalah mainan, objek pemuas. Orang-orang menggunakan dirinya sebagai pemuas.

"Chan..." Baekhyun merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin memanas. Jemari kakinya ia tekuk seraya menikmati perlakuan yang memuaskan seluruh sistem sarafnya. Otot-ototnya serasa lemas setelah pelepasan itu. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol, mengusap bibirnya. Cairan putih sedikit menetes dari mulutnya, mengalir hingga ke dadanya dan ia terbatuk.

"Oh astaga, Chanyeol maafkan aku." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap wajah kotot Chanyeol namun aksinya terinterupsi oleh sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang kuat dan percaya diri. Baekhyun dapat merasakan dirinya sendiri dari dalam mulut Chanyeol seraya tubuh polos mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain sekali lagi. Api kembali membara dalam dada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu."

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol, terengah-engah akibat ciuman tadi. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Ia menyisir surai Baekhyun ke satu sisi dan menciumnya. "Kau adalah orang terindah yang pernah kutemui, bahkan dengan luka-luka dan masa lalu kelammu. Aku tak takut lagi."

"Chanyeol... Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Ap—"

"Tunjukkan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tunjukkan bahwa kau akan melindungiku. Tunjukkan bahwa kau bisa seperti ini tanpa menyakitiku. Hapuskan semua memori buruk itu dan gantikan dengan memori baru yang lebih baik. Tandai aku, agar aku tahu aku milikmu dan hanya milikmu seorang."

"Baekkie—"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena Baekhyun sudah tahu jawabannya. Bibir mereka kembali bertautan, membiarkan lengan mereka mendekap satu sama lain, membiarkan kaki mereka menari di atas permukaan cinta. Ciuman itu panas dan berani. Tubuh mereka berapi-api, merasakan hasrat mereka yang kembali membuncah dalam tubuh mereka.

Jari pertama tidak terasa nyaman; jari kedua terasa sangat menyakitkan. Chanyeol bergeming, menatap wajah Baekhyun, yang terpapar cahaya rembulan yang mengintip masuk. Baekhyun merengek dan mencengkeram punggung Chanyeol, menyuruhnya untuk lanjut.

"Baek—"

"Lakukan saja Chanyeol."

"Kau akan merasa nikmat nanti Baek, aku janji." Dengan jemari lainnya yang tertaut dengan milik Baekhyun, ia bergerak maju mundur, perlahan dan hati-hati. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan rasa sakit yang seakan membelah dua tubuhnya, yang setelah itu menghilang. Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lebih erat sebagai respon, tak lama, kehangatan itu kembali memasuki tubuhnya dan Baekhyun mendesah, merasakan kepuasan melanda seluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memasukinya perlahan, masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun mendesah ketika ereksinya berhasil masuk. Chanyeol merunduk untuk menciumnya lagi.

Ciuman itu seakan membawa pergi seluruh rasa sakit dan keraguan. Chanyeol mencintainya, dan ia tak akan pernah menyakitinya. Ia mulai bergerak, menyodok perlahan sebelum mempercepatnya. Baekhyun kembali mendesah, membusurkan punggungnya dan menarik Chanyeol mendekat, ingin merasakan sentuhannya sebisa mungkin.

"Baek—" Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata. Ia telah membayangkan ini beratus-ratus kali sebelumnya (bahkan sampai _solo_ ) namun ini jauh dari yang ia bayangkan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang baru diantara mereka berdua. Jiwa dan raga mereka meleleh menjadi satu.

Ketika mereka klimaks, ruangan dipenuhi oleh teriakan nama, peluh dan sperma memenuhi seluruh tubuh mereka. Baekhyun kembali merebah ke atas kasur, jelas kelelahan. Sepasang insan itu terengah-engah, mencoba mengisi kembali pasokan oksigen ke dalam paru-paru. Kedua tangan mereka masih bertautan, Chanyeol hampir terjatuh di atas Baekhyun, namun dengan sisa energinya, ia menahannya. Ia merunduk dan mencium Baekhyun lagi, kali ini lebih santai dan asal.

"Chan.." Baekhyun meringis, wajahnya basah akibat ciuman itu. "Kau seperti anak anjing yang kebasahan."

"Maaf. Kadang aku memang begitu."

"Ketika kau kelelahan?"

"Ya," bisiknya. "Lagipula, aku mau jadi anak anjingmu."

" _Cheesy_." Baekhyun tersenyum, akhirnya melepas tautan tangan berkeringat mereka. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol kemudian bergerumul. Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun.

"Kau baik saja?"

"Ya." jawabnya lembut.

"Apa aku—"

"Tak apa." senyumnya. " _I'm okay_."

Chanyeol menghela nafas bahagia juga lega. Ia menciumi surai Baekhyun dan meskipun aktivitas mereka tadi begitu intens dan panas, Byun Baekhyun masih tercium seperti bunga mawar dan _peach_.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum, memejamkan matanya. Ia tak'kan pernah bosan mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol."

.

* * *

.

Mr. X marah besar, bisa dibilang begitu. Bukan hanya karena para Boneka masih belum ditemukan, namun perdagangan narkobanya dengan grup gangster Triple Threat juga gagal telak. Semua itu karena ulah anak buahnya, tentu saja.

"Kalian benar-benar sedang menguji kesabaranku, hah?"

"Maafkan kami, bos." Yongguk meminta maaf.

Pria adikuasa itu kembali duduk di atas kursinya yang terbuat dari kulit, menghisap cerutunya. Hilangnya para Boneka tidak hanya menghancurkan bisnisnya, tetapi juga membawa bahaya untuknya. Jika para Boneka ditemukan dan mereka mengungkap semua yang terjadi pada mereka, tuntaslah riwayat bisnis dan dirinya. _Aku tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Aku sudah bersusah-payah membangun semua ini. Aku tak akan tunduk begitu saja._

"Ada juga yang perlu anda ketahui tuan." ucap Himchan.

"Apa itu?"

"Ada seseorang yang melihat kami saat bertransaksi tadi."

"Siapa?" Ia berdiri. "Siapa? Siapa dia?"

"Kami tidak tahu tuan tetapi ia ikut campur di tengah-tengah perkelahian kami. Kurasa ia menarik keluar salah satu dari kami."

"Apa? Siapa yang ia bawa?"

"Saya yakin ia membawa Zelo." ucap Youngjae.

"Zelo? Siapa dia?"

"Anak buah baru kami tuan. Ia baru bergabung beberapa minggu lalu."

"Bawa dia masuk."

Seorang lelaki kurus bersurai merah muda yang adalah Zelo memasuki ruangan Mr. X. Terdapat goresan pada pipi kirinya dan ia terlihat terlalu muda dan lembek untuk menjadi gangster. Mungkin angin saja bisa membuatnya terbang dalam sekali tiup.

"Tuan." sapanya, membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Siapa yang menyelamatkanmu?"

"Huh?"

"Siapa yang menarikmu keluar dari perkelahian hari ini? Siapa?"

Zelo terkesiap; ia tidak menyangka Mr. X akan menanyakan itu padanya. Ia terdiam sejenak, menimbang apakah ia harus membuka identitas penyelamatnya. _Ini berbahaya, aku tak mau membawa dia atau siapapun ke dalam semua ini!_

"Jawab aku."

"Jawab saja dasar bodoh!" Yongguk menempeleng kepala si lelaki kurus. Zelo meringis kesakitan. Ia menatap wajah Mr. X yang datar sebelum menelan keberaniannya.

"Tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu?" tanya Mr. X, menyadari kejanggalan dalam suaranya.

"Dia orang asing, aku tidak kenal dia."

"Tapi dia ikut campur dalam perkelahian, mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri, demi menyelamatkanmu?"

"Ya tuan." Bahkan Zelo sendiri merasa ragu.

"Mungkin karena dia terlihat terlalu kurus dan lemah tuan." jawab Youngjae santai. Himchan menendang pahanya hingga pria itu meringis.

"Kau memang kurus." Mr. X setuju. Ia berjalan menghampiri anak lelaki itu dan dalam sekejap menekan kedua jarinya pada pangkal tenggorokan Zelo. "Kau yakin kau tidak berbohong padaku?" Ia semakin menekan jarinya, nyaris mencekik mati Zelo. Zelo terjatuh ke atas lantai, terbatuk dan termegap. Dengan cepat ia kembali berdiri.

"Ya tuan."

"Aku tidak suka pembohong. Jika aku bisa membuatmu kehabisan nafas hanya dengan dua jari, bayangkan apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan seluruh tanganku." Ia menepuk pundak Zelo sebelum berbisik. "Kau tak mau itu terjadi 'kan?"

Zelo menggeleng. "Keluar." Dengan begitu, Zelo berlari keluar dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Cek semua sistem keamanan di sekitar area tempat kalian berkelahi. Ambil _tape_ -nya dan bawa padaku."

"K...Kau tak percaya pada dia bos?" tanya Himchan.

"Dia berbohong. Aku bisa menciumnya. Dia jelas-jelas sedang melindungi seseorang. Cari tahu siapa orang itu."

"Baik, tuan."

"Tuan, jika saya boleh berpendapat, lebih baik kita lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang."

Mr. X melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Yongguk. Yongguk adalah tangan kanannya yang paling setia sejauh yang ia bisa ingat. Dulu Yongguk adalah pecandu narkoba, luntang-lantung di jalanan dan makan sisa-sisa makanan dari tempat sampah selama bertahun-tahun sampai akhirnya Mr. X membawanya. Semenjak itulah, ia langsung berdedikasi tinggi kepada bosnya.

"Apa maksudmu Yongguk?"

"Tak ada salahnya untuk berhati-hati tuan."

Mr. X menghela nafas. Ia memerintahkan orang-orangnya untuk meninggalkan kantornya. Hari yang melelahkan. Dengan segumpal asap dari cerutu yang ia hisap, ia duduk seraya menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang indah, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya, sebuah gelang kepang kecil yang jatuh ke karpet kantornya beberapa saat yang lalu. Anak kurus itu bahkan tidak menyadarinya, mungkin karena ia terlalu ketakutan. Di ujung kepangan itu, tertulis sebuah kata kecil berwarna hitam.

 _Dragon's Cave Martial Arts Center._

Saatnya bersenang-senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

Maaf chapter kali ini pendek, ga sampe 4k bahkan :") ya saya cuma ikutin dari sananya aja, aslinya emang sependek ini hehehe

.

Curhat bentar ya :")

Jadi dulu exoblackpepper itu 2 orang, saya sm temen saya. Tapi sekarang dia mengikuti jejak KrisLuTao aka keluar krn dia ud ga nge-feel buat nulis lagi... jadi saya minta maaf kalo misanya update lama or update-an ga memuaskan. Jujur saya kurang pede kalo ga ada dia mengingat kemampuan saya buat deskrisi ga sejago dia :")

Maaf juga saya uda janji mau bikin ff ini itu tapi ujung2nya ga di publish2. Kenapa? Satu, saya mulai ga pede buat nulis lagi, kyknya kemampuan nulis saya mulai ilang gr2 kebanyakan hiatus ;_; Dua, saya lone wolf skrg :") Tiga, saya uda mau mulai kuliah dan disibukkan dgn tetekbengeknya ;_; #maapbanyakalasan #ampunisaya/?

Taaapiii.. saya akan coba bangkit lagi, perlahan tapi pasti. Saya ga mau kecewain kalian yg uda nunggu karya saya TT #pedegila #emangadayangtungguin? /?

.

udah cukup ah curcolnya

.

 _ **REVIEW**_ please?

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	13. Chapter 22 & Chapter 23

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22:** _ **The Wrong Movie and a Raid**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kau telah berjuang keras untuk ini. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Ayo masuk dan kalahkan naga itu! Come on man, kau pasti bisa!_

"Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Profesornya tengah duduk dibalik mejanya. Ia menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut sebelum menyuruhnya duduk. Kertas ujian telah terpampang di atas mejanya. Sehun membuang nafas, membuat beberapa helai poninya terbang kemudian duduk.

"Kau punya waktu dua jam untuk tes perbaikan ini. Ingat, jika kau lolos maka aku akan menggunakan nilai yang ini ketimbang yang sebelumnya."

"Baik, Profesor."

"Bagus. Kau boleh mulai," Ia memulai _timer_ dari ponselnya. "Sekarang."

Sehun membalik kertas itu dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang tersedia. _Aku bisa melakukan ini! Aku pasti bisa! Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya!_

Dua jam tampaknya berlalu dalam sekejap mata saja bagi Sehun dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, waktu telah habis.

"Waktu habis. Sehun, kumpulkan jawabanmu." Sehun melanjutkan beberapa kata lagi di akhir esai singkatnya kemudian mengumpulkannya. _Whew, untung saja bisa selesai semua._

"Aku akan memeriksa jawabanmu dan memberitahumu hasilnya sebelum Senin." senyum Profesor Kim, merapikan kertas-kertas jawaban Sehun. "Bagaimana tesnya? Apa sulit?"

" _Well_ , bukan ujian namanya jika tidak sulit."

"Betul. Aku melihat kau lebih tenang kali ini, nampaknya akan ada kemajuan darimu."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, merasa berton-ton beban di pundaknya bak hilang. Sang profesor mengucapkan semoga beruntung padanya ketika ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Semacam ada angin musim semi yang berhembus sambil berjalan di atas udara. _Yesss, nampaknya ada pertanda baik!_

"Yo Sehun!" Beberapa teman Sehun dari klub _dance_ berjalan menghampirinya. "Bagaimana tes perbaikannya?"

"Aku tak mau sombong," ucap Sehun, menggosok kedua tangannya girang. "Tapi perasaanku baik tentang ini!"

" _Dude_ , itu artinya kau berhasil!"

"Selamat _man_!" Kemudian ia dikerubungi oleh pelukan dan _fist bumps_ ala sahabat, salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Kibum mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan bersama mereka setelah kelas.

"Tidak terima kasih _guys._ Aku mau pulang lalu tidur."

"Aw ayolah, sudah lama kita tidak jalan bareng. Kita bisa ke _mall_ , jalan-jalan, menggoda beberapa gadis di _food court_ jika kau tahu apa yang kumaksud." Kibum menggoyangkan kedua alisnya dan semua orang tertawa.

"Ya, dan sekarang ini waktu yang tepat! Kudengar disana sedang ada kunjungan dari kampus khusus wanita!"

"Benarkah?" Mata para lelaki itu membola. Sehun hanya tersenyum, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Ya, dan dengan Sehunnie disini, kita pasti akan berhasil memancing beberapa 'ikan'."

" _Yeah_ , siapa pula yang sanggup menolak Sehun yang maha mempesona?"

"Kalian bisa saja," Sehun angkat bicara setelah beberapa saat. "Tapi sungguh, tidak bisa hari ini. Kalian pergi saja tanpa aku."

"Kau yakin?" Teman-temannya menaikkan sebelah alis. Biasanya, Sehun akan selalu siap untuk jalan-jalan bersama para temannya. Bahkan meski ia adalah seorang gay tapi ia masih bisa menggoda beberapa wanita. Parasnya yang tampan adalah sebuah berkah.

"Apa kau sedang naksir seseorang?" tanya Kibum. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul. "Memang kenapa?"

" _Well_ kami jadi jarang melihatmu atau Kai. Kalian juga tidak muncul di klub lagi. Awalnya kukira ia berkencan dengan Minah tapi Minah malah terus menempel pada Myungsoo dari klub Akting." jelas salah satu dari mereka.

"Bisa dibilang ada seseorang yang sangat penting yang menungguku pulang."

"Siapa?" Mereka semua mendekat untuk mendengar apa yang akan Sehun katakan setelahnya, namun si _blonde_ mendorong mereka dan berjalan menjauh. "Sampai jumpa!"

Sehun berjalan keluar dari kampus. Musim semi baru saja tiba hingga udara menghangat dan tanda-tanda kehidupan baru mulai muncul. Rerumputan kecil tumbuh diantara bata trotoar jalanan, daun-daun muda bermunculan dari ranting pohon, dan burung-burung berterbangan di langit. Cuaca begitu menakjubkan dan suasana hati Sehun amat cocok dengan atmosfir ini. Hanya ada satu hal, atau satu orang, yang berada di dalam benaknya.

Semenjak mengakui perasaannya pada Luhan dan mendengar bahwa Luhan juga mencintainya, Sehun tak dapat memisahkan diri dari lelaki bermata bak rusa itu. Baginya, Luhan adalah hal terbaik lebih dari roti lapis dan penemuan iPhone pertama. Belajar untuk tes perbaikan mengikis waktunya bersama Luhan, namun sekarang tes telah berakhir, ia dapat melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Bermesraan di atas kasur, menonton kartun bersama, atau hanya menatap wajah cantik Luhan.

"Aku pulang." panggil Sehun seraya menanggalkan sepatu dan mantel. Ia berjalan menuju apartemen dan melihat Luhan dan Xiumin... saling bertatapan? Xiumin meletakkan tangannya pada wajah Luhan dan mendekat. Seketika Sehun merasa panik.

" _What the hell_?!"

"Sehunnie!" teriak Luhan kegirangan, ia berlari ke arah Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh pria yang lebih mungil kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman posesif pada keningnya. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya, suaranya entah kenapa seperti mengancam namun Xiumin tidak bergerak seinci pun.

"Tadi dia kelilipan jadi aku hanya membantu membersihkannya." jawab Xiumin santai. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"T...Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau cemburu, Oh Sehun?"

"T-Tidak! Kenapa pula aku harus cemburu?" Sehun mendengus, mencoba berdalih. "Faktanya semua orang sudah tahu kalau Luhan itu milikku, jadi buat apa aku cemburu."

"Santai saja, aku hanya bercanda." goda Xiumin, melirik si pria pirang dan pasangannya dari samping. "Tak mungkin juga aku mencuri Luhan darimu. Dia 'kan _my precious baby_ , ya 'kan sayang?" Xiumin mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dan memeluknya bak seorang ibu.

"Sayang?!"

"Hentikan Sehun! Kau tahu maksudku." Xiumin melambaikan sarung tangan memasaknya di depan wajah Sehun. "Lagipula, aku cinta dengan suamiku yang kuat dan tangguh."

"Maksudmu yang waktu itu menjadi The Naked Man?" ucap Sehun.

"Jangan dibahas lagi."

"Baik." Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan siang dengan menonton film. Ketika Toy Story ditayangkan, Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sehun; kepalanya dengan nyaman bersandar pada paha kuat Sehun. Tangan lelaki yang satunya memainkan surai pirang _strawberry_ Luhan, dengan santai mendaratkan beberapa ciuman singkat.

Di tengah-tengah film Lady and the Tramp, Luhan tertidur. Kepalanya tak lagi berada di pangkuan Sehun melainkan pada pundaknya. Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah terlelap sampai ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari telinganya kemudian baru sadar kalau Luhan sudah pindah ke alam mimpi. Ia memindahkan kepala lelaki itu ke atas bantal yang berada di belakangnya, agar ia dapat tidur lebih nyaman.

 _Begitu cantik._ Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan kemudian tersenyum. _Well, mumpung aku tidak harus melakukan apa-apa, sebaiknya apa nonton film lain._ Ia menghampiri kumpulan filmnya dan mencari satu film dari rak. _Oh, Mission Impossible! Sudah lama aku tidak nonton!_

Sehun meletakkan DVD itu ke dalam _player_ dan menekan tombol _start_. Xiumin sudah pergi menjemput anak-anaknya dari latihan sepak bola. Sayang sekali, karena ia pasti juga akan suka menonton Mission Impossible. Sehun menunggu _scene_ awal dimana lagu tema yang terkenal itu akan diputar namun nihil. Malah, di layar hanya ada seorang wanita dengan mantel berwarna kulit dan _stiletto_ sedang berjalan.

Cuplikan itu menampakkan sang wanita, berpakaian begitu elegan dengan kacamata hitam besar Chanel dan emmasuki sebuah gedung kaca nan besar dari sebuah perusahaan. Sehun bingung. _Ini bukan Mission Impossible. Dimana Tom Cruise? Film macam apa ini?_

Wanita itu menaiki eskalator dan berhenti di salah satu lantai kantor. Kemudian, film itu berubah melambat sambil menunjukkan apa yang para karyawan tengah kerjakan. Para karyawati memakai jaket dengan dada terekspos dan payudara yang seperti ingin meloncat keluar. Cuplikan itu menunjukkan salah satu karyawan wanita sedang menunduk, mencari sesuatu, bokong sintalnya tampak jelas. Ada dua orang wanita tengah bercinta di atas meja dan satu orang tengah duduk di mejanya, kepala terdongak dan mata setengah tertutup. Ia tengah bernafas dengan berat dan kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar di bawah meja.

 _Uh, oh._ Sehun memiliki perasaan tidak enak mengenai ini. Filmnya tampak bagai bencana, namun anehnya Sehun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mengecek keadaan Luhan, yang masih terlelap.

"Sudah lama sekali, Richard." ucap sang wanita. Ia memasuki kantor yang tampaknya adalah kantor untuk karyawan senior. Pria itu tinggi dan berotot, tampan dan berpakaian begitu rapi. Ia bersandar pada bangku dengan sebuah seringai terplaster di wajahnya seraya menatap wanita itu, menelanjangi wanita itu bulat-bulat dengan tatapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Tunjukkan."

Sehun terkejut bukan main ketika sang wanita membuka mantel ketatnya. Ia tidak mengenakan apa-apa kecuali pakaian dalam merah bertali, yang sama sekali tidak menutupi bokongnya. Payudaranya padat dan besar. Ia berjalan dan menarik dasi si-pria-Richard itu dan menciumnya. Dan di saat itulah Sehun kehilangan akal sehatnya.

 _Ini film porno! Sial! Si bodoh Chanyeol pasti mencampur semua DVD-nya! Orang bodoh macam apa yang menukar kaset film mata-mata terbaik sepanjang masa dengan film porno?!_ Sehun baru saja ingin berdiri dan mengganti kasetnya, takut ada ornag yang masuk dan menangkap basah dirinya menonton film sevulgar itu, tetapi ajaib, tubuhnya masih duduk diam. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari layar ketika Richard menyingkirkan segala barangnya dari meja dan meletakkan sang wanita di atasnya, menyentuh dan merabanya dimana-mana. Wanita itu melontarkan lenguhan melengking dan Sehun dapat merasakan darahnya mendidih. _Oh tidak, oh tidak! Batalkan misi! Batalkan misi!_

"Kau mau kuperlakukan seperti apa Lulu?" tanya Richard, mengulum puting ke dalam mulutnya. _Lulu?_ Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan, yang masih mendengkur halus. Ketika ia tidur, ia tidak akan tahu apa-apa lagi. _Sheesh, bagaimana bisa dia tidur?!_

"Kasar. Dan cepat." desah sang wanita, menggunakan tangannya untuk menyentuh puting yang menganggur. Kemudian imej sang wanita perlahan memburam. Pandangannya memudar dan Sehun mengucek matanya. _Kutukan macam apa ini?_ Payudara padat itu menghilang dan tergantikan oleh dada rata nan mulus. Manik biru dan surai merah sang wanita tergantikan oleh surai pendek _strawberry blonde_ dan manik coklat nan indah. Bibir merah sang wanita yang menor oleh lipstik tergantikan oleh bibir merah muda alami. Sehun berteriak dalam hati dan ternganga. Itu Luhan.

"Aku sangat membutuhkanmu." Luhan menggenggam pakaian pria di atasnya. Pria itu menyeringai kemudian mencumbu lehernya dan menjilatnya, menggoda. "Memohon padaku Lulu." _Tunggu sebentar, kenapa dia terdengar lucu?_ Sehun hampir terkena serangan jantung hingga menggenggam bantal kecil di dekatnya. _Holy shit itu aku! Aku main film porno dengan Luhan?!_

 _Ini mimpi! Ini hanya mimpi. Pikiranku hanya sedang mempermainkanku!_ Sehun mengucek matanya sekali lagi. Gambaran itu kembali normal, namun dalam sekejap mata, Luhan kembali muncul. Ia membusungkan punggungnya pada meja, kedua tangannya menyakar halus permukaan kayu itu layaknya seekor kucing. Sang bintang porno Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya pada paha seputih susu Lulu, menghisap kemudian mengemutnya.

"Lagi... Lagi..." Jantung Sehun memompa dengan gilanya dan kepalanya bak berputar. _Ini gila. Ini gila. Cukup sudah!_ Ia mengubur wajahnya menggunakan tangannya mencoba untuk menyingkirkan bayangan dalam kepalanya namun usahanya sia-sia. Desah nikmat sang wanita dan geraman halus pria di atasnya mendominasi pikiran Sehun. Imaji mengenai Luhan yang mengenakan pakaian dalam bertali merah, wajah cantik yang menjerit kenikmatan tak juga luput dari benak.

 _"Kulitmu begitu cantik." Sehun menjilat pusar Luhan, membasahi kulit mulus itu. Tangannya menjelajah menghampiri selangkangan Luhan, merasakan tonjolan berdenyut itu. Terdapat bercak pada_ underwear _nya hingga sebuah seringai nakal merangkak naik di bibirnya. "Sudah mengeras sayang?"_

 _"Kumohon... Berhenti menggodaku..."_

 _"Beritahu aku seberapa besar kau menginginkanku."_

 _"Oh god..." Manik Luhan terpejam ketika Sehun menanggalkan dalaman bertali itu dan mengusap sisi penisnya menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Aku sangat membutuhkanmu."_

 _"Memohonlah."_

 _"Sehun... Hunnie!" Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang saat Sehun memasukkan penis Luhan ke dalam mulut, menjilat dan menghisapnya, menyicipi cum hangat yang mengalir keluar. "Oh god..."_

 _Sehun mempersiapkan liang Luhan dengan jari, tubuh Luhan lagi-lagi menggelinjang, mencoba memasukkan lagi jari itu ke dalam. Sehun tersenyum dan melepas hisapannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'pop'._

 _"Merindukan jariku? Atau apa yang kau inginkan?"_

 _"Milikmu..."_

 _"Milikku apa? Jawab aku sayang."_

 _"Penismu!" Luhan menjerit ketika Sehun semakin menanamkan jarinya ke dalam lubangnya, menyerang semua sistem syaraf milik Luhan. "Aku menginginkan penis besarmu di dalamku."_

 _"Seberapa besar yang kau inginkan?" Luhan mendesah tak beraturan, mata terus terpejam, peluh menghiasi keningnya. Ia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang belum ia dapatkan._

 _"Fuck me Sehun. Fuck me hard, please."_

Sehun berkeringat setengah mati dan sesuatu di antara selangkangannya terus mendesak _jeans_ yang ia kenakan, menyebabkan syaraf-syarafnya semakin bekerja. _Ini tak ada gunanya. Astaga, oh tidak..._ Ia terus melirik Luhan, yang masih dengan pulasnya terlelap tetapi setiap kali ia melirik lelaki itu, bayangan Luhan berbaring di atas lantai, telanjang, dan memohon untuk dicumbu kian menginvasi kewarasannya.

 _Fuck_. Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian mematikan TV, dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, membanting pintu ketika menutupnya. Ia melepas celananya kemudian mendesis, penisnya senang karena akhirnya dapat terbebas. Cukup menyakitkan karena penisnya sudah sangat menegang. Ia bersandar pada tembok, tangan menyentuh penisnya. Ia harus melepas ini secepatnya. Ia membayangkan Luhan dan dirinya berbuat intim bersama. Mungkin sudah lama ia tidak men- _service_ dirinya atau mungkin ia hanya sedang _horny_.

Bisa jadi dua-duanya.

" _Sehun... Cumbu aku..._ " Dengan bayangan itu dalam benaknya, ia mulai menggosok penis tegangnya. Semakin lama semakin cepat, ia membayangkan penisnya memasuki liang sempit Luhan. Membayangkan Luhan menggenggam pundaknya, mulut terbuka meloloskan desahan dan meneriakkan nama Sehun.

Faktanya, ia begitu tenggelam dalam fantasinya sendiri; ia tidak menyadari pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok terkejut seorang lelaki yang tengah menatapnya.

"Se..Sehun?"

Manik Sehun seketika terbuka akibat suara itu dan objek dari fantasi kotornya tengah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan mata melebar dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sehun terjatuh ke atas lantai. Luhan dengan cepat menghampirinya.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku.. baik-baik saja..." Sehun mencoba untuk menjauh dan menjauh, tapi Luhan menahan tangannya erat. Pandangannya menurun hingga bertemu pada selangkangan Sehun. Sehun amat sangat malu. Ia mencoba menutupinya namun sebelum ia berhasil melakukannya, Luhan menghentikannya dan meletakkan jemari dinginnya di sekitar penis Sehun. Sehun tersentak dan melempar kepalanya ke belakang, menjerit dalam diam.

"Lu... apa—"

"Biarkan aku membantumu Sehunnie."

"Tidak Luhan, tidak— Argh!" Jemari panjang nan lentik Luhan mengelus kepala penis Sehun dengan ahli. Ibu jarinya mengusap turun dengan perlahan dan sensual. Ini adalah keahlian rahasia Luhan. Selama bertahun-tahun, ia telah belajar untuk memberikan _handjob_ yang baik. Dan melihat dari wajah Sehun yang meneriakkan kenikmatan dan bagaimana ia mendesahkan nama Luhan, pasti yang tengah ia lakukan sangatlah baik.

"Luhan—"

"Shh.. Santai saja." Tangan menganggur Luhan mengusap bola kembar Sehun, mengelus dan memijatnya. Ia berfokus pada wajah Sehun, memastikan bahwa ia memberi pijatan yang nikmat. Sehun tak tahan lagi; ia menarik Luhan menggunakan tangannya yang menganggur dan mencium lelaki itu.

Ciuman yang begitu panas dan sensual. Sehun terkejut setengah mati ketika ia merasakan lidah Luhan pada bibirnya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan lidah Luhan masuk dan kemudian sesi bercinta ini semakin frontal. Dan amat sangat panas. Bibir Luhan begitu ajaib dan Sehun tak'kan pernah puas akan itu.

"F...fuck..." Sehun tahu dirinya sudah _dekat_. Ia mencoba untuk mendorong Luhan karena ia tidak mau mengotori si lelaki cantik. Sehun pun akhirnya _keluar_ , memuncratkan benih-benihnya pada tangan Luhan. Sedikit menodai dinding dan pakaian mereka.

" _Shit_ , Luhan." Ia mengambil tisu dan buru-buru membersihkan sperma di tangan mereka. Tangan Luhan yang sudah bersih kembali menarik Sehun ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Kedua insan itu mendesah dalam tautan bibir mereka. Sehun mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk dipegang. Lengan Luhan, wajahnya, selimut, dinding, apapun. Sensasi ini begitu luar biasa.

"Luhan..." engahnya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Aku ingin membantumu." bisik si lelaki cantik, tangan menggenggam kaus Sehun. Ia menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengan ragu bercampur putus-asa. "Kita punya sebuah masalah."

"Apa itu?" Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya di atas penisnya yang menegang. Ia memindahkan tangan Sehun untuk memijatnya hingga ia mendesah panjang. "Ah..." Desahan yang sangat sensual, sangat seksi, sangat kotor hingga membuat Sehun menegang lagi.

 _Fuck._

.

* * *

.

"Aku ingin sebuah mobil bersenjata, panggil tim SWAT dan telpon Kris untukku." Suho memerintahkan asistennya yang langsung mencatat semuanya pada iPad-nya. "Siapkan semua yang kita punya dan masukkan Minho, Jonghyun, dan Sungyeol untuk ikut bergabung."

"Baik tuan, namun bolehkah saya bertanya untuk apa semua ini?"

"Penyerangan. Kita akan menyerang markas Mr. X."

"Apa?! Anda sudah menemukannya?"

"Benar Taemin. Itu adalah Galeri Seni Martha Wu di luar Seoul."

"Martha Wu... Bukankah itu..."

"Ya, itu adalah galeri seni milik Tuan Wu."

"Tapi tuan, ini gila!" ucap Taemin, memasuki lift bersama Suho seraya mencatat instruksi tersebut pada ponselnya. "Itu Tuan Wu, pendiri WOAHT! Bagaimana bisa ia terlibat ke dalam semua ini? Ia akan marah jika mengetahui hal ini!"

"Aku sudah bersusah-payah menyelesaikan kasus ini dan aku tidak mau melepas kesempatan ini. Aku memiliki seorang saksi kuat yang tahu dimana dan bagaimana markas itu terlihat. Sepertinya berada di belakang galeri seni itu. Bangunan mewah itu tidak lebih dari topeng palsu penuh kejahatan."

"Apa kau menuduh Tuan Wu atas semua ini?"

Suho menghela nafas berat. "Sepertinya akan begitu."

"Tuan..."

"Apa kau sudah mencatat semua perintah dan instruksiku?" tanya Suho cepat.

"Ya tuan. Kris sudah dalam perjalanan ke galeri itu sekarang."

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Suho, Minho, dan para tentara tim SWAT Korea sampai di galeri seni itu. Para turis dan pengunjung terkejut akan pasukan bersenjata dan berteriak sambil berlari menjauhi mobil yang terus berdatangan. Suho memerintahkan Minho untuk bergerak menuju bagian belakang galeri seni itu. Tampak sebuah pintu besi nan besar.

"Tidak bisa tuan; pintu ini tidak dapat dibobol." lapor Sungyeol.

"Ledakkan." perintah Suho. Kris baru saja sampai beberapa menit setelah mereka berhasil meledakkan dinamit pada pintu besi besar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami sedang meledakkan pintu ini dan bergerak masuk. Minho, kepung galeri ini. Pastikan tak ada yang keluar ataupun masuk,"

"Mengerti, tuan."

"Kau sesungguhnya pikir ini adalah pesembunyian?" tanya Kris. Sebenci apapun ia pada ayahnya, tak ada seorang anak pun yang ingin ayahnya menjadi seorang kriminal.

"Aku yakin. Deskripsi Yixing mengenai air mancur berbentuk wanita yang bermandikan darah hanya ada 2 di dunia. Satu di Itali, satu lagi disini di Korea Selatan dan galeri inilah yang memilikinya."

"Tapi tetap saja—" Kris kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana jika mereka salah? Atau mungkin mereka benar? Kris tak mau semua ini terjadi. Dia masih ayahnya. Dan galeri ini dibangun untuk mengenang ibunya! Ia berhenti berpikir. Semua ini hanya membuatnya sakit kepala.

Pintu terbuka dan tim SWAT bergerak masuk. Suho dan Kris tetap di luar, menunggu aba-aba sebelum mereka akan masuk.

"Prasangkaku mengatakan seseorang yang sangat kita kenal adalah dalang semua ini. Bagaimana bisa sebuah organisasi jahat memiliki markas yang bersangkutan dengan organisasi kita sendiri?" Suho memberitahu Kris.

"Kau mempercayai kata-kata Yixing?"

"Hanya dia yang tahu Kris."

"Mengapa kau selalu mempercayai dia? Apakah kalian—"

"Tempat ini kosong tuan." lapor Sungyeol.

"Apa?!" Suho dan Kris bergegas masuk, lengkap dengan pistol di tangan mereka. Sungyeol benar, tempat ini kosong. Tak ada perabot, tak ada karpet, bahkan tak ada secuil sampah. Suho terkejut. Ia sangat yakin akan tempat ini. _Tidak mungkin..._

"Panggil para forensik kesini. Aku ingin setiap inci tempat ini dicek, entah itu jejak tangan, noda darah, dan apapun yang menimbulkan jejak."

"Baik." Kedua sepupu itu berdiri di lorong kosong, melihat pasukan mereka yang keluar.

"Aku tak ingat ini bagian dari struktur galeri yang sesungguhnya." ucap Kris pelan. Ia menatap sepupunya, yang terlihat bak habis ditampar oleh seseorang.

"Tak mungkin... Apa Yixing salah..."

"Mungkin dia bingung. Maksudku, dia 'kan sangat marah mengenai Xinlu. Mungkin dia melihat hal lain." gumam Kris lembut. Minho berlari menuju mereka, dengan sebuah _blueprint_ di tangannya.

"Tuan, tempat tambahan ini tidak tercantum pada _blueprint_ orisinil untuk galeri ini. Menurut kurator galeri ini, tempat ini dibangun 2 tahun kemudian. Lebih baru dibanding gedung yang sebenarnya."

"Terus cari informasi dari kurator itu. Aku ingin tahu semuanya."

"Baik tuan, oh dan satu hal lagi." Minho terengah.

"Apa itu?"

"Kurator itu menelepon Tuan Wu. Ia tahu mengenai penyerangan ini."

Nafas kedua sepupu itu tercekat.

"Ia sudah dalam perjalanan."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23:** _ **Truth and Lies**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xiumin telah kembali ke apartemen mereka, kedua tangannya dipenuhi oleh barang belanjaan dari supermarket tadi. Anak-anaknya sedang mandi di sebelah, ia pun meletakkan bahan pangan sehari-hari itu di atas meja dapur. Ia memindai ruang tamu. TV tidak dinyalakan, bantal-bantal kecil tergeletak mengenaskan di atas lantai juga di sofa, dan beberapa kotak CD tergeletak di atas meja kaca. Tampaknya seseorang berada disini sebelumnya, tapi sekarang sudah menghilang.

"Luhan? Sehun?" Hanya gema yang menjawab. Alis Xiumin menekuk. Kemana kedua pasangan itu?

"Luhan? Sehun?" _Lucu sekali, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan lampu menyala._ "Guys?"

"Ya?" Terdengar suara redam seseorang dari kamar Sehun. Xiumin menghela nafas lega.

"Apa kalian di dalam sana? Apa Sehun di sana juga?"

"Ya."

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Luhan menjawab setenang mungkin. Ia menghela nafas dalam sesaat setelah mendengar langkah kaki Xiumin yang perlahan menghilang di kejauhan. Semua tidak baik-baik saja. Saat ini, punggungnya bergesekkan dengan _wallpaper_ dinding kamar Sehun, bibirnya memerah sempurna akibat segala ciuman itu, kausnya terangkat naik ketika Sehun menyerang lehernya bak vampir, menyesap dan meninggalkan tanda cinta. Bukan ini yang Luhan inginkan. Ia ingin celananya ditanggalkan, bokongnya terekspos bebas dan pelepasan akan gairahnya yang sudah memuncak hingga ubun-ubun. Ini terlalu lamban.

Ia tak ingat bagaimana mereka berakhir seperti ini. Ia tertidur saat menonton _Lady and Her Tramp_ , ketika ia terbangun, Sehun menghilang. Was-was, ia mencari kekasihnya. Ia melihat percikan cahaya dari kamar mandi, ia mengetuk tiga kali namun tak ada respon. Ia sedikit membuka pintunya kemudian terkejut melihat Sehun tengah berdiri di sana, ber- _solo_ ria sambil menyebut-nyebut namanya.

Ribuan ciuman dan pergulatan lidah serta sentuhan-sentuhan itu, akhirnya mereka berakhir di sini. Luhan harus mengakui, bibir Sehun terasa begitu nikmat pada tubuhnya. Dan maksudnya adalah benar-benar nikmat.

"R...Ranjang..." Luhan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari tembok dan mencoba mengarahkan Sehun ke tempat tidur. Punggung Sehun menabrak seprai lembut yang memanjakan kulit polosnya. Ia ingin mendaratkan ciuman pada leher Luhan, bibirnya atau apapun yang dapat menyalurkan hasratnya. Luhan mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya, mengekspos tubuh seputih susunya untuk pertama kali.

"Wow.." Sehun terpana akan sosok telanjang Luhan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnnya dan Luhan terlihat sangat indah, bagai pahatan seni paling sempurna. Ia kemudian membantu Luhan melucuti pakaiannya tepat di hadapannya, merasakan kulit lembut yang membalut tubuh elok itu. Sebuah karya agung nan luar biasa, dan sekali lagi bibir Sehun memanjakan tubuh Luhan.

"Sehun—" desah Luhan, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sehun agar dimanja lebih dalam. Ia suka menggesekkan tubuhnya pada milik Sehun seraya menanggalkan celana mereka. Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika tubuh bagian bawahnya terkena udara dingin dan mendesah sekali lagi ketika ia merasa sepasang tangan meraba punggungnya.

" _God_ Luhan..." Sehun mencumbui seluruh tubuh Luhan, dikendalikan oleh hasrat. Ia membaringkan Luhan, jemari lentik milik pria di bawahnya tertaut pada surainya, menariknya pelan.

"Sehun kumohon... Aku membutuhkanmu..."

"Kau yakin?"

" _Yes, please_..." mohon Luhan. Ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Penisnya sudah begitu mengeras hingga terasa sakit dan semua yang Sehun lakukan hanyalah menambah kenikmatan dan membuatnya semakin tegang. Ia sedikit menitikkan air mata ketika Sehun menjilat penis berkedutnya. Sensasi ini begitu tak tertahankan.

"Lagi..." erangnya, tanpa sadar mendorong kepala Sehun ke bawah. Sehun menurut, memberi hisapan-hisapan pada kepala penisnya. Ia mencoba melakukannya sebaik mungkin dan melihat dari bagaimana tubuh Luhan bereaksi, tak lama lagi ia akan keluar.

"Aku membutuhkanmu di dalamku." Ia mendengar Luhan dengan tak tahu malu memohon, meremas surainya. "Kumohon..."

"Aku akan pelan-pelan, oke?" Sehun meraba-raba meja nakas di sebelahnya, mencari sebotol _lube_. Ia juga mengambil sebuah kondom. Membasahi dua jari, ia perlahan menyiapkan liang berkedut Luhan, sebelah tangan menggenggam penis Luhan.

"Ngh..." Tentu sudah lama bagi Luhan. Tidak nyaman, namun harus diselesaikan. Milik Sehun cukup besar dan tanpa persiapan tentu akan menyiksanya lebih keras. Jemari panjang Sehun menabrak syaraf-syaraf yang mengirim gelombang penuh nikmat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh Luhan membusur bak kucing kemudian menggenggam tangan Sehun sebagai respon.

"Apa nikmat?"

"Nikmat, sangat nikmat..." balasnya setengah berbisik. Ia terus mendesah saat Sehun masih mempersiapkannya, memastikan prostatnya sudah siap. Ketika Sehun akhirnya memasuki dirinya, maniknya memburam dan ia menjerit.

"Luhan—" Sehun mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman pada seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya, mencoba mengusir rasa sakit itu. Ia sedikit bergerak, dan selama beberapa saat, Luhan bak melihat bintang-bintang.

"Lakukan lagi. Lebih dalam lagi." mohon Luhan, matanya berkaca-kaca penuh kepuasan. Ini adalah seks paling intens dan memuaskan yang pernah ia rasakan. Lelaki impiannya, Oh Sehun, akhirnya bercinta dengannya. Sehun terasa luar biasa di dalamnya, ia terus memohon mahasiswa itu untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

"Oh Luhan... _God_ kau begitu nikmat."

"Sehun... _Faster_..."

" _Shit_ Luhan..."

"Aku sebentar lagi..."

"Tunggu..." Dengan satu hentakan terakhir, Luhan akhirnya menembakkan benih-benihnya keluar, membasahi tubuh mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun juga keluar, tubuhnya terjatuh di atas tubuh berkeringat dan bersperma Luhan.

"Luhan..." Sehun membayangkan sejenak apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia baru saja bercinta dengan kekasihnya, malaikat terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Ia sangat malu ketika Luhan menangkap basah dirinya di kamar mandi dan tubuhnya memerah. Sekarang, tubuhnya memerah akibat alasan yang jauh berbeda.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Luhan masih terengah-engah, ia tak bisa menjawab. Ia menampilkan sebuah senyuman lebar kemudian mengecup Sehun. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Tadi adalah seks terbaik sepanjang hidupku."

"Benarkah?" Sehun sedikit terkejut. Melihat dari latar belakang Luhan, ia yakin lelaki itu tak akan merasa demikian, namun ia bangga pada dirinya karena telah berhasil memberi Luhan kenikmatan yang pantas ia dapat.

Kedua insan itu hanya terdiam, bernafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan debar jantung mereka. Sehun meregangkan lengannya, dan tersadar bahwa Luhan terkapar cukup jauh darinya. Malah, ia bergeser ke sisi lain tempat tidur.

"Kau sedang apa? Kemari mendekatlah."

"Kau tak mau pergi?"

"Apa?"

"Semua orang... mereka selalu pergi."

Sehun menampilkan senyum lembutnya pada Luhan kemudian mendekat, hampir membuat Luhan terjatuh ke sisi kasur. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke sekitar tubuh lelaki cantik itu lalu mengguling tubuh mereka, agar ia berbaring di atas Luhan dan menciumnya.

"Mereka pergi karena mereka tidak mencintaimu. Namun aku mencintaimu Luhan, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia menyisir surai lembut Luhan menggunakan jemarinya. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Kau... Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Suara Luhan begitu lemah dan pecah di ujung kalimat. Ia menyentuh wajah tampan Sehun kemudian menitikkan air mata lagi. Ia sudah mendengar itu berulang kali namun ia belum dapat percaya. Pria yang menyelamatkan nyawanya mencintainya? Terasa bagai mimpi jadi kenyataan.

"Ya." Ia mencium Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan begitu gembira, ia menangis. Ia terisak seraya semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sehun kemudian menangis pelan. Sehun menyeka air mata dari wajah bak rusa itu lalu menciumnya lagi dan lagi.

"Luhan, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Lelaki yang ditanya mengangguk. "Lain kali jika kau melihat orang lain yang bukan aku di dalam kamar mandi, dengan penis menegang keluar, jangan bantu mereka, mengerti?"

Luhan melempar bantal padanya. Dasar Oh Sehun perusak suasana.

.

* * *

.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tuan Wu melangkah keluar dari Rolls Royce hitam miliknya, bersama dengan asisten setianya Jacques. Jacques terlihat sama kagetnya dengan Tuan Wu, melihat ke sekeliling.

"Apa yang kalian pikir kalian lakukan, datang kesini seakan-akan mafia tengah menyerang? Kau mengganggu bisnisku!"

"Kupikir andalah yang harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepada kami." ucap Suho, menunjuk ke gedung tambahan itu. "Mengapa sampai ada gedung tambahan?"

"Itu untuk menyimpan lukisan dan artefak! Aku telah menjalani berbagai bisnis baru belakangan ini hingga harus membangun gedung tambahan untuk menyimpan semuanya. Aku bersumpah jika kalian masuk ke dalam aku akan membunuhmu."

"Mengapa?"

"Semua yang ada di sana adalah karya seni kuno! Kontak dengan oksigen akan merusak lukisannya, itulah mengapa aku membangun pintu besi ini!" Ia menunjuk pintu besi dengan lubang di sisinya itu dengan darah yang sudah mendidih hingga ubun-ubun.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahu kami tentang gedung tambahan ini?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak terpikirkan olehku, banyak sekali hal yang terjadi jadi aku membiarkan Jacques yang mengurusnya... Tapi itu tidak penting! Pertanyaannya adalah apa yang kau lakukan disini, menyerang galeriku?!"

"Kami punya alasan untuk percaya bahwa ini adalah markas dari Mr. X." jelas Suho.

"Kau punya alasan untuk percaya? Hanya percaya? Kau datang dan meledakkan gedung baruku hanya karena percaya?"

"Ini bukan sebuah gedung karya seni! Tak ada lukisan di dalam sana!" bentak Kris pada ayahnya. "Ayah, apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kau katakan pada kami?"

"Tunggu sebentar, apa yang sedang kau coba dapatkan disini?"

"Ada kemungkinan seseorang yang sangat kita kenal adalah dalang dari semua ini, atau paling tidak berbisnis dengan Mr. X." Suho menatap pamannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, membaca gestur tubuhnya.

"Dan kau pikir aku terlibat?"

"Kami tidak mengatakan apapun." sahut Kris.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan?! Seharusnya kalian di luar sana menangkap tersangka yang sebenarnya, bukan meledakkan propertiku! Kemana semua lukisanku?"

"Ini adalah yang sebenarnya, Paman Wu." Suho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan sepupunya. Kris sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menyerang ayahnya sendiri. "Kami pikir anda tahu lebih banyak."

Tuan Wu mendengus tak percaya. "Ini gila. Apa yang kalian pikirkan, huh? Apa aku terlihat seperti Mr. X di mata kalian?"

"Kami ingin melihat buku rekening tabunganmu." ucap Kris.

"Apa?"

"Jika kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya rekeningmu harusnya bersih."

"Apa kalian sudah gila?! Rekening tabunganku bukan urusan kalian! Kalian tidak boleh mendapatkannya!"

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tuduh Suho. Ia menatap pamannya, yang berkeringat cukup banyak, antara akibat dari cuaca atau kegugupan. Sang CEO menggeleng dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Jacques. Kedua sepupu itu menatap pria yang lebih tua dengan serius.

"Aku beritahu kalian sekali lagi," Ia berbalik pada anak dan keponakannya. "Tidak ada operasi ilegal apapun yang terjadi di balik galeri ini. Galeri ini adalah untuk ibumu _for God's sake_." Kris benci itu, ia benci saat ayahnya menyeret nama ibunya; seakan tahu akan titik kelemahannya. "Dan jika ini terjadi lagi," Sang pria tua mengancam. "Kalian berdua akan diberhentikan dari kasus ini."

"Apa?"

"Interpol sudah di Korea." Tuan Wu mengancing jasnya kemudian meluruskan dasinya. "Jelas kalian sudah buntu jadi aku memanggil bala bantuan." _Sabotase lebih tepatnya_ , batin Suho.

Kris dan Suho menatap sang CEO yang kembali ke dalam Rolls Royce-nya. Mobil mewah itu melaju pergi, tidak sebelum Kris menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara yang sangat rendah. " _Fuck_." Suho setuju. Ia benci bekerja bersama Interpol, dan sekarang pamannya mengutus mereka. Apa mereka sedang diperdaya?

"Tuan! Kau harus melihat ini!" Suho menengok ke arah suara Minho. Mereka berlari ke dalam gedung dan sebuah ruangan dimana Amber, sang ahli forensik sedang berkutat di pojok ruangan, menembak dinding dengan senter UV-nya.

"Lihat ini." Kris melihat sebuah tanda putih pada dinding. "Jejak sesuatu."

"Arahkan ke atas." perintahnya. Maniknya mengikuti titik-titik yang membentuk garis, yang ternyata adalah sebuah huruf. Jika disambungkan, sebuah kata sederhana yang sedikit tak kasat mata muncul. _Tolong_.

"Tolong." ulang Suho. "Deteksi semua ini. Cek DNA-nya."

"Ayahku berbohong." gumam Kris lemah, merasa lututnya semakin melemas. Rasanya seperti dihajar seseorang menggunakan balok.

"Kita belum tahu pasti, tapi seseorang pasti sedang berbohong pada kita."

Ketika ia pikir tak seharusnya ia membenci ayahnya seperti ini, sekarang ia merasa pria itu bagaikan orang asing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Long time no see /lambai2 + muka polos/

Saya cuma mau bilang terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya atas kesetiaan kalian yang masih menunggu fanfic ini rampung ditranslate. Dan di kampus banyak bgt inspirasi yang muncul, namun saya harus membagi waktu sebijak mungkin untuk merampungkan semua project yang bentar lagi karatan di laptop saya lol.

Maaf kalo terjemahan kali ini aneh, gaje, atau istilah apapun itu karena jujur saya kerjain chapter kali ini tanpa sepenuhnya saya sadari (?) /bow 9999 kali/

.

 _ **REVIEW**_ please?

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	14. Chapter 24 & Chapter 25

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24:** _ **Interpol Arrives and a Very Steamy Makeout**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari berikutnya, Suho begitu kesal sepulangnya bekerja. Biasanya, ia akan menghabiskan Rabu malam di kediaman pamannya, menyesap _wine_ sambil mendiskusikan politik atau bermain dengan Jenny. Tetapi kemarin, ia melewati semua hal itu dan malah berdiam di dalam _penthouse_ nya. Ia begitu bosan menunggu Yixing selesai bekerja sampai-sampai ia membersihkan _penthouse_ nya. Dan ia benci bebersih, plus, ia punya _maid_ untuk mengerjakan semua itu.

Bebersih membuat Suho sejenak berpikir. Ia tak percaya kemana kasus ini mengacu. Benarkah pamannya yang tersayang, meski sarkastik dan rewel benar-benar terlibat? Tapi bukti-bukti begitu jelas, air mancur itu, gedung ekstensi kosong, dan yang paling penting, nama pada buku kas itu. Bisa saja pamannya terlibat, namun siapa dalangnya? Dan mengapa?

 _Apakah sang dalang adalah orang dekat yang tak kita sangka-sangka?_

Suho tidak berani menghubungi pamannya. Ia sampai pada kantornya tanpa sarapan seperti biasa di kediaman sang paman. Yixing membuatkan bekal sarapan untuk dimakan di kantornya.

"Pagi, bos." sapa Taemin. "Anda datang lebih pagi."

"Kita masih punya kasus besar untuk ditindak, ingat?"

"Benar." Ia melontarkan sebuah senyum simpati pada Suho kemudian mengeluarkan iPad terpercaya miliknya. "Seperti yang anda tahu, tim investigasi kita sedang bekerja saat ini untuk mengungkap nama-nama yang ada di balik akun-akun bank itu. Dan ada berita bagus, tuan!"

 _Akhirnya_. "Masalah ini terlalu mengulur waktu." Suho mengibaskan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan serpihan roti sebelum mengambil iPad itu.

"Akun-akun di bank KfW itu adalah milik Kwon Jiyong, seorang desainer _fashion_ terkenal yang tinggal di Berlin. Satu dari akun Swiss itu dimiliki oleh Lee Jinyoung yang merupakan seorang akuntan dari Tokyo, dan satunya dimiliki oleh seorang model wanita bernama Sandara Park. Akun yang berada di Industrial Bank of Korea dimiliki oleh seorang pria bernama Rataw Hum."

Suho menggeser gambar-gambar pemilik akun itu pada iPad. Seorang desainer _fashion_ , akuntan, model, dan buruh? Orang-orang ini memiliki sebuah kesamaan.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan mereka..."

"Apa itu?"

"Keempat orang ini," Taemin membalik iPad-nya. "Sudah meninggal kurang lebih tiga tahun lalu."

"Tidak mungkin." Suho menatap asistennya. "Bagaimana bisa akun bank mereka masih aktif? Kita tahu Mr. X masih melakukan bisnis dengan mereka."

"Kami telah menelaah bank-bank itu dan kemungkinan besar adalah penipuan dan penggelapan uang. Seseorang pasti memanfaatkan akun mereka."

"Pasti. Aku mau salinan semua dokumen yang Yixing bawa di mejaku secepat mungkin."

"Baik, dan Sungyeol telah mengambil sampel dari penyerangan kita kemarin dan mengirimnya ke lab. Dan positif, itu adalah darah."

"Darah siapa?"

"Kami sedang mengumpulkan DNA dari para korban kita dan mencarinya dari _database_ untuk dicocokkan. Jika kita sudah mendapat hasil, bukti itu bisa dipatenkan untuk markas."

"Bagus. Dimana Kris?"

"Dia sedang pergi ke galeri itu bersama Minho untuk menginvestigasi sang kurator tentang keberadaan gedung ekstensi. Kemudian, mereka akan menemui Im Nayoung."

"Ah... Siapa?"

"Nomor yang menelepon stasiun televisi itu adalah miliknya. Mereka menemukan sebuah telepon tertinggal di perkumuhan beberapa blok dari stasiun televisi itu." Taemin menunjukkan sebuah ponsel yang tersimpan di dalam plastik, dalam keadaan hancur dan layar retak berkeping-keping.

"Bawa itu ke lab."

"Akan saya lakukan, tuan." Suho mengangguk dan mengembalikan iPad Taemin. Ia meraih sebuah apel yang Yixing bawakan dan melihat Taemin masih berdiri di sana.

"Er... Apa masih ada urusan lagi?"

"Anda tidak mau menanyakan sesuatu, tuan?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Tentang berita buruk? Berita baik selalu diikuti oleh berita buruk."

Suho menghela nafas berat. "Apa berita buruknya?"

"Direktur Kim Joonmyun?" Tiba-tiba pintu kantornya terbuka dan seorang wanita tinggi dengan _suit_ berwarna _navy_ dan hak tinggi coklat, bersurai _brunette_ sepundak dan manik abu-abu menawan, masuk. Dia diikuti oleh seorang asisten wanita dan tiga pria lain yang berpakaian tak kalah rapi. Salah satu dari mereka tampak seperti telah dilatih untuk menjadi agen rahasia FBI.

"Nina Watson, agen Interpol yang dikirim dari Perancis. Kami kemari untuk membantumu menginvestigasi kasus para Boneka Porselen." Genggaman sang wanita cukup kuat. Postur tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, mungkin dia pernah dilatih dalam militer. Sebuah kalung tersemat pada lehernya, bersinar kontras dengan kulit gelapnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda. Tidak biasanya Interpol mengirim wanita untuk misi mereka."

"Memang tidak, tapi jika mereka melakukan itu, mereka mengirim yang terbaik." Sang wanita melihat ke sekeliling kantornya. "Bagaimana status kasusnya?"

"Apakah kalian telah diberitahu mengenai kasus ini?"

"Ya. Tuan Wu telah mengirim semua detil penting via faks."

"Bagaimana bisa... Detil penting itu dokumen rahasia—" Suho menatap Taemin, yang tengah menelan ludah gugup.

"Ini perintah... Tuan..."

Suho menghela nafas dan merasakan darahnya mendidih. Ini telah terjaadi cukup sering belakangan ini dan ia yakin dokternya takkan suka akan hasil pemeriksaan medisnya nanti. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian meninju meja di hadapannya. "Taemin, bawa mereka ke ruang rapat. Aku akan menyusul."

Nina dan Taemin meninggalkan kantornya, berjalan secepat mungkin. Suho mengeratkan jasnya dan menghela nafas berat. Ia benci bekerja dengan Interpol, atau organisasi apapun yang "lebih besar dan kaya". Biasanya mereka akan mengatur segala tetek-bengek dan mencampuri urusan lain, dan malah membuat masalah semakin rumit.

Nina tidak terlihat seperti itu, namun banyak hal yang dapat terjadi dalam 24 jam ke depan. Dan tak ada yang tahu lebih baik dari dirinya. Suho mengecek ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. _Makan yang banyak dan terus bersabar, sayang! I love you so much! Hwaiting! Love, Xingie_.

Ia mengantungi ponselnya kembali dan pergi, merasa sedikit lebih baik.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo berlatih mengucapkan kata-kata pertamanya beberapa hari lalu. Kata-kata pertamanya selama sepuluh tahun, yang menunjukkan kesembuhannya adalah... "Olaf."

Kata pertamanya adalah nama sebuah boneka salju. Bukan hanya sebuah boneka salju, tapi boneka salju favoritnya (dia hanya tahu satu jenis boneka salju) dari film favoritnya Frozen. Dia bahkan tidak benar-benar mengatakannya, lebih seperti setengah tertawa dan setengah mengatakannya. Memang tidak seromantis kata pertama Luhan, namun Kai tetap bahagia. Kenapa? Karena semua usaha yang telah ia berikan berhasil.

Salah satu teman Kai baru saja membeli kostum Olaf dari eBay, katanya dia akan memakai kostum karakter lucu kemudian menari untuk ulang tahun kekasihnya. Kai suka dengan ide itu, dan mengingat Kyungsoo terobsesi dengan Frozen, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminjam kostum itu dan menari untuk lelaki yang satunya, _a cute surprise_.

"Hi Kyungsoo! Aku Olaf, dan aku suka pelukan hangat!" Kai muncul di ruang tamu dengan kostum satu badan Olaf. Bagian kakinya mengembang bak penampilan asli karakter itu dan Kai melambaikan tangannya, mencoba bergerak dengan konyol di dalam kostum yang panas itu. _Oh sial kostum ini berat sekali!_

Manik Kyungsoo membola dan bersinar seraya tersenyum lebar. Kai menggerakkan tangannya sambil bernyanyi " _Bees will buzz, kids will blow dandelion fuzz, and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer. A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand, probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer.*_ "

Kyungsoo mencoba menahan kikikannya. Kai terlihat begitu lucu di dalam kostum itu, apalagi ketika ia menirukan suara Olaf. Ia tertawa dan tertawa, melihat kekasih lucunya berputar dengan aneh. Kemudian, pintu terdobrak hingga terbuka dan masuklah Lucy dan Mike.

"Astaga! Itu Olaf!" Mike menyerang sang boneka salju hingga membuat Kai terjatuh di lantai. Ia meringis ketika bokongnya menyentuh karpet (untung saja ada karpet).

"Anak-anak, ini aku!"

"APPA! Olaf itu nyata! Coba lihat kemari!" Lucy berlari untuk menemui Xiumin seraya Mike melompat-lompat di atas tubuh Kai, menghancurkan tubuhnya dengan tawa dan loncatan penuh semangat.

"Oh _God_ _no_! Argh! Mike!" Tawa Kyungsoo semakin tak dapat dikotrol, sampai-sampai air mata menggenang. Ini adalah hal terlucu sepanjang masa! Ketika Mike berhenti melompat dan melihat wajah Kai, anak itu langsung menjauh.

"Kau bukan Olaf." Ia menatap Kai kecewa.

"Tentu saja bukan. Ini aku, Kai. Aku meminjam kostum ini dari teman."

"APPAAAAAA!" teriak Mike, hampir menangis sambil mencari _appa_ nya. Ia merasa tertipu; ia pikir Olaf benar-benar ada di dunia nyata. Kyungsoo membantu Kai berdiri, mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tertawa.

"Itu sangat memalukan." Kai merasa wajahnya perlahan berubah merah. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi."

"Hee hee... Olaf."

"Aku harap— tunggu, apa kau bilang?"

Dan semenjak itu, Kyungsoo mulai berbicara lagi. Mike kembali dengan mata sembab namun ketika mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo bisa bicara, ia mengabaikan elusan sayang dari _appa_ nya dan malah bermain dengan Kyungsoo. Bernyanyi juga memperlancar Kyungsoo bicara. Ia bisa menyanyikan lagu-lagu Frozen bersama Mike dan Lucy. Xiumin bersumpah jika ia mendengar " _Do you wanna build a snowman?_ " sekali lagi ia akan mengubah anak-anaknya menjadi boneka salju. Kai tertawa, mengira itu hanyalah candaan belaka, namun Xiumin malah melempar sendok kayunya ke arah sang penari. Malam-malam sunyi yang biasa dihabiskan oleh mereka tak lagi sunyi. Sekarang mereka lebih terbuka pada satu sama lain.

Kai sedang berlatih menari di studio tak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Tak banyak orang yang pergi ke sana, yang adalah kemauannya, tempat yang terpencil untuk membiarkan dirinya hanyut. Ia baru saja berlatih sebentar namun Kyungsoo datang untuk menemuinya.

"Hei Kyungie!" Ia tersenyum sambil menyeka keringat yang bercucuran. "Apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Aku membelikanmu makanan." Kyungsoo mengecup singkat Kai, tidak menciumnya terlalu lama mengingat tubuh pria yang satunya dipenuhi peluh.

"Akan kumakan nanti. Aku sedang berlatih koreografi baru, dan tampaknya aku masih belum dapat hanyut ke dalam karakter itu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa sulit?"

"Tidak... Hanya saja..." Kai menghela napas. "Aku harus jadi seksi, namun suasana hatiku sedang tidak pas."

"Oh." ucap Kyungsoo. "Apakah tidak apa jika aku menonton dan memberimu komentar? Aku sudah terbiasa duduk dan menonton Yixing menari setiap hari dan Baekhyun _hyung_ akan memberi komentar."

"Tentu." Kai dapat memanfaatkan kritik dan saran darinya. Ia menyalakan musiknya, dan sebuah lagu mulai terdengar.

 _Turn the lights off_

 _Sit back & Relax your mind_

 _If you'll be mine, I don't need no more_

 _We just ride tonight, come on!_

Suara _husky_ seorang lelaki terdengar dari pengeras suara. Kai memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba meresapi lagu itu. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, kedua kakinya seakan ingin bergerak namun tidak jadi. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. _Ada yang tidak beres_.

Yang mana membuat pria _tan_ itu tergelincir dan hampir membuat wajahnya mencium lantai. Kyungsoo dengan cepat membantu Kai berdiri. Sang penari terengah-engah dan melempar kepalanya ke belakang.

"Aku tidak bisa." engahnya di antara debuman musik. Ia mematikan musik itu lalu merebahkan dirinya di lantai dengan lelah. Ia menyibak rambutnya dan mengerang kesal. "Apa yang salah dengan diriku?"

"Shh..." Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan. "Kau hanya sedang tertekan."

"Aku tidak mengerti! Harusnya tidak sesulit ini!" protes Kai. Ia menunduk bak seekor anak anjing yang sedang sedih. Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya kemudian menepuk lengannya.

"Apakah akan membantu jika aku menyanyikan lagunya untukmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Apa kau tahu lagunya?"

"Tentu, ini lagu kesukaan Baekhyun semenjak dirinya dan Chanyeol jadi lebih dekat." ucap Kyungsoo polos. Kai mengulum bibir atasnya, mengingat suara-suara aneh yang ia dengar dari kamar Chanyeol beberapa hari ini.

"Dia memutarnya di rumah?"

"Ketika tak ada siapa-siapa, sepertinya." Kyungsoo terkikik. "Kami sering menggodanya, tapi lagu ini memang enak."

"Dan tarianku membuat lagu ini jadi tidak enak."

"Jangan bilang begitu, kau adalah seorang penari hebat dan kau tahu itu." ucap Kyungsoo, menggapai pemutar musik. Lagu kemudian dimulai lagi dan Kyungsoo kembali ke sebelah Kai. "Kau tak perlu menari sampai kau mendapatkan _feeling_ nya."

Di saat Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk bernyanyi, Kai merasa seakan lutunya ingin jatuh namun untung saja Kyungsoo memeganginya. _Astaga suaranya...sangat indah._

Ia mencoba melirik ke arah lain namun ia tak ayal, pesona Kyungsoo begitu kuat. Kyungsoo mengusap tangan Kai dengan lembut. Sambil bernyanyi, tangannya menjelajah turun ke pundak, di mana ia terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian menuju dada Kai, merasakan otot dada dari balik kaus tipis yang ia kenakan. Ia bergerak mendekat, merasakan Kai yang memampatkan jarak di antara mereka.

Yang dapat Kai lihat hanyalah Kyungsoo, yang dapat Kai dengar hanyalah Kyungsoo. Yang dapat ia hirup, cium, sentuh hanyalah Kyungsoo. Semua sistem saraf tubuhnya hanya bereaksi pada satu orang dan terasa begitu menyetrum. Kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sebelum ia menyadarinya, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan mundur satu langkah, memposisikan dirinya untuk menari. Dengan sebuah putaran, ia membawa lelaki yang satunya ke dalam pelukan; atmosfer sensual di antara mereka amat kental sampai kau tak bisa menghilangkannya dalam sekali tiup.

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat, namun ia masih melanjutkan nyanyiannya setengah berbisik, nafasnya menggelitik kulit gelap dan berkeringat milik Kai. Maniknya menjelajah ke seluruh wajah kekasihnya, menikmati ekspresi bersemangat dan seksinya, ia menyapu bibirnya ke sekujur rahang Kai.

Ketika lagu itu mencapai klimaksnya, Kai berbalik dan menarik Kyungsoo, mengunci kedua mulut mereka dengan sebuah ciuman. Kyungsoo serasa meleleh saat merasakan sepasang benda kenyal itu, sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kai dan mendesah lembut pada tautan mereka. Nada tinggi sang penyanyi menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang latihan, Kai dengan lembut mengurung Kyungsoo di antara tembok, sama sekali tidak ingin saling melepas. Sentuhan di mana-mana, meraba dan menyentuh satu sama lain, lidah menari bak _tango._ Kyungsoo menyelipkan satu tangannya ke dalam kaus Kai, meraba _abs_ yang tercetak jelas.

Pakaian tertanggalkan, kulit polos mereka saling bergesekkan, menaikkan temperatur ruang latihan yang sudah panas dan pengap. Kyungsoo menggaruk punggung Kai, dengan lembut meninggalkan tanda bekas kuku di sana seraya Kai terus mencumbui bibirnya. Bibir milik sang penari semakin turun, mencumbu rahangnya sebelum menandai lehernya. Kai menjilat leher Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membuka matanya, terkejut dengan penampakan mereka dari pantulan kaca di dekat mereka.

Tak ada waktu untuk terkejut. Kai menjilat dan menghisap area sensitif lelaki yang satunya, dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan dinding yang ia buat runtuh. Ia menggenggam punggung telanjang Kai dan mendesah. "Jongin..."

Sekarang menari adalah hal terakhir yang terlintas di pikiran mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25:** _ **Euphoria**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sang kurator galeri, Madam Adler sangat tidak tampak seperti usianya saat ini. Para pegawai galeri mengatakan bahwa Madam Adler sudah berusia kepala lima, namun dia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti umur empat-puluhan. Dengan surai hitam pekat berombak dan manik biru nan tajam yang dipadukan dengan bibir merah sempurna dan kulit putihnya, sang kurator Galeri Martha Wu telah tinggal di Korea selama lebih dari lima tahun, dan faktanya, dia sudah di sini sejak pertama kali galeri ini dibuka. Tangannya telah menyentuh ribuan lukisan, berjabat tangan dengan tamu-tamu yang tak terhitung. Mata dan telinganya telah melihat dan mendengar begitu banyak.

Tak ada yang lebih indah dari tubuh manusia. Betul, karena ketika Kris dan partnernya Minho memasuki ruangan kantornya; manik Madam Adler tak luput dari tubuh mereka.

"Kopi, tuan-tuan?" tanyanya, kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat naik menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Tidak terima kasih." tolak Kris.

"Aku kopi hitam." jawab Minho. Madam Adler berjalan menghampiri mesin kopi kecil tak jauh dari sana dan Kris menyikur partnernya. "Dia kuratornya?"

"Ya."

" _Well_ lalu kenapa tidak kau saja yang mewawancarai dia? Kenapa kau harus memaksaku melakukan ini bersamamu?"

"Karena..."

"Ini." Gelas kopi itu menginterupsi percakapan berbisik mereka berdua. Madam Adler dalam setelan hitam buatan _Dolce and Gabbana_ itu kembali duduk, jemari yang dengan sempurna terpoles ia letakkan di atas pangkuan seraya menatap tamu-tamunya.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu hari ini?"

"Kami ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan tentang ekstensi gedung di balik galeri ini." ucap Kris.

"Ah ya, gudang lama."

"Gudang lama?" ulang Minho. "Lama dalam artian dulu pernah dipakai tapi sekarang tidak lagi?"

"Ya, dulu itu digunakan untuk menyimpan lukisan-lukisan namun sejak di sana terdapat kebocoran pipa, oksigen mulai masuk dan merusak beberapa lukisan lama." ucapnya. "Kami telah memindahkan lukisan dan karya lainnya ke gudang bawah tanah baru kami. Di sana lebih baik."

"Sudah berapa lama gudang itu dipindah?"

"Cukup lama. Kurang lebih dua tahun sekarang."

"Dan semua ini adalah ide dari Tuan Wu?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu. Dia yang memiliki tempat ini. Kau," Ia menatap Kris, tatapan tajamnya tak pernah luput. "harusnya sudah tahu itu."

" _I see_..." Kris berdehem, sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. "Madam Adler, apakah anda pernah melihat...kejadian apapun yang berlangsung di sekitar gudang tua itu semenjak anda mulai menggunakan gudang yang baru?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mobil hitam atau mobil van yang jendelanya dihitamkan, orang-orang berlalu lalang, sosok-sosok misterius, anak-anak kecil, teriakan tidak jelas...yang semacam itu." ucap Minho. Kris menatap rekannya bingung.

"Tidak. Tempat itu sangat sunyi dan tidak berpenghuni. Kadang ada beberapa turis penasaran yang jalan-jalan hingga ke sana namun tidak ada sesuatu yang janggal."

"Benarkah?" tanya Minho. "Tak ada yang aneh?"

"Kecuali jika kau menganggap pengantar pizza yang salah alamat minggu lalu juga termasuk."

"Hmm..." Kris menggigit bibirnya. "Madam Adler, bisakah anda..."

"Ya?" Ia menatap Kris, bibir membentuk seringai kecil, tangannya bergerak mendekat.

"Menyalakan AC-nya sedikit; di sini sedikit panas."

Minho ingin terkikik, melihat bagaimana Kris salah tingkah, namun Madam Adler tidak bodoh. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Tentu saja."

"Kris?" panggilnya. "Jika kau tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaan ini, kenapa tidak kau tanya saja pada ayahmu perihal ini?"

"Ayahku sedang sibuk belakangan ini." jawabnya seadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan ayahnya sekarang.

"Kudengar kalian berdua sedang mogok bicara."

"Siapa yang bilang itu?"

"Kabar burung berterbangan." godanya. "Apa itu benar?"

"Aku tidak akan bilang apapun."

"Tidak perlu." ucap sang wanita. "Lagipula, itu adalah privasi kalian berdua. Aku tidak seharusnya ikut campur."

"Terima kasih Madam Adler. Kami akan pergi sekarang." ucap Minho, mengembalikan gelas kopi itu. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari sana.

"Bisa kumengerti kenapa kau tidak mau mewawancarai dia sendirian." kata Kris ketika mereka berjalan keluar dari galeri.

"Dia menakutkan bagiku. Apa kau lihat matanya? Dia bisa membunuh orang dengan tatapannya." Minho bergidik ngeri. "Tampaknya dia menyukaimu. Sejak awal dia menggodamu terus."

"Dia sedang mencoba mengalihkanku. Aku bisa merasakannya." jelas Kris, berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Jika mereka menggunakan gudang baru, kenapa ayahku tidak tahu tentang itu?"

"Ayahmu itu orang sibuk. Galeri itu bukan satu-satunya proyek bisnis yang dia jalankan. Mungkin sudah lama dia tidak mengeceknya atau mungkin dia sudah menyewa orang lain untuk mengurus galeri itu."

"Bisa jadi," Kris menggigit bibirnya. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan hasil rekaman kamera CCTV?"

"Tidak ada kamera di bagian belakang, namun mungkin kita bisa menangkap sesuatu dari pintu masuk dan dari dalam galeri."

"Seluruh bisnis ini sangat mencurigakan, juga dengan wanita itu."

"Apakah dia berbohong?"

"Aku akan terkejut jika dia tidak berbohong."

Yang Kris katakan tak jauh dari kenyataannya. Madam Adler menatap mereka yang semakin menghilang, jemarinya mengetik sesuatu di iPhone-nya, mengirim sebuah pesan pada seseorang yang perlu tahu mengenai apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Madam Adler kalau kau mencurigai gedung ekstensi itu digunakan sebagai markas gelap?"

"Ini semua adalah bagian dari rencana. Jika Madam Adler ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Mr. X, dia akan mendapat keuntungan. Saat ini, Mr. X mengira dia masih berkuasa. Dia berhasil menjebak kita dan dia akan melakukan itu lagi. Kita harus memastikan dia tidak tahu mengenai rencana kita." ucap Kris, mengganti gigi mobilnya seraya kembali ke kota dengan kecepatan penuh.

Pemberhentian berikutnya adalah Gangnam, sisi mewah kota Seoul. Nomor yang menghubungi stasiun televisi itu merujuk pada seorang wanita bernama Im Nayoung. Kris dan Minho menggunakan lift menuju apartemen nomor 908. Mereka mengetuk pintu dan seorang wanita tua membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" Ia berusaha berbicara menggunakan suara lemahnya.

"Apa Im Nayoung di sini? Kami dari WOAHT, di sini kami ingin menginvestigasi ponselnya yang hilang itu."

Wanita tua itu terbatuk dan membuka pintu. Ia berjalan dengan lemah seraya mencari wanita yang tadi dicari. Nayoung kemudian muncul, berpakaian kasual dengan surai terikat rapi. Ia menatap kedua pria itu dengan hati-hati.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya kira anda kehilangan ponsel anda, Nyonya Im." ucap Kris.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka duduk di ruang tamu, sang wanita tua menyajikan mereka teh dan biskuit. Kedua pria itu berterima kasih atas keramahan yang mereka dapat. Minho menemukan setumpuk kertas di sebelah mereka. Ia meluruskan punggungnya untuk melirik.

"Apakah anda dan suami anda bercerai?"

"Ya." Ia mengangguk, kedua tangan menangkup gelas teh. Wajah cantik dan awet mudanya dihiasi oleh kerut di ujung mata dan keningnya. Maniknya memancarkan keletihan dan bibirnya tidak membentuk senyuman sama sekali.

"Pasti berat untuk anda." ucap Minho bersimpati.

"Kami memiliki tujuan hidup yang berbeda." tutur Nayoung, merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang keluar dari ikatannya.

"Kami menemukan sebuah ponsel di permukiman kumuh beberapa blok dari Korean News Broadcasting Station." Kris menunjukkan pada sang wanita sebuah foto dari ponselnya yang sudah ringsek. "Terdaftar bahwa ponsel itu adalah milik anda. Bisakah anda menceritakan pada kami mengapa anda berada di sana?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah berada di daerah sana." Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Pasti anak laki-lakiku yang mengambilnya."

"Anda punya seorang anak lelaki?"

"Oh ya, dua anak lebih tepatnya. Anak perempuanku yang paling tua sudah pindah sejak lama."

"Anak lelaki anda tinggal bersama anda?"

"Dia tinggal dengan neneknya. Kami menunggu hasil sidang cerai kemudian dia akan pindah kembali untuk tinggal bersama salah satu dari kami. Kami sempat bertengkar karena hal itu. Namun dia sering mengunjungiku."

"Apa anda tahu di mana kami bisa temukan anak anda?"

"Di sekolah. Dia bersekolah di _Institute for Young Achievers_."

"Anak pintar." gumam Minho. Kris berdiri dan berjalan ke rak di mana banyak foto terpajang. Ia mengambil sebuah pigura yang menangkap perhatiannya. Suaminya Tao ada di foto itu, berpose dengan beberapa muridnya, tersenyum di sebelah instruktur-instruktur lainnya.

"Anak-anak anda kursus di Pusat Seni Bela Diri Dragon's Cave?" tanyanya, melihat baik-baik wajah murid-murid itu.

"Ya. Anak perempuanku sudah lulus bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi anak lelakiku masih."

"Lalu, yang mana anak lelaki anda?"

Nayoung berdiri dan menunjuk sebuah wajah. "Ini."

Ia menunjuk sesosok anak lelaki bersurai merah muda.

.

* * *

.

Lagu telah berakhir, studio itu semakin panas dan suara yang terdengar hanyalah decitan sepatu Kai yang menggesek lantai. Namun Kai dan Kyungsoo masih tetap bisa mendengar lagunya. Seakan lagu itu terus terdendang dalam gendang telinga mereka bagai lagu kebangsaan atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kai meremas surai merah menyala Kyungsoo, meremasnya dengan lembut seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tengkuk Kyungsoo, meresapi wangi tubuh dan menjilati kulitnya. Kyungsoo tercium bak lavender. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Kyungsoo pada punggungnya, bergerak naik dan turun, sesekali menenggelamkan kukunya ke dalam kulit ketika sang pria _tan_ menjilati bagian sensitif di belakang telinganya. Kyungsoo sedikit merinding akibat sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan, namun ia terlalu lemah untuk menolak. Bagai sebuah narkoba, dan ia kecanduan.

 _Your beautiful silhouette takes my breath away_

 _Your deep ocean-like eyes that look at me_

 _I'm falling for you (slow), I'm getting sucked into you (slow)_

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar lagunya dari dalam kepala, terus menerus terulang dan terulang. Lagunya semakin memperkuat sensitifitas saraf-sarafnya, membuat dirinya semakin panas. Bibir Kai terasa begitu ajaib dan ia menginginkan lebih. Bibir Kai menyapu turun ke tulang selangkanya, di mana ia mendaratkan beberapa kecupan kecil kemudian menjilatnya, sebelum menyerang putingnya yang mengeras. Kyungsoo mendesah lembut, mendongakkan kepala bersamaan dengan bulu kuduknya.

 _I really want your body_

 _Even your heart that revealed the hidden me_

 _I want to check your love_

 _This feeling that you're giving me_

Kyungsoo menyanyikan lirik yang ia dengar di dalam benaknya, seakan benar-benar sedang bernyanyi. Dengan setengah mendesah, bibirnya mengering dan punggungnya membusung akibat kenikmatan. Kai menatapnya dalam-dalam, keningnya dipenuhi peluh seraya terengah. "Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?"

"Kumohon." Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Akal sehatnya telah ia lempar jauh-jauh dan yang dapat ia pikirkan hanyalah bibir Kai dan betapa berbakatnya sepasang benda itu, belum lagi bagian-bagian lain yang lebih seksi.

 _Apa ini benar-benar kekasihku yang memakai kostum Olaf beberapa minggu yang lalu?_

"Jongin..." desahnya ketika Kai menangkup ereksinya dari luar celana, yang membungkus, coret, menyiksa alat vitalnya yang menegang. " _God_ , _you are so sexy baby_."

Dengan gerakan tak beraturan dan canggung, mereka berhasil melucuti celana mereka. Sekarang, kedua insan itu sama-sama dalam kondisi telanjang, seraya menempel pada satu sama lain dalam pergumulan penuh hasrat.

"Kau sudah setegang ini?" goda Kai, sedikit menyeringai sambil mengelus penis Kyungsoo dan meraba kepala penisnya menggunakan ibu jari. Kyungsoo menggeliat sebagai respon, pipi bersemu merah seraya mengangguk.

"Jongin kumohon... Aku tak tahu sampai kapan lagi aku bisa bertahan..."

Kai sangat suka ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya menggunakan nama aslinya. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali ia mendengarnnya, namun jika Kyungsoo yang mengucapkannya, ia tidak merasa aneh, malah ia merasa lebih hidup, seakan-akan namanya memang diciptakan untuk diucapkan oleh seseorang tertentu. Ia menghampiri laci dan mengambil sebotol pelumas (manajer studio _dance_ itu bilang padanya bahwa ia menyimpan satu untuk keperluan mendadak) dan kemudian ia menekan tombol pemutar lagu.

"Setelah ini, aku yakin aku bisa menari dengan baik lagi." Kai tersenyum miring, mendengar _beat_ dari musik itu. Ia menari seraya menghampiri Kyungsoo, menyerang bibirnya sekali lagi. Kali ini, tubuh mereka sudah melemah akan hasrat yang membuncah hingga mereka tergeletak di atas lantai, punggung menempel pada lantai _parquet_.

"Ini bisa sedikit sakit." Kai memperingatkan, lalu memasukkan jemarinya yang sudah dibasahi pelumas ke dalam liang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlonjak, kedua tangan menggenggam punggung Kai. Kai menunggu hingga Kyungsoo bernafas lebih pelan sebelum memasukkan satu jemari lagi dengan pelan. Ia tidak ingin buru-buru namun jujur ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dinding liang Kyungsoo amat sempit membungkus jari-jarinya, ia sudah tergoda untuk _cum_ di dalam sana.

"Lagi... Bergeraklah..." erang Kyungsoo, merasakan jemari itu menggesek dan menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya demi lebih merasakan sentuhan Kai, lalu melenguh saat Kai menarik keluar jarinya. Ia belum beres, namun yang terbaik akan segera datang.

"Ah... Argh..." Kali ini Kyungsoo mengerang dengan keras ketika Kai memasuki dirinya. Kai bukanlah yang ter _besar_ yang pernah ia rasakan, namun mengingat sudah sangat lama ia tidak melakukan ini dan betapa seksi nan panas hubungannya dengan Kai, ia sampai menekuk jari-jari kakinya dalam nikmat seraya pria di atasnya bergerak perlahan, memastikan untuk menyentuh titik sensitif itu.

"Astaga Kyungsoo kau begitu indah." Kai menciumi tubuhnya, meninggalkan tanda cinta dan gigitan kecil bersaliva di mana-mana. Mereka begitu berantakan namun Kyungsoo tidak lagi peduli. Jika ini adalah tentang Kai, ia akan melakukan apapun.

Lagu sebentar lagi mencapai klimaks dan demikian pula dengan sepasang kekasih itu. Dengan sebuah teriakan tinggi, bersamaan dengan lagu itu sendiri, Kyungsoo berorgasme, menumpahkan benih-benihnya ke mana-mana, dinding liangnya masih membungkus dan memijat penis Kai. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kai juga keluar, mengisi Kyungsoo dengan sperma hangatnya. Keduanya telah keluar sebelum Kai menarik keluar asetnya dan terjerembab ke sebelah Kyungsoo, lelah dan lemas.

Kyungsoo merasakan cairan hangat itu mengalir menggelitiki pahanya. Kedua kakinya terasa bak jeli, dan tubuhnya masih merasakan efek dari adrenalin barusan. Namun ada sebuah perasaan yang timbul di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Euforia.

"Kyungie, aku—" Kai tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Kyungsoo membungkam bibir sang penari, menciumnya lembut.

"Tadi itu fantastis." Ia terengah.

"Setuju." Kai tersenyum. "Kyungie, bisakah aku jujur padamu?"

"Ya?"

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita seintim ini, jadi jika aku menyakitimu atau apapun, aku—"

"Tidak kok." yakin Kyungsoo, duduk dan mendekat pada Kai. "Kau mencintaiku. Kau tak akan menyakitiku."

"Sangat setuju."

"Apa menurutmu kau bisa menari sekarang?"

"Mungkin," Sang penari tersenyum. "Tapi nanti."

"Kapankah itu?"

"Setelah aku selesai denganmu." Kai kembali mencium bibir pria yang lebih mungil, menyesap bibir bawahnya. "Dan percayalah, mungkin akan memakan waktu sedikit lama." Dan Kai membuktikan sekali lagi betapa besar rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Lagi, dan lagi.

Dan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Fyyuuhhh akhirnya sempet juga rampungin chapter ini /lap keringet/? Maaf bgt kalo ad kesalahan penulisan atau gaya nulis yg makin lama makin acak2an bcs lg kekurangan ilham n motivasi/?

tbh sempet mikir utk discontinue translate ff ini krn uda penat bgt huhuhu but aku merasa perbuatan itu cukup ga bertanggung jawab dan aku masih hargain bgt kalian yg nungguin apdetan ini, so here it issss!~

.

 _ **REVIEW**_ please!~

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	15. Chapter 26 & Chapter 27

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26:** _ **A Family Meeting and A Terrible Mistake**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Lalu dia loncat ke atas panggung dan membuka celananya dan bergoyang-goyang!" Yixing menggerakkan tangannya melingkar seraya menceritakan pada Suho apa yang terjadi ketika ia bekerja tadi malam. Kedua tangan Suho menggenggam setir mobilnya sambil terkekeh.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Pria ini gila!" Yixing mendengus. "Dia menarikku kemudian menari dengan canggung seakan mengatakan 'Menarilah denganku! Aku tahu kau menginginkanku'." tiru Yixing lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan aku seperti 'kau serius _man_? Jauhkan tanganmu dariku dasar tua bangka bejat!'"

"Dia sudah tua?"

"Paruh baya. Dan gemuk. Mungkin seukuran ikan paus." Yixing bergestur bak orang gemuk. "Dan pria itu berpenis kecil. Dia pikir dia bisa apa dengan itu? Dia pikir dia bisa menggodaku menggunakan penis kecilnya karena dia pikir aku menginginkan dia?"

"Seberapa kecil? 3 inci?"

" _Please_. Tidak sebesar itu." dengus Yixing. "Menurutku 2 inci. Atau mungkin satu setengah. Baiklah, dua setengah."

Suho tertawa. "Apa sekuriti menangkap dia?"

"Tentu saja. Kejadian itu sangat aneh, aku bisa saja melaporkan dia atas pelecehan seksual, tidak dengan _bawaan_ nya yang 'besar' itu." Yixing menyengir nakal. "Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyentuhku semudah itu. Aku sudah punya lelakiku sendiri."

" _Damn right_."

"Dan _bawaan_ kekasihku jauh lebih besar." Yixing tersenyum miring, mengelus paha Suho ke atas dan bawah, mencium pipinya.

" _Damn right_." Suho mencium singkat Yixing dan kembali fokus ke jalan. Kecelakaan mobil akibat hasrat dadakan terdengar sangat tidak logis. "Tapi kau punya banyak penggemar gila."

"Benar." Yixing kembali bersandar. "Ada satu orang lelaki, yang meninggalkan bunga setiap setelah pertunjukkan. Aku serius. Bahkan saat aku tidak tampil dia tetap meninggalkan bunga untukku."

"Tampaknya dia penggemar rahasiamu."

"Mungkin. Dia biasanya memberikan mawar. Kadang berwarna merah muda, kadang putih, atau merah, entahlah. Dia juga meninggalkan kartu, dan biasanya berisi 'Untuk Tuan Zhang Yixing, pertunjukkan yang menakjubkan, dari penggemar beratmu'."

"Hanya satu kalimat itu?"

" _Yeah_. Tapi selalu berbeda-beda, beberapa berisi 'kau terlihat fantastis malam ini'. Beberapa berisi 'kau menawan' dan banyak lagi."

"Kau sudah bisa membuka toko bunga dengan bunga-bunga itu." goda Suho. "Kau tidak tahu siapa penggemar rahasiamu itu?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Yixing menggeleng. "Dia pasti sangat mengenalku dengan baik, karena dia tahu nama asliku. Kebanyakan penggemarku memanggilku dengan nama panggung."

"Kau yakin dia laki-laki?"

"Kebanyakan penggemarku adalah laki-laki." Yixing mengendikkan bahu. "Aku jadi penasaran kenapa kebanyakan dari mereka adalah laki-laki. Apa laki-laki _gay_ di Seoul sebanyak itu?"

"Semoga saja tidak, itu berarti aku memiliki banyak saingan."

"Sayang, kau tidak perlu bersaing. Tanpa persaingan pun kau sudah menang." Yixing tersenyum. Suho terlihat jelas tidak suka dengan para penggemar Yixing, dan ia tidak nyaman dengan popularitas kekasihnya. Yixing pikir itu lucu.

"Apa belok ke sini?" tanya Suho, menunjuk ke ujung jalan.

"Ya." Mereka sampai ke destinasi mereka dalam beberapa menit kemudian. Jalanan hanya dihiasi pohon kurus tinggi. Matahari bersembunyi di balik pepohonan bersamaan dengan padang rumput nan luas terbentang. Yixing dan Suho turun dari mobil ketika sampai di gerbang yang dibuat dari batu bertuliskan _SM Memorial Park_.

"Kau sering ke sini?" tanya Suho, menggandeng tangan Yixing seraya berjalan beriringan, menginjak dedaunan kering seraya melewati semak belukar dan patung tua.

"Setahun sekali," gumam Yixing pelan. "Adik perempuanku tidak pernah. Terlalu sulit untuknya." Suho seketika menyadari Yixing yang tiba-tiba menjadi bungkam ketika mereka sampai. Kecerewetan dan keceriaan tadi telah menghilang.

Mereka akhirnya sampai pada tujuan kencan mereka yang sebenarnya. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah batu nisan keramik, dengan ukiran tebal bertuliskan 'Tuan dan Nyonya Zhang'. Yixing berlutut di hadapan makam kedua orang tuanya dan meletakkan sebuah buket bunga di sebelah mereka.

"Ayah, ibu," Ia berbalik untuk menggenggam tangan Suho. "Ini Suho, nama aslinya adalah Junmyeon. Dia adalah kekasihku." Ia menatap batu nisan itu, tangannya mengelus sisi nisan yang mulai rapuh. "Aku membawanya kemari hari ini agar dia bisa bertemu kalian."

"Tuan dan Nyonya Zhang," sapa Suho, berdiri lebih dekat di sebelah Yixing. "Anak kalian sudah berada di tangan yang tepat. Aku tahu kalian pasti khawatir dengan anak-anak kalian, namun mereka sudah aman dan bahagia. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi anak-anak kalian."

Hari yang begitu sunyi. Atau mungkin semua pemakaman memang sunyi. Yixing dan Suho akhirnya duduk di bawah pohon, beberapa meter tak jauh dari makam orang tua Yixing.

"Semenjak orang tuaku meninggal, aku bekerja di banyak tempat demi menghidupi diriku dan adikku." ucap Yixing. "Dia pantas memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Dia selalu ingin menjadi seorang dokter."

"Dia gadis yang pintar." Suho mengangguk.

"Dulu aku begitu marah atas kepergian orang tuaku karena meninggalkanku. Karena meninggalkan kami dengan perjuangan dan penderitaan."

"Aku mengerti."

"Lucunya adalah," kata Yixing, bergerak maju mundur seraya memeluk kedua lututnya. "kematian datang dan mengambil semua yang kau cintai bahkan di saat yang sangat tak terduga. Barulah kita menyadari pentingnya orang yang kita cintai itu."

.

 _"Jalanmu cepat juga." Suho mempercepat langkahnya dengan melangkah lebar-lebar seraya mengejar Nina Watson. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lab untuk mengecek bukti yang baru didapatkan. Untuk ukuran wanita dia berjalan seakan sedang maraton._

 _"Setiap detik yang kau buang untuk berjalan lebih baik digunakan untuk hal lain." ucap wanita itu, masuk ke dalam lift. Suho berhasil masuk setelah wanita itu kemudian menekan sebuah tombol. Mereka berdua tidak bisa ke mana-mana sekarang, lift bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan._

 _"Kau bilang kau memiliki akun bank saksi markas itu."_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Bolehkah aku tahu dari mana kau dapatkan itu?"_

 _"Dia seorang pekerja dari salah satu klub malam baru Mr. X."_

 _"Kenapa dia mau membantumu?"_

 _"Aku..." Suho mengendikkan bahunya, mencoba menghindar dari topik itu. "Mungkin dia lelah dengan pekerjaannya di klub."_

 _"Dengan mengkhianati bosnya?" Tatapan Nina seketika menajam. "Dia mengorbankan nyawanya demi keluar dari pekerjaan itu?"_

 _"Itu alasan pribadinya. Bukan urusan kita."_

 _Lalu hening, namun keheningan itu terinterupsi oleh suara sepatu hak tinggi Nina._

 _"Kau sangat protektif dengan saksimu itu, ya."_

 _"Hanya dia yang bisa membantu."_

 _"Bohong."_

 _"Apa?" Suho menatap wanita itu._

 _"Gerak-gerik berlebihan, dahi berkeringat, juga aku mengintip ponselmu barusan._ Wallpaper _-mu adalah seorang pria penari striptis, bisa kubilang..." Sang wanita menjeda. "saksi tercintamu."_

 _Suho hanya bisa menatap wanita di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

 _"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya menduga, dan aku tidak salah, bukan?" Sang wanita membuang tatapannya ke depan. "Rasa cinta tidak akan membawamu ke mana-mana."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Sudah menjadi fakta bahwa jangan pernah biarkan hati mendominasi kepala. Perasaan dan pikiran kritis adalah dua hal yang sangat berlawanan."_

 _"Tak ada yang salah dengan memiliki perasaan terhadap seseorang."_

 _"Ya, tapi itu tidak membantumu, kan?" Sang wanita membenarkan jas yang dikenakan. "Kau tidak menemukan apa pun ketika menginvestigasi gedung ekstensi itu, bukan hanya karena itu milik pamanmu, yang adalah pendiri organisasi ini. Perasaanmu adalah penghambatmu sendiri dan kasus ini tidak akan pernah selesai."_

 _Suho tercengang. Lift yang mereka naiki telah berhenti bergerak, namun perjalanan menuju lab seakan memakan waktu yang lama. "Banyak nyawa yang berada di ujung tanduk, kau tahu." gumam Suho._

 _"Dan perasaan tidak akan membantu." ulangnya. "Perasaan hanyalah pelengkap tubuhmu, yang diatur sedemikian rupa oleh hormon dan otakmu. Semua perasaan semacam cinta hanyalah reaksi yang dibuat bertahun-tahun oleh pembuat drama roman dan penulis romansa."_

 _"Banyak orang yang merasa sedih akibat perbuatan bajingan ini." ucap Suho, menekan kata sandi kemudian membuka pintu keamanan._

 _"Kesedihan hanyalah rasa sesal yang timbul pada orang yang sudah tiada." ucapnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menunggu pintu terbuka. Suho ingin membalas ucapan wanita itu namun ia tidak bisa. Nina adalah wanita yang pintar. Dingin, tidak berperikemanusiaan, namun tetap pintar. Separuh dari dirinya tahu bahwa yang wanita itu katakan adalah benar, dan separuh lain dari dirinya juga tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan argumen ini. Mereka sedikit berjalan setelah melewati pintu itu._

 _"Kita hanya manusia." ucap Suho pelan. Sebenarnya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, namun Nina masih dapat mendengarnya._

 _"Ya," Dia mengangguk. "Dan itu adalah kelemahan terbesar kita."_

 _._

Suho menggeleng perlahan setelah mengingat sejenak percakapannya dengan Nina. Ia kembali menatap Yixing, yang tengah bersandar pada lengannya. Kata-kata Nina ada benarnya, tapi ia tidak harus terpengaruh akan itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Yixing kemudian menciumnya.

"Butuh berapa lama sampai kau bisa bangkit lagi?"

"Aku tidak ingat. Mungkin bertahun-tahun." ucap Yixing.

"Mari jalani hidup sebaik mungkin." senyum Suho. "Kau pantas dicintai, dan aku ingin mencintaimu setiap detik kau hidup, agar kau tidak memiliki penyesalan apa pun."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal."

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit lagi sebelum membersihkan rerumputan yang menempel pada _jeans_ mereka dan kembali ke mobil. "Jadi ke mana kita selanjutnya?" tanya Suho sambil mengenakan _seatbelt_.

"Kau sudah bertemu orang tuaku, jadi sekarang waktunya bertemu adikku." Suho sampai menelan liurnya akibat kalimat Yixing barusan. Ia belum pernah bertemu keluarga siapa pun sebelumnya, terutama keluarga kekasihnya. Ia harap Meiyan akan menyukainya, namun siapa yang tahu. Ia mencoba mengusir pemikiran negatif mengenai Meiyan seraya mengikuti arahan dari Yixing.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanyanya, melihat ke lingkungan sekitar. Perkumuhan terkumuh di Seoul yang pernah Suho kunjungi. Atap-atap pendek, semen gedung yang sudah rapuh, trotoar jalan rusak, dan bahkan gelandangan tidur di jalanan. Sebuah perbedaan jauh dibanding Gangnam, dan ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Yixing menghabiskan hidupnya di tempat seperti ini.

"Ya." ucap Yixing pelan. "Adikku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia ignin bertemu dengan pria yang memisahkanku darinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir."

"Apa dia marah karena itu?" tanya Suho cemas.

"Sepertinya tidak, dia terdengar baik-baik saja di telepon. Tadi dia bilang dia mampir ke rumah temannya." Yixing dan Suho turun dari mobil dan berjalan menaiki tangga dengan pegangan yang sudah berkarat. Graffiti menghiasi dinding dengan kata-kata kasar seperti ' _Fuck_ ' dan ' _Bitch_ ' di mana-mana, dan pecahan kaca dari botol soju tersebar.

"Meiyan? Aku pulang!"

"Yixing!" Gadis yang lebih pendek dengan surai berwarna senada dan lesung pipi yang persis memeluk kakaknya. Suho terkekeh melihat kemiripan Zhang bersaudara itu. Benar-benar mirip, mereka bisa dikira kembar.

"Meiyan, aku membawa seseorang yang ingin kau temui." Yixing menarik Suho agar lebih dekat. "Ini Suho. Nama aslinya Kim Junmyeon."

"Hai, namaku..."

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Tiba-tiba, seorang pria tinggi dengan tubuh tegap keluar dari salah satu ruangan. Ia menatap Yixing dan Suho terkejut dan mereka pun menunjukkan reaksi yang demikian.

"Siapa kau?"

"Oh, Yixing. Ini Peter." Meiyang menarik tangan lelaki itu kemudian melingkarkan tangan panjangnya ke sekeliling pinggangnya. "Dia kekasihku."

"APA?!"

"Masa kau tidak dengar, dia..."

"Aku dengar! Aku hanya tidak percaya kau punya kekasih! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?!" Yixing menatap adik perempuannya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi kau tak kunjung pulang! Dan ketika kau pulang, waktunya belum pas!" ucap Meiyan. "Aku tahu kau akan pulang hari ini, jadi aku mengajak dia kemari dan bertemu denganmu."

"Oh dan impresi pertama yang mengesankan! Dia muncul tanpa mengenakan atasan?!"

"Tapi tubuhnya bagus..." gumam Suho.

"Diam, kau tidak membantu!" Yixing sedikit merajuk.

"Maaf sayang," Suho mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Peter. "Hai, aku Suho, kekasih Yixing."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Peter."

"Meiyan, aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu di dapur." Kakak-beradik itu masuk ke dapur kecil di ruangan sebelah dan menutup pintu kayu, tapi tampaknya suara mereka tetap terdengar.

"Jadi dia pria yang bersamamu setiap malam?!"

"Bilang pada kekasihmu untuk mengenakan atasan!"

"Cuacanya panas!"

"Tidak ada alasan!"

Suho menghela nafas singkat. Ia menatap Peter dan mencoba tersenyum. "Kau suka olahraga?"

"Tentu. Sekarang sedang ada pertandingan basket. Lakers vs. Heats."

"Keren."

.

* * *

.

Makan malam berjalan dengan sangat baik, setidaknya Suho berpikir demikian. Setiap Yixing menginterogasi Peter, Meiyan akan menginjak kaki kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan adikku?"

"Apa nilaimu bagus-bagus?"

"Apa kau sudah pernah menciumnya? Berapa kali?"

"Kenapa kau ingin mengencani adikku?"

"Di mana tempat kencan pertama kalian?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"Apa kalian pernah tidur bersama?"

"Yixing!" Suho menyikut kekasihnya. "Kau bisa membuat dia tertekan."

"Aku harus tahu! Ini demi adikku!" Meiyan menginjak kaki kakaknya lagi, membuat sang penari terpekik. Sang adik mengulum sebuah senyuman, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas lalu menatap Suho.

"Tuan Kim? Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal kakakku?"

"Hampir enam bulan sekarang."

"Di mana kalian berdua bertemu?"

"Di sebuah klub."

"Apa profesimu?"

"Aku direktur _World Organization of Anti Human Trafficking_."

"Apa kau pernah mengajak kakakku keluar?"

"Ya, sering."

"Di mana kencan pertama kalian?"

" _Well_ , di sebuah restoran Itali, lalu ke Menara Namsan, dan bersepeda mengelilingi Sungai Han."

"Kapan ciuman pertamamu?"

"Di malam pertama kali kami bertemu."

"Apakah kalian sudah tidur bersama?"

Suho mengendikkan bahunya. "Menurutmu kenapa kakakmu sering tidak pulang?" Yixing memukul lengan Suho. "Apa? Itu kenyataannya!"

"Astaga, kau tidur dengan kakakku setiap hari?" Gadis itu terkejut, seakan itu adalah hal teraneh yang pernah ia dengar. Yixing hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

" _Nice_." Peter tersenyum iseng. Suho tersenyum miring. "Itu trikku."

"Lihat? Setidaknya dia menyukai Peter!" Meiyan menunjuk kakaknya menggunakan garpu.

"Peter, lebih baik kau perlakukan adikku dengan baik atau aku akan memotong penismu dan menyodoknya masuk ke tenggorokanmu." ancam Yixing.

"Suho, lebih baik kau perlakukan kakakku dengan baik atau aku akan menyuruh Peter untuk memotong penismu dan menyodoknya masuk ke tenggorokanmu." Meiyan ikut mengancam, bukan pada Suho tapi lebih kepada Yixing. Kakak-beradik itu terus menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jadi ini rasanya mengencani anak keluarga Zhang." kekeh Peter.

"Sepertinya. Kau benar-benar tidak akan menyentuh penisku 'kan?"

"Tidak," Ia menggeleng, sebelum melirik kekasihnya. "Kecuali dia yang meminta."

"Mengerti."

"Yixing tidak akan menyentuh milikku 'kan?"

"Tentu saja." Suho tersenyum, melihat kakak-beradik yang sedang bersilat lidah itu.

.

* * *

.

"Aku suka Peter, menurutku dia baik." ucap Suho sambil berjalan kembali ke mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Yixing masih menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada seperti anak kecil, anak kecil yang lucu.

"Dia baik." Yixing mengangguk.

"Dan tubuhnya bagus juga."

"Hey!"

"Tapi tidak sebagus milikmu!" Suho mencium hidung Yixing. "Kau tahu aku hanya tertarik padamu."

"Tentu saja." Yixing memanyunkan bibirnya. "Omong-omong, ke mana kita sekarang?"

" _Well_ , aku telah menemui orang tuamu, adikmu dan kekasihnya. Sekarang giliranku untuk mengejutkanmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Yixing menyadari bahwa mereka berada di luar kota Seoul. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen.

"Di mana ini?"

"Shh, kau akan tahu nanti."

Mereka naik ke lantai pertama dan Suho mengetuk pintu. Yixing masih bingung. Pria yang lebih pendek dengan senyum sumringah dan seorang anak kecil dalam gendongannya lah yang membuka pintu.

"Tuan Kim Jongdae? Aku Suho, Kris mengirimku ke sini."

"Ah ya! Masuklah." Sang ayah dan anaknya yang menggemaskan membiarkan Suho dan Yixing masuk. "Kau pasti Yixing, bukan?"

"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Yixing _hyung_?" Yixing menoleh ke sumber suara yang begitu familiar itu. Ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang lelaki tampan dengan surai pirang kecoklatan berdiri di lorong. Ia memiliki sepasang manik coklat nan indah dan senyum yang begitu familiar. Yixing menutup mulutnya yang terbuka kaget. Tiba-tiba, sekelebat memori dan emosi menghantamnya.

"Bae...Baekhyun?"

"Yixing _hyung_!" Baekhyun berhamburan memeluk Yixing, Yixing memeluk lelaki itu lebih erat. Ia dapat merasakan air mata menitik keluar dari matanya seraya masih mendekap lelaki yang satunya.

"Yixing _hyung_!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga muncul dan berhamburan memeluk Yixing. Yixing tak kuasa menahan tangisnya dan sekarang ia terisak seraya memeluk teman-teman lamanya.

"Oh Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungie...lihat kalian! Ke mana kalian selama ini?! Astaga aku sangat khawatir!"

"Yixing _hyung_... Kami sangat merindukanmu..."

"Astaga aku juga merindukan kalian! Lihat kalian! Oh Luhan kau tampak sangat menawan! Kyungie, kau tampak sangat sehat! Baekkie kau tampak lebih berisi! Astaga... Astaga..." Yixing berputar bersama ketiga lelaki itu, menangis bahagis. "Kalian...kalian aman..."

" _Hyung_..." Kyungsoo dan Luhan ikut menangis.

"Aku sangat senang kalian aman... Kupikir kalian sudah tiada! Ini keajaiban!" Suho menatap mereka sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tahu Yixing mengorbankan nyawanya demi mereka, mencoba melindungi orang-orang seperti Para Boneka Porselen, dan ia ingin Yixing menikmati hasil pengorbanannya.

Ia, bagaimana pun, sangat lega.

.

* * *

.

"Sudah kubilang! Yixing memang mencurigakan!" ucap Youngjae, menghentakkan kakinya pada trotoar.

"Memang. Tampaknya dia mengencani direktur itu." Yongguk meniupkan asap rokok dari dalam mulutnya tepat pada wajah Youngjae seraya memperhatikan Yixing dan Suho yang berjalan menaiki tangga. Hari sudah malam, jadi ia tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas, namun ia tahu Himchan dari sisi lain gedung dengan kacamata _night vision_ nya bisa menangkap semuanya.

"Kau melihat sesuatu?" Ia berbicara pada _walkie talkie_ di tangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, suara seseorang dari seberang terdengar. "Aku bisa melihat mereka berhenti di depan pintu. Aku akan pindah sedikit."

"Sepertinya kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang penting malam ini. Pengkhianat kecil itu pikir usahanya berhasil, namun kenyataannya, kita juga berhasil." Yongguk membuang puntung rokok sembarangan, menginjaknya menggunakan _boots_. Kemudian, suara Himchan terdengar dari _walkie talkie_.

"Bos, sepertinya kita sudah menemukan mereka."

Yongguk tersenyum miring, mengantungi _walkie talkie_ nya. Ia menatap apartemen itu dan berpura-pura melambai.

"Terima kasih Yixing."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27:** _ **Gain And Loss. Twice.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Direktur Kim! Direktur Kim!" Para media masih terus menggentayangi Suho. Semenjak berita mengenai hilangnya tiga lelaki dan kedatangan Interpol tersebar di masyarakat, ers media nekat tidur di depan gedung markas untuk sebisa mungkin mendapatkan informasi. Suho pun memutuskan untuk mengadakan konferensi pers.

"Lihat orang-orang di luar sana." ucap Kris, melihat ke luar jendela dan _hall_ di bawah mereka. "Mereka tampak seperti ikan yang siap bertempur demi makanan dan kau adalah makanan terenak di sini."

" _Nice_ , terima kasih telah menenangkanku." Suho memutar bola matanya malas, membiarkan Taemin membenarkan dasinya dan membenarkan tampilan luarnya. Peraturan Taemin adalah: jika kau akan disorot publik, kau harus terlihat baik. Bagi Suho itu terdengar seperti: jika kau akan mati di depan publik, kau juga harus terlihat baik.

"Berapa banyak informasi yang akan kau umbar?" tanya Kris.

"Secukupnya untuk memenuhi hasrat mereka. Detil kasus ini masih dirahasiakan dan mengetahui terlalu banyak dapat menempatkan masyarakat dalam bahaya. Mr. X adalah orang yang berbahaya, siapa yang tahu seburuk apa hal yang dapat dia sebabkan."

"Baik, bos." Taemin menepis debu di bahunya dan menepuk punggung bosnya. "Anda sudah siap."

Suho menghirup nafas dalam dan berjalan menuju panggung. Para fotografer tidak henti-hentinya memotret dan setiap _flash_ yang menyambar menyengat matanya. Suho berhenti sejenak sebelum Taemin membantunya naik ke podium.

"Direktur Kim! _Korea Herald_ di sini!" Sebuah teriakan dari kerumunan terdengar. "Apa saja informasi yang akan anda beberkan mengenai para lelaki yang hilang itu?"

"Direktur Kim! Apakah benar para lelaki itu adalah bagian dari perjualbelian manusia?"

"Ketiga lelaki yang hilang itu, Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, dan Byun Baekhyun adalah korban perdagangan manusia." jawab Suho. "Inilah mengapa kami, WOAHT, turun tangan. Kami percaya mereka sedang dalam bahaya dan bersembunyi di luar sana."

"Direktur Kim! Ada rumor bahwa mereka telah ditemukan. Bagaimana respon anda mengenai hal ini?"

"Sudah lima bulan sejak laporan hilangnya mereka. Bisa saja mereka ditemukan oleh seseorang dan sedang bersembunyi, atau bisa saja mereka telah mati kelaparan. Kami belum menemukan mereka, jadi jangan membuat asumsi tanpa bukti logis."

"Direktur Kim! Apakah anda tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?"

"Kami tengah mencari seorang pria bernama Mr. X, yang dipercaya merupakan salah satu pemimpin kelompok perdagangan manusia paling berbahaya sepanjang masa." Suho berdehem menjernihkan tenggorokannya. "Ketiga lelaki yang hilang itu berhubungan dengan Mr. X, dan kami memprioritaskan masalah ini di tingkat paling pertama."

"Direktur Kim! Sudah enam bulan berlalu, apakah masih belum ada kemajuan pada kasus ini?"

"Belum, tapi..."

"Direktur Kim! Jika pria berbahaya ini masih belum ditangkap, apa tanggapan anda untuk keluarga yang memiliki anak-anak kecil? Apakah kita harus terus tenggelam dalam ketakutan atau menjaga anak-anak kita di dalam benteng selama pria ini masih berkeliaran?"

"Dengar, aku..."

"Direktur Kim! Direktur Kim!" Serangan sinar _flash_ dan teriakan para reporter semakin membabibuta. Taemin memerintahkan sekuriti untuk menahan mereka seraya membawa Suho kembali. Suho menolak untuk mundur dan kembali ke podium.

"Dengar," engahnya, memicingkan mata menghindari serangan lampu _flash_ seraya mencoba menatap ke depan. "Mr. X adalah pria yang sangat berbahaya dan kami sedang mencoba semaksimal yang kami bisa, siang dan malam, untuk mencari pria ini. Jika publik mengetahui informasi tentang hal ini, harap beritahu kami secepatnya."

"Direktur Kim! Apakah benar status anda sebagai direktur WOAHT sudah di ujung tanduk?"

"Apa?" Suho tidak dapat menemukan sumber pertanyaan itu tapi itu tidak penting. Ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Rumor omong kosong macam apa itu?

"Inikah mengapa Interpol berada di Korea? Karena anda hampir kehilangan pekerjaan anda?"

"Dengar, ini..." Mikrofon tiba-tiba dirampas dari tangannya dan ia menoleh pada siapa yang melakukan itu. Ia hampir terjatuh dari podium ketika melihat sosok Nina berdiri di sebelahnya. Sejak kapan dia di sana?

"Namaku Nina Watson, agen khusus Interpol yang dikirim dari Perancis." Suara klik kamera semakin menggila ketika wanita itu muncul. "Detil kasus ini amsih dirahasiakan demi menjaga keselamatan publik dan konferensi pers ini membahas tentang kasus itu, dan pertanyaan mengenai posisi Direktur Kim seharusnya tidak pantas ditanyakan." Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Suho. "Konferensi pers ini selesai."

Dengan sebuah genggaman erat ia menarik Taemin dan Suho turun dari panggung. Para sekuriti mengusir para media pers dan memaksa mereka keluar dari _hall_ secepat mungkin.

"Trims." Suho terengah, mengusap keringat pada dahinya. "Tak biasanya aku begini."

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik sampai pertanyaan mengenai pekerjaanmu terlontar." ucapnya, membenarkan roknya. Dengan hak tinggi, ia nyaris setinggi Kris, dan bahkan Taemin merasa terintimidasi dengan kehadirannya. "Para media pasti menginginkan lebih. Jika kau semakin mencekoki mereka dengan informasi, semua detil bisa terbeber keluar."

"Aku tahu." ucap Suho, mencoba tidak memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa bisa ada rumor bahwa aku akan kehilangan pekerjaan?"

Hening sejenak, kemudian Suho menatap asistennya, yang ketika sadar ditatap, langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menatapku!"

"Kau? Ketua Lingkaran Gosip tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Bos, aku bukan penyebar gosip!"

"Kau tahu mengenai kehamilan Kim Kardashian bahkan sebelum dia mengetahuinya!"

"Itu berbeda! Pamanku, yang berteman dengan temannya teman..." Suho menusuk Taemin dengan tatapannya dan sang asisten melenguh. "Berita itu dari internet."

"Siapa yang menyebar berita semenjijikkan itu di internet?" tanya Kris.

"Siapa pun yang ingin menghancurkan kita." jawab Nina. Ponselnya berdering dan wanita itu berlalu untuk menjawab telepon. Suho menatap sepupunya. "Ayo Kris, kita ke lab. Sepertinya Amber sudah memiliki hasil dari bukti itu."

Sepasang sepupu itu berjalan melewati lorong dan masuk ke dalam lift. Hening di antara mereka membuat canggung dan tegang.

"Kau tidak akan benar-benar kehilangan pekerjaanmu, bukan?" tanya Kris pelan.

"Semoga saja." Itu jawabannya. Kedua saudara dekat itu kemudian tidak melontarkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka tidak memerlukan itu, mereka sangat mengenal satu sama lain hingga terkadang lebih baik tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

.

* * *

.

"Baekkie, kau sudah siap?"

"Lebih bagus yang biru atau yang putih?" tanya Baekhyun, mengangkap sebuah kaus biru muda dan kaus putih gading. Chanyeol menyambar jaketnya seraya berjalan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Baju apa pun akan tetap membuatmu terlihat bagus."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin meninggalkan kesan yang baik di pernikahan orang. Cepat pilih, biru atau putih?"

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan yang sangat spesial. Profesor Chanyeol, Prof. Jung Yunho akan menikahi Dekan Kim Jaejoong, pria yang dirumorkan berkencan dengannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Prof. Jung mendapat pekerjaan di universitas-universitas _Ivy League_ di Amerika dan akan pergi dalam beberapa minggu, bersama dengan suaminya. Chanyeol akan merindukan profesor lamanya. Memang pria itu ceroboh dan tidak terkoordinasi, kolot dan pelupa; tapi dia tetap orang yang menggunakan Running Man dan Britney Spears sebagai referensi dalam fisika kuantum.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan memakai yang biru. Pasangan itu pergi dengan jemari saling bertautan, berpamitan dengan Xiumin dan kedua anaknya.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku di mana pernikahan itu berlangsung." ucap Baekhyun, masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol, Volkswaagen biru tua yang secara khusus disewa untuk pernikahan ini.

"Di luar kota. Prof. Jung sangat romantis, dan Dekan Kim adalah pecinta alam, jadi sepertinya pernikahan _outdoor_."

"Sepertinya?"

"Prof. Jung tidak mau memberitahu kami. Dia bilang itu _surprise_."

Kedua insan itu berangkat dengan mobil tua sambil membuka jendelanya sedikit, membiarkan angin berhembus meniup surai Baekhyun. Akan jadi perjalanan yang panjang namun Baekhyun tampak tidak keberatan. Ia suka menatap ke luar jendela, menikmati pemandangan kota yang tergantikan oleh pepohonan dan langit biru nan indah.

"Hari yang sangat indah Yeollie! Lihat langitnya! Begitu cantik!"

"Yup." Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia berhenti saat lampu merah dan mencuri kecupan pada pipi Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa itu?"

"Untuk kekasih tercintaku."

" _Cheesy_." goda Baekhyun, mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya yang mengembang namun gagal. Ia menunduk untuk melihat pakaiannya. "Semoga aku terlihat bagus."

"Semoga tidak."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau Dekan Kim menghampiri kita dan berteriak 'beraninya kau terlihat lebih menawan dariku di pernikahanku sendiri!'" Ia melambaikan tangannya, meniru Dekan _diva_ itu. Baekhyun tertawa dan memukul lengan kekasihnya. "Juga kau tidak boleh terlihat terlalu menawan, semua orang bisa mengejarmu. Itu tidak baik."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga terlihat terlalu tampan untuk pernikahan itu." tutur Baekhyun, membiarkan jemarinya bertautan dengan jemari panjang milik Chanyeol.

"Mungkin kita harus putar balik dan pergi ke tempat lain. Tampaknya kita terlalu menawan untuk pernikahan itu." Duo itu tertawa di dalam mobil seraya meninggalkan hiruk pikuk kota dan kegelisahan mereka. Hari ini adalah selebrasi atas nama cinta, bukan hanya untuk pasangan yang akan menikah itu, namun juga untuk mereka.

.

* * *

.

" _Oppa_ , di mana Kai _oppa_ dan Sehun _oppa_?" tanya Lucy pada Luhan seraya lelaki itu mengepangi rambut Lucy.

"Mereka sedang berlatih menari di kampus hari ini. Tidak sepertimu, beberapa orang harus pergi ke sekolah di hari libur." cengir Luhan.

"Tidak adil. Pasti melelahkan."

"Mereka suka pergi ke sekolah, itu berbeda." Lucy mengendikkan bahunya. Ia tidak dapat mengerti kenapa ada orang yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Pergi ke sekolah saat hari libur, tch.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tahu cerita tentang Monster Loch Ness?" Mike bertanya pada Kyungsoo, yang sedang berlatih menulis. Manik Kyungsoo melebar ketika ia mendengar nama monster mitos favoritnya disebut.

"Tentu saja! Monster itu tinggal di dalam danau di Skotlandia dan panjangnya sekitar 25 kaki!"

"Bukankah keren jika monster itu nyata?!"

"Tentu saja! Pasti sangat besar!" Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua tangannya selebar mungkin hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Mike menertawai _hyung_ nya yang lucu kemudian memeluknya. Xiumin yang melihat anak-anaknya bermain hanya tersenyum, seraya mengerjakan kue _souffle_ nya.

Tiba-tiba, suara bel dengan lantang terdengar ke seluruh penjuru apartemen, menakuti anak-anak dan membuat _souffle_ Xiumin terjatuh. Kyungsoo dan Mike terlonjak mendengar bel yang terus-menerus dibunyikan itu, sebelum suara derap langkah dari atas memenuhi ruangan.

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran!" Seseorang berteriak.

"Astaga! Semuanya ayo lari!" Xiumin menarik Mike dan Lucy sambil membuka pintu dan semua orang berhamburan keluar. Dewi keberuntungan tidak berada di pihak mereka, ketika mereka sampai di ujung tangga, segerombol penghuni apartemen yang panik mendorong-dorong dan berdesakkan.

"Kebakaran! Minggir!"

"Stop! Hei, berhenti mendorong!" Xiumin berusaha melewati kerumunan dan dorongan-tarikan itu. Kedua anaknya memeluk leher sang _appa_. Xiumin menoleh ke sana ke mari dan menemukan kepala Kyungsoo dan Luhan di belakang, yang ikut mendorong kerumunan. Ia mencoba menghampiri mereka namun kerumunan itu terus mendorong dan seketika Xiumin terdorong menjauh.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di luar gedung, namun kerumunan masih saja terus mendorong sampai mereka berada di tempat luas. Xiumin terengah-engah, menurunkan anak-anaknya seraya mencari sosok Luhan dan Kyungsoo di kerumunan. _Ayolah kepala stroberi. Seharusnya kau tidak sesulit itu untuk ditemukan._

Di ujung matanya, ia melihat sebuah mobil van hitam bergegas dari belakang apartemen. Xiumin mengejar mobil itu namun sudah melaju terlalu jauh, plat mobilnya juga tidak terlihat akibat sinar mentari yang terlalu terik. Jantung Xiumin berdetak terlalu cepat. Panik mengerubungi dadanya. Ia berlarian ke sana ke mari. "Kyungsoo! Luhan!"

Di mana mereka?

"Baiklah! Kembali masuk, hanya peringatan palsu!" Seseorang berteriak dari kerumunan, mengajak para penghuni untuk kembali. Mereka mengatakan bahwa tidak ada api sama sekali. Hanya suara alarm yang dirusak dengan sengaja.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk dulu, di mana anak-anakku?! Di mana Kyungsoo dan Luhan?!"

" _Appa_! Di mana Kyungsoo _hyung_ dan Luhan _hyung_?" tanya Mike, wajahnya terlihat secemas kakak perempuannya. Tubuh Xiumin bergetar panik seraya mulai berkeringat.

Sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghilang.

.

* * *

.

"Halo Ibu Lee, aku di sini untuk menjemput Jenny." ucap Tao sambil berjalan masuk ke taman kanak-kanak. Kepala sekolah yang sudah berumur itu menatap Tao bingung.

"Maaf, Jenny baru saja pergi."

"Apa?!"

"Ya, seorang pria baru saja menjemputnya sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Siapa dia? Bagaimana rupanya?!" Tao menggenggam tangan sang kepala sekolah, panik dan marah.

"Sekumpulan lelaki. Aku tidak memperhatikan semuanya namun Jenny berlari menghampiri mereka dengan senang, jadi kupikir Jenny mengenal mereka. Semuanya tinggi tegap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi...salah satu dari mereka memiliki rambut merah muda."

"Rambut merah muda?!" Tao semakin panik, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia mulai terengah-engah dan berhamburan keluar. _Rambut merah muda?! Zelo menculik anakku?! Kenapa?! Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

Di tengah nafasnya yang tak karuan, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Kris, Jenny menghilang. Seseorang menculik anakku!"

.

* * *

.

Pernikahan Prof. Jung dan Dekan Kim memang spesial. Chanyeol pikir pernikahan itu akan dirayakan di dalam gereja cantik di pinggir kota atau di bawah pohon _oak_ besar, namun, pernikahan itu malah diadakan di sebuah peternakan, dengan papan kayu di atas tumpukan jerami sebagai tempat duduk. Pintu peternakan terbuka lebar, dan biasanya peternakan dikenal dengan bau khas binatang namun peternakan ini telah disulap sedemikian rupa hingga wangi lavenderlah yang tercium. _Menarik sekali_ , batin Chanyeol.

"Ini sangat cantik!" Baekhyun memuji kandang burung yang digantung di langit-langit peternakan, yang dicat dengan warna-warna pastel. Altar yang terbuat dari kayu terletak di depan, didekorasi dengan bunga lili dan aster yang cantik.

"Benarkah?" Seorang wanita di sebelahnya menimbrung pembicaraan mereka. Ia menoleh ke pasangan itu dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Luna, perencana pernikahan ini."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Chanyeol dan ini kekasihku Baekhyun."

"Kekasih? Aw kalian sangat lucu!" Ia menggeliat gemas dan mencubit pipi mereka. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan yang biasa Xiumin lakukan seperti ini jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa. Chanyeol di sisi lain malah terkejut.

"Kau tahu, jika kalian butuh perencana pernikahan, aku pilihan yang tepat." ucapnya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kapan pun, di mana pun, gaun apa pun, atau dalam konteks ini, jas." Ia menatap Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. "jika kau mau gaun juga bisa, aku pernah menangani pelanggan yang eksentrik." Baekhyun merona parah.

"Kami akan memberitahumu ketika kami akan menikah nanti, Luna." Chanyeol tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Ketika kita akan menikah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jahil.

"Oh tentu, apa kau suka yang tradisional, atau yang unik? Alam atau gotik?"

"Kau mau aku memakai jas atau gaun?" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Aku lebih suka kau tidak mengenakan apa-apa." Chanyeol menunduk untuk menjilat telinga belakang Baekhyun dan melenguh dengan seduktif. Baekhyun merinding atas sentuhan itu dan memukul lengan kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol! Demi apa pun, kita sedang di pernikahan orang lain!" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengecup singkat sang kekasih sebelum musik terdengar, menandakan acara akan dimulai.

Pernikahan yang luar biasa. Baekhyun terharu melihat pasangan baru itu bertukar janji suci sambil mengunyah kue dan manisan. Perayaan dilanjutkan di luar, di mana tersaji banyak makanan. Sekumpulan anak-anak kelaparan, termasuk Chanyeol, menyerang tulang iga dan _cocktail_ udang nan cantik. Chanyeol mengenalkan Baekhyun pada teman-teman sekelasnya, kecuali para mahasiswa baru penggosip.

"Menawan sekali!" ucap Dekan Kim penuh semangat, mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada punggung tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merona akibat pujian itu dan menggandeng Chanyeol lebih erat.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gemas. Oh Yunnie, bukankah dia menawan?" Sang Dekan menarik-narik suaminya, yang masih mendiskusikan teori lubang cacing bersama Chanyeol. "Aku ingin anak seperti ini suatu hari nanti!"

"Apa pun untukmu sayang." Yang-dipanggil-Yunnie pun mendaratkan ciuman pada dahi sang separuh jiwa. Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tenar sekali."

"Diamlah." Baekhyun menyikut Chanyeol namun senyuman tidak memudar sama sekali dari wajahnya. Chanyeol menarik kekasih tercintanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan itu.

"Yunnie! Lihat mereka! Mereka sangat lucu!"

"Dulu kita juga seperti itu Joongie."

"Cepat, di mana kamera?! Abadikan momen ini! Di mana juru kamera kita? JUNSU LEBIH BAIK KAU JAUHI _CREAM PUFF_ ITU DAN KEMARI! PARK YOOCHUN URUS SUAMIMU ITU!"

"Aku mencintaimu Baekkie." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yeollie."

Tak seorang pun tahu, termasuk sang pemilik, ponsel Chanyeol tengah berdering tanpa henti di atas meja.

.

 ** _28 panggilan tak terjawab, 17 pesan baru._**

 _Dari: Xiumin_

 _Pesan: Apakah kalian sudah sampai?_

 _._

 _Dari: Xiumin_

 _Pesan: Apakah kau membaca pesan ini? Telepon aku!_

 _._

 _Dari: Xiumin_

 _Pesan: Di mana kau?! Angkat teleponmu!  
_

 _._

 _Dari: Xiumin_

 _Pesan: Chanyeol, ini darurat. Pulang sekarang!_

 _._

 _Dari: Xiumin_

 _Pesan: Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghilang! Cepatlah pulang!_

 _._

 _Dari: Xiumin_

 _Pesan: Kumohon, Chanyeol. Angkatlah. Sebentar lagi aku akan gila! Anak-anakku menghilang!_

 _._

 _Dari: Xiumin_

 _Pesan: PARK CHANYEOL! TELEPON AKU, HUBUNGI AKU, PULANGLAH, LAKUKAN SESUATU!_

 _._

 _Dari: Xiumin_

 _Pesan: Kumohon._

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Chapter depan uda klimaks, yay!

 _ **REVIEW**_ kuy krisis motivasi nih /lol

.

[Iklan]

Hunhan shipper? Kuy baca ff baruku judulnya Just A Lil While hahaha oneshot kok tenang aja(?) trims~

.

/Brb blajar UTS lagi/?

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	16. Chapter 28 & Chapter 29

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28:** _ **Burnt Flowers**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Baekhyun_ hyung _..."_

 _"Luhan? Kyungsoo?"_

 _"_ Hyung _..."_

 _"Luhan! Kyungsoo! Di mana kalian?!" Baekhyun berlarian dalam ruangan gelap itu, dengan ketakutan dan panik. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, hanya merasakan kehampaan udara dan rasa panik yang mengguncang._

 _"Baekkie..."_

 _"Yeol? Chanyeol?! Kau di mana?! Keluarlah, kumohon!"_

 _"Baekkie..."_

 _"Chanyeol kumohon keluarlah! Aku sangat takut Chanyeol, kumohon!"_

 _"Baekhyun...lari..."_

 _"Chanyeol?!"_

 _"LARI!"_

 _"CHANYEOL!"_

Baekhyun berteriak tepat ketika ia terbangun, tangannya memegang kepala. Sebuah tarikan keras membuatnya menoleh horor. Yang menariknya memiliki sepasang manik lebar dan surai berantakan. Itu Chanyeol.

"Baekkie? Kau tak apa? Mengapa kau berkeringat?"

"Yeol..." Baekhyun terengah. "Aku memimpikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo! Mereka dalam bahaya!"

"Aku tahu, itulah mengapa kita meninggalkan resepsi pernikahan itu setelah aku mengecek ponselku." ucap Chanyeol, memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ apartemen. Baekhyun menatap jam pada _dashboard_ mobil. Ia telah tertidur selama dua jam perjalanan.

"Ayo Baekkie." Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya seraya bergegas secepat mungkin menaiki tangga. Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru mengeluarkan kunci dan mencoba membuka pintu. Ketika mereka berlari masuk, Xiuminlah yang pertama kali menarik Baekhyun darinya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Astaga, terima kasih Tuhan kau selamat!"

"Apa yang terjadi?! Bagaimana bisa Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghilang?!"

Jongdae telah kembali dari klinik dan menceritakan semuanya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Kai yang baru sampai, dan mereka terlihat jauh lebih ketakutan.

"Apa kau telah menghubungi polisi?!" ucap Chanyeol setengah membentak.

"Kepolisian tidak akan mengurusnya kecuali jika mereka telah menghilang selama lebih dari 24 jam." Sehun berdiri, menendang beberapa peralatan yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa kau telah menghubungi Kris? Atau Direktur Kim?"

"Sudah. Direktur Kim sedang dalam perjalanan. Saat ini Kris tengah menghadapi situasi yang darurat juga."

"Situasi darurat macam apa yang bisa melebihi ini?!"

" _Appa_? Daddy? Apa yang terjadi?" Lucy mengusap matanya seraya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, sebelah tangannya menggandeng Mike, yang tengah menghisap jempolnya setengah sadar.

"Kemarilah anak-anak." Jongdae menggendong anak gadisnya sementara Mike berlari menghampiri Kai.

"Kai _hyung_ , di mana Kyungsoo _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi kita akan cari mereka."

"Mungkinkah jika mereka hanya jalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar atau apa pun?" tanya Jongdae.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan ketiga mahasiswa itu berteriak bersamaan. "Mustahil!" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Mungkin mereka masih di sini! Ayo kita cari mereka! Kita ketuk semua pintu dan cari di setiap blok!" Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi.

"Bisa saja itu mereka! Buka saja!" pekik Xiumin sambil mendorong-dorong Jongdae ke arah pintu. Semua orang di sana menahan nafas dan berdiri tak bergeming sambil menatap pintu. Kenop pintu terputar dan tampak seorang pria berdiri dari balik pintu.

Pengantar paket.

"Paket untuk Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun."

"Kami tidak memesan apa-apa." kata Kai.

"Tolong tanda tangan di sini." Jongdae dengan asal mencoret kertas itu dan sang pengantar paket mengulurkan sesuatu. Sekeranjang... bunga.

"Apa kalian memesan bunga?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Jongdae meletakkan keranjang itu di atas meja. Bunga-bunga mawar dan anyelir ditata dan dihias sedemikian cantik. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kartu yang diikat pada bunga-bunga itu.

"Teruntuk Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin." bacanya. "Terima kasih."

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, hanya terima kasih."

"Chanyeol awas!" Sehun menarik sahabatnya menjauh ketika melihat kedipan lampu merah dari bawah salah satu bunga mawar itu dan sedetik kemudian, seluruh bunga beserta keranjangnya terbakar, melontarkan abu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan bersamaan dengan asap yang meninggi. Semua orang mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama. Lucy dan Mike berteriak sekeras mungkin dan Jongdae berlari mencari alat pemadam api namun sebelum ia bergerak, api tersebut sudah padam dengan sendirinya.

" _What the_..." Jongdae menatap keranjang yang sudah terbakar, bersamaan dengan mawar-mawar yang menjadi abu, masih menyisakan api kecil pada sisi-sisinya. Kai melihat setangkai mawar terjatuh ke lantai, hitam dan kering. Mawar hitam, simbol kematian.

"Lihat ini." ucap Chanyeol, menggenggam kartu tadi dengan jemari bergetar dan membiarkannya jatuh ke bawah.

 _Teruntuk Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin_

 _Terima kasih. Karena telah merawat anak-anakku dengan baik. Sekarang waktunya mereka pulang dan sayangnya kau masih memiliki satu orang lagi._

 _Jangan pernah ambil yang bukan milikmu. Bawa dia ke Warehouse 12 di sebelah bandara dalam 24 jam._

 _Datang sendirian._

 _Bunga-bunga ini tidak ada apa-apanya._

 _Dari:_ Mr.X

.

* * *

.

Kris tercekik oleh ketakutan. Tangannya menggenggam setir mobil begitu erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia mencoba menahan dirinya sebelum lepas kendali. _Bayi kecilku menghilang. Seseorang menculiknya_.

Tao duduk di sebelahnya di dalam mobil, menghubungi semua nomor telepon yang ia tahu untuk menanyakan di mana anak gadisnya berada. Ketika Kris mengangkat telepon dari Tao dua jam yang lalu, ia langsung menginjak pedal gas sekeras mungkin hingga membablas berbagai lampu merah dan melanggar berbagai rambu lalu lintas. Tao terus terisak, panik setengah mati ketika ia menemukannya dan Kris merasa dunia bak runtuh menimpanya.

 _Aku harus tetap tenang. Aku akan menemukan anakku kembali. Siapa pun yang menyentuh dia tidak akan lari dari seorang Kris Wu._ Kris menghirup nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali. Melakukan tindakan secara irasional tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Ia harus tetap tenang.

"Bagaimana jika kita tidak akan pernah menemukan dia?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak pernah pulang, Kris?" Tao menatapnya dengan airmata bercucuran. "Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar menghilang?"

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu, oke?" Kris meraih tangan Tao kemudian menciumnya. "Kita akan menemukan dia. Kita akan mencari Jenny dan membawanya kembali. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menyentuh anak kita."

"Kris... Ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan padamu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku...beberapa minggu yang lalu..." Suara nyaring ponsel Kris menginterupsi pengakuan ini, atau apalah itu. Tao mengambil ponsel suaminya dan menekan tombol _loudspeaker_. Suara Suho terdengar panik dan ketakutan.

"Kris? Kau di mana?"

"Aku di luar kota, ada apa?"

"Para Boneka Porselen menghilang."

"Apa?!"

"Dua dari mereka telah menghilang, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka mengirim sebuah ancaman kematian, mendesak kita untuk menyerahkan Baekhyun dalam 24 jam atau mereka akan menyerang kita."

"Tapi anakku juga menghilang!"

"Kris, siapa pun yang menculik anakmu juga menculik para Boneka."

"Apa? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Anak laki-laki Nyonya Im adalah murid di kursus beladiri Tao. Namanya Choi Junhong, biasa dipanggil Zelo." Kris menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Tao, yang tengah mendengarkan dengan wajah syok. "Para analis di lab baru saja menelepon. Terdapat sidik jari yang bukan milik Nyonya Im dan sebuah pengubah suara berukuran kecil. Zelo yang menghubungi stasiun televisi itu menggunakan pengubah suara. Dia bekerja untuk Mr. X."

"Kenapa dia menculik anakku?!"

"Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan." Itulah jawaban Suho. "Tanya pada Tao, dia tahu lebih banyak tentang Zelo daripada yang kau pikirkan."

"Tao..." Kris mengambil ponselnya kemudian memutus sambungan telepon. Tao menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, terisak. "Tao, tatap aku."

Tao mendongak, airmata terus mengalir deras. "Zelo adalah murid terbaikku." Ia mencoba untuk bicara walau tersedak. Kris mengusap lembut airmata Tao. "Beberapa minggu lalu, aku menangkap basah Zelo sedang melakukan transaksi narkoba dengan sebuah geng. Aku tidak tahu dia merupakan bagian dari geng yang kau cari selama ini, aku bersumpah!"

"Tenanglah, ini bukan salahmu."

"Wanita di sekolah Jenny tadi mengatakan ada sekumpulan pria yang datang untuk menjemput Jenny dan salah satu dari mereka memiliki rambut merah muda." Tao menggenggam tangan Kris. "Menurutku Zelo yang menculiknya. Geng yang kau cari selama inilah yang menculik anak kita."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini? Kau bisa saja dalam bahaya!"

"Kau tidak pernah pulang!" Tangis Tao semakin keras, tubuhnya yang lemah mengeluarkan emosi yang meluap, membuat punggungnya terjatuh kembali ke sandaran jok mobil. "Aku memberitahu Suho ketika waktu itu dia pulang untuk makan siang. Aku tidak tahu...astaga...anakku!"

Kris hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. _Jika saja aku tahu... Jika saja aku di sana..._ Dengan keras ia menginjak pedal gas, membelah jalanan kemudian memutar tajam hingga aspal yang bergesekkan dengan ban mobil berdecit nyaring. Tao hampir terlempar ke sisi mobil ketika Kris mengebut. Dalam sekejap mata, Tao sudah sampai di rumah.

"Tetaplah di rumah, Tao."

"Tidak, aku ikut denganmu!"

"Tidak bisa, kondisi sedang tidak aman!" ucap Kris, menarik Tao keluar dari mobil. "Mereka bisa saja mengincarmu! Kau adalah giliran selanjutnya!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mau anakku!"

"Tao kumohon!" pinta Kris, menggenggam suaminya. "Kumohon," Ia menatap Tao, airmata menggenang di maniknya, tubuh bergetar antara ketakutan, amarah, dan kebencian. "Kumohon...tetaplah di rumah. Dengarkan aku sekali ini saja, kumohon."

"Kris.." isak Tao.

"Aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu. Aku tak sanggup membiarkan orang-orang brengsek itu merenggutmu dariku. Mereka telah mengambil anakku dan mereka tidak akan mengambilmu. Hanya kau yang aku miliki jadi kumohon, kumohon jangan pergi ke mana-mana."

"Kris..."

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menemukan anak kita. Aku akan menemukan Jenny dan membawanya pulang. Aku akan menghentikan semua kegilaan ini agar kau dan Jenny bisa hidup tentram dan aman."

"Lalu..." Tao mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus airmata Kris. "Akankah kau pulang?"

Kris meneguk liurnya sebelum menjawab. "Ya, aku akan pulang." Ia menunduk untuk mencium Tao, merengkuhnya sedalam mungkin seakan detik selanjutnya Tao akan menghilang. Tao mengusap wajah suaminya, menciumi jejak airmata sang suami.

Kris melepas tautan mereka, menggenggam tangan Tao. Ia berjalan menjauh dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Ia tidak menatap Tao untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia sangat takut tekadnya goyah jika ia melakukannya. Ia melaju cepat, menggenggam setir mobil seraya mengebut menuju tempat Suho berada.

 _Aku akan menangkapmu Mr. X. Kau mengusik keluargaku, sekarang aku akan mengusikmu. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam sampai semua yang kau miliki hancur, dan kau akan berdiri di sana melihat semua kehancuran itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri._

 _Aku akan berdiri di sana dan melihatmu hancur berkeping-keping._

.

* * *

.

"Semua perintah telah terlaksana, bos."

"Sangat bagus," jawab seseorang dengan suara rendahnya. "Apakah jetnya sudah siap?"

"Sudah."

"Dan pengacaraku?"

"Dia akan datang dalam sepuluh menit."

"Terima kasih Yongguk." Mr. X menutup teleponnya dan meletakkannya di samping. Ia berdiri di dalam kantornyaa seraya membereskan beberapa berkas. Pengacaranya akan datang dan ia ingin semuanya siap, atau setidaknya pantas dipertunjukkan.

 _Ini dia. Pertarungan terakhir_.

 _Dan aku sudah siap._

Dan kebetulan, pria yang sedang ia pikirkan menelepon. Dengan sebuah senyum kecil dan menggeser layar ponselnya, ia menjawab.

"Halo, Tuan Wu."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29:** _ **Watch. Him. Die.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku mau semua mobil bersenjata penuh, bawa tim SWAT menuju Warehouse 12 tapi jangan tembak, kau dengar? Jangan tembak tanpa perintah dariku!" Suho berteriak di depan telepon seraya berjalan mengelilingi WOAHT, dengan Taemin yang membuntuti. Minho dan Sungyeol berada di dalam lab, menyiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

"Tetap berada jauh dari jangkauan. Aku mau mobil-mobil bersenjata berjaga dalam jarak 5 mil dari perimeter dan kerahkan orang-orang terbaikmu hanya jika aku memberi perintah. Tak ada satu pun yang diperbolehkan mendekati Warehouse 12 sampai aku memberi perintah." Sol sepatu Suho semakin lama semakin menipis, ia terus berjalan secepat mungkin. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor dan bertemu dengan pasukan Nina Watson. Ia langsung menghentikan mereka.

"Di mana Nina Watson?"

"Terakhir kali yang kudengar beliau sedang menuju kantor anda untuk menemui anda, tuan." Salah satu dari mereka menjawab.

"Aku membutuhkan semua pasukan yang dia miliki."

"Kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertindak tanpa komandonya, tuan."

"Sialan." erang Suho, melempar ponselnya pada Taemin yang langsung menangkapnya dengan santai. "Ini adalah wilayahku. Ikuti Taemin ke lantai dasar di mana dia akan menerangkan secara singkat rencana kita pada kalian. Aku akan mencari Nina."

Suho berbalik dan berlari kembali. Ia menekan tombol di depan lift berkali-kali dengan tidak sabar hingga mungkin tombol itu sebentar lagi rusak. Lift pun terbuka dan kosong, ia langsung berlari masuk, menggenggam pegangan di sana seraya mengambil nafas. Akhirnya, ia bisa bernafas.

Hari ini adalah bencana. Keponakannya diculik, petunjuk satu-satunya menuju Mr. X ditemukan kemudian diculik, dan 20 menit yang lalu sebuah pesan datang. Rencana telah disusun dan sedang dijalankan. Keluarga Kim telah menyembunyikan Baekhyun sementara ketiga lelaki lainnya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Warehouse 12, berencana mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun telah diculik juga.

Suho ahli dalam mengontrol tekanan, namun jika kasusnya menyangkut keluarga seperti ini, sulit untuk menjaga kewarasanmu agar tetap ada. Lift yang ia naiki akhirnya sampai dan ia buru-buru berjalan menuju kantornya. Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Nina duduk di sana, melihat-lihat beberapa dokumen. Dan dia juga terlihat tenang.

"Nina!" Suho terengah. "Aku butuh pasukanmu untuk membantu, aku mengirim anak buahmu turun, dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Tempatmu berantakan." jawabnya tenang. "Aku hanya sedang mencoba merapikan."

"Jika aku butuh pembantu, aku sudah memanggil wanita tua di bawah itu." Suho memutar bolamatanya dengan sarkastik. "Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Tentu saja." Ia berdiri, merapikan roknya dan berjalan keluar. Namun sebelum ia menghilang, ia menatap Suho dengan lembut. "Maaf."

"Apa?"

"Maaf mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan keponakanmu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau..." Suho tidak mau tahu bagaimana cara wanita itu tau. Ia tidak butuh tahu. Nina melemparnya tatapan penuh iba dan Suho terenyuh, meruntuhkan sedikit bentengnya. Dia adalah orang pertama yang menenangkannya di saat seperti ini.

"Kau akan menemukannya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Mundur selangkah dan berpikirlah." ucapnya. "Lihat gambar secara utuh. Mungkin kau melewatkan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak punya waktu!"

"Maka luangkan. Kau akan membutuhkannya." Dengan sebuah tarikan pada kedua ujung bibirnya, ia berlalu, berlari dengan sepatu setinggi 5 incinya. Suho ingin mengejarnya, namun sesuatu menahannya. Ia berbalik dan duduk di kursinya, melihat sekeliling. Foto keluarganya di sana, ada juga patung kaca lumba-lumba pemberian Yixing, sebuah rubik warna-warni yang Kris berikan dan juga laptopnya. Tumbukan kertas tercecer di atas meja. Suho mengenalnya; banyak dari kertas itu yang merupakan curian Yixing beberapa bulan lalu.

 _Nina sedang melihati ini? Kenapa? Apa dia menemukan sesuatu? Kenapa dia mencecerkan semua ini?_ Suho melihat susunan kertas-kertas itu dan mengambil sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah cek yang ditulis oleh pamannya.

Dua menit berlalu.

Lima menit berlalu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu.

Bingo.

Ia sudah tahu siapa itu Mr. X.

.

* * *

.

Warehouse 12 gelap gulita, luas, dan benar-benar kosong. Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai masuk ke dalam setelah turun dari taksi yang membawa mereka ke mari. Nomor 12 tertempel besar-besar pada dinding lusuh gedung itu sampai mungkin orang yang berdiri bermil-mil dari sana bisa melihatnya. Nomor 1-nya sudah mengelupas dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Ini adalah tempatnya." gumam Sehun pelan.

"Yep." Chanyeol mengangguk. Ketiga dari mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam. Area tersebut sunyi, dan bahkan mereka tidak melihat siapa-siapa di ujung sana. Kai melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian, jantungnya berdetak terlampau keras.

"Permisi?" Ia mencoba memanggil.

Tiba-tiba, lampu dinyalakan, namun hanya beberapa saja. Sebuah sosok muncul di ujung koridor. Sosok itu berkulit pucat dan matanya tak terlihat, namun sesuatu amat familiar. Warna _blonde_ stroberi itu.

"Lu...Luhan?"

"Sehunnie..." Sosok itu memanggil.

"Luhan!" Sehun berlari menyusuri koridor untuk mendekati sosok itu, namun lampu kembali padam dan Sehun terperangkap dalam kegelapan.

"Sehun!" teriak teman-temannya.

"Luhan! Kau di mana?! Luhan!"

Lampu kembali dinyalakan, mengejutkan manik sensitif Sehun. Ia menyesuaikan kembali penglihatannya dan seketika maniknya membola. Wajah Kyungsoo terpampang di depan mata. Ia berdiri di hadapannya, dengan sepasang manik berkaca-kaca dan ketakutan, mulutnya dibungkam dan ia diikat.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Aku datang!" Kai berlari menuju kekasihnya namun bahkan sebelum ia dapat menyentuh lelaki itu, sebuah tangan yang menggenggam pisau muncul di sebelah tenggorokan sang Boneka dan Kyungsoo mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya." Yongguk muncul, pisaunya dengan santai ia letakkan di atas kulit Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih muda ketakutan setengah mati hingga airmata menetes dari matanya, menatap Kai dengan tatapan memohon dan menderita.

"Bagaimana rasanya, ketika kau sedikit lagi akan mendapatkan sesuatu, namun dirampas begitu saja di saat-saat terakhir?"

"Kau monster!" erang Kai, mencoba untuk menyerang tapi tertahan oleh Youngjae dan Himchan. Ia berbalik untuk melihat para temannya yang juga telah dilumpuhkan, dengan lutut membentur lantai semen yang kasar.

"Di mana Baekhyun?"

"Dia menghilang." jawab Chanyeol, kepalanya ditundukkan dengan sebuah pistol.

"Apa?" Yongguk menatapnya. Salah satu anak buahnya sedang menahan Luhan, yang menahan setengah mati untuk tidak terisak.

"Dia juga menghilang saat alarm palsu kebakaran itu."

"Pembohong." ucap Yongguk santai, melepas rokok dari bibirnya. "Aku tahu kau membawa Baekhyun ke pernikahan itu ketika kami membawa Luhan dan Kyungsoo, itulah mengapa dia tidak di sana. Jangan coba membohongiku brengsek!"

"Jangan panggil dia begitu!" balas Sehun.

"Aku akan memanggil dia sesuka yang aku mau sampai dia membawa Baekhyun ke sini."

"Aku tak tahu di mana dia! Aku bersumpah!"

" _Liar_ , _liar_." Yongguk bersenandung, melepas Kyungsoo dari genggamannya kemudian menyerahkannya pada anak buahnya. " _Pants on fire.*_ " Ia mengacungkan pistol kemudian menarik pelatuknya, mengarahkan mata pistolnya tepat pada kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu di mana dia. Kau mencintai dia bukan?" Ia mendengus. "Aku melihat semuanya. Aku tahu. Bagaimana kau mencium dia di pernikahan itu, betapa bahagianya kalian. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan apa pun demi bocah itu. Bahkan," Ia merunduk sampai matanya berada tepat di depan mata Chanyeol. "Mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan dia." Chanyeol menggeram di antara nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Bahkan jika nyawa teman-temanmu ikut terancam?" tanya Yongguk. "Jika aku bilang padamu kalau kau tidak membawa Baekhyun maka aku tidak hanya akan membunuhmu namun juga teman-temanmu, apakah kau akan tetap mengatakan hal yang sama?"

"Kau tidak akan."

"Apa maksudmu 'aku tidak akan'?" Yongguk menjenggut rambut Chanyeol kasar. "Kau melihat bunga-bunga itu. Kau melihat bagaimana mereka terbakar. Itu adalah hal terkecil yang bisa aku lakukan." Yongguk mendorong kepala Chanyeol ke bawah dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, memutar-mutar pistolnya.

"Kau meremehkanku. Jangan pernah lakukan itu."

"Kau tidak harus menyakiti teman-temanku! Jika kau mau membunuh seseorang, bunuhlah aku! Bunuh aku!"

"Chanyeol tidak!" teriak Kai yang membuat dirinya tertoyor oleh mata pistol hingga nyaris terjatuh.

"Chanyeol jangan bodoh!"

"Salah." Yongguk tersenyum miring. "Dia bukan bodoh. Dia akhirnya mengaku bahwa dirinya sudah menyerah." Yongguk menyalakan sebatang rokok sekali lagi, membiarkan dirinya terkepung oleh asap rokok. Ia mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada kepala Chanyeol.

 _1, 2..._

"Setelah kupikir-pikir..."

 _Oh sial._

"Membunuhmu seperti ini tidak menyenangkan." ucapnya. "Bahkan aku tidak sempat menggunakan mainan baruku."

"M...mainan?" Sebelum Kai dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terjatuh ke bawah lantai yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan terjun ke dalam air. Sebelum mereka dapat mendongak untuk bernafas, sebuah penutup kaca menutupi bagian atasnya, memerangkap mereka di dalam tangki air raksasa.

"Kai! Chanyeol!" panggil Sehun pada teman-temannya. Ia mencoba mendongak untuk menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, kepalanya menubruk penutup kaca itu. Kedua tangannya mencoba meraih Kai namun jika mereka saling menarik satu sama lain, Sehun bisa semakin tenggelam. Tidak ada gunanya. Mereka terjebak dan kemungkinan besar, tenggelam.

"Yongguk."

"Ah." Yongguk menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Belah bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"Baekhyun, kau ke sini untuk bergabung dalam pesta ini?"

"Kau menginginkanku, bukan?" Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri, maniknya dihiasi kantung mata dan bibirnya merah terang, bekas digigit oleh dirinya sebelum menampakkan diri.

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu bawa aku. Bawa aku dan lepaskan mereka."

"Baiklah." Yongguk mengulurkan tangannya, menduga Baekhyun akan berjalan menghampirinya. Sayangnya, sang Boneka Porselen tidak menuruti perintahnya.

"Lepaskan mereka dan aku akan berjalan mendekatimu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau meyakinkan aku? Apa kau bisa meyakinkan aku kalau kau tidak akan lari ketika aku melepas mereka?"

"Aku bukan pengingkar janji."

Yongguk menajamkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu berdiri tegap, meski jemarinya gemetaran. Ia menunduk melihat tangki kaca dan melihat wajah ketakutan Chanyeol. Ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu namun kata-kata itu musnah begitu saja. Ia tidak boleh lemah sekarang. Ia tahu jika ia menunjukkannya, Yongguk akan menghancurkan mereka semua.

Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat menggunakan jarinya, kedua penutup kaca terbuka dan Kai dan Sehun terbebas. Baekhyun ingin lari dan menemui Chanyeol, namun penutup itu kembali tertutup sebelum ia berhasil melakukannya.

"Kau bilang kau akan melepas mereka!" teriaknya, berlutut di atas penutup kaca, meraih dan mengusap wajah Chanyeol melalui kaca tebal itu.

"Aku tidak bilang berapa banyak." Yongguk memberi pembenaran. "Kemarilah atau kesepakatan dibatalkan."

"Aku tidak akan bergerak sampai kau membebaskan dia."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membunuh dia." jelas Yongguk. "Tidak akan sulit bagiku. Dan setelah dia mati, apa lagi tujuanmu untuk hidup?"

"Kau...kau..." Baekhyun menusuknya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca, tersedak kalimatnya sendiri.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Jika kau mau kekasih tersayangmu hidup, kemarilah."

"Baekhyun! Jangan pergi! Jangan ke sana! Dia akan membunuhmu! Biarkan dia membunuhku! Jangan pergi!" Chanyeol berteriak dari balik kaca. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, yang sedang menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya agar tetap mengambang. Mulutnya terus dihajar oleh air, matanya melebar dan memerah.

 _Aku tidak bisa_... Baekhyun berdiri. Dan kemudian ia berjalan.

 _Tidak, Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak!_ Tak ada lagi yang bisa mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Yongguk, yang dengan santai mengibaskan debu dari pakaiannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan putri." Asap dari mulutnya ia hembuskan tetap di muka wajah Baekhyun. Ia berdiri diam, tak terganggu oleh bau menusuk itu. Ia sudah dilatih untuk ini. Ia sudah terbiasa.

"Lepaskan dia. Kau sudah berjanji."

"Memang." Yongguk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatapnya sekilas. Ia mengantungkannya kembali dan menghembuskan lagi asap rokok pada wajahnya. "Tapi tidak seperti dirimu, aku seorang pengingkar."

"Tunggu, apa maksud..."

"Isi tangki itu." perintah Yongguk.

"Tidak... TIDAK!" teriak Baekhyun. Ia mencoba untuk mendorong orang-orang yang menangkapnya. Ia membebaskan dirinya dengan menendang mereka dan berlari kembali ke tangki. Ia berlutut di atas penutup kaca, mengusapkan tangan pada sisi-sisi untuk menemukan pembuka. Chanyeol berada di bawah, dengan air yang levelnya semakin tinggi. Ia menahan nafas, tubuhnya dikuasai ketakutan dan panik seraya mencoba mendobrak. Ia tak dapat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun di atas.

"Kau pembohong! Penipu! Dasar bajingan!" Baekhyun mengutuk sekeras-kerasnya, airmata mengucur deras di wajahnya seraya memukuli penutup kaca, berusaha untuk memecahkannya.

"Sekarang adalah puncaknya." ucap Yongguk pada Baekhyun yang masih berteriak. Kai dan Sehun terbaring lemah di atas tanah, nafas tersenggal seraya terbatuk air, melihat temannya tenggelam dalam tangki dengan pistol di sebelah kepala mereka. Luhan menangis keras dan Kyungsoo sedikit lagi akan terkena serangan jantung.

"Aku ingin kau berada di sana saat dia menderita. Aku ingin kau berada di sana," Ia berjalan dan menjambak Baekhyun untuk melihat ke bawah.

"Melihat. Dia. Mati."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengerang, mencakar dan memukuli kaca.

Karbon dioksida menumpuk dalam pembuluh darah Chanyeol, memaksanya untuk menghirup nafas. Namun ia tidak bisa, karena jika iya, ia akan tenggelam. Matanya memberat dan merah akibat air, renangannya semakin melemah.

Ia dapat melihat kehidupannya terulang dalam benak. Orang tuanya, teman-temannya, keluarga, keluarga Kim, Lucy, Mike... Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan nafasnya lagi.

Ia membuka mulutnya.

Air menyerang paru-parunya, rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan tak terbayangkan. Tubuhnya bak terbakar dan kepalanya bak diledaki oleh bom atom. Ia melihat wajah Baekhyun di atasnya.

Menangis, namun tetap menawan.

Dan kemudian...gelap gulita.

Ia menghilang dalam gelap.

Chanyeol _was gone_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Pendek, tapi gremes (greget n gemes) LOL

Sorry for the typo(s) if there was any!

.

 _ **REVIEW**_ biar update makin cepet! :)

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	17. Chapter 30 & Chapter 31

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30:** _ **Bloodied Hands**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rasa sakit adalah perasaan yang sangat aneh. Itu membuat hatimu ngilu, matamu berair, kepalamu bak terbakar, dan tubuhmu tergulung di sudut ruangan. Dan coba tebak, rasa sakit terbesar dan bentuk rasa sakit tersakit tidak muncul secara fisik.

Rasa sakit adalah ketika jarimu tertusuk jarum, rasa sakit adalah ketika kau terjatuh hingga melukai lututmu. Rasa sakit adalah ketika kau melihat kekasihmu tiada di depan matamu. Namun bagi Direktur WOAHT Kim Junmyeon, alias Suho, rasa sakit adalah ketika kau mendapati orang yang selama ini kau percayai mengkhianatimu.

Ia bergegas keluar dari kantor dengan pistol di sebelah tangannya dan beberapa dokumen yang ia asal ambil di tangan yang satunya. Ia turun menuju tempat parkir _basement_ dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Tanpa mengenakan sabuk pengaman, ia memasukkan kunci kemudian menyalakan mesin, dan menginjak pedal gas. Ban mobilnya menimbulkan bunyi decit yang amat nyaring hingga membuat tukang parkir dan bahkan kucing dan anjing jalanan takut. Sang tukang parkir sampai nyaris tertabrak mobil Suho.

Suho mengobrak-abrik laci _dashboard_ mobil seraya mengeluarkan iPhone-nya dan meletakkannya tak jauh dari setir. Bak hafal mati ia membuka _pattern_ sandi ponselnya kemudian menghubungi sang asisten.

"Tuan, kau di mana?! Tim sudah siap untuk..."

"Aku tahu siapa itu Mr. X."

"Kau apa?!" pekik Taemin di ujung sana.

"Aku akan menemuinya langsung sekarang. Kirim tim menuju Warehouse 12, dan ikuti semua perintah Kris mulai saat ini. Telepon dia dan suruh dia menerobos Warehouse 12."

"Sepertinya dia sudah berada di sana bersama Minho."

"Bagus, telepon dia dan suruh dia memimpin pasukan."

"Tapi tuan, ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Pulang." Suho memutar patah dan Taemin dapat mendengar suara teriakan beberapa wanita tak bersalah yang ingin menyeberang.

"Pulang?! Tuan, apa..."

"Satu hal lagi, Taemin." ucap Suho. "Kirim tim untuk menemukan Tuan Zhang Yixing."

"Kekasihmu? Tapi kenapa?"

"Dia dalam bahaya, namun mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya. Amankan dia dan beritahu tim itu jika mereka membiarkan siapa pun menyentuh sehelai rambut Zhang Yixing, aku akan menembak kepala mereka." Suho menggeser tombol ' _call off_ ' lalu fokus pada jalanan.

Ia kembali menginjak pedal gas hingga bannya lagi-lagi harus berdecit nyaring. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, mengejutkan Tao yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Suho?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Di mana Paman Wu?"

"Dia di dalam kantornya, ada apa?" Tao terkejut melihat Suho mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menarik pelatuknya. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuju kantor dan mendobrak pintu di hadapannya keras-keras. Tuan Wu dan asistennya Jacques tidak memiliki waktu untuk merespon ketika Suho masuk, dengan pistol terarah pada mereka berdua.

"Menyerahlah."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Tuan Wu mengangkat tangannya terkaget.

"Permainanmu sudah berakhir, Mr. X."

Tuan Wu menelan liurnya ketakutan.

Tapi pistol itu tidak terarah padanya.

Melainkan pada Jacques.

.

* * *

.

Semua terjadi secepat angin topan bagi Kris. Setelah mengembalikan Tao ke rumah, ia langsung menghubungi keluarga Kim. Kim Jongdae telah membawa keluarganya juga Baekhyun ke rumah ibunya di sisi lain Seoul untuk bersembunyi. Jongdae telah menceritakan semuanya. Anak-anak yang hilang, bunga peledak, dan ketiga mahasiswa yang berada di Warehouse 12. Kris menelepon karib setianya dalam beraksi, Minho, dan mereka berdua telah sampai di Warehouse 12.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kris menerobos sesuatu. Dirinya dan Minho bersembunyi sebaik mungkin di balik perkumuhan beberapa meter dari Warehouse 12, dan melihat Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai berjalan masuk. Duo itu berbalik dan mengendap-endap masuk ke gudang tua itu dari belakang.

"Taktik lama." gumam Kris sendiri. "Ketika ragu, gunakan pintu belakang." Bagian belakang tidak dijaga, kebanyakan dari mereka (musuh) berjaga di depan dan menangkap ketiga lelaki itu. Minho, sang ahli peretas kunci, mengutak-atik lubang kunci dan berhasil membobolnya. Dengan senapan di tangan mereka dan langkah pelan, Kris dapat mendengar setiap kata yang Yongguk teriakkan.

"Gudang macam apa ini?" bisik Minho seraya berjongkok di sebuah sudut, mempertajam indera pendengaran mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kris melihat kabel-kabel dan pipa-pipa yang tergantung pada dinding kelabu tua bak sarang laba-laba. Kantung aneh dan _tube_ yang tampaknya habis dipakai untuk membawa racun kimiawi tercecer di sudut-sudut ruangan. Perkakas-perkakas aneh tergeletak sembarangan dan tertutupi oleh kain berdebu dan terdapat sebuah meja besi tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tampaknya seperti meja operasi. Siapa yang tahu berapa banyak tubuh yang pernah tergeletak di atas sana sebelumnya?

"Sepertinya ini semacam lab."gumam Kris.

"Apa-apaan..." Minho melayangkan sebuah tonjokan pada wajah pria yang menemukan mereka. Dengan beberapa pukulan cepat dan cekikan di leher, pria itu terkapar. Kris meraih senjatanya juga _walkie-talkie_ nya. Minho mengikat pria tadi dengan sobekan kain kemudian meninggalkan jasadnya.

"Astaga." Minho dan Kris menyembunyikan tubuh mereka di balik sebuah mesin besar yang tidak diketahui apa fungsinya. Di depan mereka, hanya beberapa meter, terdapat anak-anak buah Yongguk dengan punggung menghadap mereka. Dua sosok lemah ditahan, dan menilai dari isakan tangis yang ia dengar, Kris tahu itu adalah para Boneka. Ketiga mahasiswa itu berlutut di atas tanah, pistol terarah di balik kepala mereka. Yongguk memiliki sebuah remot di tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ayo kita serang mereka, siap?" Kris menatap Minho. "Satu, dua..." Sebuah pisau tiba-tiba melayang hingga melukai pipi Kris. Salah satu dari anak buah Yongguk menemukan mereka.

"Sialan!" Kris mengerang sembari menghindari serangan. Anak buah lainnya mencekik Minho namun dengan sebuah tendangan cepat, Minho berhasil lolos dan tengah membalas serangannya.

Pertarungan sengit itu terus berlanjut; Kris melawan musuh itu, ujung matanya masih mengawasi Yongguk. Ia mendengar suara debur air dan dengan tolehan cepat ia melihat ketiga mahasiswa itu terjatuh ke dalam tangki bawah tanah.

"Yongguk!"

"Kris! Itu Baekhyun! Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?!" Minho menendang perut sang musuh keras-keras. Sang penyerang meraih ponsel dari kantungnya dan mencoba mengetik sesuatu sebelum Minho menendang ponsel itu dari tangannya.

"Sial, dia pasti kabur." Kris menyerang leher pria di depannya menggunakan bagian belakang pistolnya, namun pria itu menghindari serangan berikutnya dan malah menendang punggung Minho hingga Minho terlempar ke ujung dan lengannya membentur sebuah katup.

"Sialan." erang Minho, melihat ke sebelah. Terdapat sebuah pipa panjang yang terhubung ke bawah tanah bertuliskan _Perfluorocarbon_. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan apa itu. Kris menendang pria itu telak-telak namun dia terlalu kuat dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda melemah. Rasa sakit yang menyerang punggung Minho menyengat tengkuknya bak sengatan listrik. Ia mendengar tangisan kemudian menoleh, melihat Baekhyun merunduk di atas tangki itu dan menangis keras-keras.

"CHANYEOL! TIDAK!"

"Sial." Minho mengutuk unutk kesekian kalinya dan meraih asal sebatang besi. Ia menghajar kepala pria yang menyerang Kris hingga terjatuh ke atas tanah.

"Kita kehilangan satu orang Kris!"

"Belum." Kris mengusap mulutnya yang ternodai darah dan meraih sebuah senapan. Minho juga meraih satu dan mereka berdua melangkah mendekat. Yongguk baru saja menarik rambut Baekhyun ketika ia mendengar suara tarikan pelatuk senapan dari belakangnya.

" _Freeze_ , Bang Yongguk."

.

* * *

.

" _Freeze_."

"Suho, jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh." ucap Tuan Wu, mencoba berdiri. "Aku bukan Mr. X."

"Aku tahu." kata Suho. "Dia adalah Jacques."

"Apa?" Tuan Wu menoleh ke arah sang asisten yang tengah menatap Suho dengan wajah membatu dan tatapan dingin, dia bahkan tidak mengangkat tangannya.

"Mr. X," Suho mendekat, dengan senapan mengacung ke depan. "Selama ini ternyata adalah kau. Kau adalah Mr. X."

"Mustahil." Nafas Tuan Wu tercekat.

"Tidak, tidak mustahil. Bagaimana bisa dia menjalankan rencana-rencana kotornya dengan bantuan para politisi, pebisnis, dan pemerintah? Dia pasti seseorang yang terkenal, yang berkuasa, atau paling minimal, asisten dari seseoranng yang berkuasa dan terkenal."

"Suho..."

"Kau menghubungi orang-orang itu berkat pengaruh Tuan Wu. Kau mengenal mereka berkat semua rapat yang kau ikuti bersama pamanku. Kau menggelapkan sejumlah uang dari rekening banknya, menjalankan seluruh rencana rahasia ini di bawah naungannya karena dia mempercayaimu. Pamanku memberimu ijin untuk mengurus Galeri Seni Martha Wu, yang mana membuat pamanku tidak menyadari bahwa semua fasilitas di gudang telah diganti. Kau mengganti semua itu tanpa sepengetahuan dia."

"Tuan Kim," Jacques angkat bicara. "Pasti ada kesalahan."

"Tidak ada kesalahan apa pun. Yang ada hanyalah kesalahan yang kau buat sendiri." Suho menggemeretakkan giginya. "Nama-nama dalam akun tabungan itu adalah orang-orang yang telah kau bunuh. Kau menggunakan identitas mereka dan membiarkan akun itu tetap ada agar uang gelap itu tidak langsung kau terima namun kau masih bisa mengakses itu semua."

Jacques tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Tuan Wu menatapnya terkejut. "Dan Rataw Hum? Sang buruh?" Suho mendengus.

"Apa...siapa dia?" tanya Jacques setenang mungkin.

"Itu hanya sebuah anagram (pengacakan huruf)." ucap Suho. "Untuk Martha Wu."

"Apa?!" Tuan Wu memekik terkaget.

"Jacques membunuh Bibi Martha, dan memeras uang dari banknya untuk dijadikan modal bisnis kotornya. Ingat, Paman Wu? Akuntan mana yang kau pekerjakan untuk mengurus aset-aset Bibi Martha?"

"Aku mempekerjakan..." Tuan Wu dapat merasakan darah dalam tubuhnya mendidih ketika kenyataan menamparnya telak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat kerah baju Jacques.

"Dasar bajingan brengsek! Kau membunuh istriku! Kau membunuh..."

"Diam!" Jacques mendorong pria tua itu kasar.

"Kau membuat kesalahan besar bermain-main dengan kami." Suho melempar sebuah dokumen ke atas meja, dan sebuah cek kecil terjatuh. "Di antara dokumen-dokumen rahasiamu, aku menemukan sebuah cek. Sebuah cek pribadi, digunakan hanya oleh Tuan Wu sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa menggunakan ini, kecuali mereka berbisnis dengan pamanku."

"Tapi aku tidak. Aku bekerja untuk pamanmu."

Suho mengangkat cek tersebut, dan sebuah kalimat terukir tebal bertuliskan _Untuk asisten favoritku, Jacques._ "Bagaimana bisa Mr. X memiliki cek seperti ini? Kecuali..."

"Aku Mr. X." desis Jacques. Ia menatap pria muda itu dengan tajam. Jemari panjangnya menekan sebuah tombol di bawah meja dan tiba-tiba, salah satu rak buku Tuan Wu bergerak, menampakkan sebuah pintu masuk rahasia. Dari sana, datanglah Zelo dan seorang gadis kecil.

"Jenny!"

"Akulah yang selama ini menyekap Jenny di sini." Jacques menarik leher sang gadis kecil. Jenny berteriak seraya ditarik dan ditahan di antara lengan Jacques. Zelo meringkus Tuan Wu yang sudah lemas dan Tao masuk, menendang dan berteriak dengan tangan diikat oleh salah satu tangan kanan Jacques.

" _Appa_!"

"Jenny! Jenny anakku!" teriak Tao. Maniknya terarah pada pria yang tengah menahan Jenny dan serentetan kata-kata kasar terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Jacques?! Sialan kau! Lepaskan anakku!"

"Aku tahu dia adalah kelemahanmu, itulah mengapa aku menahan dia." Jacques mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari kantung belakangnya. "Harusnya kau menjaga anakmu yang tersayang dengan baik, agar dia tidak sembarangan dibawa kabur oleh orang jahat." Jacques tertawa bak iblis. Ia menodongkan pistolnya pada rekan kerja tuanya seraya tersenyum miring.

"Kau pria bodoh."

"Jacques..."

"Yang telah kulakukan selama ini tidak dapat dimaafkan. Dan kau masih mempercayaiku?"

"Kau..."

"Aku telah membunuh istrimu. Aku mencuri uangmu. Aku menyalahgunakan galerimu. Aku melakukan tindak kriminal menggunakan namamu. Aku ingin menghancurkan perusahaan dan keluargamu. Aku ingin menghancurkan semua yang kau miliki hingga berkeping-keping dan melihatmu hancur bersama mereka. Dan sekarang kau masih percaya padaku?" Ia mengangkat kepala sang pria tua menggunakan pistol. "Sekarang aku ingin membawa kabur cucumu tersayang, dan kau tidak akan memiliki alasan selain mempercayaiku. Karena kau selalu percaya padaku."

"Ayah!" teriak Tao saat Jacques menekan _trigger_ pistol pada perut sang pria tua dan menembaknya. Tuan Wu terjatuh ke lantai bercucuran darah. Suho menjatuhkan pistolnya lalu berlari menghampiri sang paman.

"Paman Wu!"

"Sampai jumpa _suckers_. Senang bertemu kalian semua." Jacques berlalu dengan Jenny yang menangis dalam genggamannya bersama Zelo ke dalam pintu masuk rahasia itu.

"Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan semua yang pernah kau miliki." Pintu itu tertutup. Suho merengkuh pamannya; Tao berlutut seraya menangis, menangis sekeras mungkin. Anak buah Jacques ikut pergi dan dari ujung mata Suho, ia dapat melihat sebuah van melaju cepat.

"Tao, panggil ambulans." Suho berdiri dan beranjak. Ia melompat masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian mengejar van tadi. Ia menggeser layar ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang yang sangat ia butuhkan. _Kris, Kris, Kris..._

Ia menatap tangannya yang terkena darah. Darah pamannya menodai jari-jarinya dan menetes bak tinta.

 _Aku tidak akan tinggal diam sampai aku melihat darah Jacques di tanganku sendiri._

Dan dengan itu, ia menginjak pedal gas.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31:** _ **Bang**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menatap wajah di balik kaca itu. Mata terpejam, kulit pucat, surai bergelombang mengambang bak mayat ubur-ubur, bibir terbelah tipis. Sosok yang tengah mengapung dalam air.

 _Chanyeol._

 _Mereka membunuhnya._

Baekhyun nyaris ambruk dan pingsan akibat kelelahan, namun suara tarikan pelatuk pistol dan suara tajam seorang pria. " _Freeze_ , Bang Yongguk." Ia menoleh lemah.

 _Kris. Pria yang menyelamatkan kami._

 _Oh god._

Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling untuk menemukan Kai dan Sehun yang gemetaran di atas lantai, basah akibat kejadian penenggelaman barusan dan ditahan oleh dua orang pria berbadan besar di atas mereka. Jemarinya mencakar kaca seraya menatap kedua saudaranya. Luhan tengah terisak dan Kyungsoo telah kehilangan kesadaran.

"Permainan sudah berakhir." Kris mengarahkan senapannya pada Yongguk. "Bebaskan mereka."

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah semudah itu?" Yongguk mendengus. Ia menarik Baekhyun ke sisinya dan dengan cengkraman erat pada lengan kurus sang Boneka, ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkannya dan menemukan sebuah pesan.

 _Mereka mengepungmu._

Kris menyadari perubahan pada air wajah Yongguk. Ia mendekat, menyikut Minho untuk mengikutinya. Minho berbisik. "Pasukan sudah di luar, menunggu perintah." Kris tidak dapat menggerakkan kepalanya, matanya tertuju hanya pada sesuatu.

"Tangkap mereka." Dengan sebuah perintah sederhana, Yongguk dan anak-anak buahnya menggerebek masuk melalui pintu samping, membawa sang Boneka dengan mereka. Baekhyun berteriak ketika dibopong ke atas pundak Yongguk dan dibawa kabur. Anak-anak buah lainnya mulai menembakkan senjata mereka pada Kris dan Minho.

"Bala bantuan! Aku butuh bala bantuan!" Kris berteriak melalui _walkie talkie_ nya. Minho telah memberinya satu buah sebelum mereka mulai memasuki gudang itu. Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar dan menembak sehati-hati mungkin pada mereka. Minho telah menembak mati salah satu dari mereka dan sekarang tengah mengamankan Sehun. Dan bagai sebuah ketepatan waktu yang ajaib, bala bantuan akhirnya sampai.

" _Freeze_! Angkat tangan kalian!" Para penyerang yang diketuai oleh Yougjae berhenti ketika tim SWAT masuk, sepenuhnya terlindungi oleh senjata lengkap yang diarahkan pada mereka. Ia melihat ke sekitar. Dua orang tertembak mati, tiga terluka.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, menjatuhkan senjata.

"Tangkap mereka!" perintah Sungyeol seraya memborgol dan membawa mereka semua pergi. Kris akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan langsung berlari ke bawah tanah. Ia melihat Chanyeol mengambang, dengan wajah yang sangat damai. "Aku butuh tim medis! Panggilkan aku tim medis dan sebuah bor!"

Sungyeol membuka penutup kaca tersebut, dengan hati-hati agar tidak melukai Chanyeol. Tim media tengah memusatkan perhatian mereka pada kondisi kedua lelaki yang kedinginan dan melemah, dan para forensik mengangkut mayat-mayat yang berceceran. Kris dan Sungyeol mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa Chanyeol keluar dari tangki. Kris panik. Lelaki ini sangat dingin dan tidak terdeteksi denyut nadi atau tanda kehidupan apa pun.

Ia menekan dada Chanyeol secepat yang ia bisa, berinisiatif untuk melakukan CPR. Baru saja ia membuka mulut Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba kelopak matanya mulai bergetar.

"Chanyeol?" Kris terkejut dan menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah sang lelaki muda. "Chanyeol, apa kau bisa dengar aku? Chanyeol?"

Secercah sinar menyerang indera penglihatan Chanyeol, membutakannya sesaat. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian berkedip, menyaksikan sebuah sosok di hadapannya. Visinya semakin jelas dan kemudian ia dapat merasakan seseorang tengah menepuknya. Ia dapat mendengar sebuah suara.

Sosok bersurai pirang dan noda darah pada bibir atasnya. Itu Kris.

Chanyeol terbatuk dan memuntahkan air dari dalam mulutnya. Kris mengecek denyut nadi dan deru nafasnya. Ia terduduk, bernafas berat namun lega. Sebuah keajaiban. Chanyeol masih hidup.

"Chanyeol!"

"Kris?" Chanyeol mengerang. "Di mana aku?"

"Kau masih di Warehouse 12, kami baru saja menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku belum mati?"

"Belum."

"Kau bukan Tuhan?"

"Bukan." Kris terkekeh sejenak. "Jika itu dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik, nama panggilanku adalah Krisus." Ia menatap lelaki di bawahnya dan yang dapat ia pikirkan hanyalah rasa terima kasih karena anak ini masih hidup. Para medis bergegas membungkus dirinya dengan selimut dan membantunya duduk. Ia terus terbatuk, kepalanya bak terobek akibat sensasi tersebut.

"Hmm..." Amber menatap cairan di dalam tangki tersebut. "Sepertinya ini bukan air."

"Lakukan apa pun yang kau mau, kirim hasilnya ke lab." Kris melambaikan tangannya spontan. "Chanyeol, kau baik saja?"

"Baekhyun..." Ia terbatuk, tubuh menggigil. "Baekhyun... Mereka membawanya..."

"Ya aku tahu." Kris berdiri. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan dengan beberapa pencetan cepat, layar ponsel itu berganti menampakkan sebuah titik berkedip dan suara bip yang terus terdengar. Titik berkedip itu adalah posisi sang Boneka saat ini.

 _"Kumohon, bawa aku denganmu." pinta Baekhyun, berlutut di atas lantai, menahan kaki Kris._

 _"Tidak bisa. Jika kau ikut mereka akan membunuhmu. Baik kau atau pun para saudaramu tak akan ada yang selamat." ucap Kris, berlutut dan mengusap air mata lelaki yang lebih mungil._

 _"Kumohon!" isaknya. "Ini semua adalah salahku! Aku yang membuat mereka begini! Andai saja aku tidak meninggalkan klub itu..."_

 _"Baekhyun, kau harus dengarkan aku. Jika kau ingin mereka tetap selamat, tunggu di sini." Kris mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan meneleponmu jika sesuatu terjadi. Apa pun yang kau lakukan, jangan hilangkan ini. Ini bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu."_

Dan benar saja.

"Kau memiliki posisi Boneka itu?!" ucap Minho.

"Aku memberi Baekhyun sebuah ponsel. Untuk berjaga-jaga. Untung saja dia masih memilikinya. _Guys,_ ikut aku. Sungyeol, bawa tim SWAT-mu. Taemin, tunggu di sini dan jaga mereka dan tutup area ini. Kirim semua pasukan Interpol untuk mengikuti kami."

"Tunggu..." Kai yang terpincang menghampiri. "Aku ikut."

"Kai, aku tidak bisa..."

"Aku juga ikut." sergah Sehun, berdiri dan menjatuhkan selimutnya.

"Aku juga." Chanyeol sedikit kesusahan berdiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kondisi kalian tidak memungkinkan."

" _Please_." mohon Kai.

"Tidak! Kalian tadi hampir saja mati!"

"Kami harus membawa mereka kembali." ucap Sehun, walau bibirnya masih membiru tatapan matanya tajam. "Kami tidak bisa membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja."

"Satu-satunya cara untuk membunuh kami," Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri mereka perlahan. "adalah jika kau membunuh para Boneka terlebih dulu."

Kris ingin berargumen, namun ia menatap mata mereka. Kemarahan, frustasi, keteguhan, dan yang paling menonjol, adalah pembalasan.

"Jangan lakukan apa pun tanpa perintahku." ancam Kris. Ia berlari ke dalam van bersama dengan Minho dan ketiga lelaki itu. Sungyeol dan timnya masuk ke mobil lain. Minho duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Ayo kita tangkap bajingan-bajingan itu." ucap Kris dan mereka melaju. Kris memperhatikan titik berkedip pada ponselnya. Setelah beberapa menit berada di jalan tol, maniknya membola sempurna.

Para Boneka sedang menuju bandara.

Mereka akan dibawa kabur ke luar negeri.

Pelintas yang berada di sana memekik ketika mobil van Minho memasuki wilayah bandara, mengebut. "Aku melihat mereka, di depan jet itu!"

"BERHENTI!" teriak Kris. Rem van tersebut sampai menimbulkan suara decitan nyaring. "Tetap. Di. Dalam. Van." perintahnya seraya ia beserta Minho berlari keluar, senjata terisi penuh dan siap untuk menyerang.

"Bang Yongguk!" panggil Kris, mengarahkan pistolnya pada sang ketua geng yang memiliki Kyungsoo di tangannya. Yongguk berbalik dan sebelum ia dapat bereaksi, sebuah van hitam lain datang dari arah berlawanan. Pintunya terbuka dan Kris dapat mendengar seorang gadis merengek.

Darah dalam kepalanya mendidih.

Itu adalah Jenny, di dalam rengkuhan Jacques.

" _Freeze_!" Mobil Suho ikut mengepung dan ia melompat turun, tangan bercucuran darah dan menggenggam sebuah pistol. Suho menoleh dan menemukan sepupunya berada di sana juga. Mereka berdua saling menatap sebelum bergerak mendekat.

"Halo Kris," Jacques tersenyum miring. " _Well, well_ , lihat ini." Ia mengagumi pemandangan di hadapannya. Dua orang sepupu, Minho dan beberapa van yang mengepung. Yongguk, Himchan, Zelo, dan tiga orang anak buah lain berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka hanya beberapa langkah dari sebuah jet besar. Kris mengenali jet tersebut.

Itu adalah milik ayahnya.

 _Jacques adalah dalang dari semua ini._

 _Dia mengambil anakku._

 _Dia menjebak ayahku._

 _Dia membunuh ibuku._

Kata-kata tidak sanggup mendeksripsikan emosi yang ia rasakan sekarang. Pengkhianatan, kemarahan, kesedihan, frustasi...hatinya dimainkan bak sebuah _roller coaster_ dan kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Bak ditikam dari belakang. Lalu kemudian, ia mendengar tangisan anak gadisnya. "Ayah!"

Dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya terhentak.

 _Ini. Adalah. Perang._

"Menyerahlah, Jacques." ucap Suho. "Tak mungkin kau bisa kabur dari sini hidup-hidup."

"Siapa bilang aku mau?" balas Jacques, menggenggam paksa anak gadis yang tengah menangis itu. "Kau tak akan pernah menangkapku. Kau tak akan pernah menangkapku hidup-hidup. Kau tak akan menemukan mereka; kau tak akan mendapatkan anak gadismu yang berharga kembali. Aku akan menghancurkan segalanya kemudian kau akan menyaksikan semua itu!"

 _Oh tidak_ , Suho mulai berasumsi. _Ini bahaya. Dia akan bunuh diri._

"Dengan perintah dariku, setiap klub, jotel, dan segala jejakku akan melebur berkeping-keping. Kau tak akan punya bukti. Bahkan termasuk orang-orang berharga yang paling kau cintai."

"Jangan bawa mereka denganmu! Mereka tidak bersalah!" Minho mencoba mencegah.

"Aku juga! Bertahun-tahun lalu!" teriak Jacques, matanya memerah dan lehernya menegang, urat-urat nampak jelas di sana. "Aku memiliki semuanya. Aku memiliki segalanya! Lalu suatu hari, semua itu menghilang." Jacques menunjuk kedua sepupu itu marah. "Kau mengambil segalanya. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa pun!" marah Kris.

"Tidak." Jacques terengah, wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kemarahan dan kebencian. Jenny yang menangis kini ditahan oleh Zelo. "Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki segalanya, maka kau juga!"

"Lepaskan anakku!"

BANG!

Sebuah tembakan.

Sebuah teriakan nyaring.

Darah. Banyak sekali.

Sebuah tubuh terjatuh.

Juga sebuah senapan.

Digenggam oleh seorang bocah kurus bersurai merah muda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Puas?

Pasti tidak. Bikos pendek banget pasti buat kalian wkwkkwkw maapkeunnn karena potongnya enakan di sini/?

.

Mau cepet update? Ya _**REVIEW**_!~ fufufu

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_

 _._

 ** _P.S.:_** For fellow Kaisoo shippers! Nantikan KFF2K17~ hohoho


	18. Chapter 32, 33, 34

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32:** _ **It Can Wait**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Waktu seakan terhenti. Bagai _slow motion_ pada film-film, semua orang menyaksikan tubuh limbung Jacques yang kemudian tersungkur ke depan. Jenny menangis saat ia ikut terjatuh, dagunya terbentur. Suara tembakan terdengar tepat di saat Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol yang diam-diam keluar dan bersembunyi di balik Kris.

Sehun melihat genangan darah yang mengalir di bawah tubuh Jacques yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ketika ia mengadah, ia menemukan seorang lelaki bersurai merah muda dan sedang memegang pistol.

Dia menangis.

"Zelo..." Suho bergumam pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak mau melakukan ini..." isaknya dalam diam, masih mengarahkan pistolnya pada tubuh tak bernyawa di bawahnya itu.

"Zelo... Kemarilah..."

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia membunuh Jenny... Aku tidak sanggup..."

"Kau menghentikan dia... Tenanglah Zelo, letakkan pistolnya..."

"Kau BOCAH SIALAN!" Yongguk mengeluarkan senapannya dan mengarahkannya pada Zelo. Ia menarik pelatuk dan sepersekian detik kemudian, si lelaki merah muda ditarik ke bawah oleh Suho untuk menghindari peluru.

"Jenny!" Kris berlari kemudian merunduk untuk menyelamatkan putrinya. Ia berbalik dan malah menemukan kakinya tertembak dengan darah mengucur. "Sial!"

"Kris tertembak! Bawa dia!" teriak Minho memberi perintah. Jenny memeluk ayahnya dan meraung. " _Daddy! Daddy!_ "

"Kris! Kris!" Suho berlari ke arah sang sepupu, yang kondisinya melemah akibat kehilangan darah. "Tim medis!"

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa menangkapku!" Yongguk kabur dengan Kyungsoo di tangannya. Ia berbalik dan melihat beberapa aparat mengejarnya, namun mereka lebih cepat. Sungyeol telah menahan anak buahnya yang membawa Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dan di tengah konflik batin apakah ia harus menyelamatkan anak buahnya atau tidak, ia merasakan mata pistol nan dingin menyentuh sisi dahinya.

"Menyerahlah." Suara Suho terdengar.

Yongguk menurunkan Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tangannya.

Permainan telah berakhir. Dan mereka kalah.

Borgol membungkus tangan Yongguk dan mereka langsung dibawa untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut oleh pihak kepolisian. Ia menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Jacques, terbaring tak berdaya di atas kolam darahnya sendiri dan maniknya seketika memanas. Ia tidak pernah menangis dalam dua puluh tahun terakhir.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya.

 _Maafkan aku, bos._

.

* * *

.

"Bawa mereka semua ke rumah sakit! Cepat!" perintah Suho, membawa masuk sepupu dan keponakan perempuannya ke dalam ambulans. Ia juga membawa para Boneka dan ketiga mahasiswa itu. Ia meraba-raba tubuh Jacques, mengecek jas dan bagian lapisan pakaian lainnya. Di dalam, ia menemukan sebuah perangkat kotak kecil dengan sebuah tombol merah.

 _Ini dia. Tombol self destruct._

"Taemin!" Asistennya secara ajaib tiba-tiba berada di sisinya. "Kirim semua pasukan ke seluruh klub miik Jacques. Ke bank, ke rumah kita, ke apartemennya, dan ke mana pun yang pernah ia injak. Ada bom di sana!"

"Sudah beres." Kali ini Nina yang muncul di sebelahnya. "Ketika kau pergi aku langsung melesat ke apartemennya. Aku menemukan rencana bunuh dirinya itu." Nina mengulurkan sebuah amplop putih. "Masalah terhindarkan. Inilah kelebihan memiliki agen-agen dari seluruh dunia."

"Astaga Nina." Suho menghela nafas lega, mendekati kemudian memeluk wanita itu. "Terima kasih."

"Ini pekerjaanku."

"Di mana Yixing? Apa kau menemukan dia?"

"Dia di rumah, tuan."

"Di rumah?"

"Ya, bosnya meliburkan dia. Ia menghabiskan seluruh harinya bersama adiknya. Para penjaga juga masih berada di luar rumahnya hingga saat ini." Taemin mengembalikan ponselnya dan Suho langsung menghubungi sebuah nomor.

Jantungnya berpacu kencang ketika suara seseorang terdengar.

"Halo?"

"Xingie!" Suho ingin menangis.

"Suho? Joonie? Kau di mana?"

"Aku..." Suho terhenti sejenak. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

" _Yeah_." Ia lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "Apa kau di rumah? Kujemput sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Oh dan Xingie?"

"Ya?"

"Kau aman sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau aman. Semua telah berakhir."

Sunyi mendadak hadir. Kemudian Yixing terisak.

Kali ini Suho turut demikian.

.

* * *

.

Suho dan Yixing seketika mengebut ke rumah sakit tempat Kris, para Boneka, dan bahkan Tuan Wu dirawat. Mereka menemukan Tao berdiri di tengah-tengah lobi rumah sakit, tangan memegang kepala.

"Tao..." Suho bahkan tidak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi. Tao menghampirinya kemudian memberinya sebuah pelukan.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan keluargaku."

"Mereka juga keluargaku." Suho tersenyum. "Ini Yixing."

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Senyuman terbentang di wajah Yixing.

"Aku juga."

"Di mana Paman Wu?"

"Dia di ICU. Dia baru saja selesai dioperasi dan Kris sedang dioperasi. Aku membiarkan Jenny bersama kakeknya sebentar."

"Ayo kita temui mereka."

Tao menuntun Suho menuju ICU di mana pamannya dirawat. Di tubuh Paman Wu tertancap beberapa jarum infus dan segala jenis _paraphernalia_ medis. Ia tampak begitu damai seraya bernafas perlahan, dada naik dan turun. Jenny tertidur meringkuk di sebelah kakeknya, manik tertutup dan kepala tersandar di bawah lengannya.

"Paman Wu..." Suho menggenggam tangan pria tua itu, mengelus kulit punggung tangannya.

"Kau menyelamatkan dia." ucap Tao. Suho menundukkan kepala seraya mencium tangan sang paman.

"Akankah Kris baik-baik saja?"

"Dokter bilang dia akan baik-baik saja. Pelurunya tidak mengenai bagian fatal."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kita? Dihancurkan, dikhianati, dibuat menderita selama bertahun-tahun."

"Dan sekarang semua telah berakhir." ucap Yixing, menenangkan Suho. "Satu-satunya cara adalah tetap menjalani hidup. Kau telah menyelamatkan pamanmu dan sepupumu akan baik-baik saja. Tuhan pasti melindungi kalian."

"Tuan?" Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu dan Taemin memunculkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. Ia menunduk kemudian masuk. "Tuan, maaf mengganggu."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa semua pekerja yang berada di klub-klub Jacques telah dibawa untuk diinterogasi. Bom-bom yang telah terpasang juga sudah dibawa. Yongguk dan gengnya akan dieksekusi bulan ini, entah hukuman mati atau penjara seumur hidup. Kita juga telah menyelamatkan lebih dari 1100 anak-anak."

Suho menghela nafas lega. "Bagaimana dengan para Boneka? Dan ketiga laki-laki itu? Aku yakin Chanyeol lolos dari kematian."

"Para Boneka tengah menjalani pemeriksaan medis namun yang paling penting adalah mereka tidak terluka. Lucunya, gudang tempat mereka ditahan juga adalah bagian dari harta paman anda." Taemin mengulurkan sebuah _file_. "Dulu gudang itu adalah laboratorium eksperimen. Mereka menggunakannya untuk mengeksperimen entah itu makhluk hidup atau mati di sana. Paman anda memindahkan laboratorium itu bertahun-tahun lalu sehingga tempat itu jadi kosong. Tangki tempat Chanyeol tenggelam terisi oleh _perfluorocarbon_ yang telah dioksidasi."

"Cairan yang dapat dihirup."

"Tepat. Itulah mengapa dia bisa tetap hidup. Satu-satunya cara bagaimana Mr. X bisa tahu mengenai lab itu adalah karena dia bekerja untuk paman anda. Saya merasa itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Andai saja Zelo tidak membunuh Jacques, aku tak bisa membayangkan..."

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Zelo?" tanya Tao.

"Dia di luar. Dia ingin bertemu anda."

Tao langsung melesat ke luar. Taemin menatap bosnya. "Juga dengan Nina Watson."

"Tunggulah di sini Xingie, aku akan kembali." Suho bergegas keluar bersama sang asisten dan langsung berbicara empat mata dengan Nina.

"Bagaimana keadaan pamanmu?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Dan Kris?"

"Dia juga." Suho menghela nafas. Atmosfer canggung tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka hingga Suho memecah keheningan.

"Kau tahu siapa itu Mr. X, bukan?"

"Apa?" Nina menatapnya kebingungan. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Ya kau tahu. Kau memecahkan kasus ini lebih dulu dari pada aku. Kau sudah memeriksa berkas-berkas itu. Kau yang mengurutkannya. Kau melihat ceknya. Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa dia."

"Aku tidak memecahkan kasus ini. Kaulah yang melakukannya." Wanita itu menatapnya, jarinya yang terpoles cantik menunjuk dadanya. "Aku membantumu menyerang. Aku menjinakkan bom-bom itu, namun hanya itu. Kau yang memecahkan kasus ini, kau yang menemukan dalangnya. Kau menyelamatkan para Boneka Porselen dan 1100 anak-anak lainnya. Jika perlu kusebut lagi, kau juga menyelamatkan pamanmu."

"Tapi..."

"Aku hanya membantu." Sang wanita menurunkan tangannya kemudian membenarkan roknya. "Beritahu pamanmu bahwa kau yang melakukannya. WOAHT yang melakukannya. Ia membutuhkannya. Dan kau juga."

Lidah Suho mendadak kelu. Ia menatap Nina sebelum mendekat dan kembali memeluknya. Nina benar, ia membutuhkannya. Ia amat sangat membutuhkannya.

"Terima kasih."

"Kapan pun." Nina mengulurkan tangan. "Senang bekerja bersamamu."

"Mungkin kita bisa bekerja sama lagi suatu hari nanti."

"Aku percaya akan itu."

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya Zelo yang menembak Jacques." Nina menggeleng-geleng. "Kau tak pernah bisa meremehkan kekuatan seseorang. Kurasa dia juga masih seorang manusia."

"Ya," Suho mengangguk. "Dan itulah kekuatan terbesar kita."

Nina berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju lift. Ia masuk ke dalam dan menatap Suho untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan untuk yang pertama dan semoga bukan terakhir kali, ia tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

"Zelo..." Tao tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menatap bocah lelaki di hadapannya, terluka dan memar di mana-mana. Bercak dan goresan melukai pipinya, matanya bengkak juga dengan tangan yang tersembunyi di belakang punggung.

" _Shifu_..." Zelo terisak. "Maafkan aku Shifu. Aku murid terburuk. Aku mengecewakanmu."

"Zelo, kau menyelamatkan anakku..." Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya, tangan menyentuh wajah sang bocah. "Bagaimana bisa..."

"Aku tidak sanggup melihat dia melukai anakmu, _Shifu_." Zelo tersedak kata-katany sendiri. "Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur. Aku membawamu dan keluargamu ke dalam penderitaan. Maafkan aku."

"Zelo... Tidak apa-apa... Semua sudah terkendali sekarang."

" _Shifu_ ," Zelo tersedu lagi. Tao mencoba menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Aku harus pergi."

"Pergi ke mana? Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku hanya punya waktu 5 menit untuk bicara denganmu." Sang bocah terisak. "Jaga dirimu baikpbaik. Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan padaku, _shifu_."

"Zelo..." Para polisi menarik lengan Zelo dan mereka berjalan menjauh. "Zelo! Kembalilah! Zelo!" Tao baru saja ingin berlari mengejarnya namun Suho menahannya.

"Biarkan."

"Tapi...tapi dia..."

"Tao, dia telah membunuh."

"Tapi..."

"Akan kucoba ringankan hukumannya." Suho menariknya. "Aku janji."

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk dan berdoa.

.

* * *

.

"Aku punya beberapa berita lain untuk anda tuan," ucap Taemin, membaca _tablet_ nya. "Keluarga Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo telah ditemukan dan diidentifikasi."

"Benarkah?" Suho membelalak terkejut. "Bagus sekali. Apa kau sudah memberitahu mereka?"

"Ya. Kami akan menerbangkan para keluarga ke sini besok."

"Besok?" Suho menatap ke dalam jendela ruangan di mana ketiga lelaki itu dirawat. Baekhyun terlihat baik saja seraya mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Luhan tengah menatap Sehun sambil memeluk Lucy. Mike merangkak ke pangkuan Kai dan menyuapi Kyungsoo makanannya. Yixing juga di dalam tengah mengobrol dengan keluarga Kim, yang juga datang membesuk mereka.

"Ya, besok." Taemin mengikuti arah pandang sang bos. "Apa sebaiknya kita beritahu mereka?" Suho membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau masih hidup."

"Aku juga."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kau mati." Baekhyun menggeleng berulang kali.

"Aku akan terus menghantuimu." tawa Chanyeol.

"Aku takut hantu. Aku mungkin akan memanggil pembasmi hantu atau semacamnya."

"Bahkan pembasmi hantu tidak bisa mengalahkanku! Aku akan menghantuimu hingga kau ikut denganku!" Tawa Chanyeol semakin kencang, membuat Baekhyun ikut tertawa. Sehun sibuk bercengkerama dengan Luhan, yang tengah memeluk Lucy yang sedang tertidur. Kyungsoo makan sendiri karena Mike ingin bermain dengan Kai. Satu kalu, Kai berhenti bermain untuk mengecup Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka sudah aman." Xiumin menangis bahagia.

"Aku juga." ucap Yixing, suara sedikit goyah. Sang _appa_ dari keduanya memeluk Baekhyun dan Yixing duduk di sebelah Luhan sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Suho menutup pintu dan berjalan mundur.

"Itu bisa menunggu."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33:** _ **Reunion**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Penantian tak berangsur lama.

Para Boneka Porselen demikian juga dengan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai telah selesai dirawat di rumah sakit keesokan harinya. Mereka pergi menuju WOAHT untuk dites cerita dan kesaksian mereka. Ketika Minho memberitahu mereka bahwa keluarga mereka telah di sini untuk bertemu, mereka semua sangat terkejut.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu keluargamu?" tanya Minho. Ketiga Boneka saling menatap satu sama lain sejenak. Apa yang harus kau katakan pada orang yang sedarah denganmu setelah sekian lamanya? Halo? Senang bertemu denganmu? Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian?

"Aku bisa mengerti jika kau belum siap..."

"Menurutku kau harus temui mereka." ucap Chanyeol. "Bukankah kau bilang selama ini kau mencari kakak lelakimu bertahun-tahun lamanya? Mungkin saja dia di sini."

"Tapi... Apa yang harus aku katakan?" Baekhyun mengadah menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Pergilah dan temui dia." Mereka mengikuti Minho turun ke sebuah lorong kecil.

"Mereka di dalam. Kakak laki-laki Baekhyun di ruangan pertama, Tuan dan Nyonya Do ada di ruang kedua, dan keluarga Lu ada di ruangan ketiga." jelas Minho. "Kalian bertiga dipersilakan masuk. Kami akan menunggu di luar."

"Baik." Minho sedikit menunduk kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk masuk.

"Aku akan berjalan bersamamu, jangan takut." bisik Kai, meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Ketiga Boneka itu berjalan ke kamar tujuan mereka. Baekhyun memasuki kamar pertama, Kyungsoo kedua, dan Luhan ketiga.

Mereka bertiga menahan nafas mereka lalu memutar kenop pintu.

.

* * *

.

Baekbeom tidak tahu harus berharap apa. Ia belum pernah bertemu adik lelakinya selama lebih dari lima belas tahun. Ia telah menghabiskan puluhan tahun untuk mencarinya setelah sang ayah meninggal. Sekarang, mereka bilang mereka telah menemukannya. Baekbeom harusnya merasa senang, namun yang ia rasakan hanyalah gugup.

Semua berubah ketika pintu akhirnya terbuka, dan masuklah seorang lelaki, dengan surai lembut emas kecoklatan, pipi gembul dan hidung merah. Maniknya begitu lembut, ia berjalan pelan.

 _Baekhyun. Itu adikku, Baekhyun._

Baekhyun mendongak dan menemukan seorang pria lain, sedikit lebih tua darinya, yang sedang menatapnya. Tiba-tiba seombak memori menghantam. Bermain bersama di taman, tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menonton kartun, bergerumul sebelum ketiduran.

"Baekhyun? Ini aku, Baekbeom." Baekbeom berjalan mendekati sang adik. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada pundak pria yang lebih muda, dan Baekhyun meloloskan seutas suara parau.

" _Hyung_..."

Baekbeom menarik sosok di hadapannya kemudian memeluknya, dan sontak ia mulai menangis. Adik laki-lakinya, adik kecil tercintanya akhirnya ditemukan. Ia telah menghabiskan masa mudanya di toko daging, putus asa mencoba mencari uang untuk menyelamatkan adiknya. Ia pikir adiknya sudah tiada. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun masih hidup.

"Baekhyun..." Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia merasakan cairan hangat membasahi pundaknya seraya Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh sang kakak.

" _Hyung_..."

Tak satu pun dari mereka pernah membayangkan hari ini akan datang. Bertemu satu sama lain setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah, setelah semua air mata itu, rasa sakit itu, kerinduan dan kehampaan itu.

Sebuah keajaiban.

.

* * *

.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo kesulitan mengenali wanita dan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sang wanita mengenakan terusan mantel tebal dan sang pria mengenakan _sweater_ garis-garis dengan sepatu kasual. Sang wanita memiliki manik lebar dan sang pria memiliki bibir merah muda. Kyungsoo menatap meja kaca kemudian menemukan pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Lalu ia mendongak menatap sang pria dan wanita.

Lantas ia menyadari bahwa ia sangat mirip dengan mereka.

"Kyungsoo? Ini aku, ibumu. Dan itu ayahmu di sana." Sang wanita menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan sang pria. "Apa kau ingat?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Ini salah. Rasanya ia tahu mereka, atau setidaknya harusnya ia tahu mereka. Mereka terasa begitu familiar.

"Oh sayangku..." Sang wanita memeluknya. Sang pria mengikutinya tak lama kemudian, kedua orang tua yang memeluk anaknya yang telah lama hilang. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar isakan halus sang ibu juga terpaan napas hangat sang ayah pada telinganya.

Suara ini. Kehangatan ini, pelukan ini, perasaan ini...

Kyungsoo tidak ingat, tapi ia ingin ingat. Ia ingin mengingatnya lagi. _Jadi inilah rasanya memiliki orang tua._

Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling orang tuanya dan akhirnya berbisik. "Ibu... Ayah..."

Kai meletakkan tangannya pada jendela kaca, ingin mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menghapus air matanya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Hingga ia melihat ayah Kyungsoo yang melakukannya, kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya.

.

* * *

.

Luhan berjalan masuk dengan gugup, tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Ia takut masuk ke dalam. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, dan itulah yang membuatnya takut.

"Masuklah, aku akan menunggumu." Ia mendengar bisikan Sehun. Dengan sebuah dorongan kecil dan ia pun masuk.

"Luhan? Anakku, itukah engkau?" Sebuah suara memanggilnya dalam bahasa Mandarin. Luhan menoleh. Ia menatap seorang pria dan wanita berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Luhan? Anakku?" Sang pria memanggil lagi.

Luhan tidak pernah mendengar bahasa Mandarin lagi selama lima belas tahun. Kata-kata itu seketika menjadi tidak akrab didengar. Butuh waktu sejenak untuk mencerna apa yang pria itu barusan katakan. _Ia memanggil namaku. Ia menyebutku anaknya._

Luhan berjalan mendekati mereka dengan langkah pelan, matanya terus menatap orang tuanya. Sang ibu terisak dan sang ayah menatapnya tak percaya. Manik sang ibunda begitu familiar bagi Luhan. Ribuan kata tersendat di tenggorokan sembari menetralkan emosi yang membuncah.

" _Mama..._ " bisiknya dalam bahasa Mandarin. Sebuah kata yang hanya dapat ia ingat.

Ibu Luhan mulai teriisak lebih keras dan keluarga itu saling memeluk berbagi kerinduan. Luhan merasa seperti orang asing dalam pelukan mereka, namun rasanya begitu nyaman.

Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu, ia akan menjadi lebih dari orang asing. Ia akan akhirnya menjadi anak seseorang. Anak mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Besok, kami akan mengirim mereka kembali ke rumah bersama keluarga mereka." jelas Minho pada Xiumin dan Jongdae. Xiumin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sang suami.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini sudah keputusannya."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja..." Xiumin mencoba menjelaskan, namun kata-kata malah tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka beberapa menit kemudian, wajah serius bercampur lega dan sedih.

"Mewakili WOAHT, saya amat sangat berterima kasih atas kontribusi luar biasa anda pada kasus ini, terutama karena telah merawat para Boneka dan menjaga mereka." Minho menunduk dalam. "Sebagai ucapan apresiasi, sang Direktur memberikan anda sebuah hadiah ucapan terima kasih."

"Oh tidak, itu tidak perlu."

"Kami mohon terimalah. Saya yakin 10,000 dolar akan dapat membantu anda semua."

"Terima kasih, tapi," jelas Jongdae. "Kami tidak menerima imbalan atas usaha kami. Kami senang membantu mereka."

Minho menatap Chanyeol, menanti respon. Chanyeol menatap kedua sahabatnya sejenak dan saling bertukar pandang seakan memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Ia membalas tatapan Minho dan dengan sebuah senyuman tipis; ia menggeleng juga. 10,000 dolar bukanlah apa-apa. _Semua yang kita miliki, yang kita bagi, yang kita lakukan, yang kita buat, berharga lebih dari 10,000 dan sebesar apa pun uang di dunia ini._

Minho menunduk lagi kemudian meninggalkan ruangan. Lantas ruangan itu sontak dipenuhi kesunyian yang memekakan. Xiumin dan Jongdae duduk, menatap jemari mereka masing-masing. Tak ada suara yang terdengar selain helaan napas berat. Jongdae memecah keheningan.

"Kita harus beritahu anak-anak."

"Haruskah?" kata Xiumin. Jongdae tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Ia tidak ingin, tapi apa masih ada pilihan lain? Ia mungkin akan jadi yang paling berani, ia mungkin akan jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

" _Boys_ , kita harus mengucapkan kata perpisahan terakhir." Jongdae berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri ketiga mahasiswa itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Chanyeol, mengusapnya tenang. Ia berbalik menatap Kai, yang air wajahnya berubah.

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau." Kai mendongak. Matanya memerah dan air matanya ternodai jejak air mata. "Aku tidak mau berpisah."

"Kai..." Xiumin berdiri, lututnya melemah dan matanya mulai memanas.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Seakan-akan dia tidak akan pernah kembali." Air mata mengalir turun membasahi wajah Kai dengan penuh amarah. "Mengapa mereka tidak bisa tinggal? Mengapa mereka harus pergi? Kita baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dan inikah bayaran jerih payah kita?!"

"Ini adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan..."

"Lalu apa kita harus terus melakukan hal yang benar?" potong Kai, tersedak kalimatnya sendiri. Ia merasakan dadanya menyesak dan napasnya tersenggal. "Tak ada gunanya melakukan hal yang benar. Tak ada gunanya. Kenapa kita tidak boleh melakukan hal buruk?! Kenapa kita tidak bisa membuat mereka tetap tinggal?! Chanyeol hampir saja mati _for fuck's sake_!"

Sehun terdiam, menatap sang sahabat yang kehilangan akal sehatnya di dalam ruangan kecil yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Ia memegang pundak sang sahabat, yang malah menyingkirkan tangannya. Chanyeol memanggilnya nanar, "Jongin..."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Kai melempar tatapannya yang basah akan air mata pada Chanyeol, tangannya mendorong Chanyeol. Jongdae menyadari sepercik rasa sakit dari manik Chanyeol, namun tampaknya bukan akibat dari yang Kai lakukan.

"Kalian semua berbohong jika kalian bilang kalian bisa melepas mereka!" teriaknya pada para sahabatnya. Kai marah, mengapa sahabat-sahabatnya tidak mengatakan apa pun? Bagaimana bisa mereka duduk di sana dan melihatnya terpuruk, melihat separuh jiwanya dibawa pergi? "Kau pikir kau bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Luhan? Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Baekhyun? Memakai topeng tegar penuh senyuman, meski tahu mereka tidak akan pernah kembali? Meski tahu mereka akan melupakanmu pada akhirnya?"

"Kumohon, jangan egois..." Jongdae mencoba menenangkan.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh egois? Apa aku harus selalu jadi pihak yang baik? Lalu apa yang akan kudapatkan?" tangis Kai. "Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Aku sangat mencintainya sampai dadaku sakit ketika dia tidak di sini. Rasanya aku ikut mati ketika aku melihat pisau menempel di lehernya. Aku rela loncat ke tengah-tengah rel kereta untuknya; aku rela dihantam dan dihajar berkali-kali di medan perang untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku rela melakukan segalanya demi membuatnya tetap aman. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah mencintainya. Mengapa kau masih tega memaksa perasaan itu untuk pergi? Mengapa kau tega membawa pergi orang yang membuatku tetap hidup?" Lututnya bertemu dengan lantai, ia menangis tak tertahankan.

"K..." Xiumin ingin menenangkan dia, tapi ia tak dapat merasakan tubuhnya. Kata-kata Kai menusuk tepat di hatinya. Ia ingin menghampiri lelaki itu, namun baru saja ia melangkah, ia mulai terisak. Sehun dan Chanyeol menunduk dan menangis bersama, lengan memeluk satu sama lain dan air mata beradu keluar dari kelopaknya. Jongdae terpaku di tempat, menahan air matanya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Ia ingin menolak keputusan ini, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu. Mereka harus bertindak baik; mereka harus jadi pahlawan dalam cerita ini. Jongdae ingin membantah kata-kata Kai, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya terdalam, ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana bisa kau membantah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya?

 _Heroes may not be braver than anyone else. They are just braver 5 minutes longer._

 _And those 5 minutes are long gone_.

.

* * *

.

"Kami akan mengirim para Boneka pulang." Suho memberitahu paman dan sepupunya, yang terbaring bersebelahan di ranjang rumah sakit. Jenny meringkuk di sebelah sang ayah, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kris.

"Bagus." Tuan Wu tersenyum lemah sembari sedikit membenarkan posisi tidurannya. Kondisinya masih lemah namun dokter mengatakan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Ia diperbolehkan absen dan disarankan untuk istirahat di rumah selama beberapa minggu. Yang mana meski setelah semua yang telah terjadi; ia tak begitu yakin bagaimana cara mulai bekerja lagi.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Yongguk, gengnya, dan Zelo?" tanya Kris.

"Sidang akan dimulai minggu depan."

"Zelo memusnahkan orang yang benar."

"Tapi dia juga manusia. Tapi aku akan coba ringankan hukumannya." ucap Suho. Kris mengangguk dan mengelus surai anaknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Suho.

"Dirawat di rumah sakit?"

"Bukan, menyelamatkan anakmu."

Kris menunduk untuk melihat gadis kecilnya kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Aku merasa seperti orang paling tidak berguna di muka bumi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bisa saja aku mencegah kejadian itu, bukan malah membiarkannya terjadi. Salahku membua Jacques menculik Jenny. Harusnya aku sering berada di rumah. Harusnya aku mendengarkan Tao..."

"Anakku," panggil Tuan Wu, menginterupsi Kris. "Ini bukan salahmu. Tak ada yang tahu Jacques akan bertindak seperti ini. Tak ada...tak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan."

"Ayah..."

"Kita semua pernah membuat kesalahan. Beberapa dari kita membuat kesalahan fatal." Ia menatap anaknya. "Tapi tak ada alasan bagi kita untuk terus terpaku akan hal itu. Yang dapat kita lakukan adalah terus bergerak, dan berjanji pada diri kita sendiri bahwa kita tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama pada siapa pun termasuk orang-orang yang kita cintai."

"Ayah..."

"Aku kehilangan ibumu karena alasan-alasan egoisku. Dan aku hampir kehilangan dirimu dan cucuku untuk alasan yang sama. Aku tidak bodoh." ucap sang pria tua, maniknya kembali berhadapan dengan langit-langit. "Maafkan aku, nak."

Kris ingin menangis. Ia ingin, tapi tidak bisa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku juga, ayah."

"Hei _guys_." sapa Tao dan Yixing yang baru kembali berbelanja. "Bagaimana?"

"Mereka sedang mengeluarkan unek-unek dengan kalimat-kalimat menyentuh." canda Suho, mencoba meringankan atmosfer. Tuan Wu terkekek dan Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Rasanya senang karena kita semua berkumpul sekarang." Tao mengecup kening Kris seraya meletakkan barang belanjaannya. "Kita sebaiknya sering-sering melakukan ini."

"Ide bagus." Yixing tersenyum.

" _Yeah_." Kris mengangguk. Ia menatap ayahnya juga anaknya.

Ide yang sangat bagus. Sangat bagus.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34:** _ **Home**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku tidak suka si Hans itu." ucap Mike.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya untuk yang ke-sebelas kali." Sang kakak perempuan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau menghitungnya?" goda Luhan, memainkan ikatan rambutnya.

"Hanya menebak."

"Dia benar kok." kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alis pada lelaki yang lebih pendek sebelum menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Baik anak-anak," Xiumin berjalan menuju televisi, dengan kotak DVD Frozen di tangannya. "Ayahmu sedang membuatkan _popcorn_ , Chanyeol sedang mengambilkan selimut dan jus buah ada di kulkas. Kai, matikan lampunya."

Lampu diredupkan ketika mereka memenuhi sofa. Jongdae mengambil mangkuk berisi _popcorn_ dan mengopernya pada Sehun. Ia memangku Mike dan duduk di salah satu ujung sofa. Xiumin dan Lucy di ujung lainnya. Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah selimut hangat di atas pangkuan Baekhyun sementara Kyungsoo dan Kai berpelukan mesra di atas karpet. Luhan mengaitkan jemarinya dengan milik Sehun.

Pembukaan khas Disney kemudian muncul, sinar terang kembang api di balik istana Putri Tidur menerangi gelapnya ruang tamu. Mike tersenyum melihat warna-warni itu dan Lucy mencoba mengambil beberapa _popcorn_ lagi.

Ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya mereka menonton film seperti ini.

Besok, para Boneka Porselen akan pergi. Pulang untuk membuka lembaran baru. Dan pada malam terakhirnya, mereka memilih untuk menghabiskannya bersama keluarga yang telah menyelamatkan mereka, dan para mahasiswa yang menyembuhkan mereka.

Di tengah-tengah adegan ketika Anna bertemu Kristoff dan Olaf, para anggota keluarga entah kenapa kehilangan ketertarikan. Mungkin karena mereka telah menontonnya terlalu sering. Tapi mereka tetap menatap layar kaca. Manik menatap lurus, telinga mendengarkan, tapi hati mereka tidak di sana.

Hati mereka merangkul satu sama lain.

Film kemudian berakhir dalam sekejap. Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun mencium Lucy dan Mike untuk yang terakhir kali. Keuntungan menjadi anak kecil adalah mereka masih terlalu muda untuk tahu apa perbedaan di antara 'sampai jumpa' dan 'selamat tinggal'. Itu menyelamatkan mereka dari sesuatu yang selalu menghantui semua orang dewasa, yakni kesedihan.

Tapi bahkan anak-anak juga akan tumbuh.

.

* * *

.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau akan pergi besok."

"Hmm..." Adalah sebuah balasan yang nyaris tak terdengar. Baekhyun tengah berbaring nyaman di atas dada bidang Chanyeol, iblis yang membuatnya mengantuk semakin membuat maniknya memberat. Ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya memperhatikan.

"Akankah kau merindukan aku?"

"Hmm..."

"Akankah kau berjanji untuk tetap baik-baik saja agar aku tidak perlu khawatir?"

"Hmm..." Kali ini ia menjawabnya dengan sebuah dengusan.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

Sunyi.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia mematikan lampu lalu memeluknya erat. Baekhyun jelas telah tertidur. Chanyeol mencoba tetap bangun. Ia menginginkan waktu lebih banyak bersama Baekhyun.

Namun ketika tengah malam tiba, kantuk menyerang matanya kembali. Baekhyun terbangun tak lama setelah Chanyeol tertidur. Ia dapat melihat manik setengah tertutup Chanyeol yang tampak berkat cahaya rembulan. Ia menutup manik Chanyeol kemudian mencium kelopak matanya satu per satu.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."

Kali ini, Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap bangun.

Tapi si iblis kantuk memang jahat.

.

* * *

.

"Luhan?"

Luhan yang tengah duduk di kasur, mata memerah, hidung _meler_ dan tampak seperti orang habis menangis. Ia mendongak menatap Sehun sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Sehun, apa aku harus pergi?"

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini?

"Orang tuamu merindukanmu. Mereka pantas membawamu pulang. Kau pantas mendapatkan ini."

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu." jawab Luhan blak-blakan. "Bisakah kau ikut denganku?"

"Tidak bisa." Sehun menggeleng. "Tapi aku akan berkunjung. Aku akan mengirimimu surat dan menelepon."

"Rasanya tak akan sama."

Kali ini, Sehun tak bisa berargumen. Ia hanya menghela napas dan mencium Luhan. "Jika kau merindukanmu, pejamkanlah matamu dan aku akan di sana. Aku selalu ada dalam hatimu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari hatiku, agar kau bisa berada di hadapanku dan menatapmu setiap hari."

Sehun ingin tertawa akibat celotehan tidak masuk akal lelaki di hadapannya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia menciumi Luhan lagi dan lagi, hingga punggung lelaki itu terjatuh ke atas ranjang.

Luhan tertidur pulas di atas dada polos Sehun. Sehun mengusap bekas luka Luhan lembut, untung ia tidak meninggalkan bekas apa pun di sana.

Akan tetapi Luhan malah meninggalkan luka terdalam pada hati Sehun.

.

* * *

.

Sebelum mereka tidur, Kai membacakan beberapa halaman buku baru milik Kyungsoo, The Fault In Our Stars karya John Green. Kyungsoo bergerumul di dalam selimut, mendengarkan suara lembut Kai.

" _'I'm telling you,' Isaac continued, 'Augustus Waters talked so much that he's interrupt you at his own funeral. And he was pretentious: Sweet Jesus Christ, that kid never took a piss without pondering the abundant metaphorical resonances of human waste production. And he was vain: I do not believe I have ever met a more physically attractive person who was more acutely aware of his own physical attractiveness.'_ " baca Kai.

"Aku menyukai dia." kekeh Kyungsoo.

" _'But I will say this: When the scientist of the future show up at my house with robot eyes and they tell me to try them on, I will tell the scientists to screw off, because I do not want to see a world without him.'_ "

"Sedih sekali." Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Memang." Kai setuju. Ia menatap Kyungsoo kemudian mengoper bukunya. "Giliranmu."

Kyungsoo membalik halamannya. Ia mengulurkan jarinya lalu mulai membaca.

" _'There are infinite numbers between 0 and 1. There's .1, .12 and .112 and an infinite collection of others. Of course, there is a bigger infinite set of numbers between 0 and 2, or between 0 and a million. Some infinities are bigger than other infinities. A writer we used to like taught us that.'_ " Kai menggeser posisinya lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

" _'I want more numbers for Augustus Waters than he got. But Gus, my love, I cannot tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity. I wouldn't trade it for the world. You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful.'_ "

"Indah sekali." Kai tersenyum, mengusap punggung tangan Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau sudah membaca bukunya. Beri tahu aku, apa Augustus mati?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab. Aku akan membocorkan keseluruhan ceritanya."

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo manyun. Ia meletakkan bukunya lalu menarik selimut. Kai mengulurkan tangannya ke luar dan menekan sebuah tombol, mematikan lampu.

"Jongin?"

"Ya?"

" _Thank you for our little infinity_."

Dunia bukanlah pabrik pengabul permintaan.

Dunia, menurut Kim Jongin, alias Kai, seorang mahasiswa juga penari,

Adalah sebuah nama. Do Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

.

Adil bagi para Boneka untuk berkumpul kembali dengan keluarga mereka, setelah terpisah selama lebih dari satu dekade. Baekbeom ingin membawa Baekhyun ke Amerika, di mana dia tinggal bersama istrinya. Luhan dan keluarganya akan kembali ke Cina, dan Kyungsoo kembali ke Inggris. Setelah semalaman menangis dan menghabiskan berkaleng-kaleng bir, ketiga mahasiswa itu sadar bahwa hal ini perlu dilakukan. Para Boneka pantas mendapatkan ini.

Mereka tahu jika mereka berada di posisi para Boneka, mereka pasti akan lebih memilih untuk pulang.

" _Daddy_ , apa mereka harus pergi meninggalkan kita?" tanya Mike, bergelayut pada celana ayahnya. Mereka sedang berada di bandara, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada para Boneka.

"Sayangnya iya, nak. Mereka harus pulang bersama keluarga mereka."

"Tapi kita juga keluarga mereka. Bisakah mereka tetap di sini?" mohon Lucy, manik berkaca-kaca dan hidung memerah. Xiumin menggeleng sedih. Dirinya, sama seperti yang lain, juga tidak rela membiarkan para Boneka pergi. Ia telah merawat mereka sampai sembuh, memberi mereka makan, dan bahkan mengajarkan mereka cara membaca, menulis, dan bicara. Ia seperti ibu mereka. Xiumin belum siap.

" _Oppa_ , kumohon jangan pergi. _Please_?" pinta Lucy, memeluk kaki Luhan. Luhan membungkuk untuk menatap si gadis kecil. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sebelum mengelus surainya dengan penuh cinta, merasakan lembutnya surai di antara jemarinya.

" _Oppa_ , kumohon..." Lucy menahan tanngannya. Sang adik mengikuti, memeluk salah satu kaki Baekhyun dan menarik kaki Kyungsoo. " _Hyung_! Kumohon jangan pergi!"

"Anak-anak, biarkan mereka pergi." panggil Jongdae lemah, lengannya memeluk sang suami yang tengah menangis.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau membiarkan mereka pergi! Jangan pergi, kumohon..." tangis Lucy. Ia mulai terisak dan Mike juga. Para Boneka menggendong kedua anak-anak itu lalu memeluknya, turut menangis. Tangisan Lucy dan Mike pecah memenuhi seluruh bandara. Orang-orang yang lewat menatap mereka sambil mengangguk pelan dan tatapan penuh simpati. Bandara memang sebuah tempat terburuk. Tempat di mana banyak perjumpaan dan perpisahan, dan setiap perpisahan selalu berada di akhir.

"Anak-anak, _please_..." Jongdae menarik kedua anaknya, namun mereka mulai merengek. "Aku mau _hyung_!" Jongdae memeluk anak laki-lakinya sementara Xiumin menenangkan anak perempuannya. Para Boneka menatap kedua sahabat kecil mereka dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Luhan merasa dadanya bak diremas.

" _Oh my babies_..." Xiumin menurunkan anak perempuannya kemudian berlari untuk memeluk mereka bertiga. "Semoga kalian terus aman. Semoga kalian tidak terluka lagi."

"Kalian akhirnya bebas, semoga kalian bahagia." ucap Jongdae, mengusap punggung anak lelakinya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." tangis Xiumin.

"Kami akan merindukan kalian semua." ucap Chanyeol, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak kuasa menatapnya. Ia takut jika ia melakukannya, keputusannya akan goyah dan tidak mau pulang. Ia tidak mau menatapnya sambil menangis keras. Chanyeol mendongakkan dagunya agar manik mereka saling bertemu.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Baekkie. Kau tahu apa saja perasaanku padamu."

"C...Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tersedu, kata-kata tersangkut dalam tenggorokannya. Ia menatap manik hangat Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya terbang hingga ke langit ke-tujuh.

"Kyungsoo, tetaplah sehat. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan datang dan mengunjungimu." ucap Kai, mencoba tidak menangis. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menangis semalam. Kyungsoo mengangguk, menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah boneka beruang, sama seperti yang Kai belikan untuknya beberapa bulan lalu.

Ia memberikan boneka tersebut pada Kai, seakan mengembalikannya, namun Kai malah mengembalikannya. "Simpanlah. Agar kau slalu ingat setiap kali kau melihat boneka beruang itu kau akan memikirkan aku."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." balas Kyungsoo. "Aku selalu memikirkanmu."

Kai merasakan cairan hangat lagi-lagi membasahi pipi. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." ucapnya sebelum terus menerus mencium Kyungsoo.

Sehun juga tak merasa lebih baik. Luhan terisak-isak, tangannya menggenggam Sehun, tak mau lepas.

"Jadilah anak yang baik Luhan, oke? Aku akan mengunjungimu di Cina nanti. Aku sudah punya alamat dan nomor ponselmu. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sehun mencoba menenangkan lelaki yang tengah menangis itu. Ia ingin menjadi pihak yang tegar sekarang, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ialah yang terlemah. Luhan menggeleng kemudian memeluk Sehun, menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dada bidang Sehun. Sehun menunduk dan membiarkan airmatanya menetes. Ia menangkup wajah mungil lelaki di hadapannya. "Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." bisik Luhan lirih, sampai-sampai Sehun nyaris tidak dapat mendengarnya. Mereka berdua kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi dan lagi, Sehun menciumi bekas air mata Luhan.

"Waktunya berangkat." Suara lembut Baekbeom memecah hening nan mengharukan itu. Chanyeol melepas tautannya dari bibir Baekhyun, tidak sebelum mengecup keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Channie." Baekhyun membiarkan kakaknya menarik lengannya menjauh dari Chanyeol. Di menit ketika mereka dipisahkan, ia malah ingin kembali. Ia menangis semakin keras, menarik dan berusaha untuk kembali ke sisi sang pria tinggi.

"Sampai jumpa semua, sampai jumpa nanti." kata ayah Luhan, melambaikan tangannya. Dan dengan sebuah lambaian terakhir dan beberapa langkah mundur, para Boneka menolehkan kepala menatap para penyelamat mereka. Dua anak-anak menggemaskan, sepasang orang tua yang penyayang, seorang dokter yang luar biasa, dan tentu saja tiga pelindung berparas tampan.

Senyuman Chanyeol.

Manik Kai.

Bibir Sehun.

Mereka menyusuri lorong semakin dan semakin jauh dari keluarga yang menyelamatkan mereka, hingga akhirnya, sosok mereka tercampur kemudian menghilang di balik kerumunan.

"Setiap kisah pasti punya akhir yang bahagia." ucap Jongdae. "Akhir bahagia kita adalah para Boneka telah aman dan kembali bersatu dengan keluarga mereka."

Ketiga mahasiswa dan keluarga kecil itu kembali pulang. Xiumin memasakkan mereka makan malam di dalam apartemen mereka. Makan malam perpisahan sebagai penutup bab terakhir dalam kisah luar biasa mereka. Meski mereka masih belum yakin untuk mengakhiri kisah tersebut.

"Mampirlah kapan pun _boys_ , aku akan dengan senang hati memasakkan kalian makanan." ucap Xiumin, memeluk hangat Sehun.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya." kata Chanyeol. Memang benar bahwa ia tak henti-hentinya berterima kasih pada Xiumin dan Jongdae atas semua yang telah mereka lakukan. Merekalah yang menjaga mereka (para Boneka), merawat mereka, dan mengajarkan mereka cara membaca dan menulis.

"Kapan pun." Jongdae tersenyum. Keluarga itu pun berpisah dengan ketiga mahasiswa setelah Kai menutup pintu. Sudah larut dan waktunya tidur. Ketiga mahasiswa itu berbaring di atas kasur masing-masing, meraba sisi kasur yang telah hampa. Dahulu, mereka menikmati kasur nan lega untuk diri mereka sendiri. Itu membuat mereka senang dan bebas. Tapi sekarang, yang mereka rasakan hanyalah kesepian.

Besok, kehidupan akan berjalan normal kembali. Waktu kembali berjalan seperti berbulan-bulan yang lalu, kelas-kelas dan tugas-tugas, kelas menari dan sepak bola, menonton Star Trek di atas sofa dengan bir dan melempar Frisbees di taman.

Malam itu mereka tidur hanya pada satu sisi, dengan sebelah tangan terulur dan jemari tertekuk, seakan menggenggam sesuatu. Mereka memejamkan mata dan berdoa agar bintang mengantar mereka pulang dengan selamat.

Esok bisa menunggu. Malam ini, hanya malam ini, mari anggap segalanya tak akan kembali normal.

 _Beberapa burung memang ditakdirkan bukan untuk terus berada di dalam sangkar, itu saja. Bulu mereka terlalu bersinar, kicuan mereka terlalu manis dan merdu. Jadi kau membiarkan mereka lepas, atau ketika kau membuka sangkar untuk memberi mereka makan mereka terbang bebas melewatimu. Dan satu sisi dari dirimu tahu bahwa tidak benar terus mengurung mereka dalam sebuah tempat, namun tetap saja, tempat di mana kau tinggal terlalu membosankan dan sepi atas kepergian mereka._ (Stephen King)

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Oh Sehun's POV

 _ **25/7/2018, Kamis**_

 **Sudah empat tahun lamanya.**

 **Mengapa aku menghitungnya? Seharusnya tidak. Aku bilang pada diriku sendiri sebaiknya aku tidak menghitung. Seharusnya aku tidak terus bertahan pada sesuatu yang jelas telah berlalu. Hal tersulit bagiku bukanlah melepas, tapi memulai dari awal.**

 **Memang perlahan, namun kami semua berproses. Kai, Chanyeol, dan aku telah lulus dari kampus. Chanyeol,** _ **Mr. Smart-Pants**_ **, lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Dia akan wawancara di beberapa perusahaan besar hari ini. Dia tidak mau memberi tahu kami perusahaan apa itu, tapi dari caranya tersenyum saat sarapan pagi tadi, aku sudah yakin dia memilih dengan tepat.**

 **Kai masih bekerja di studio** _ **dance**_ **yang rencananya akan kami buka. Dia sedang bertemu dengan para pembangun studio dan aku di sini di dalam kantor dewan mengurus surat ijin usaha. Setelah lulus, aku akhirnya berbicara pada orang tuaku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan bekerja sebagai pegawai negeri atau seorang akuntan, karena itu adalah mimpi mereka, bukan mimpiku. Aku menggulung ijasah kelulusanku dan memberikan itu pada orang tuaku. Mereka mau aku melakukannya, dan aku telah melakukannya. Sekarang waktunya aku melakukan apa yang aku mau.**

 **Aku tidak bilang ibuku tidak terkejut. Ayahku terlihat marah besar tapi aku tidak peduli. Tahun lalu, aku berhasil bergabung dengan** _ **squad**_ **DOTA nasional. Aku melakukan apa yang aku suka dan bisa dibilang aku cukup ahli di bidang itu. Aku merasa luar biasa. Hidupku berada di atas telapak tanganku sekarang dan akulah pengendali masa depanku sendiri.**

 **Lucy dan Mike tumbuh sangat cepat. Sekarang Lucy berumur sepuluh dan dia adalah juara trek junior dan olahraga lainnya. Minggu lalu Xiumin memamerkan medali anak perempuannya. Dia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak sepuluh tahun, dan maish memiliki Boneka Barbie berambut coklat yang diikat satu lengkap dengan pakaian-pakaian yang dia pajang. Mike yang sudah berumur delapan pulang dengan nilai A tersebar di seluruh rapotnya. Bisakah kau bayangkan itu? Dulu aku memohon-mohon pada ibuku demi sebuah mainan mobil baru ketika berumur delapan dan sekarang Mike bisa menceritakan Sejarah Roma dengan lancar.**

 **Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu Kris, pria yang menolong kami 4 tahun yang lalu, namun sebetulnya aku tidak sengaja bertemu dia di sebuah kedai kopi dua minggu lalu. Dia bertanya apakah aku pulang dengan selamat dari pernikahan Direktur Suho. Kuakui aku cukup mabuk malam itu dan tak sengaja memuntahi tuxedo putih Yixing. Aku sudah minta maaf, kupikir malam itu tidak buruk-buruk amat.**

 **Tapi** _ **yeah**_ **, Direktur Suho dan Yixing naik pelaminan. Yixing cukup dekat dengan kami, dia suka berkunjung dan memberi kami kabar terkini mengenai Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Terakhir yang kudengar, Luhan baru menyelesaikan terapi pekerjaan dan sekarang bekerja di pusat penitipan anak milik ibunya. Kyungsoo telah meraih cinta dan citanya terhadap masak-memasak, dan Baekhyun mulai menulis sebuah buku tentang pengalaman hidupnya.**

 **Oh Luhan... Luhanku yang cantik...**

 **Tunggu, aku berjanji untuk tidak menangis saat menulis ini.**

 **Ayo coba lagi.**

 **Kris menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di rumah sekarang. Dia tengah menggenggam tangan Jenny ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Kasus Boneka Porselen mengubah hidup kami semua, dan itu mengajarkan Kris tentang pentingnya keluarga. Kau tak akan tahu apa yang kau miliki sampai itu menghilang. Dia terlihat lebih bahagia, dan juga lebih sehat.**

 **Aku sedang berjalan kembali pulang dan tak sengaja bertemu Chanyeol di lobi apartemen kami. Dia sedang tersenyum (seperti biasa) dan melambaikan tangan (seperti biasa) dan merangkul bahuku.**

 **Oke, itu tidak biasa.**

 **"Woah, apa arti cengiran itu? Apa kau menang lotere?"**

 **"Tidak! Bahkan lebih baik dari itu!"**

 **"Kau menemukan obat kanker?!"**

 **"Tidak!"**

 **"Pemanasan global berhenti?!"**

 **"Oh ayolah," Chanyeol menyikutku dan kami tertawa. "Aku dapat pekerjaan!"**

 **"Pekerjaan apa?"**

 **"Aku mendaftar di WOAHT."**

 **"APA?!" Rahangku seakan terjatuh ke lantai sambil menatapnya. "Astaga! Apa kau serius? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami?"**

 **"Aku tidak mau membocorkannya. Kau sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan manajer forensik baru WOAHT."**

 **"Astaga! Chanyeol!" Kami berpelukan erat di dalam lift. "Selamat."**

 **"Aku penasaran apa yang akan Baekkie katakan jika dia tahu." Senyuman Chanyeol sedikit memudar.**

 **"Dia pasti bangga." yakinku. Kami berjalan menuju apartemen kami, dan melihat Kai tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Kami pun menyapanya dan menghabiskan sisa langkah menuju tempat tujuan bersama-sama.**

 **Chanyeol baru saja akan membuka pintu ketika sebuah pintu kayu terbuka tiba-tiba, menampakkan wajah memerah Xiumin lengkap dengan mata bengkak. Kami terkejut melihatnya.**

 **"Woah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"**

 **"** _ **Boys**_ **," Ia tersenyum. "Seseorang telah kembali."**

 **Aku benar mengenai perkataanku empat tahun lalu.**

 **Bintang akan membawa mereka pulang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

AKHIRNYA KELAAAAARRR~ YEEEYYY~

EEEIIITTSSS . . . TAAAAPIIII. . . . Tunggu jangan pada protes dulu okeeh/?

Masih ada epilogue and bonus chapter, ditunggu aja yaa!~

.

(numpang promosi/?)

KALIAN PADA IKUTAN KFF2K17 GA NIHHHH~~ atau jangan2 kalian malah ga tau itu apaan :")

okay, jadi itu adalah Kaisoo Fanfic Festival yang akan diadakan tahun 2017 pada tepatnya saat Kaisoo day! Jadi, pada tanggal 12-14 Januari 2017, kalian pantengin aja akun FFN-nya bikos di sana bakal banyak FF Kaisoo yang unyu nan bagus nan emejing nan warbyasah karya para author2 mantab jiwa(?) ehehehehe~

[!] Kuy dicek difollow n difavorite account FFN-nya: KFF2K17 :3

Aku ikutan ga? Jawabannya. . . . . rahasia ;p (?)

.

Maafkeun kalo ada typo atau transletan yang aneh dan ngebingungin, i've tried my best, really :"3

Oh ya, di beberapa part memang sengaja ga aku translet krn kalo ditranslet malah jd aneh dan ga estetik alias indah puitis(?), mianhae~

.

Bisakah aku mencapai 400+ _**REVIEW**_ sampai chapter ini?

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	19. Epilogue & Bonus Chapter

**THE PORCELAIN DOLLS (Indo Trans)**

 **by: sweetUKISSfan** (asianfanfics)

Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, Sulay

Romance

 **Rated M**

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com /story/ view/564488/ the-porcelain-dolls-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik / hilangkan spasi)

.

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mereka bilang cinta itu seperti tsunami. Datang tanpa permisi, dan ketika hal itu terjadi, hal itu akan membuatmu menderita, dan kau tak akan punya pilihan selain pasrah akan kekuatannya.

Kau akan melakukan apa pun demi cinta, bahkan jika nyawa taruhannya.

Jacques mengira dirinya menemukan hal itu dalam diri Dara. Ia begitu mencintai dia. Mereka akan segera menikah. Tapi dirinya tidak mati demi dia.

Hingga suatu malam, ia berkunjung ke salah satu klubnya dan maniknya tertarik oleh seorang pria cantik berkulit bak pualam, maniknya lembut, dan bibir semerah ceri. Pria itu bergerak dengan indah seperti seekor angsa, lampu di atasnya membuatnya bersinar dalam merah dan merah jambu, menari seakan dirinyalah sang pemilik panggung. Waktu bagai berhenti ketika sang penari terengah, dan Jacques merasa dirinya hanyut.

Ia menarik salah seorang pelayan. "Siapa lelaki itu?"

"Dia?" Sang pelayan menunjuk. "Namanya Lay. Nama aslinya, Zhang Yixing."

"Yixing..."

Dengan sebuah gerakan akhir dari sang penari, Jacques merasa jantungnya berhenti dan napasnya tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan. Ia telah pasrah akan kekuatannya.

.

* * *

.

"Dia adalah seorang pengkhianat." lapor Yongguk dari sambungan telepon.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Dia adalah kekasih Direktur Kim! Selama ini dia telah mengkhianati kita!"

Tidak ada respon.

"Tuan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Bunuh dia." ucapnya pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Yongguk.

"Bunuh Direktur Kim. Bunuh mereka semua!" bentaknya, mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke atas meja.

"Tuan..."

"Jangan tinggalkan jejak. Bunuh saja jika diperlukan. Tanam bom pada setiap klub, setiap markas, semua yang aku miliki dan semua yang telah aku sentuh."

"Baik tuan."

"Tapi,"

"Tapi apa tuan?"

"Jangan. Sakiti. Yixing."

"Tuan..."

"Jangan pertanyakan perintahku."

"Baik tuan."

Sambungan telepon mereka pun terputus. Jacques melempar ponselnya. Ia kembali duduk kemudian menghela nafas. Maniknya berkedip cepat dan tangan gemetaran.

"Tuan," Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar. "Tuan Lestrade sudah hadir untuk menemui anda."

Ia menyeka air matanya. "Bawa dia masuk."

.

* * *

.

"Tuan, Tuan Lestrade sudah di sini." ucap Minho, mengetuk pintu kamar rawat inap Tuan Wu. Seorang pria berumur yang menenteng sebuah tas kotak coklat dan mengenakan jaket hijau tua muncul. Surainya keabu-abuan dan sepasang maniknya dalam.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu anda tuan, nama saya Greg Lestrade, saya adalah pengacara Tuan Jacques."

"Ah." Suho mengangguk pelan. Ini cukup aneh, kenapa pengacaranya berada di sini? Jacques sudah tiada. "Ada apa ini?"

"Saya di sini untuk memberi wasiatnya."

"Wasiat?" Jacques menulis surat wasiat? Kepolisian tidak akan bisa menarik aset-asetnya; dia sudah memutuskan kepada siapa semua asetnya akan diberikan.

" _Well_ tampaknya dia telah mengalihkan semua properti dan asetnya pada satu orang saja." Sang pengacara menarik sebuah buku ber- _cover_ kulit kemudian membukanya, menunjukkan selembar kertas yang hanya terdapat beberapa kata di sana. "Dia secara khusus meminta agar wasiat ini dirahasiakan, dan hanya sang penerima wasiatlah yang boleh melihatnya." Ia mengulurkan buku tersebut ke sisi ranjang rumah sakit. Tao terkejut, begitu pula Tuan Wu.

Kemudian mereka sadar bahwa sang pengacara tidak sedang menunjuk Tao atau pun Tuan Wu. Manik Yixing membola lebar, "Aku?" Ia membuka buku tersebut dan membaca wasiatnya.

 _Kepada Zhang Yixing:_

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Dari, penggemar terbesarmu._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BONUS!  
**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebagai orang tua, tak ada yang lebih memuaskan daripada melihat wajah bersinar anakmu sendiri ketika ia menerima hadiah yang telah diimpi-impikan sejak lama. Kris suka melihat wajah bersinar Jenny ketika ia memberikannya sebuah sepeda _pink_. Jongdae suka mendengar suara teriakan girang anak laki-lakinya ketika ia membelikan ensiklopedia pertamanya.

Namun terkadang, ketika yang kau dengar hanyalah kesunyian, itu membuatmu bertanya-tanya apakah kau membuat sebuah kesalah terbesar dalam hidupmu.

"Anak-anak?" panggil Tuan Do dari ruang tamu.

"Hannie sayang, ayo keluar." panggil Nyonya Lu, menyuruh anaknya beserta teman-temannya keluar dari dapur. Keluarga Luhan dan Baekhyun terbang ke London untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Mereka telah berpisah selama empat tahun. Kecuali hari-hari ulang tahun, tahun baru, dan natal...semua itu adalah ide Tuan Lu. Ia sadar bahwa anaknya akan sangat bahagia jika menghabiskan waktu bersama para sahabatnya.

Ia harap ia juga akan sangat bahagia dengan hadiah selanjutnya.

"Ya, ayah?" Kyungsoo membersihkan tangannya menggunakan selembar tisu seraya berjalan keluar. Baekbeom yang duduk terlebih dulu membuat yang lain ikutan duduk.

"Kami telah mempersiapkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Kami harap kau menyukainya, dan gunakan ini baik-baik. Ini adalah hadiah yang telah kami rencanakan." Tuan Do tersenyum.

Tiga lembar amplop kemudian terpampang. Dengan jemari gemetar, amplop tersebut dibuka dan isinya pun tampak. Panjang dan tipis. Para Boneka menatap tiket tersebut dalam diam.

"Tiga tiket menuju Seoul, Korea Selatan." ucap Nyonya Lu, menggenggam tangan anaknya. "Kami tahu kau merindukan orang-orang yang telah menyelamatkan kalian dan memberi kalian rumah jadi kami pikir..." Sang ibu bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena serangan ciuman dan pelukan erat bertubi-tubi.

"Terima kasih _mama_! Terima kasih!" Luhan menangis dalam pelukan ibunya, Nyonya Lu mengangguk-angguk. Ini adalah keputusan terbaik.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, para Boneka terbang ke Korea Selatan. Menegangkan karena mereka kembali ke tanah yang telah menguji ketahanan mereka dalam mempertahankan nyawa mereka, dan lebih parah lagi ketika mereka mengetuk pintu kediaman orang yang telah menyelamatkan mereka.

"Astaga apa aku bermimpi?" Xiumin mengusap matanya berkali-kali, menatap ketiga lelaki di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Ini kami." Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan wajah datarnya hingga ia akhirnya menarik Xiumin ke dalam pelukan.

"Anak-anakku... Kalian kembali! Anak-anakku kembali! Astaga aku harus telepon Jongdae!"

Ribuan tetes air mata, pelukan dan ciuman dari sang dokter dan kedua anaknya, dan setelah menyantap makan malam, para Boneka duduk di atas sofa di dalam apartemen tempat semua kejadian terbaik dalam hidup mereka terjadi, menunggu seseorang paling spesial datang.

"Luhan?!"

"Baekhyun..."

"Kyungie..."

Tak ada kata yang terlontar, mereka berhamburan ke dalam pelukan dan bibir mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali setelah empat tahun. Chanyeol masih terasa semanis madu, lengan Kai masih kuat dan berotot, dan lidah Sehun masih selihai dulu. Mereka pun menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan itu, dan menyeka air mata yang diam-diam menetes kecil.

" _You're home_."

"Ya. _We're finally home_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

AAAKKHHIIRRRNNYAAAA KEELLAAARRR!~

Oke, ini bakal panjang. But I'll just tell what I feel rn.

Awalnya yang bikin aku pengen translet ini adalah karena aku lagi suka2nya sama genre action waktu itu, and keinginan itu tiba2 muncul dan untunglah author fanfic ini perbolehin aku translet karya luar biasanya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Apakah aku akan berhasil mentransletnya dengan baik? Apakah aku akan berhasil menyalurkan perasaan yang telah ditumpahkan sang author? Apakah pembaca akan suka? Apakah ini? Apakah itu? Banyak pertanyaan yang membuat aku ragu tapi akhirnya taadaah, aku berhasil menyelesaikan fanfic transletan ini.

Aku cukup sadar kalau kemampuan aku masih ga terlalu bagus, apa lagi semenjak aku hiatus sesaat dan boom! kemampuan ngetik aku ilang semua kayak debu ditiup angin. Tapi serius, terima kasih banyak pada kalian yang udah mendukung fanfic transletan ini entah dengan ngereview, ngefollow, ngefavorite, bahkan ngesider sekali pun. I appreciate that a lot, because I know people has many ways to show their love. Thank you so much from the deepest of my heart T_T

Dengan berakhirnya fanfic transletan ini, maka tunggakanku pun juga ikut selesai. Tapi walau begitu, aku ga bakal ngelupain tugasku sebagai author, yaitu menghibur kalian dengan karya tulis aku (walau bakal jelek dan ga jelas, sih). Aku akan menyelesaikan fanfic2ku yang mendekam di dalam folder draft, dan saat fanfic itu selesai aku pasti bakal publish. So, please wait a little longer, my beloved readers! (Aku ga berani janji kapan akan publish, tapi akan kuusahakan secepatnya)

Terima kasih udah menikmati The Porcelain Dolls dari chapter pertama sampai terakhir ini! God bless!

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
